Alice in New Vestroia
by ariace613
Summary: When Alice saw the gate to New Vestroia opening, she assumed the worst. Jumping in, she is now in a fight to keep Hydranoid against the Vexos and free New Vestroia from the Vestal invasion. Slight ShunXAlice. One sided LinkXAlice.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a story centering around Alice, as she takes a more active role in the show's second season. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is encouraged. I do not intend to copy anyone else's work. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or any of its characters.**

XXX

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Alice was busy preparing dinner for herself and her grandfather, Professor Michael. It was a beautiful day in the forest, a bit chilly, but Alice was used to it. Michael normally would help Alice, but he was obsessed with repairing his dimensional transportation system. Unlike last time, where financing the effort was always a hassle, money wasn't a problem, as the Klaus Foundation was sponsoring the project. The only obstacle was time. As Alice was alone, it gave plenty of time to think.

 _I wonder how Hydranoid is doing,_ she wondered. Alice missed her friend terribly, despite Hydranoid being with _him_. Immediately, Alice was bombarded with memories, of laughing as Bakugan were pulled into a dark tear in reality, the Doom Dimension, a living hell for Bakugan.

Shun, Dan and the others thought that Alice was "cured" from the trauma being Masquerade put her through. Unfortunately, she was still plagued by him, his memories washing over her, his drive to battle writhing within her. The Minus Power that made Masquerade used Alice's worst parts to do it, and while he didn't want to take control anymore, the unbalance was taking its toll on Alice, even in a peaceful setting.

 _No, don't think about that,_ Alice told herself, _just focus on making dinner._

Suddenly, the sky, with barely a cloud in sight beforehand, broke out in a violent thunderstorm. Alice was startled, and went to close the windows, but as she got there, the storm stopped, without a trace it was there.

 _Something is wrong. I have to find grandfather._ Alive reasoned. She ran out of the house, and toward the nearby laboratory.

Upon arriving, Alice was greeted by her Dr. Michael, coming out of the lab in a hurry. He immediately saw Alice, and told her, "Alice, come inside quickly, I need to show you something".

When they both reached the main room, Alice gasped. In the room, the dimensional transporter was on!

"Grandfather, what is this?" Alice questioned her grandfather. After a moment of thought, Michael responded:

"I was continuing my efforts to rebuild the dimensional transporter, when a portal to New Vestroia opened up."

"But I thought that gate was supposed to stay closed after all the Bakugan left!" Alice retorted.

"It was. Something must have happened to make the gate unstable. Anything from a thunderstorm to … an alien invasion could be responsible." Michael said gravely.

In another timeline, Alice might have just hoped for the best. This was not that timeline. Despite the danger, despite her own thoughts, Alice couldn't just sit back. If there was even a chance Hydranoid was in danger, Alice would go to protect him as best she could. With that decided, Alice walked up to the portal.

Realizing what she was doing, Michael called to his grandfather, "Alice, don't go! You are putting yourself in danger! We need time to form a plan."

"No, we don't have time! I'm going now!" Alice responded harshly. She then realized that her battling drive was growing stronger for the moment. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Grandfather, but I'm right. I need to go, now". With that, she jumped into the portal.

 _Please be careful, Alice_ , Professor Michael mentally pleaded.

XXX

 **And that's the first chapter. What will happen? Will Alice be able to save Hydranoid? Will Alice overcome her dark desires, or will they consume her? Only time will tell.**

 **As said before, constructive criticism is encouraged. It probably won't be long until the next update, but it might. Have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two. I'll try to be more grammatically correct and descriptive than chapter one. Anyways, I encourage reviews/ constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Alpha Hydranoid was soaring through the skies with his two greatest friends, Ventus Ingram and Darkus Leonidas. It's been a while since leaving Earth, and Hydranoid greatly missed his partner. Masquerade was more cutthroat and battle hardened than his counterpart, Alice, but given the choice, Hydranoid preferred her kind hearted nature.

"Hydranoid, what's wrong? You're unusually silent today." Ingram asked on his left. Despite his feminine voice, Ingram was actually a male, and tired of others assuming he is a female.

Hydranoid assured his friend, "I'm just deep in thought about…",

"Look out!" Leonidas called on the right, interrupting Hydranoid. As Ingram and Hydranoid looked, they were shocked to see some sort of flying dome descend and implant itself into the ground. Before anyone could react, they saw some green gem, and without warning they reverted to ball form.

"What is happening?" Ingram demanded. And then, again without warning, a black and purple device flew toward them, beaming all three Bakugan toward it. Ingram was saved by a hooded figure, but Hydranoid and Leonidas weren't. They were forced into a pile of Bakugan, and heard maniacal laughter.

"Hehahahahaha, it looks like I got Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! You're gonna look great as a room decoration! Hahaha!" said a humanoid dressed in purple, with silver hair, red eyes, and an insane smile that even chilled Hydranoid. Shadow Prove then walked away, laughing to himself.

XXX

Upon arriving on New Vestroia, Alice looked around. It seemed pretty desolate, and Alice could see a strange dome in the distance.

 _I guess there was an alien invasion._ Alive told herself. _I need to find Hydranoid. Maybe the transporter card Masquerade used?_

Alice realized her mistake too late, as she was hit with a vision of sending Delta Dragonoid to the Doom Dimension. Alice shook those thoughts out of her head, and reached for her card. She thought, _take me to Alpha Hydranoid_ , and the card took her inside some sort of room. She saw high tech machines, and a pile of Bakugan. Alice called in a hushed voice, "Hydranoid! Where are you?"

"Here!", a familiar voice called out. She took Hydranoid out of the pile. Hydranoid exclaimed, relief evident in his voice, "Mistress Alice, I never thought I'd see you again! How are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, we have to get out of here now!" Alice responded. She glanced at one of the walls, and saw some strange devices labeled "Gauntlets". Her battling instincts were telling her to take one, she'll need it. Seeing no opposing reason, Alice did so. _Hopefully I'm right about this_ , Alice thought, _and I hope it has a manual, too._

Alice was about to take some of the other Bakugan when she heard someone yell, "Hey! How did you get in here?" Alice turned to see some weird teenager dressed in purple. "This is a restricted area… wait a minute, put Hydranoid back!" Shadow Prove interrupted himself.

Alice held her transporter card up, and thought to herself, _back to the surface_. The card responded, glowing. As she disappeared, she told her adversary, "Fat chance", and then she was gone. Shadow saw this, and yelled in frustration. He lost one of the Six Fighting Warrior Bakugan, to a girl! It wasn't even taken in battle! Shadow looked at his console, and saw that he fully recorded Hydranoid's stats and DNA. He smiled to himself. He may have lost his prize, but he'll get his revenge. That girl just made it personal. HAHAHA!

XXX

 **And that's chapter two. Chapter three will include the first battle of many, so don't worry. How will Alice do? Will her trauma cost her Hydranoid's freedom? Will Shadow avenge his humiliation? To find out, stay tuned. Constructive Criticism is encouraged. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back. Again. I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer, but this is tougher than I thought. Keep in mind that this is Leonidas, not Omega Leonidas. Anyways, constructive criticism is encouraged, review, follow, and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, I'd be working on the reboot, and not this.**

XXX

Chapter 3: The Darkus #1

Alice was back in the battlefield where Masquerade lost to Dan, but something was different. Hydranoid had the advantage, and was mercilessly beating on Drago. Alice spoke in a familiar voice, but not her own, saying with excitement, "Go on, Hydranoid! Make that pathetic lizard regret ever standing in my way!" She had no control over her own self, she had to watch as Drago was brutally beaten to near death, until finally, the Doom Portal opened, sucking Drago in. He didn't even mutter a word of protest. "Good riddance", was the only thing she said, in Masquerade's body.

…

Alice woke in a shudder. It has been around 5 days since recovering Hydranoid, and her visions have only been getting worse. But that was the first time she saw something that didn't actually happen. Alice decided it was a good time to finish studying her gauntlet (they actually did have manuals). 20 minutes later, and Alice knew all the rules of Vestal battling. She was ready to defend Hydranoid, if need be.

 _I hope I won't have to use this knowledge_. Alice thought to herself, _but I probably will. Those Vexos seem to be very interested in Hydranoid_. A part of her welcomed the inevitability of battle, and was even excited. That was what scared her the most about battling again. _Well, time to have breakfast_ , she told herself.

…

Shadow Prove landed his pod, he was sure, that this time, he finally found the insurgent who took his glory when she took his prize. He still couldn't believe a girl took the Alpha Hydranoid, from his ship, under his nose! Who the hell did that girl think she was? Shadow was lucky to get a second shot at kicking her butt.

(In reality, luck had little to do with it. Shadow was spared from any major punishment for two reasons. The first was his noble blood, the second was that he recorded all of Hydranoid's data.)

Shadow crept up to a clearing in the forest, and saw that he was actually right. He saw the insurgent cooking breakfast for herself. He could just sneak right up, and grab Hydranoid, and by the time she realized what happened, he'd already be halfway to Gamma City! It was so hilariously perfect! He started to laugh at the perfection.

"Hehehaha, Hahaha, HAHAHA! HA!" Unfortunately for Shadow, Alice wasn't completely deaf, so she actually noticed him. "Oh, heh, you could ignore that. Please?"

"And do what, just ignore you as you kidnap Hydranoid, my friend?", Alice responded rhetorically, as she walked over to get her gauntlet.

"Well then, I guess we're doing this the hard way. That's great! I love the hard way! HAHAHA!" Shadow said, strapping his gauntlet to his left arm. "But, little lady, there's no way I'm gonna lose. I've got pride as a Vexos, y'know, and you're making me look like an idiot!"

"You do that without me". Alice told her adversary. Hesitantly, she loaded her gauntlet. Then she addressed her partner, "Hydranoid, I need your help, will you battle alongside me again?"

"Of course, Alice! I would battle with you to the end." Hydranoid assured Alice, who looked more confident now.

Shadow, on the other hand, was getting bored. "Ok, is this a soap opera, or a battle? Let's fight already, little lady!", Shadow said, hoping to taunt his opponent. They both finished their preparations.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!", both battlers exclaimed. Their gauntlets glowed purple light. The battle was on.

"Gate Card, set!" Alice said as she threw down a Darkus Reactor card. It glowed purple and expanded, covering the entire battlefield. She then threw Hydranoid, yelling "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!". True to the command, the three headed Bakugan rose, glaring at Shadow.

Shadow, being nuts, wasn't fazed at all. Instead, he laughed his mad laugh, then said, "Wow, I'm so scared. My turn! Bakugan, brawl!", launching his own. The Bakugan that rose was a Darkus dragon like Bakugan, familiar to Hydranoid.

Hydranoid was shocked. His opponent was Leonidas?!

"Hydranoid at 550, Leonidas at 450", the gauntlets informed.

"Leo, why are you fighting for them?!", Hydranoid demanded from his friend, but there was no intelligent response, only growling.

"Talk all you want, your friend won't respond. Leonidas is now what all Bakugan should be, a tool for battle! Hahaha!" Shadow addressed Hydranoid. "Now, let's start! **Ability card activate: Alpha Blaster!** ". Immediately, Leonidas shot an orb of Darkus power.

"Leonidas power level, 650." the gauntlets recorded.

Alice was losing her nerves, struggling to keep her sense of reality. "Um, uh, **ability card activate! Oregano Revenge!** ", Alice called out.

"Hydranoid power level, 650. Leonidas power level, 550", the gauntlets recorded.

Shadow was unimpressed. "Really? That's it? **Fusion ability, activate! Beta Enhancement!** ". Leonidas then blasted an even larger orb of energy at Hydranoid.

"Leonidas power level, 750. Hydranoid power level, 550", the gauntlets recorded.

Alice was beginning to panic. She couldn't focus on the battle and controlling her instincts at the same time. "Hang on! **Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!** ". Upon that, the ground erupted in dark aura, energizing both Bakugan. They charged each other, but Leonidas came up on top, in the end.

"Both combatants up 300. The winner is Leonidas. Alice Life Gauge, 60%", the gauntlets reported.

Shadow couldn't believe his luck. Possibly the strongest Bakugan in New Vestroia was paired with a noob! He exclaimed to her, "You're making this too easy, lady! HA! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Leonidas, stand!", starting the second round. Alice, however, was in greater inner conflict than before. Shadow said, "huh? You think you can chicken out, no way! **Ability activate, Shock Down!** ". With that, Leonidas sent a stream of lightning, dragging Hydranoid into the battlefield.

"Both combatants at 450", the gauntlets informed.

Alice was horrified. _I'm not ready yet_ , she thought. "That's not fair!", she told Shadow.

With that, Shadow's opinion of her plummeted even further. He responded, in his Shadow-esk way, "you talking fair? Is this fair? **Double ability, activate! Alpha Blaster and fusion ability Beta Enhancement!** ". Leonidas then shot two consecutive spheres of energy, and they combined into one. "I'll be taking Hydranoid now, little lady", he told Alice.

"Leonidas power level, 850. Hydranoid power level, 350", the gauntlets stated.

 _I have to do something_ , Alice frantically thought, but she was in too much turmoil. After a few moments, she loaded a card. " **Ability activate, Chaos Leap Sting!** " she called. Hydranoid's wings sprouted their mini heads and each mini head blasted a laser. However, Leonidas's attack was too powerful, and it defeated Hydranoid as it made contact.

"Leonidas power level, 650. Hydranoid power level, 450. The winner is Leonidas. Alice Life Gauge, 20%", the gauntlets reported.

"Wow, you can't just accept defeat like a man, can't you? Oh wait, you're a lady! HA!", Shadow agonized. But Alice wasn't even listening. Right after her second loss, her mind was pulled into the meadow where she last saw Masquerade.

"What are you doing, Alice?", a harsh voice called. "Hydranoid has the power to demolish that Bakugan. Why are you holding him back? Why are you holding yourself back?" With that, a masked blonde appeared to Alice.

"Masquerade!" Alice said. Then, she tried to explain herself, "I'm just… afraid. I'm afraid of becoming you if I give in".

"That won't happen", Masquerade told Alice. His voice was stoic, yet reassuring. Alice, however, still had her doubts.

"How do you know?", she questioned her counterpart. Before he said anything, he gripped his mask. It was then he spoke:

"You don't know? I told you before, I am you. Giving in to your battling instincts won't make you me. It'll make me you, finally letting me disappear, and atone for what I've done." And with that, he took off the mask, and handed it to Alice, who looked at it long and hard, accepting Masquerade's words. When Alice looked up, she saw an extremely annoyed Shadow Prove.

"Finally! You were spacing out for 5 whole minutes! Can we get on with me taking Hydranoid, now?", Shadow rhetorically asked. Alice, however, was done playing around.

"I'm sorry about before, Hydranoid, but I'm ready now. It's time to save your friend, Leonidas!" Alice exclaimed to her Bakugan, with no fear or hesitation, only determination.

Hydranoid replied with only one word, "absolutely", as Alice threw her gate card down.

"Bakugan, brawl! Hydranoid, stand!" Alice said. Hydranoid rose again.

"The battle begins here, Vexos! And ends, as well", Hydranoid boasted.

Shadow didn't think that much of that. He was so tired of this battle, he didn't even care to make a snide comment. He just threw in Leonidas, yelling, "Bakugan, brawl! Leonidas, stand!"

"Hydranoid power level, 550. Leonidas power level, 450", the gauntlets informed.

This time, Alice had a plan. " **Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!** " The ground once again erupted with dark aura, empowering both Bakugan.

"Hydranoid power level, 900. Leonidas power level, 800", the gauntlets recorded.

Shadow was amused again. "Ha, really? You made the same mistake twice? **Triple ability, activate! Alpha Blaster, Spice Slayer, and fusion ability, Beta Enhancement!** ", he called out. Leonidas, this time, shot a continuous blast of Darkus energy.

"Leonidas power level, 1300. Hydranoid power level, 700", the gauntlets reported.

This time, Alice knew what to do. She loaded her ability and called out, " **Ability card activate! Merge Shield!** ". With that, Hydranoid absorbed the power of Leonidas's attack.

"Hydranoid power level, 1650. Leonidas power level, 1300", the gauntlets said.

Shadow Prove was properly confused. Alice decided to explain it to him, saying, "Merge Shield is a counter ability unique to the Hydranoid lineage. It allowed him to increase his power level by the same amount as the opposing Bakugan. That's 450 from the Gate Card, and 500 from your combination attack. Now, I'm wrapping this up. **Triple ability activate! Death Trident, Indigo Nightmare, and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ". With that, each of Hydranoid's heads launched a huge orb of Darkus energy. Before Shadow could overcome his shock, they hit Leonidas head on, making him revert to ball form… and fly straight toward Alice.

"Hydranoid power level, 2050. Leonidas power level, 1000. The winner is Hydranoid. Shadow Life Gauge, 0%", the gauntlets stated. And with that, the battle was over.

"Now leave, Vexos", Alice ordered. Still in shock, Shadow obeyed without a word. _Now, let's get back to breakfast_ , she was thinking, when suddenly a voice spoke out.

"Hy… Hydranoid?", Leonidas called out.

"Leonidas! Thank the Perfect Core you're safe!", Hydranoid responded.

"I'm sorry for fighting you. I didn't have a choice", Leonidas apologized.

"That wasn't your fault. You were manipulated by that Vexos. You're safe now, and that's what matters", Alice told Leonidas. Meanwhile, Alice gripped Masquerade's mask. _Thank you, Masquerade_ , Alice thought.

…

"What do you mean, you lost? I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, and you lose to some **noob**?!", Prince Hydron was lecturing Shadow on his failure.

"Give me another chance, I'll get that Hydranoid!", Shadow begged his Prince.

Hydron responded adamantly, "No more chances. I'll let someone more capable do what you couldn't".

In another room, Professor Clay of Vestal was listening. Hydranoid had such incredible strength. Perhaps one could adapt his biology to the mechanical Bakugan project he was working on. Perhaps Shadow didn't completely fail, after all. And perhaps, armed with a mechanically improved version of Hydranoid, he would get another chance, after all.

XXX

 **And that's chapter three. Boy, this was a combination of tiresome and exciting. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Remember how I said that last chapter would be the first battle of many? Well, here's the second one. This one will be one to remember. I encourage reviews, even constructive criticism. I've decided most of the story, but I'm willing to accept suggestions for who should battle who. (Just so you know, Hydranoid will be growing steadily more powerful, developing stronger abilities and increasing his power level, like Drago with his perfect core abilities)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

XXX

Chapter 4: A Double Reunion

Shadow was currently in his quarters, raging hard. How did that happen? She was on the ropes, and then she completely turned it around?! He's even been ordered to stay away? How could this have happened?! No!

Next door, the other Vexos were rewatching the battle, mainly the final round. Link was enjoying the look on Shadow's face as he was obliterated. Spectra and Gus were impressed with Hydranoid's power. He would make a worthy opponent, or a worthy ally. Mylene Farrow and Volt Luster, however, were analysing the insurgent's strategy.

"That girl opened the gate card, knowing Shadow would escalate the fight. That maneuver was that of an experienced strategist", Mylene speculated.

Volt wasn't sure. "I'm in agreement, Mylene, but there's no battler on New Vestroia, or even Vestal, that fits this girl's criteria", he said, "judging by the records, it's like this is her first battle". Especially after losing to that masked Ventus guy, with a similar situation, Volt didn't like this.

Link wasn't sure what to say. _That girl's kinda cute_ , he thought. "Maybe she just got lucky?", he contributed.

Mylene disagreed. "She faked Shadow out and successfully used a triple ability on her first try. The first part isn't too difficult, but many battlers can't use triple abilities even after months of practice. She wasn't just lucky. I'm not sure any one of us could beat her", Mylene stated, then begrudgingly continued, "except maybe you, Spectra".

Spectra shook his head. "As leader of the Vexos", he started, "I don't have time to deal with her right now. I leave that up to you".

Volt, however, had an idea. "Maybe if two of us battle together, we can take her down", he proposed.

Mylene was intrigued. "Alright then, Volt. Just try to keep up", she told him. They both walked toward Mylene's pod.

…

Alice was camped nearby Alpha City, trying to figure out Leonidas's current condition. "I'm sorry, Leonidas, but I don't think you should have done that triple ability. It took a huge toll on your body", she decided, "you won't be able to battle again for a few days."

"You're right", Leonidas begrudgingly agreed. He didn't want a back seat, but Shadow really messed him up with that triple ability stunt. Even he knew that he had to rest.

Suddenly, one of the Vexos' pods flew out of Alpha City. _No sense trying to hide from them_ , Alice thought, and she walked in clear view of the pod.

…

Shun Kazami was currently traveling the ground on New Vestroia, looking for Vexos. It's been a week since he was pulled into this world, and he has been challenging the Vexos, hoping to free Bakugan from them. He checked his surroundings, and spotted one of the Vexos pods land in a somewhat walkable distance. As he went toward that position, something bothered him. Why would they land out there?

…

As Mylene and Volt walked out, Volt asked their opponent, "Ok, why did you make yourself so easy to find?"

Alice responded simply, "You Vexos are relentless, you wouldn't have stopped until you found me. I, for one, would rather get this over with."

"Fine then", Mylene replied, "let's get this over with." After that, all three battlers loaded their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!", they all shouted in unison. Mylene's gauntlet flashed blue, Volt's yellow, and Alice's purple.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl!", Mylene called, starting the battle, "Aquos Elico, stand!" With that, Elico rose to full height.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Volt called. "Haos Brontes, stand!", and then Brontes rose alongside Elico.

Alice was ready. "Bakugan, brawl!", she called, "Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!" With that, Hydranoid rose to meet his opposition.

"Elico power level, 500. Brontes power level, 500. Hydranoid power level, 550", the gauntlets informed.

 _I have to be careful_ , Alice told herself, _one mistake could put Hydranoid in jeopardy, and Leonidas can't back him up_. " **Ability card, activate! Indigo Nightmare!** ", Alice called, with Hydranoid's heads blasting a stream of dark energy.

"Not so fast!", Volt called, " **Ability card, activate! Maniactus Magical!** ", he continued, as Brontes blocked the blast with a light shield, laughing maniacally all the while.

"Brontes power level, 700. Hydranoid power level, 550. Elico power level, 500", the gauntlets reported.

"Ugh, you moron!", Mylene yelled, "That also took out my Gate Card! Whatever, **ability activate! Scramble Zwei!** ". With that, Elico surrounded itself with a water vortex.

"Elico power level, 1000. Brontes power level, 700. Hydranoid power level, 150", the gauntlets stated.

Alice, however, was unfazed. " **Ability card activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she exclaimed, "This ability will nullify your latest ability and decrease your power level by 300! I'm not losing to you, Vexos!". Hydranoid blasted large orbs of energy, tearing through Elico's ability and defeating it.

"Brontes power level, 700. Hydranoid power level, 550. Elico power level, 200. Elico eliminated. Mylene Life Gauge, 30%", the gauntlets reported.

"Big deal!", Volt said with bravado, " **Ability, activate! Jeer Frontier!** ". With that, Brontes disappeared, attacking Hydranoid from behind, laughing insanely. Hydranoid was defeated, reverting to ball form.

"Brontes power level, 700. Hydranoid power level, 350. Hydranoid eliminated. Alice Life Gauge, 30%", the gauntlets said.

Alice was worried. She could accept losing the battle, but losing Hydranoid was not an option. She had to give this her all. "Gate Card, set!", she yelled, then sending Hydranoid in. Volt and Mylene responded by sending in their own Bakugan.

" **Ability activate! Hydro Blow!** ", Mylene called, as both of Elico's arms each shot a torrent of water at Hydranoid.

" **Double ability activate! Ghost Cell and Desert Python!** ", Volt called, as Brontes sent yellow spheres, followed by a light disk, at Hydranoid.

"Elico power level, 700. Brontes power level, 700. Hydranoid power level, 350", the gauntlets informed.

"Hydranoid!", Alice called out, the worry evident in her voice as Hydranoid took the attack.

" **Ability card, activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", a voice called out. A green steak slammed into Elico, taking it by surprise and instantly beating it.

"Ingram power level, 600. Elico power level, 500. Elico eliminated. Mylene Life Gauge, 10%", the gauntlets recorded.

Hydranoid was relieved to see his friend. "Ingram, it's good to see you're alright, but which side are you on?", he asked warily.

"See for yourself!", Ingram's hooded battler said. He took off his hood, revealing Shun Kazami.

Alice could hardly believe her eyes. Shun was here? _Get a hold of yourself_ , she told herself. " **Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!** Now, **double ability activate! Death Trident and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ", she called. The ground erupted in dark aura, as Hydranoid shot large orbs of energy at Brontes.

"Hydranoid power level, 750. Brontes power level, 400. Brontes is eliminated. Volt Life Gauge, 30%", the gauntlets informed.

When the round was over, Alice stared straight at the two Vexos. "Had enough?", she asked them.

"What kind of warrior would I be if I gave up now?", Volt questioned back.

"Tenacity won't save you from me, not before and not now!", Shun called back.

Mylene responded with, "We don't need to win this battle. We just have to beat Hydranoid by 500 points."

Volt threw down his Gate Card, and all four Bakugan were engaged. This time, however, Elico glowed multicolor as it transformed into Haos. " **Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!** Now, I think it's time to go all-out. **Double ability card, activate! Darkus Howl Trigger and Aurora Dimension!** ". With those moves, the ground erupted in light energy, powering Elico and Brontes, as Brontes emitted dark waves at Hydranoid, and covered the battlefield in an aurora. "Now, go for Hydranoid, now!", Volt commanded Brontes.

"Brontes power level, 800. Elico power level, 700. Combining to 1500. Hydranoid power level, 350. Ingram power level, 400", the gauntlets recorded.

Shun was not having this, however. " **Double Ability activate! Shadow Split and Shadow Echo!** ", he called out. Ingram split into five copies, as they all began to disappear in their own shadows.

Mylene wasn't having this. She called, "Don't get ahead of yourself! **Ability activate! Flash Freeze!** ", as Elico shined a blinding light and nullified Ingram's ability.

Hydranoid and Alice had to deal with Brontes on their own. And they would. " **Double ability activate! Trident of Doom and Chaos Leap Sting!** ", She commanded, as Hydranoid blasted three orbs at Brontes. As he was hit, the abilities he used were canceled, and he was defeated. Hydranoid then extended its mini heads and had them tie themselves around Elico's limbs.

"Hydranoid power level, 650. Brontes power level, 400. Brontes eliminated. Volt Life Gauge, 0. Elico power level, 500. Ingram power level, 400", the gauntlets stated.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Elico, **Ability activate! Trick World!** ", Mylene called, as Elico began distorting the world. Ingram was unable to help as Hydranoid's power level was brought down to 100.

Alice knew what to do. " **Ability activate! Destroy Vanish!** ", she called, as Hydranoid's saw bore into Elico, bringing his power level to 0, defeating it.

"Mylene Life Gauge, 0", the gauntlets stated. The battle was over.

Mylene couldn't believe it. She lost? "No. Impossible!", she said, "How could I have lost?"

Volt, however, nodded to Alice. "Alright, I admit, you're better than I thought you were. Good battle.", he told them.

Before either Vexos could do anything, Alice grabbed Shun's arm and teleported away. They teleported to a forest. Alice immediately used her grip on Shun to pull him into a hug. "How are you here, Shun?", Alice asked Shun.

"To be completely honest, I was pulled in by accident. You?", he asked in return.

"I came of my own free will. A portal opened in my grandfather's lab. I walked in, hoping to save Hydranoid", Alice told her friend. With that, she released Shun from the embrace, and both looked somewhat flustered. "Maybe we can compare notes. I've managed to figure out that the devices on top of each city are emitting dimension waves that are trapping the Bakugan. I just can't figure out how they're being powered.", she rationalized.

"Hold on, that's what those devices do? I can tell you that they're being powered by the battles in those arenas", Shun said.

"In that case, a battle intensified enough would overload those contraptions.", Alice theorized.

"We'll need a team to do that, though. Maybe the Brawlers?", Shun asked, which Alice shook her head no.

"The gate between Earth and New Vestroia has been closed for a long time. That won't be possible. However", she began, "I don't think all the Vestals truly share the Vexos' beliefs. If we told them the truth, that Bakugan are intelligent beings, they might choose to fight the Vexos. We could only convince a few, however, before we would draw too much attention to us."

Shun nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan", he told her.

XXX

 **And that's it. I hope you noticed their contrast. Shun, as a ninja, would easily notice something battle related. Alice, on the other hand, figured out the nature of the dimension controllers, being the granddaughter of an impressive scientific mind on Earth. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow the story, and stuff. I encourage constructive criticism.**

 **Brief shout out to one Emily P. Thanks for checking this out. I appreciate that you like it so far.**

 **To everyone else, have a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Haven't had a lot of free time. Sorry. Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy, follow the story, review, and stuff. Also, I will be deviating from canon concerning Baron, Mira, and Ace. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Bakugan.**

XXX

Chapter 5: Recruitment

Alice and Shun were camping outside Alpha City. They both were wearing Vestel-esk clothes to blend in, of course corresponding to their respective attribute's colors. After days of research, Alice and Shun finally had three suitable Vestal candidates for their resistance. Those three were Baron Leltoy, Haos, Ace Grit, Darkus, and Mira Clay, Subterra. At first, they thought Keith Clay, Pyrus, would be a good fit, and he still might have been, except he disappeared. They also thought about Gus Grave, a powerful Subterra battler, until they realized he was currently Vexos (kinda awkward). Countless others were too Vexos crazy or not skilled enough.

Ace, according to their research, made it big alongside his Darkus Percival and beat most of the Vexos, but refused to join them. Mira, his girlfriend, cut herself off from her father and withdrew most of her money from her bank accounts, both immediately after Keith disappeared. Said money could fund their efforts. And Baron seemed obsessed with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, even claiming he had proof of their existence. The one problem?

"Alice, these are good candidates, but Baron lives in Alpha, while Ace and Mira live in Beta. We'd have to separate for maximum efficiency", Shun remarked. He, personally, didn't want Alice out of his sight.

Alice wasn't flattered by Shun's overprotectiveness. "Shun", she said, "I can take care of myself. I'll use the teleporter to get to Beta city. You get to Baron here at Alpha. We'll coordinate a rendezvous point."

Shun silently nodded his head, seemingly reluctantly. Without a sound, he disappeared.

 _You'd think he_ _could teleport, too_ , she thought to herself. Then, she too disappeared.

XXX

In Beta City park, Ace and Mira were talking to each other, about very specific people. "Those Vexos losers! They're think they're so good, but they aren't!", Ace was ranting on to Mira.

"That talk isn't going to help us, Ace," Mira explained to him, "not even you can take them all on by yourself. We need help before we can do anything to free the Bakugan."

Ace was about to respond when he was cut off by a girl's voice, strangely echoing, saying, "I might be able to help with that". With that, a girl with long orange hair, wearing the usual Vestal pants design and an indigo tank top. Immediately, Mira gasped.

"I know you!", she exclaimed, "I heard rumors about you, but I never thought they were true."

"Well I can assure you that they are". Alice responded. She then continued: "I already beat some of the Vexos at full power, but I need help. I hope I can trust you two to help me free the Bakugan."

Before either of them could decide what to say, another voice called out: "Now what exactly do we have here?", Gus Grave of the Vexos said to them. He was around 7 meters away, and was carrying…

"Time out, are those grocery bags?" Ace mockingly asked.

Guys was mildly embarrassed. "Excuse me, Vexos need to eat, too. I'm still perfectly ready to brawl though" he said. He then addressed Alice with, "You've caused the Vexos a lot of trouble, and now you come to our home turf?". After that, he activated his communication device and said: "This is Gus. The insurgent is at Beta City Park. I need reinforcements."

Alice knew this was bad. "I have a teleporter, but I can only use it with one other person. So, one of us is going to be left behind." she told her new "allies".

Ace knew what to do. "Take Mira and go", he told Alice, "I can take care of myself. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be begging for mercy." Alice, unconvinced, still heeded Ace's words, taking Mira and retreating. Both battlers then activated their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!", both combatants yelled, as their gauntlets glowed their respective light.

"Gate Card, set!", Gus initiated, "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Subterra Premo Vulcan!". With that, Vulcan stood, awaiting his opponent.

Ace wasn't backing down. "Get ready, partner! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Darkus Percival!", he called, throwing Percival to challenge Vulcan.

"Vulcan power level, 500. Percival power level, 450", the gauntlets recorded.

Immediately, Ace began an attack. " **Double ability activate! Night Explorer and Darkus Driver!** ", he commanded, as Percival began spinning in a whirlwind toward Vulcan.

"Percival power level, 650. Vulcan power level, 200," the gauntlets said.

"Like that'll do anything at all!", Gus responded, " **Ability activate! Heavy Aegis!** ". After that, Vulcan's left hand glowed orange and it caught Percival. Ace was stunned.

"Vulcan power level, 700. Percival power level, 450," the gauntlets informed.

"You were a fool to challenge me and Vulcan!", Guys taunted. " **Gate Card, open! Subterra Reactor!** Now, **Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!** ", he commanded, as massive pillars rose and Vulcan's right hand shot out, making a u-turn and heading straight toward Percival. Vulcan's power level read at 1200, and Percival's at only 250.

"Percival!", Ace called, his voice strained, " **Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!** ". Percival began to glow purple, dropping Vulcan's power level down to 500, but then Vulcan's gauntlet hit Percival, beating him.

"Ace Life Gauge, 50%", the gauntlets said.

Ace was unsure about what to do. He didn't expect Gus to be this powerful. He already beat Shadow, Volt, Lync and Mylene in battle, after all! _Or maybe they were just holding back_ , he thought in distress, _maybe Mira was right_. He shook himself out of those thoughts, then set the Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!", both brawlers yelled. And then, Percival and Vulcan faced each other again for round two.

Once again, Ace took the first attack. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he called, and Percival blasted Premo Vulcan with purple lightning, increasing Percival's power level to 750, and lowering Vulcan's to 300. Vulcan withstood the blast, despite seeming worse for wear.

Gus was willing to escalate, however. "Nicely played", he granted, "but it'll take more than that to take us down. **Double Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle and Screw Impact!** ", and Vulcan's gauntlets shot toward Percival, then rotating at an alarming speed. Vulcan's power level read at 700, and Percival's decreased to 350.

"I'm not going to lose!", Ace called with bravado, " **Ability Activate! Black Maiden!** ", and Percival's eyes began to glow, and he knocked Vulcan's fists back to him, as the double ability was nullified. Percival began charging toward Vulcan.

"Please, at least try!", Gus challenged, " **Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!** ".

"Bring it on!", Ace countered, " **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** ".

With those two attacks, Vulcan's hands shot out and flanked Percival from each side, who in turn blasted Vulcan with a combined blast from each arm, as well as his head. When the attacks hit, it was Percival who fell, as Vulcan's power level was 900, while Percival's was at 650. The force of the impact was enough to knock Ace to the ground.

"Ace Life Gauge, 0", the gauntlets concluded.

With his victory, Gus began to approach Ace, who realized he was in serious trouble. "Percival, we have to, ugh, have to get out of here," he managed to state weakly. He somehow got to his feet, but was stopped by Mylene, holding a laser to his throat. Ace then acknowledged that any hope of escape was lost.

XXX

Alice and Mira arrived at the rendezvous point to greet Shun and Baron. Both groups greeted each other.

"Well Alice, you got Mira, but where's Ace?", Shun asked Alice.

Mira answered instead with: "Gus found us out. We have to assume that Ace was captured by him". Her voice shook with grief.

Shun nodded gravely. He could relate to what Mira was going through. Of course, he kept that to himself.

Baron, however, was focusing on the wrong detail. "Wait, Master Shun called you Alice, so you must be Master, I mean Mistress, Alice, the second best of the Battle Brawlers! I can't believe this!"

Alice, being herself, smiled as politely as she could, even though Baron was already getting on her nerves. "You're right, Baron. I am Alice of the Battle Brawlers. Now, can we get back to our quest of saving the Bakugan, please?", she said. Baron energetically nodded his head.

XXX

Spectra was observing Ace in his containment jar, contemplating on what to do. The boy was misguided and hadn't reached his full potential, yet he put up a good fight opposing Gus. After a few minutes, he decided to let him out. Spectra then lead a confused Ace to his quarters, activating the red light hidden in the Helios painting. Spectra was able to tame an argumentative Gus using the sane method. Ace's resistance proved futile, as he succumbed to the powerful brainwashing.

"I pledge my unconditional loyalty to you, Master Spectra," He promised.

Spectra then smiled to himself, and decided to ask him a question, "Even if I order you to take Mira Clay out?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Ace replied, "Even then, I will obey you. I will see you on the throne of Vestal, Master."

XXX

 **And that's it. Will Ace break through from Spectra's thumb? Will I include Dan and Marucho? Will I take literal weeks to post the next chapter (hopefully not!)? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Here's chapter six. This one won't have Alice battle here, because I think having Alice win every chapter will get boring. Please follow the story if you like it, feel free to review (I actually welcome it), and enjoy. (P.S., Baron does have Tigrerra as of now, like in the show.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 6: Vestal showdown

It's been 5 days since the Mira and Baron were recruited. Both proved valuable battlers, and Mira was able to purchase a mobile base of operations. Yet where they had two recruits, they could have had three, a thought that kept Mira in grief.

"So, Mistress Alice and Master Shun, when are we going to go destroy the dimension controllers and free the Bakugan?", Baron asked, much like every day since he joined.

Shun sighed and told him, again, "Baron, we've been over this. We have to wait until the next tournament, which isn't for another month." He was getting tired of Baron's antics. He did alright during training, but man, he was annoying.

Mira tried to change the subject, though. "Where does Ace fit into this plan? He may need oue help", she pointed out, "we could use this time to find him."

Alice was uncomfortable with this topic. "Mira", she began, "we haven't heard from Ace after 5 days."

"That's my point!", Mira cut her off, "He needs our help." She was tired of waiting for him to show up. Suddenly, Mira's communications device began ringing. She checked it. "It's Ace!", she exclaimed, smiling for what seemed the first time in days. After answering it, she was shown Ace in the middle of the Vestroian badlands.

"Mira! Thank goodness!", he said, his voice was ringed with distress, "I think I may have bit off more than I can chew."

"What happened to you, Ace?", Mira asked, "I haven't heard from you for days."

Ace answered her quickly, "I was captured. They tried to turn me against you, but I managed to fool them. I was able to escape, but now Spectra is chasing me. I can't evade him forever. Look, I don't want to admit it, I need help, ok? I already sent you my coordinates."

Mira knew her answer. "I'm on my way.", she assured her boyfriend. Then she addressed her teammates with: "Who's coming with me?"

Baron immediately nodded his head, but Alice vocally disagreed. "Mira, this is crazy", she tried to warn her, "there's a high possibility that this is a trap. We don't know what the Vexos are actually capable of."

"That's why I'm going!", Mira retorted, "You don't know Ace like I do. He doesn't break that easily. And if Spectra is hunting him, he needs our help. We don't leave anyone behind!". With that, Mira raced for her bike, with Baron reluctantly following. Alice tried to stop them, but Shun reached out and held her back.

Alice didn't like this, but she knew what Shun was saying. _Mira has to do this_ , she realized, _I can't stop her_.

XXX

By the time Mira and Baron reached the location, it was almost too late. Spectra's pod was in a parked position, and Spectra himself already engaged Ace in a gauntlet laser duel. Mira and Baron ran toward them, and engaged their own blades.

"Give it up, Spectra", Mira warned her adversary, "you're outnumbered". To make it clear, Mira raised her blade, with Baron following her lead.

After they announced their presence, Spectra and Ace stopped their duel. Spectra had a cruel smile on his face as he told them, "Really? By my count, we're all tied up, two on two." Ace smiled apologetically at Mira.

"Sorry, but he's right.", Ace confirmed to Mira, "I'm with Spectra."

Mira didn't believe she was hearing this. "Ace", she tried to reason with him, "what about the Bakugan? You wanted to free them as much as I do, if not more!"

To that, Ace scoffed. "Why, because they're living, thinking beings?", Ace replied mockingly, "Please! The Bakugan are only what their masters want them to be. If you want them to be thinking beings like their masters, that's what they are. If you want them to be battle weapons and slaves to our will? Then that's what they are." During that speech, the four Vestals got their gauntlets ready for battle.

Mira tried again, "Ace, you don't have to do this", she told him pleadingly.

"Yes Mira, I do", was Ace's cold reply.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!", all four yelled. Their gauntlets glowed their respective colors. Ace set the first gate card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!", Ace threw his Bakugan, "Percival, stand!", with Percival rising at 450.

"You ready, Nemus?", Baron asked his partner.

"Of course, Baron"

"Alright then, Bakugan…", Baron was about to throw Nemus in when Mira held her arm out.

"Hold on, Baron.", Mira stopped her teammate, "Ace is mine. Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Wilda, Stand!". Wilda rose at 450 to battle Percival. Immediately, Percival began charging at Wilda, resolute in an effort to annihilate Wilda. In response, Mira loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Gun Lock!** ", she used. Wilda's shoulder pores began shooting at Percival, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Wilda's power level rise to 650.

Ace only shook his head, disapprovingly. "That's all you got? I'll show you! **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** ", he used. Percival started spinning in a dark cyclone, moving toward Wilda again, effectively overpowering Wilda's attack. Wilda's power level dropped to 350, giving Percival the advantage. As Percival hit Wilda, Wilda cried out in pain. As soon as Percival hit Wilda, however, he retreated. Ace then loaded another card. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he commanded. Percival then blasted Wilda with his dark lightning. Percival was now at 750, and Wilda was only at 150. Unbeknownst to Ace or Mira, however, Baron had thrown in Nemus with a base power level of 450.

" **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** ", Baron called. Nemus' staff began building a light shield, blocking the lightning. Percival was back to 450, and Nemus' power level rose to 750. However, Nemus couldn't stop Percival from charging Wilda again, defeating him this time. Mira's Life Gauge went down to 40%.

Ace then turned toward Baron, loading another ability. "Alright now, **Tri Gunner!** ", he shouted. Percival's gauntlets and mouth shot a continuous blast of Darkus energy, combining into one huge blast. Percival's power level rose to 750 to match Nemus.

"Not so fast!", Baron yelled, "Nemus, let's do this! **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** ". Nemus positioned his staff and blocked the blast, as Percival's power level decreased back down to 450. Nemus then shot a blast of light, straight at Percival, defeating him. Ace found that his Life Gauge dropped to 40%.

Upon a realization, Ace turned toward his "teammate", and told him, "We could've beaten that other guy if you helped at all! Your shotty 'plan' got me beat by a noob! You told me, 'focus on Mira, I'll deal with anyone else she brings'. Great teamwork, Spectra!". His voice was raw with anger.

Spectra then sharply turned toward his servant. "Are you questioning me?", he demanded, his voice quiet, yet stone cold and threatening.

Ace figured out what just happened, and began to pale in fear. "No, of course not!", he responded desperately, "I just momentarily forgot my place! It won't happen again!".

"Good.", Spectra said, "Now you will eliminate Mira in the upcoming round. Understand?", he asked rhetorically. Ace simply nodded. They turned to notice Baron throwing down his Gate Card. Ace, Mira, and Baron all threw down their Bakugan. Spectra, however, still held back.

" **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** ", Baron called. Nemus held his staff, having it charge light. His power level rise to 650.

" **Ability, Activate! Volcano Hammer!** ", Mira ordered. Wilda began speeding toward Percival, getting his fists ready to pound. Wilda's power level increased to 650, and Percival's dropped to 250. At the same time, Nemus shot his light blast from his staff.

Ace was resolute on victory, however. " **Double Ability Activate!** ", he called, " **Black Maiden and Darkus Driver!** ". Percival, glowing purple, caught Wilda's fist. His power level rose to 650, and Wilda's dropped to 450. Percival then landed a counter, taking Wilda, and Mira, out of the battle. Afterward, Percival flew in a cyclone at Nemus, and the two were at a standoff.

It was then Spectra decided to join the battle. "Helios", he spoke to his greatest weapon, "are you ready?". Helios only have a grunt of affirmation. "Now, you face Pyrus Viper Helios!", Spectra taunted Baron, "Bakugan, Brawl! Helios, Stand!". Helios rose to a menacing height, intimidating Baron and Nemus. His starting power level was 600.

Baron was scared. Nemus could maybe take down one, but two at the same time?! It was then Tigrerra floated up to Baron. "Well, what are you waiting for?", Tigrerra asked Baron, "Throw me in!". Her voice was filled with determination. She _would_ win, no doubt about it.

Baron was hesitant, but he knew he didn't really have a choice. "Ok, get ready.", he told Tigrerra, "Bakugan, Brawl! Blade Tigrerra, Stand!", he called, throwing Tigrerra in at a power level of 500. She ran to engage Helios in close range combat. "Hold on, **Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!** ", he opened the card, and blinding light engulfed the field. Nemus's power level rose to 850, allowing him to defeat Percival and eliminate Ace, and Tigrerra's power level rose to 700, giving her the advantage against Helios.

Spectra was unfazed by the fact that he was now outnumbered, though. " **Double Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar and Burst Core!** ", he loaded, as Helios shot a steam of fire at Nemus, instantly beginning to overpower him. Helios's power level rose to 900.

Baron had to protect his partner. "Tigrerra, let's go! **Ability, Activate! Velocity Fang!** ", he used. Tigrerra's claw blades extended from her hands, and she slashed at Helios, but he was seemingly ignoring her! The ability did nothing! "Wait, what's going on?", Baron questioned, "That should've nullified your ability! What happened?". After that, Helios finally overwhelmed Nemus with his attack, and Nemus returned to Baron, as Baron's Life Gauge went down to 90%.

Spectra began laughing at Baron. "Ability Burst Core", he explained, "means all your attacks are useless". His smile grew wider after that. "But now that Nemus is out of the way, it's time to take Tigrerra! **Triple Ability, Activate! General Quasar, Nova Defender, and Fusion Ability, Omega!** ", he called, as Helios started enlarging a white hot ball of fire to launch at Tigrerra. His power level rose to 1500, and Tigrerra's decreased to 300. Helios then unleashed the fireball, headed straight for Tigrerra.

"Tigrerra, look out!", Baron called out, " **Double Ability Activate! Metal Fang and Lightning Tornado!** ". Tigrerra got her blades ready, became surrounded by light energy, and charged the fireball. Her power level rose to 800, and Helios's decreased to 1400.

It was nowhere near enough, however. As Tigrerra was hit by the searing hot fireball, she was defeated immediately. She reverted to ball form, and flew straight toward Spectra's hand. Baron's Life Gauge went right down to 0%. The battle was over, and Spectra stood as the lone victor.

Once that was over, Spectra addressed his lackey. "Time to go, Ace", he said.

"But," Ace began, then stopped himself, "yes sir". His voice cracked with barely contained emotion. The two got in Spectra's pod.

"Ace, wait!", Mira pleaded. She was near tears at today's events. "Don't go, please!" Ace glanced back, enough to show Mira that he was near tears himself. Then, the two flew back toward Gamma City. Once they were gone, Mira broke down completely. "This is my fault, Alice was right.", she began, "If I listened to her warnings, we wouldn't have lost Tigrerra to the Vexos."

Baron tried to comfort Mira, but he honestly didn't know how to make her feel better. Instead, he said, "C'mon, Mira, we should probably get back to Mistress Alice and Master Shun. They'll be waiting."

Mira nodded, slowly rising. "It'll take a couple of minutes to get the bike ready.", she told him, "Make yourself useful and ring Alice and Shun. Tell them we're coming back." Her voice was obviously grief stricken.

Baron obeyed, pulling out his communication device. After 20 seconds, give or take, Shun appeared on the screen. "Master Shun", Baron said, "We're on our way back…", but then Shun interrupted him.

"Baron, I copy, but I'm in the middle of a battle right now. Bakugan, Brawl!", he shouted, then disconnected the call. Baron was suddenly alarmed. He ran to Mira, and relayed the information. With a sense of urgency, the two got in the bike and raced back to camp.

XXX

 **And that's the chapter. I think it served as a good beginning for Mira's and Baron's character arcs, and set up Spectra as a real threat. But that's just what I think. Hope you enjoyed. Follow the story if you like it, leave a review or PM me if you want to say anything, and have a nice whatever-time-of-day-it-is-right-now-for-you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Yay. Hope you enjoy. I could have divided this into two parts, but I didn't. Sue me. Warning: Hydranoid will be powered up noticeably this chapter. Well, you'll see. With that out of the way, be sure to follow if you like it, and review or PM if you want to say anything. Have a nice day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 7: A Real Trap

In the trailer the fledgling resistance called home, Alice and Shun were each passing the time their own way. Shun was at the security cameras, looking for Vexos or their teammates, despite then only being gone for around 23 minutes. Alice was in her room, talking with her Bakugan.

"I'm worried about Baron and Mira", Alice said, "I'm almost positive now that they were led into a trap. I wonder if the Vexos got them."

"There's no way to know for sure, Alice." Hydranoid said, trying to reassure his partner and friend, "We must simply hope for the best, and prepare for the worst."

"I still don't get why those foolish Vestals refused to listen to reason. I suppose Vestals are inferior to humans in brain power", Leonidas said callously. "Why did you even recruit them?", he asked Alice.

Alice visibly winced at Leonidas harsh attitude. She considered rebuking Leonidas with a similarly harsh tone, but decided to try to give Leonidas something to ponder. "Leonidas", she started, "I'd like to share an experience of mine with you."

Leonidas was skeptical, but saw no reason to not hear her out. "Alright, tell me", he said.

So Alice did. "During the Brawlers' war against Naga, Hydranoid and I were involved in a battle against Rebeeder, one of Naga's personal guard, you might say. After a tough battle, and help from friends, we drove her away", she began.

"Time out." Leonidas interrupted, "First, drove her away? And second, why are you telling me this?" He was hoping Alice wasn't wasting his time.

Alice smiled to herself. "Leo, yes, we drove her away. We didn't need to destroy her. And to answer your other question, I'm getting to that", she informed her zealous friend. "After we beat Rebeeder, I spotted my grandfather, Michael G."

"Hold up", Leonidas interrupted again, "You mean Hal-G? Naga's right hand?!"

"Yup, that guy," Alice said. "He didn't look like Hal-G, though. He looked like my grandfather. He convinced me that he was who he looked like he was, at least for the moment, and I convinced myself that Wyvern's positive energy could help him. Can you guess what happened?"

Leonidas grunted an affirmative. "You brought him, carrying Naga, straight to Wyvern", he said in a monotone voice.

Alice nodded her head. "Vestals aren't really that different from humans, Leo. Mira's situation with Ace seemed too similar to mine with my grandfather. I was trying to warn her from my experience, but she didn't want to listen", she said gently. "If I were her, I probably would have done the same thing. I already did the same thing, Leo."

Leonidas didn't know what to make of that. He was silently hoping for something to distract Alice and Hydranoid, to avoid looking like an idiot, when the three were startled by a sudden knock on the door. "Alice, just to warn you," Shun said from the other side of the door, a sense of urgency in his voice, "there are two Vexos pods heading this way. Their colors are consistent with those of Gus and Mylene, and their ETA is around 2 minutes. You'd best prepare yourself."

Alice responded, "Thanks, Shun. I'll be ready." She grabbed her gauntlet, then checked to make sure her room was tidy and clean. Of course, it was. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath, then addressed her two partners, Leonidas and Hydranoid, with a question: "You guys ready to battle?"

"Always, Mistress", Hydranoid replied simply, "I'd battle beside you till the end."

"I'm with Hydranoid.", Leonidas agreed, "You've already done so much for me, how could I not return the favor?" Alice's story didn't change his opinion of her that much. Alice was still the same battler who freed him from that maniac, Shadow Prove.

Confident that her Bakugan were ready to battle, Alice took her transporter card and teleported out of the trailer, sure of herself and her Bakugan. She was greeted by Shun, who was already outside.

"Wait, how'd you get outside before me?", Alice asked her teammate, deciding to make some small talk.

"Ninja speed.", Shun relied, "The product of many years of training." They perhaps would have talked more, had they not been interrupted by two Vexos pods, now visible and very much heard.

Alice and Shun were expecting that, but they weren't expecting Gus's pod landing on the other side of the trailer.

"They're trying to split us up.", Alice thought out loud. "What do we do now?"

"We play their way." Shun responded. "We don't need to battle as a team to win. You take Gus, I'll take Mylene." He didn't know if it was going to end well for both of them, but Shun knew that they had to split up this time.

This was a thought that Alice also had. She nodded her head, and transported to the other side of the trailer, in order to engage Gus.

Mylene, meanwhile, had already climbed out of her pod and began making her way toward Shun. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Fancy Ninja", she mocked Shun. "I was hoping to battle that redheaded witch, but I guess you'll do."

Shun could barely control his emotions. He knew that Mylene was trying to anger him to the point of losing his focus. He would not give her that satisfaction. "I won't be a disappointment, Mylene", he said. "This time will be the same as last time."

"I doubt that", Mylene retorted. In no time, Shun and Mylene activated their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both battlers shouted. Shun's gauntlet glowed green, Mylene's blue, signifying their attributes.

"Gate Card, Set!", Shun yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Ingram, Stand!" Ingram appeared on the battlefield and began soaring into the air, with a starting power level of 400.

"You won't win this time!", Mylene said, "Bakugan, Brawl! Elico, Stand!" Elico appeared on the battlefield, his eyes staring straight at Ingram, who stared back with the same gusto. His power level started at 500. "You'd better not fail me again, Elico", Mylene warned her powerful slave. Elico only grunted as a response, and started to charge Ingram.

Shun immediately reacted. " **Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", he said. The area became engulfed in green twisters, literally sweeping Elico off his feet. Ingram's power level rose to 600, as he immediately began soaring toward Elico, unaffected by the tornados. After Ingram slammed into Elico, both began descending to the ground as the tornados died down. Shun then got an ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!** ", he called. Ingram melted into his own shadow, leaving Elico completely confused. Elico's power level fell to 300.

"Elico, don't you dare go down!", Mylene said menacingly. " **Ability Activate! Trick World!** " Elico began distorting Ingram's perception of reality, forcing him out of the shadow, and dropping his power level to 100. Elico calmly walked up to Ingram and began to beat on him.

"Ingram, get out of there!", Shun said desperately. It was to no avail, though, as Elico hit Ingram with a direct uppercut, and Ingram reverted. Shun's Life Gauge went down to 60%.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?", Mylene said. "I thought you said this wouldn't be a disappointment. I guess you can't do much without your girlfriend, huh?"

Shun shook his head. "The battle isn't over yet, Mylene", he told her, "If I go down, I go down fighting." He then raised Ingram to eye level. "Ready to go again, Ingram?", he asked.

"I'm ready", Ingram replied.

Shun was about to throw Ingram in when his communicator buzzed. He picked it up, and he saw Baron on the screen. "Master Shun", Baron said, "We're on our way back." He was about to say more, but Shun noticed that Mylene already threw her gate card down, and Elico was waiting.

"Baron, I copy, but I'm in the middle of a battle right now", Shun interrupted the Haos battler. "Bakugan, Brawl!", he said, then discontinued the connection.

XXX

Alice completed her transport to Gus's position to see him waiting, around 50 feet away. "I was hoping I'd get to battle you", Gus said. "I hope you live up to the reputation you've built."

"If we have to battle, I will win", Alice said. "This is your one chance to leave."

"Foolish girl", Gus began, "My master Spectra has ordered me to defeat you. He will not be denied." After he said that, both got their gauntlets ready.

"Then I'll get you back for Ace", Alice assured him.

"Losing Ace was because of your decision to not battle me yourself. What will you do now?", Gus asked her.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", Gus and Alice called. Gus's gauntlet glowed orange, and Alice's glowed purple.

"Gate Card, Set!", Gus exclaimed, throwing down his Gate Card. "I don't know who you are, but now I'll show you why I'm the second best Vestal battler. Bakugan, Brawl! Vulcan, Stand!" Vulcan was deployed, towering over Alice. His starting power level was 500.

Alice held Hydranoid up to her. "Alright, let's go", she said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, Stand!" Hydranoid rose, all three heads glaring an unspoken challenge toward Vulcan. His starting power level was 550. " **Double Ability Card, Activate! Death Trident and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ", Alice used. Each of Hydranoid's heads shot a large orb of dark purple and black energy straight at Vulcan. Hydranoid's power level rose to 650, and Vulcan's was decreased to 200.

Gus made a mental note not to underestimate this girl. He then planned his counterattack. " **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** ", he called. Vulcan's power level read at 400 with that. Immediately, earthen pillars rose from the ground, one intercepting the orb in the middle. Gus then loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis and Titan Knuckle!** " Vulcan's gloves began to whirl as they intercepted the remaining orbs, obliterating them, and then blasted toward Hydranoid with the momentum of a rocket. Vulcan's power level read at 1100, and Hydranoid's read at 350.

Alice calmly got her next ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid shot different orbs from each of his heads, this time pure black in color, straight into the air. Each of the orbs quickly separated into 3 smaller ones, as 2 knocked Vulcan's gloves off course, 4 hit Vulcan at multiple angles, and the rest collided with earthen pillars. Vulcan visibly stumbled at the attack, as his power level now read at 100, and Hydranoid's returned to 650.

"Like I would let you take Premo Vulcan!", Gus exclaimed, clutching something in his hand, before throwing it upward and shouting, "I call upon Bakugan Trap, Subterra Hexados!" Hexados appeared on the ground, part of its body already submerged in the earth. His power level combined with Vulcan's to form 450. But Gus wasn't done yet. " **Double Ability Activate! Ray Drill and Viblow!** ", he said. Hexados extended multiple mini heads that began blasting Hydranoid with short bursts of orange energy, and Vulcan's gloves began rocketing toward Hydranoid again. Vulcan's and Hexados's combined power level read at 850, and Hydranoid's decreased to 450.

"No! Hydranoid!", Alice cried as her partner was barraged on all sides. Hydranoid began to glow purple. _I guess we lost this round_ , Alice thought. Suddenly, instead of reverting, a dark whirlwind engulfed Hydranoid. Alice thought she saw something through the whirlwind. _Is that five heads?_ , Alice thought. "What's going on?!", Alice questioned in a panic.

"No! Uhh, Aahh!", Hydranoid exclaimed, clearly in pain. When the whirlwind receded, Hydranoid, at least visibly, remained the same. But something clearly happened. Alice checked her gauntlet, which told her that, instead of 450, Hydranoid's power level was now 500. Suddenly, a new ability formed out of the same Darkus energy that engulfed Hydranoid earlier.

Alice had no quarrel about what to do right now. " **Ability Card Activate! Chaos Trident!** ", she called. Hydranoid had each of its heads shoot orbs of pure black Darkus energy, this time combining into one large attack. Hydranoid's power level increased to 800, and his adversaries' decreased to 550. When the attack hit, both Premo Vulcan and Hexados reverted, dropping Gus's Life Gauge to 50%.

"Impossible!", Gus cried out. How did Hydranoid do that?!

Immediately afterward, Hydranoid wheezed, and returned to Alice groaning.

"Hydranoid, what was that?", Alice questioned her partner.

"That was a power surge", Leonidas answered for his friend. After Alice gave Leonidas a questioning look, he continued. "Look, when New Vestroia was formed, a lot of the Bakugan, including Ingram, Hydranoid, and me, kept battling. Recently, Hydranoid started getting close to evolving again. But…"

"But I can't", Hydranoid interrupted. "I've already evolved so much. If I absorb too much energy, I might destroy myself. So, I've been holding back my evolution as much as I could. I'll be fine, Alice, but there's no way I can battle right now", Hydranoid informed Alice. "I've stopped my evolution before, and it causes a lot of stress on my body."

Nodding in understanding, Alice turned to Leonidas. "Then I'll be using you to finish this", Alice told him. "Get ready."

Leonidas audibly laughed at that. "I'm always ready", he said with bravado.

Without further delay, Alice threw down her Gate Card. Throwing Leonidas, she yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl! Leonidas, Stand!"

XXX

" **Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!** ", Mylene called out. The ground quickly became a huge ocean. Elico's power level rose to 800. Thankfully, Ingram could fly, so he didn't sink in the ocean. Mylene quickly decided to shoot the Ventus Bakugan down. " **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** " Elico's arms each blasted a torrent of water at Ingram. Elico's power level read at 1000, and Ingram's at 300.

"Oh, yeah? **Double Ability Activate! Shadow Split and Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", Shun counterattacked. Ingram transitioned into his bird form, split into four mirages, became surrounded in green fire, and charged Elico. Ingram's and Elico's power levels equalised at 700 each.

The water torrents took down the mirages, but the real Ingram managed to get past. Ingram and Elico became engaged in a close range fight, but neither side could gain the upper hand.

"Looks like this has become a battle of wills, Mylene", Shun said. "And I haven't even gotten started yet!"

"Neither have I", Mylene responded. " **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!** " Elico's power level doubled to 1400 as he became engulfed in a water tornado. Ingram fell back, his power level decreasing to 300.

"We're not done yet, Vexos! **Ability Activate! Armored Victory!** ", Shun responded. Ingram folded his wings in a defensive position. When Elico attacked, Ingram was actually able to withstand it! Elico's power level returned to 700, but Ingram's increased to 900. Ingram smashed into Elico, defeating him and decreasing Mylene's Life Gauge to 60%.

"No! Impossible!", Mylene shouted. "Elico, this is _your_ fault!"

Shun shook his head at Mylene's lack of maturity. He then threw down his Gate Card and engaged Ingram. "Let's finish this!", Ingram declared.

"I agree, partner!", Shun said.

Mylene then shoved Elico into her pocket. "You're sitting this battle out", she told him. She then brought out another Bakugan. "You'd better do better than Elico", she warned the Bakugan. Then, she threw it. "Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Elfin, Stand!"

XXX

Leonidas was facing Premo Vulcan and the Bakugan Trap, Hexados, all currently at base power level, with Vulcan at 500, combining with Hexados's 350 to form 850, and Leonidas at 450. Alice decided to change that. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", she commanded. The field became engulfed in dark aura, conveniently camouflaging Leonidas, whose power level shot up to 750.

Gus wasn't going to just take that, though. "Vulcan, Hexados, let's show this amateur who she's dealing with!", he said. " **Triple Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle, Drill Impact, and Ray Drill!** " Premo Vulcan's gloves shot out, rotating with deadly speed, and remained on standby as Hexados elongated it's mini heads and started blasting in all directions. Vulcan's and Hexados's combined power levels read 1450, and Leonidas's decreased to 350. Leonidas was eventually his by Hexados's attack, revealing his position to Vulcan, who directed his gloves to smash Leonidas.

Alice had a plan, however. " **Ability Card Activate! Doom Corruption!** ", she called. Leonidas's whole body began glowing dark purple as he repelled the attack. Leonidas's power level increased to 950, and the Subterra Bakugan's power level decreased to 850. "Doom Corruption is an ability unique to Darkus Leonidas", Alice explained. "It nullifies your ability and increases Leonidas's power level by 200 points. Leo, how about we end this?"

"Let's do it" Leonidas responded.

"Oh, no you don't!", Gus exclaimed. " **Double Ability Activate! Land Twist and Viblow!** " Vulcan began to position his gauntlets defensively, while Hexados completely entrenched himself in the ground, with only his mini heads above ground. Their power level rose to 1050, and Leonidas's decreased to 550.

 _They actually think that'll make a difference?_ , Alice thought to herself. " **Double Ability Activate! Double Dimension and Alpha Blaster!** ", she called. A dark aura appeared, shutting down Gus's last abilities. Afterward, Leonidas shot a large blast of energy at the two. It was Leonidas's 1150 versus his opponents' combined 850. No contest, as Leonidas defeated the two and finishing off Gus.

Gus collected his Bakugan, and turned around. As he was walking back to his pod, he smiled to himself. _You aren't just good with Hydranoid_ , he thought to himself. _You're proficient with the Darkus Attribute itself. I may have gone a bit easy that last round, but you're definitely an incredible brawler. I look forward to our next encounter_.

XXX

" **Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!** ", Mylene called. Elfin became cloaked in blue energy, increasing her power level from its base, 400, to 600, while Ingram's dropped to 200. Elfin began to run straight at Ingram.

" **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", Shun countered. Ingram transitioned to bird form and soared straight at Elfin, becoming cloaked in green fire. Both Elfin's and Ingram's power levels equalised at 400.

"Why, you little…!", Mylene started, then recomposed herself. " **Ability Activate! Delta Marine Snow!** " Elfin began emitting snow which countered Ingram's ability. Elfin returned to 600, and Ingram returned to 200. "Good luck trying to use your abilities now, this ability will block them all!", Mylene gloated.

Shun frowned, then held out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", he called. Green tornados forced Elfin away from Ingram, whose power level shot up to 400, and buying Shun time to properly respond. "I call Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!", he stated, throwing his Trap in the air. Hylash combined with Ingram to form a power level of 750. "Does your ability affect Hylash, too?", he asked Mylene.

Her shocked expression told him the answer. "It only affects Bakugan that are on the field when the ability is used. Let's do this, Hylash! **Ability Activate! Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!** " Hylash became engulfed in green fire and flew toward Elfin, dropping Elfin's power level to 400, and increasing Ingram's and Hylash's power level to 950.

Mylene didn't have the time to counter as Elfin was taken, her Life Gauge dropping to 0%. Furious, she activated her gauntlet laser and ran straight at Shun. "You're mine!", she yelled in anger. When she got in range, however, he simply ducked and flipped Mylene onto the ground! "Ugh", she groaned. Shun simply stood back, mentally preparing herself for Mylene's next attack. That attack never came, because Mylene was currently choking on the dust a certain motorbike just made in its wake.

"Mira! Baron!", Shun called with relief. He ran up to where they parked the motorbike. "It's great to see you!"

Realizing that she was outnumbered, and that Shun badly outclassed her even if she wasn't, Mylene retreated to her pod and flew away with haste. And then Alice appeared in a flash of light, holding her DT.

"Mira, Baron, you're back!", Alice said. "Are you ok?"

Baron seemed on the edge of tears, and Mira answered for both of them. "No, we aren't", she stated with finality and obvious heartbreak. "You were right. Ace lured us into a tag battle against him and Spectra. We tried our hardest, but…"

It was then Baron broke down absolutely, interrupting Mira. "They took Tigrerra! Right in front of my eyes! I'm so sorry, Mistress Alice and Master Shun! I'm so sorry!", Baron sobbed. He tried to be Mira's literal shoulder to cry on during the ride back, but he was in just as bad shape himself. Now, he let it all out.

Mira shook her head. "No, it's my fault", she said. "I'm the one who led us into that trap. I let my emotions get the better of me. We lost Tigrerra because of my mistake, Baron."

"No", Shun said firmly. "We can't assign blame right now. What's done is done. We just have to keep focusing on destroying the controllers."

Alice agreed. "Mira, I don't blame you", she told her. "I probably would've done the same thing in your position. But Shun is right. We have to focus on the endgame."

XXX

Back in Spectra's private quarters, Ace was talking with Spectra. "Spectra", he began, careful to keep his voice respectful, "you told me that we would bring Mira into the fold. Why didn't we take her when we won the battle?"

Spectra smiled to himself. "Are you forgetting that she wasn't alone and had an easy escape route with her motorbike? Those two things would have made grabbing her especially difficult", he told his servant. "Don't worry, Ace. Mira will soon join us, of her own free will, even."

Ace was unsure. "Due respect, Spectra, you don't know Mira like I do. She wouldn't join us of her own free will", he said.

Spectra chuckled. "She would, Ace", he said. "And I know Mira _much_ better than you." To prove his point, he took off his mask, revealing the face Ace recognised from pictures Mira showed him. "I am her brother, after all", Keith Clay told Ace.

XXX

 **And we're done. A much longer chapter than usual, but I didn't want to separate the battles into a two parter.**

 **So, Hydranoid is gaining more power, but will it lead to his destruction? Shun has freed Aquos Elfin from the Vexos, but what will he do with her? Will Mira and Baron be able to get over their mistakes in the previous chapter? And when will I include Dan, Drago, and Marucho?**

 **Anyways, be sure to follow the story, leave a review, and have a nice day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. Chapter 8. I hope you liked how long 7 was. Please, don't expect that as a new standard. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. Probably should mention that.**

XXX

In a large room, with walls that had several glass panes in them, Haos Blade Tigrerra was writhing in pain as she was shocked with electricity. She couldn't move, as her body was kept in a certain position: her arms outstretched, her blades extended, and her body in a position that made it look like she was leaping. Even her head was kept in place, forcing her to look straight ahead. Torture was the only word for it, as her legs began to turn to metal, then her waist, then her chest, arms, blades, and finally reached her neck.

"Nooo!", Tigrerra managed, right before her head was petrified. Professor Clay looked up at the once fierce Bakugan, now only a metal sculpture.

"Open a line to Prince Hydron", Clay told his assistants. After a few moments, Prince Hydron's face appeared on his monitor. "My prince, I have good news for you."

Curling his light green hair, Hydron told Clay, "I hope you're not wasting my time with some boring update about your 'Mechanical Bakugan' project." He sounded very unhappy at the moment. "I thought I made myself clear that _I don't care_ about that."

Shaking his head, Professor Clay responded, "No, sir. We've finished our petrification of Tigrerra. She'll be on her way to your throne room shortly."

A surprised smile appeared on the Vestal Prince's face. "I wasn't aware that Tigrerra was captured. Which of the Vexos pulled it off?", he said, still curling his hair with his right pointer finger.

"Spectra, your highness", Clay responded.

"Figures", Hydron said. "But I suppose he's off the hook for now. He did capture the 4th of the Six Fighting Warrior Bakugan, after all." Pushing a few buttons on his throne, the wall to Hydron's back slided up, revealing Aquos Preyus, Subterra Hammer Gorem, and Ventus Storm Skyress already there, petrified in a position that made them look ready to attack. "I'm ready to add another piece to my collection", Hydron said, with the cruel smile of a child used to getting everything he wants.

XXX

In the dark chamber of the Perfect Core, a rather masculine voice cried out in anger. "No! Not Tigrerra, too!", Drago shouted in grief. "Tell me, ancestors, what did I do to deserve this? Be granted near limitless power, yet forced to only observe as my brothers and sisters are captured? Knowing there's nothing I can do to save New Vestroia without leaving it unbalanced and destroying it!? ANSWER ME!"

In response, six entities appeared to answer Drago: Apollonir, Clayf, Lars Lion, Exedra, Frosch, and Oberus. The Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, currently in their robed forms, surrounding the Core that was now Drago's body.

"We have heard you, Drago", Clayf said.

"You must not give into grief", Lars Lion added, directly on Clayf's right.

"Hydranoid still remains, and he is much more powerful than the other four", Exedra said, on Lars Lion's direct left.

"No! That isn't enough", Drago insisted. "Hydranoid may be enough to save the Bakugan without me, but I cannot sit idly by! Not anymore! What must I do to help save our home?!"

"There may be a way", Frosch, on Exedra's immediate left, theorized. "If we concentrated our combined power, it may be enough to separate your body with the Core."

"It would be extremely painful", Oberus warned, directly on Frosch's left. "You would have to leave behind a large portion of your power."

"But it is possible", Apollonir assured Drago, on Clayf's left and Oberus's right. "You wouldn't be as powerful as you once were, but we can do it, if you consent to it."

Despite the dire situation, Drago laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course I consent! Do whatever you must, but let me join the fight to protect New Vestroia!", he said without a moment's hesitation.

Without a word, the Six Warriors each lifted their right hands and blasted the Perfect Core with their energy. Drago would've screamed, except it hurt too much. _I feel like I'm being torn apart!_ , Drago thought, then he realized, _Because that's exactly what's happening, of course!_ After around 10 seconds of that, yet it felt much longer to Drago, the Perfect Core protruded a Pyrus Bakugan: Drago's new body. The newly reformed Dragonoid was then lifted into a portal.

"Not even the strongest Bakugan can find victory alone, Drago. You'll need a partner to battle alongside", Apollonir said to Drago. "This portal will take you to Dan Kuso, but be warned: the portal will only remain stable for you and two more, at most."

"Why?", Drago asked.

Exedra decided to answer. "If we could make it stronger, we would", he said. "But we cannot. The gate between Earth and New Vestroia has simply been closed for too long to make this portal any more stable."

"I understand", Drago said. "Thank you, Ancient Warriors." With that, Drago went into the portal, heading to Earth.

XXX

Dan and Runo were walking down a park sidewalk, yelling at each other. So just like any other day.

"Really? Shun just stopped answering your calls? Maybe you told him something offensive and he's just giving you the silent treatment!", Runo screamed to Dan.

Dan recoiled, then decided to shout back at his "girlfriend". "Ok, first off, Shun hasn't been answering _anyone's_ calls. Second, I didn't offend him the last time we spoke, which was _12 days_ ago. And I'm under the impression you haven't been able to talk to Alice for at least that long, Runo!", Dan said.

This time it was Runo who recoiled. She then replied, but not in a loud voice. "I just made a throwaway comment about Masquerade to her", she said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "She stopped the call with tears in her eyes. She hasn't talked to me since. That was exactly two weeks ago today."

Dan immediately felt bad. "Runo, I'm sorry", he tried to apologize.

Runo shook her head. "No, Dan, I started this argument, not you. I pushed Alice away with that remark about Masquerade. I'm the one who should be sorry."

In a nearby bush, a shrill voice was noticeably heard. "Boring!", Julie yelled, emerging from her hiding place. "Could you two stop your fighting? You're giving me a migraine!"

On her left, Marucho emerged. "Uh, Julie?", Marucho said. "I think they were done for now."

Dan was shocked to see the two here, but Runo quickly got over it. "Hold up, why were you two hiding in that bush?", she asked them.

Julie tried to respond, but Marucho cut her off. "Julie thought it would be a good idea to stalk you two. She literally dragged me along", Marucho said. "Don't ask me why she thought that was a good idea. I don't know."

Runo was about to explode with anger, but fortunately for Julie's heath, the scene was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Am I interrupting something?", the voice asked humorously. The four turned to where the voice came from, and saw a portal spit out a red ball, no larger than a marble.

"A Bakugan!", Marucho said, awestruck. "I never thought I'd see one again!"

"Yeah, but which one is it?", Runo asked, examining the Bakugan, still in a ball shape. For now, she had forgotten her anger. "It looks Pyrus to me."

Dan, meanwhile, was had his hopes on who it was. "That voice, could it be?", he said to himself, then projected out loud. "Drago? Is that you?", he asked excitedly.

The ball opened to reveal a Dragonoid, but in a different shape than the Drago the Brawlers knew. "Of course, partner. Who else?", the Bakugan said, his voice very clearly Drago's.

The four were, obviously, incredibly happy. Dan picked up Drago and shouted; "Drago's back! Drago's back! He's back! He's back!"

Julie went up to approach Drago. "How's Gorem doing, Drago?", she asked. "Can he come visit, too?"

"What about Tigrerra?", Runo asked.

Marucho, meanwhile, was pondering something. He wanted to know about Preyas, but… "How are you here, Drago? I thought you became New Vestroia's Core", he asked.

Drago suddenly became quiet. "I wish I could tell you the full story," he told the four with a solemn voice, "but we don't have time. Long story short: New Vestroia is under attack. Most of the Bakugan have already been taken. Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, and most recently, Tigrerra, have all been captured. I separated from the Core in order to protect New Vestroia, but I can't do it alone."

Dan stopped his friend. "Drago, obviously we'll help you!", Dan said. "You guys ready to go?", he asked Runo, Marucho, and Julie.

"Hold on, Dan", Drago said. "It's not that simple. The portal will only be stable for myself and two others, at most."

Dan and the others were saddened to hear that. After a while, Dan made his decision. "Marucho", he said carefully, "want to come?"

Marucho nodded, but Runo took that as an insult. "What about me, you jerk?! I want to help, too!", she yelled at him.

Dan then did something Runo didn't expect. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "What if we get into an argument," he started, "and one of us decided to leave the other one? Then we'd be easy pickings for these invaders." Runo was speechless. She didn't really have an answer for that. Dan continued: "I know you won't like this, but the last place I want you to be is in harm's way. Besides, the two of us think too much alike. I'll need Marucho's brainpower to beat these guys."

Runo was shocked. Did Dan Kuso actually consider this logically? "Ok, fine. Just be careful, ok?", Runo told him. "Otherwise, I'd have to beat you to a pulp."

Dan smiled at that remark, then positioned his arms around her ribcage, pulling Runo into a tight hug. Runo was too stunned to respond. Dan never showed this much affection! At most, he would hold her hand, and even that was rare! After around five seconds, Runo wrapped her arms around Dan's chest, returning the hug. Eventually, they released each other. Dan smiled at her one last time, then walked toward the portal, Marucho in tow. Dan gripped Drago in his right hand, and they walked into the portal, which disappeared behind them.

XXX

In the trailer of the Bakugan Resistance, the four were each in groups of two. Shun and Baron were outside, practicing their battling skills. Even only in a practice, Shun was kicking Baron's butt. Mira and Alice, meanwhile, were at the trailer's monitor.

"Alice, look at that", Mira said. "A disruption of New Vestroia's dimensional barrier." Mira had no idea what was going on.

Alice, however, had her hopes. "Can we get some eyes out there?", she asked Mira. Mira pushed a few buttons, and the monitor showed a real time image of two people, one dressed in red with brown hair, and a much smaller kid dressed in blue and had blonde hair. Mira had no idea who they were, but Alice did, widening her eyes at the realization. "Go. Take the bike", she told Mira.

"Why? That's a waste of time and effort…" Mira began, but Alice cut her off.

"No it isn't! Those two will help us more than five more Vestal recruits. Go, and take a Pyrus themed gauntlet with you." Alice told her. Mira did what she was told, albeit only grudgingly. As Mira mounted her motorbike and raced to their position, Alice continued monitoring the area for Vexos activity.

XXX

Dan and Marucho were examining the terrain. It was a barren wasteland, with strange plateau pillars. Both of them were shocked, they only saw a green paradise when they glimpsed New Vestroia's formation, only a couple of months ago.

"I can't believe this, Drago? Did those invaders you mentioned do this?" Dan asked his partner, his voice shaking with anger. "They're gonna pay!"

"Tell us what happened, Drago", Marucho said. He wanted to know everything he could about these guys.

Drago obliged. "Well, Marucho, New Vestroia was a paradise, at least before they came. The Bakugan were living in peace before these invaders attacked. From what I understand, they call themselves the 'Vestals'." Drago said. "Their cities implanted themselves into the earth, and then emitted a powerful energy wave that turned all the Bakugan into ball form. Then, they began collecting all the Bakugan. Sirenoid, Fourtress, Tentaclear, Harpus, Cycloid, Preyas, Skyress, and Gorem were all taken in the initial wave. Hydranoid and Tigrerra were saved by Vestals that actually had consciences. Tigrerra was only taken yesterday, however. And I could do nothing, despite all the power I had."

Dan nodded his head. "Don't worry, Drago", he told his friend. "We'll free the Bakugan from these invaders. We'll free them all! Do you hear me, Vestals?!" Immediately afterward, as if in response, a powerful gust of wind knocked Dan and Marucho to the ground, flat on their bellies. The two turned around to see some strange flying machine, with a design of black and yellow, land near them. Two people walked out of the vehicle. One was fairly muscular, with red hair and yellow and white clothes. The other was pretty scrawny, with pink hair and green and black clothes.

"What are you kids doing here?", the muscular redhead said. "This is a restricted area."

The one in green started laughing. "You kids should go back to Alpha City. There's a dangerous rift in New Vestroia's dimensional barrier right here", he said with a mischievous smile. "Unless you're the source of it, that is. If that's the case, we're gonna have to take your Bakugan in battle. Haha haha!"

Dan jumped to his feet. "Bring it on, then, cause there's no way you're taking Drago!", he stated.

"Do you even have a gauntlet?", the scrawny Vestal asked.

Dan froze. "Gauntlet? Never heard of it, but I don't need it! Drago will pummel you, either way!", he said.

The one in yellow literally facepalmed. "Ok, there's no way you're from Vestal if you don't even know what a gauntlet is", he said. "You kind of need one to battle, you dimwit!"

The one in green groaned. "Come on, Volt. Why'd you have to tell him that?", he complained. "It would've been funny watching this noob try to battle without a gauntlet!"

Dan then interrupted the two. "Hey! No one ignores me!", he shouted at them. Just then, the four were interrupted by a whirring sound, getting louder and closer by the second. Suddenly, an orange haired girl on a motorbike raced around the four, coming to a stop behind Dan and Marucho. Getting off her motorbike, she tossed a red device to Dan.

"Look, tough guy, you need a gauntlet to battle in New Vestroia", she told him. "Don't worry, I'll show you how Vestals battle. Just follow my lead."

Dan was busy trying to figure out how to put on his gauntlet. After he figured it out, he then addressed the girl. "I never asked for your help, Vestal! Why should I even trust you?", he said.

Drago then floated up to him. "Dan, I recognise her", the Dragonoid said. "I believe that she's one of the battlers who are fighting this invasion. I say we can trust her."

Dan lowered his shoulders in resignation. "Fine, you win", he told his Bakugan. He then got ready to battle, then addressed his new "teammate". "Ok, if Drago trusts you, so do I", he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright", she said. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mira. Those two are Lync, a Ventus battler, and Volt, a Haos battler."

Dan nodded his head in understanding, then the four battlers gotta got their gauntlets ready for battle. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", Lync, Volt and Mira shouted in unison.

"Uh, Gauntlet, Power Strike?", Dan immediately followed. Their gauntlets glowed their respective colors. The battle has begun.

"Gate Card, Set!", Lync yelled, throwing his Gate Card down. "Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Atmos, stand!", called, throwing a Ventus Bakugan onto the field. Atmos resembled a bird of prey, and was already scanning the area for its opponent. His base power level was 350.

"Watch closely. I'll show you how it's done, Dan. That's your name, right?", Mira said to her teammate. She heard the guy's Bakugan call him by that name.

Dan nodded his head. "First off, yes, my name's Dan. Second off, I don't need a babysitter, Mira!", he yelled at Mira.

"Just be patient. You'll have your chance next round. For now…", Mira said, then threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Wilda, Stand!" Wilda rose to battle Atmos, with a base power level of 450.

Lync then responded accordingly. " **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", he called. The area became engulfed in huge green tornadoes, and even Wilda, with his heavy body, was having trouble with the storm. Atmos' power level immediately increased to 650. "Alright now, **Ability Activate! Typhoon Chase!** ", Lync loaded. Atmos cloaked itself in green energy and headed for Wilda, his power level rising to 750.

Mira loaded two of her abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Power Winder and Volcano Hammer!** ", she commanded. Wilda caught Atmos, and began glowing orange. He reared back his fist, then punched Atmos with all of his strength. The difference was Wilda's 650 vs. Atmos's 350, so it was an easy win as Wilda decreased Lync's Life Gauge to 40%. After catching Wilda in her hand, Mira turned to Dan. "Are you ready, Dan?", she asked. "Because I'm leaving the next one to you."

Dan smirked. He then drew his card. "Gate Card, Set!", he called. He then threw Drago, saying, "Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Drago rose to his majestic form, a Dragonoid with oddly shaped wings and a blue diamond in his chest. His starting power level was 400. "Ready to go, partner?", Dan asked the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Leave it to me", Drago responded confidently.

Lync and Volt were amazed. "Lync, that's _the_ Drago, guardian of the Perfect Core!", Volt said in disbelief.

"Yup, this just got serious", Lync replied. He threw Atmos back in, with a power level of 350. Backing him up, Volt threw in Brontes, with a power level of 500.

Dan figured that he had everything covered, despite being outnumbered. " **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** ", he commanded. Flames appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the Vexos' Bakugan and boosting Drago to 700 points. Dan then loaded an ability. " **Ability Card Activate! Burning Dragon!** ", he called. Drago's body became engulfed in a fireball that he launched at Atmos. Drago's power level rose to 900, and Atmos was instantly taken. Lync's Life Gauge fell to 0%. Dan caught the Ventus Bakugan, then turned to Mira. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did Atmos come to me?", he asked.

"Vestals decide victory on how much you win by. If you beat a Bakugan with a difference of 500 points or more, you take the defeated Bakugan", Mira explained to him.

Dan smiled. "Cool", he said. Then he turned to Drago. "You ready to finish this, partner?", he said.

"Absolutely!", Drago replied.

Volt was mad now. "Not so fast! **Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!** ", he called, loading his ability. Brontes emitted yellow waves that countered the fires of the Gate Card and Drago's ability. Brontes's power level upped to 700, and Drago's decreased to 400. Volt was nowhere near done, however, as he loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Rapid Haos!** ", he commanded. A new Bakugan flew from Volt's hand onto the field, revealing an octopus like Bakugan with a power level of 350. "Haos Freezer", Volt announced.

Mira decided to join the battle then. "Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Wilda, Stand!", she yelled. Wilda deployed to assist Drago in their battle at 450.

"Who cares?", Volt said. He then loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Freeze Jail and Desert Python!** ", he said. Freezer lifted one of its tentacles, which then emitted a yellow shockwave at Wilda, freezing him. Brontes, with an increased power level of 900, then launched a disk of Haos energy at Wilda. Mira and Wilda never had a chance, as her Life Gauge dropped to 10%. "Now that that's done with, let's get on with taking Drago! **Ability Activate! Aurora Dimension!** ", Volt called. Brontes, laughing all the while, raised his right arm and summoned an aurora. "Aurora Dimension", Volt explained, "is an ability unique to Haos Brontes. It ups his power level by 100 and combines it with the power level of an allied Haos Bakugan."

Dan checked his gauntlet to see that Volt was right. Brontes and Freezer had combined their power levels, forming a terrifying 1350. Drago's was still only 400. But Dan wasn't going to simply give up, so he loaded two of his own abilities.

"Uh, I wouldn't", Mira warned him. "It takes most brawlers hours of practice to pull off a double ability!"

"I'm not like most brawlers!", Dan responded. " **Double Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier and Burning Tornado!** ", he shouted. Drago began spinning, cloaking himself in a 360 degree wall of fire. His power level rose to 600, Brontes's returned to 900, but Freezer's dropped to a mere 50. Drago then headed at Freezer, taking him immediately. Volt's Life Gauge went to 0%, meaning the battle was over. That forced Brontes to return to his master. "I'm Dan Kuso of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!", Dan couldn't help but gloat. "You want to battle me? It'll end in a loss for you!"

Volt was stunned. His decision to use numbers played a substantial role in his defeat? He had the Dragonoid on the ropes, but he lost one of his most useful Bakugan in the end!? And for absolutely nothing! He stormed to his pod wrathfully, Lync in tow.

Mira herself had no idea the battle would end that way. But she was more stunned at Dan's boast to the Vexos. "Hold on, if you really are Dan Kuso, then that would make that kid over there Marucho, right?", Mira asked them both.

Marucho nodded his head. "Yup, that's me!", he said.

 _Alice was right_ , Mira thought to herself. _Again_. She then approached her bike. "You two better get on", Mira said, mounting the motorbike. "Those two might come back with reinforcements."

Dan and Marucho agreed, getting on the motorbike. As soon as they were secure, Mira raced off back to home base.

XXX

In the throne room of Ves Palace, Prince Hydron was examining two sets of pictures, of course curling his hair while doing it. One was of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the partners of the Six Fighting Warrior Bakugan. The other set was of the Resistance, and two of its four members looked disturbingly like…

Hydron's thoughts were interrupted by a transmission from Spectra Phantom, the leader of the Vexos. "My Prince, I bring news", Spectra said, bowing his head.

"Go on, Spectra", Hydron said. "What news do you bring?"

"We have located Pyrus Drago on New Vestroia", Spectra said. "He seems to be under the protection of Bakugan Battle Brawler Dan Kuso, who in turn is being sheltered by the Resistance."

"He isn't the only one", Hydron said. Spectra looked up, and seemed confused, though it hard to tell with that mask. Hydron continued: "I've been doing my research on the members of the Resistance, which is supposed to be your problem, but I digress. The one who uses Ventus is Shun Kazami of the Battle Brawlers. And the girl who stole Hydranoid from Shadow is Alice Gehabich, A.K.A…"

Spectra smiled faintly. "Masquerade", he finished.

Hydron nodded. "The two most powerful of the Six Fighting Warrior Bakugan are in the possession of their previous partners, the two most skilled battlers on Earth. You know what you must do, Spectra", Hydron told his lieutenant. "Crush the Resistance. Bring the Dragonoid and Hydranoid to me."

"As you wish", Spectra said, then Hydron disconnected the transmission.

XXX

 **You know what I said in the beginning about this chapter** _ **not**_ **being as long as the last one? I should've just kept my mouth shut. Anyways, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to follow the story, or even favorite it, and leave a review or send a PM if you want to say anything. Until next time, viewers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm back. If you're looking for the newest chapter of Alice in New Vestroia, you came to the right place! But first:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 9: A Brawling Reunion

Dan, Marucho and Mira were still on the ride back to Mira's base. Finally, to break the unbearable silence, Marucho decided to ask a question to Mira. "Hey, Mira? If you're a Vestal, why are you fighting your people?", he said.

Mira sighed, then opted to respond. "It's a long story, but I guess we have the time", she said. "It all started on one normal day on Vestal, only a few months ago, when strange cards rained down from the sky. From those cards, came the Bakugan."

"The same thing happened to us! But why would it have happened so late for you?", Dan wondered.

"As the Perfect Core," Drago said, "I felt many Bakugan leave New Vestroia upon its formation. An unpreventable consequence that I didn't know would happen." Mira then continued:

"Vestals quickly took up the game, having Bakugan battle each other for sport. But no one knew they were intelligent creatures. Most still don't. After a while, Vestal royalty recruited the champions of each attribute to become the Vexos, their own personal enforcers."

"You mean like those Lync and Volt dudes?", Dan asked. After nodding, Mira went on:

"Meanwhile, Vestal scientists managed to trace the Bakugan to here: New Vestroia. King Zenoheld then commissioned his son, Prince Hydron, and the Vexos to secure Vestal colonies here. The Vexos began capturing the Bakugan and distributing a lot of them to the public. Bakugan battling spread absurdly, enriching the royal family all the more as people bought Bakugan, gauntlets, and tickets to the thrilling tournaments."

"Why did you go against them, then?", Marucho asked again.

"I found out Bakugan were intelligent", Mira responded. "Once Wilda began talking to me, I realized that Vestal had in fact conquered New Vestroia, and enslaved the Bakugan inhabitants. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't do anything alone." After Mira said that, the three could spot a massive two story structure. As they got nearer, Dan and Marucho spotted two people in a conversation. The two, upon hearing the bike approach, turned to face them.

XXX

(A few minutes earlier)

Shun and Baron were still battling each other, and it seemed like Shun had the advantage. As Ingram charged toward Nemus, Baron loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** ", he called. Nemus raised his staff and created a defensive pyramid of Haos energy. "Try getting through that!", Baron challenged Shun.

A challenge Shun gladly accepted, as he loaded an ability. " **Ability Card Activate! Shadow Echo!** ", he said. Ingram then fell into his shadow, which moved into the pyramid with Nemus. Before Baron could react, Shun got another ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position!** ", he finished. Ingram came out of the shadow and began rapidly punching Nemus. In no time, Nemus reverted, ending the battle in a win for Shun.

"Man! I almost had you, Master Shun!", Baron complained.

"Your skills are definitely improving, Baron", Shun assured. "But you almost seemed distracted. Why is that?" He was worried that losing Tigrerra was affecting Baron worse than he let on.

"No, no. I'm fine, Master Shun", Baron said. "Really!" Shun wasn't convinced, but before he could voice an opinion, the two heard the whirring of Mira's motorbike. The two stopped their conversation and recognised Mira on the bike, as well as two passengers behind her, as the bike moved to a stop in front of them.

"Dan? Marucho?", Shun asked in disbelief. He never expected to see them _here_ , in New Vestroia!

"Shun, is that you?", Dan asked warily. "I don't believe it!"

"Why didn't you tell us Shun was in the Resistance, Mira?", Marucho asked the Subterra battler.

"Well, I didn't get to that part yet", Mira answered uncomfortably.

Baron raced past to greet Dan and Marucho, completely ignoring everything else about the situation. "Are you really Master Dan, the greatest Bakugan battler in the universe, the guy responsible for evolving Drago into the Ultimate Bakugan?", he asked.

Dan smirked. "Why yes, I am. I see you got the story straight", he said. Shun and Marucho visibly rolled their eyes. "Maybe I can show you some of my battle skills, if you're lucky, that is", Dan boasted, followed by a girlish screech from Baron.

"This is a dream come true!", Baron exclaimed with delight. "This is even better than meeting Master Shun and Mistress Alice!"

Marucho pondered Baron's last statement. "Wait a minute, did you say Alice?", he questioned.

As if in answer, Alice appeared in a flash of light, holding her DT card. "I suppose he did", Alice said in response. "It's good to see you two!"

"Why didn't you tell us that Shun and Alice were here, Drago!", Dan faced his partner.

"I didn't know", Drago responded. He then projected his voice in Alice's direction. "Hydranoid? Are you there?", he asked.

"Of course I'm here, Drago!", Hydranoid responded, landing on Alice's shoulder. "You didn't think Mira had me, right?"

"This is great and all, but perhaps we could finish this inside?", Alice suggested. "It's time we change locations."

XXX

While the trailer was in motion, with Mira driving, the other five were exchanging their stories. Marucho and Dan explained how they got to New Vestroia, and how Drago was with them, and Shun and Alice filled in Dan and Marucho what Mira didn't have time to explain. Marucho, for one, was impressed with what they accomplished. He then voiced a question: "Does anyone have an Aquos Bakugan for me?"

After Baron and Alice looked down, Shun got an idea. "I just might", he said. "Aquos Elfin. An Aquos Bakugan similar to Preyas. She can even change her attribute." After saying that, Shun handed the Bakugan to Marucho.

The Bakugan popped open. "You're actually going to leave me with this runt? I can't believe you, Shun!", the Bakugan said. She then turned to her new battler. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm in charge of this pair! You hear me?", she demanded toward Marucho.

"It's nice to meet you, Elfin", Marucho said, trying not to sound hurt by Elfin's rudeness. "My name is Marucho, and I'd rather work with you as an equal!", he then said cheerfully.

Elfin was surprised. When she was under Mylene's control, Elfin was punished for any show of individuality. This Marucho seemed to encourage it. "Alright, Marucho. That's ok for me", Elfin finally said. Marucho smiled at their new arrangement.

"Well, this is great. Nice job getting the Resistance ready, Alice", Dan started. "Now, I'll happily take command and lead us to victory!"

"Wait, what?", Alice said, slightly confused.

"Look, who was it that lead the Brawlers in our battle against Naga?", Dan asked rhetorically.

"You 'lead us' into the ground!", Shun said. "Alice and I built up the Resistance, and you can't just hijack it!"

Baron had an idea to decide it. "How about Alice and Dan battle, and the winner decides who leads us!", he said, a devious smile on his face.

"I'm in!", Dan said immediately. "So, what do you say, Alice? You up to the challenge?"

Alice didn't know what to say. On the one hand, leading the Resistance took more than battling skill. On the other hand, Dan was too fired up to listen to reason. "Alright, it's a bet", she conceded. "We'll battle at our next stop."

XXX

The trailer parked in a somewhat flat area, a large lake and forest in the distance. As the trailer's door opened, the six members of the Resistance walked out. Alice was on one side, backed by Shun and Mira. "Is this really necessary?", Mira asked Shun.

"Unfortunately, yes", Shun answered. "Dan can be really stubborn sometimes. He won't back down unless Alice makes him."

Dan was opposite those three, backed by Marucho and Baron. "Go get 'em, Master Dan!", Baron cheered.

"You did this to see who would win if Alice and Dan battled each other, didn't you?", Marucho asked.

"No, I did this to see Master Dan dominate Mistress Alice, obviously!", Baron said.

"You sure you want to do this?", Dan asked Alice. "I remember the last battle we had."

Alice momentarily shuddered, recalling the battle. "Last time, you won by the skin of your teeth", she then responded. "And I also remember every other battle we had. You're the one who should reconsider this."

"Not a chance", Dan said. They then both got their gauntlets ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled. Alice's gauntlet shone purple, Dan's red. The battle had begun.

"Gate Card, Set!", Alice said, throwing down her Gate Card. Alice considered using Hydranoid, then decided to save him for when it was absolutely necessary, to avoid an unnecessary power surge. This was only a practice battle, after all. Deciding that, she then picked up Leonidas. "I won't need Hydranoid for this one", she said. "I'm counting on you."

"Believe me, after I'm done, Drago will wish he stayed in the Perfect Core!", Leonidas boasted.

"Remember, they're friends. Don't be too harsh", Alice reminded her Bakugan. She then launched him, yelling: "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Leonidas, stand!" As Leonidas rose, at a power level of 450, he glared at Dan, silently challenging him.

"What the…", Dan said, slightly insulted. "Where's Hydranoid? I didn't ask for you to go easy on me!", he called. Alice said nothing as she stared back at him, looking unnerved, even before the battle really began. "Alright then, fine. I'll remind you not to underestimate me! Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, Stand!", he then shouted, throwing Drago to face Leonidas, with a power level of 400.

"So you're the famous Drago", Leonidas said. "Let's see if you live up to your reputation! Alice, let's go!"

"Right. **Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", Alice called. Dark aura appeared, powering Leonidas up to 550.

Dan laughed. "Wow, I'm really impressed", he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?", Alice asked, her voice sounding confused and worried.

"I mean it'll take a lot more than that to beat me and Drago!", Dan boasted, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Burning Tornado!** ", he called. Drago began soaring toward Leonidas, engulfed in fierce flames. Leonidas's power level dropped to 350, and Drago's increased to 800.

"Leonidas, look out!", Alice screamed, loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Doom Corruption!** ", she directed, seemingly desperately. Shun narrowed his eyes at Alice, wondering why she was acting like this. Meanwhile, Leonidas began glowing a ghostly purple, then flew straight toward Drago. To Dan's surprise, the collision ended up in Leonidas's advantage! Upon checking his gauntlet, Dan saw that Leonidas had a power level of 750, and Drago only had 400!

"Huh?!", Dan questioned. "Drago, let's do this!" he said confidently, loading another card. " **Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!** ", he commanded. Drago, his power level rising to 600, launched an orange fireball at Leonidas, who easily swatted it away, for his power level was still higher. Dan paled when he saw that.

Alice exhaled in relief when she that Leonidas was alright. She then loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and fusion ability Beta Enhancement!** ", she called. Leonidas charged up a large orb of Darkus energy, then launching it at Drago. Leonidas's power level rose to 1150, and Drago's decreased to 500.

Dan started to panic as he loaded another ability. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!** ", he called. Drago, engulfed in flames, charged the orb. Drago's power level rose to 800, and Leonidas's decreased to 1050. But it wasn't anywhere near enough. As Drago collided with Leonidas's attack, he reverted. Dan's Life Gauge fell to 50%. "You just got lucky! We'll definitely win this", he called out.

"Daniel, get a hold of yourself!", Drago told his partner. "Alice expertly got the better of your emotions. She is obviously an experienced strategist now, and your overconfidence cost us half of our Life Points!"

Dan was about to retort, but he then thought about what Drago said. Despite not seeming confident, Alice completely outmaneuvered him. "You're right, Drago. I'm sorry", he said. He then turned to Alice. "Alright, that act was pretty good, but I won't fall for it again! The battle starts here and now!"

Alice smiled to herself. "I was wondering when you'd figure out that was an act", she said, not loudly enough that Dan would hear her, but loudly enough that Shun and Mira would.

"Nice acting, Alice", Shun said, sounding legitimately impressed.

"As far as Dan knew, I was still just a new battler who barely won my battles through sheer luck. I just played his overconfidence to my advantage", Alice replied to Shun. "Alright, then let's get the battle started!", she then projected toward Dan. She wanted to suggest they end the battle there, but she knew Dan would refuse. _He's hot-headed and impulsive_ , she thought, _and that's why_ _he can't lead the Resistance_.

Dan set the next Gate Card, then threw in Drago. Alice responded by sending Leonidas into the fray.

Dan loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!** ", he called. Drago's body became surrounded in a fireball, that he then launched at Leonidas. Drago's power level rose to 600.

 _Really? Burning Dragon again?_ , Alice thought to herself. _Well, I can't underestimate him. I remember the last time Masquerade made that mistake_. With that in mind, she loaded her ability. " **Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!** ", she called. Leonidas launched a small orb of Darkus energy, canceling out the larger fireball. Leonidas's power level rose to 650.

" **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** ", he called. The ground erupted in flames, upping Drago to 900, and forcing Leonidas into the air. Dan smiled to himself, as he got Leonidas right where he wanted him. He then got his next ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Burning Tornado!** ", he commanded. Drago became shrouded in a tornado of fire, moving toward Leonidas. Drago's power level rose to 1100, and Leonidas's decreased to 450. "That's a difference of 650, Alice", Dan told her.

Alice wasn't about to surrender the battle, however, as she prepared her next ability. " **Ability Activate! Doom Corruption!** ", she directed. Leonidas, glowing purple, charged Drago. Leonidas's power level rose to 850, and Drago's decreased to 900. As Leonidas hit Drago, the fire tornado sputtered out, but Drago still had the advantage.

Dan decided to press said advantage. " **Ability Activate! Fire Shield!** ", he commanded. Drago's wings became engulfed in fire, and as the two collided, Leonidas's power level fell to 650. Leonidas fell straight into the fire on the ground. When Leonidas reverted, Alice's Life Gauge went down to 50% to match Dan. The Bakugan returned to their battlers, who were both deeply concentrating.

"Leo, the next round will decide the match. I'm counting on you", Alice said.

"I won't lose again, Alice", Leonidas assured her.

"Alright, Gate Card, Set!", Alice said, throwing down the gate card. Then she sent in Leonidas, calling: "Leonidas, stand!"

Dan raised Drago to his eye level. "One more round. That alright?", he asked.

"Of course. Let's finish this!", Drago responded.

Dan threw in Drago, yelling: "Bakugan, Brawl! Drago, stand!" Leonidas and Drago met each other midway. Dan loaded in an ability. " **Ability Card Activate! Fire Tornado!** " Drago became engulfed in a twister of flames, but nowhere near as powerful as the earlier one. Drago's power level rose to 500, and Leonidas's decreased to 350.

" **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", Alice yelled. Dark aura appeared, raising Leonidas's power level to 600. Alice then loaded two of her abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and fusion ability Beta Enhancement!** ", she commanded. Leonidas charged up a large orb of Darkus energy, sending straight at Drago. Leonidas's power level rose to 1000, and Drago's decreased to 400.

"Drago!", Dan yelled, then loaded two of his abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and fusion ability Pyrus Slayer!** ", he commanded. Drago launched a large fireball to counter Leonidas's attack. Both Bakugan were now at a power level of 900. As the two attacks collided, the force of the resulting explosion was enough to force everyone onto the ground. After a few moments, Dan started to laugh. "Haha, wow, you're really good", he managed to say to Alice between laughs.

Alice's expression remained serious. "Are you willing to call this battle a draw?", she asked after standing up.

Dan also rose. "Against Leonidas, yeah. But if you used Hydranoid, Drago and I would've been toast!" He said. They terminated the battle, and Leonidas and Drago returned to their respective battlers.

Alice started to make her way toward him. "Dan", she said to him gently, "leading the Resistance takes more than battling skill. It takes strategy, patience, something you unfortunately lack."

Dan nodded his head, realizing Alice had a point. "I guess you're right", he conceded. Everyone sighed in relief.

Shun then noted how late it had gotten. "Guys", he said, "It's almost nightfall. We should probably turn in for the night." Everyone agreed, then walked toward the trailer for the night.

Mira, however, stayed behind, lost in thought. Dan's battle style was so much like that of…

"Mira?", Dan asked in front of Her. "Hey, earth to Mira?"

"We're on New Vestroia, Dan", Mira said.

"Yeah, whatever", Dan replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my brother", Mira told him.

"Keith, right?", Dan said. "Alice told us. He disappeared soon after you figured out the truth about the Bakugan."

"Yeah", Mira confirmed. "I'm trying to keep hope that he also figured it out, and is fighting to free the Bakugan, like me. But in my darkest moments… my father is the royal family's most loyal and talented scientist. My boyfriend was brainwashed to fight for Spectra. Sometimes I wonder if Keith is with them, too."

"Mira, I… I don't know how to answer that. We have to hope that he's on our side. I, personally, can't wait to meet him!", Dan said.

Mira nodded. "You're right", she said. "Let's get to the trailer. We don't want it to close without us." When she said that, Dan and Mira walked toward the trailer.

XXX

Alice was having trouble sleeping that night. No matter what she did, she just couldn't fall asleep. _Maybe if I take a walk_ , she thought. Getting out of bed, and making sure she didn't wake her Bakugan, she exited her room, still in her nightgown.

Alice eventually made her way to the trailer's cockpit, where she found Shun already there, sitting on the floor and staring through the window. Upon hearing Alice approaching, he swiftly turned his head, his face showing alarm, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Shouldn't you be asleep?", he asked.

Alice sat down on Shun's left. "You're one to talk", she said. Shun almost cracked a smile at that, but his expression quickly became stoic again. "Are you worried about something?", Alice asked him.

"It's none of your…", Shun began, then took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm worried about Skyress."

"You want to talk about it?", Alice questioned.

"Not really", Shun admitted. He then explained: "After my mom died, I went under the care of my grandpa. I know he loves me, but he always seemed to care more about the family reputation as ninja warriors. Skyress was the one who comforted me about my mom. She's the closest thing to a mom I have left and now, Prince Hydron has her as a petrified room decoration!"

"We'll get her back, Shun", Alice insisted.

"How do you know?", Shun insisted. "The odds are against us so much. What if we can't destroy all the controllers? What if Hydron leaves and takes his 'collection' with him? What if…"

"No", Alice said. "No 'what if's. We _will_ get her back. We _will_ save the Bakugan. And we will kick Hydron and the Vexos out of New Vestroia, with their tails between their legs."

"Thanks, Alice", Shun said. "It's just… thanks to Drago, I know that Skyress was taken in the initial wave. I arrived in New Vestroia during that time. If events played differently, I could have saved Skyress, like you saved Hydranoid."

"What's done is done, Shun", Alice said. "You have Ingram now. And you have the Resistance. And…"

"You?", Shun asked, finally smiling.

"Well…", Alice said, blushing. "Maybe, after we destroy the dimension controllers."

"I'd like that. After we destroy the controllers", Shun said.

Alice smiled back, then yawned. "Well, I'm tired now. I need my rest. Good night, Shun." She started making her way out of the cockpit. Before she disappeared, she looked back. "Try to get some sleep, too", she told him. Then she left the cockpit, bound for her room.

XXX

 **And that's a wrap. Before any Kuso fans claim I underpowered Drago, this is before** **he gets his Perfect Core abilities. And for anyone who is thinking "Shun's mom didn't die, she went into a coma", in the Japanese version, she died! And I hope I did that last scene well, romance isn't my strong suit.**

 **I owe Emily P some thanks. I was so caught up with everyone else, I forgot to treat Shun like a character. Thanks for the reminder.**

 **Anyway, be sure to follow the story or favorite it if you liked it, and review or PM me if you want to say anything. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Big surprise there. Anyways, the newest chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. I own this story (unless someone else already did that. If so, I'm sorry).**

XXX

Chapter 10: Frontal Assault, Part One

In Professor Clay's laboratory, Link was in the middle of a test battle with Clay's newest invention: Ventus Altair, against an unlucky Haos Hammersaur and Haos Anchorsaur.

" **Double Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer and Thunder Fire!** ", Link used. Altair's wings extended green disks, which then headed straight for Haos Anchorsaur. Altair's tail then blasted Hammersaur with green lightning. The two Bakugan were defeated, and even captured by Link.

"After weeks of modifications, codename: Altair has finally passed all tests", Professor Clay boasted. "Link, congratulations. You will be the first of the Vexos to wield a mechanical Bakugan in battle!" Link laughed at that.

"Let's see that Resistance trash my brawling now!", Link boasted.

XXX

In the meeting room of the Vexos, Mylene and Shadow were arguing about who failed the most against the Resistance.

"Perhaps I lost against them twice, but if you were paying attention, Shadow, and actually stopped Alice from taking Hydranoid, none of this would have happened!", Mylene ranted. "You even lost an incredibly rare Leonidas against her!"

"You should talk! You lost that Elfin Bakugan against that Shun guy, and you're saying I'm to blame?", Shadow shot back. "Maybe we should ask Volt."

"I'm staying out of this", Volt responded. "All this arguing won't help us beat the Resistance. Count our losses, and find a new strategy. That's what I think."

"Volt is right", Spectra said, backed by Gus, Link, and Ace. "No amount of arguing will help us in battle."

"You're just saying that because you got lucky and captured Tigrerra for Hydron!", Shadow yelled, only to be thrust to the wall by Gus.

His activated his gauntlet blade and positioned it next to Shadow's neck. "Don't you dare address Master Spectra with that tone again!", Gus threatened.

"Gus, enough. Release him", Spectra said. Gus obeyed, letting Shadow go. "What I mean to say is that the Resistance has one thing we don't, despite our power."

"A lack of masked morons leading the team?", Shadow said, then laughed at his joke. No one else laughed.

"I'm referring to teamwork. Cohesion as a team. But that can be easily remedied", Spectra said.

Mylene seemed to understand. "We divide and conquer", she said. "Gus and I were more successful when we tried that. But how do we do that?"

"Simple", Ace said. "Before, the Vexos attacked one or two at a time. We don't pull any punches this time. We all attack at once. They won't have any choice but to split themselves up."

Spectra smiled. "Correct", he said.

Link laughed. "I guess the time for showing the Resistance the real power of the Vexos is here", he said. "This is gonna be fun!"

XXX

It had been 10 days since Alice and Dan battled each other, and everyone was training, somewhat to the south of their trailer. Around 5 days ago, Mira gifted Dan, Marucho, and Alice Bakugan Traps.

Dan received Pyrus Scorpion, capable of reflecting and enhancing Drago's power.

Marucho received Aquos Tripod Epsilon, a frog-like Bakugan Trap capable of performing many combination attacks with Elfin.

Alice received Darkus Legionoid, a six headed serpent with impressive attacking power for a Trap Bakugan.

During midday, the group decided to take a lunch break. Alice walked over to meet Shun, who was brooding In the shade of an earthen pillar. "In a week, the tournament begins", Alice told Shun.

"Yeah, I know the plan", Shun responded. "That means we're infiltrating Alpha City tomorrow."

"The others don't know the whole plan yet", Alice said.

"They know enough. They know that two of us will enter the tag tournament. They know that you'll be entering the singles division to get everyone else in", Shun said. "They know that everyone not battling will be moving toward the controller to reverse the flow."

"But they don't know…", Alice started, then was cut off by Baron.

"Vexos!", he warned. Everyone looked at what Baron saw, all six of the Vexos pods on their way to the trailer.

"Snap! Why are _all_ the Vexos here?", Dan wondered aloud. Then, before their eyes, they saw the Vexos split up. Spectra's pod flew to the west of the trailer, Mylene's and Link's flew south (immediately in front of them), Shadow's and Volt's flew east, and Gus's pod flew north.

Alice had a realization. "Mylene and Gus did the same thing, a while back. They're splitting us up!", she warned.

"Spectra's mine!", Dan yelled, then charged to confront Spectra.

"Dan, wait!", Shun called out to him, but to no avail.

"Go get 'em, Master Dan!", Baron cheered. Dan waved to them without looking back.

"Ugh, fine", Shun said. "Baron and I can take the east flank against Shadow and Volt."

"You got it, Master Shun!", Baron agreed enthusiastically.

"Mira and I can stay here and hold off Mylene and Link", Marucho volunteered.

Elfin got herself out of Marucho's coat pocket. "Yeah, I have a score to settle with that witch!", she said.

"Alright, I'm down for that", Mira said. "And that means…",

"I take Gus again?", Alice said. "It's not the worst idea. Alright." With that concluded, she used her DT to transport herself northward of the trailer.

Shun began sprinting to meet Shadow and Volt, Baron trying to keep up. "Please hold on, Master Shun!", Baron pleaded. "I'm not as fast as you are!"

Mira and Marucho stayed where they were. "You ready, Mira?", Marucho asked her.

"Yeah. I'm ready", Mira responded, as their opponents walked out of their pods.

Link and Mylene walked toward them, stopped around 20 meters away. "What? They send the pipsqueak noob to battle me?", Link said.

"You're one to talk", Marucho responded.

"So we finally meet in person, Mira", Mylene said venomously. "Ace has told me _so_ much about you."

Mira clenched her fists. "Stop talking and start brawling", she said. All four got their gauntlets ready.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!", the four yelled. Their gauntlets glowed their attributes' respective color.

"Gate Card, Set!", Link said, throwing down his Gate Card. "I think it's time I make you pay for every smart mouth comment you guys have ever made to me!", Link proclaimed, clutching a Bakugan in his hand. "Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Altair, Stand!", he said, sending in the Bakugan.

"What the…?", Mira gasped upon seeing Altair for the first time, with a base power level of 500.

"That's… that's impossible!", Marucho panicked. "That can't be a cybernetic Bakugan!"

"But it is", Link boasted. "Vestal scientists can do anything. This particular beauty was built by the one and only Professor Clay!"

"My father", Mira said. _Father, what have you done?_ , she thought. "Marucho, leave this one to me", she told Marucho.

"If your father built that thing, I guess that makes sense", Marucho conceded.

"Wilda, let's go!", Mira told her partner.

"Right. We'll turn that disgrace into junk", Wilda replied. Mira nodded, then threw Wilda in at a power level of 450. "I doubt you can handle a real Bakugan!", Wilda addressed Altair.

"Yeah, right. **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", Link shouted. A green tornado thrusted Altair upward, raising his power level to 750. Link loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!** ", he shouted. Altair's wings extended green disks which headed straight for Wilda. Altair's power level rose to 950.

"Wilda!", Mira said in alarm, before loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Ground Borting!** ", she called. Wilda stomped on the ground, causing a wall of rock to appear and block Altair's attack. Wilda's power level rose to 850. Afterward, the wall went back into the ground. "Let's blast Altair out of the sky, Wilda!", Mira said, loading another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Gun Lock!** " Wilda, his power level rising to 1050, shot Altair with orange blasts from his shoulder pores. Altair was having trouble evading them all.

"Whatever!", Link said maliciously, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Thunder Fire!** ", he said. Altair's tail flashed green lightning that overcame Wilda's attack. Wilda struggled to stay upright against Altair's onslaught. Altair's power level was now 1150, and Wilda's was 850.

Marucho held Elfin up. "You ready to battle?", he asked.

"Do you even need to ask that question?", Elfin responded.

"I guess not", Marucho said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Elfin, stand!", he said while sending in Elfin. Elfin entered with a power level of 400. No time to waste, Marucho loaded an ability. " **Ability Card Activate! Blue Shield!** ", he called. Elfin generated a water shield, blocking Altair's lighting. Wilda's power level returned to 1050, Altair's returned to 950, and Elfin's jumped up to 600.

Mylene was somewhat surprised. "Elfin, what are you doing?", she asked. "I order you to attack Wilda!"

"Yeah, like I'd listen to you! Marucho is my partner now!", Elfin responded.

"When I take you back from that kid, you'll relearn your pace!", Mylene threatened. "Bakugan, Brawl! Elico, stand!", she called, throwing in Elico at a power level of 500.

"Oh, and I remember you, too, Elico!", Elfin said with sarcastic cheerfulness. "Mylene's pet! Marucho, let's put these two in their place!"

Marucho nodded. "You're right, Elfin!", Marucho said, loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!** ", he called. Elfin, surrounded in a blue aura, began charging Elico. Elfin's power level read at 800, and Elico's decreased to 300.

"Come on, Wilda!", Mira said, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!** ", she called. Wilda's feet began to smoke before launching Wilda toward Altair in a volcanic explosion. Wilda, his power level at 1250, reared his fist at Altair, whose power level went down to 750.

Each team's power levels combined to form the Resistance' 2050 to the Vexos' 1050.

Mylene and Link nodded to each other before each loading an ability into their gauntlets. " **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!** ", Mylene used. Elico blocked Elfin's attack with a water tornado. Elico's power level jumped up to 1000, and decreased 200 each from Wilda's and Elfin's power levels, forming a 1650 vs 1750.

" **Ability Activate! Thunder Booster!** ", Link commanded. Altair began generating an even more powerful charge of lightning from a diamond in it's chest, that was powerful enough to intercept Wilda before he could land his attack. Altair's and Elico's power level increased to 2050, and Elfin's and Wilda's decreased to 1350. Altair forced Wilda into Elfin, making both revert, decreasing the Resistance' Life Gauges to 30% each.

"Not the best start", Marucho said. "But we can still win this!"

"You're right, Marucho", Mira said, throwing down her Gate Card. "Gate Card, Set!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!", the four yelled.

XXX

Shun arrived to encounter Volt and Shadow as they climbed out of their pods. "They only sent one here?", Volt asked, surprised.

"Hold on!', Baron called. After six seconds, he caught up with Shun, panting. "I'm… I'm here", he managed.

"Wow, you're really out of shape! Hehehaha!", Shadow laughed. "Don't you worry, I'll make this quick."

"Not gonna happen, Vexos", Shun said. "We'll be the ones who will finish this!" Shun, Volt, Baron and Shadow all got their gauntlets ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled simultaneously.

"Gate Card, Set!", Baron said while throwing down his Gate Card, before sending in Nemus. "Let it rip, Nemus! Bakugan, Brawl! Nemus, stand!"

"Haos Nemus is ready for battle!", Nemus warned the Vexos. His power level read at 450.

"Don't worry, pipsqueak! You're toast! HAHAHA!", Shadow said, about to launch a Bakugan in.

Volt blocked him with his left arm. "I'll handle this", he said, holding Brontes in his right. "Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Brontes, stand!"

Brontes rose to challenge Nemus at a power level of 500. "Hahahaha, this will be fun! You stand no chance against the mighty Brontes!", he boasted.

"We'll see about that, clown", Nemus responded. "Baron, let's go!"

"You got it, Nemus!", Baron said, loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** " Nemus raised his staff, which began to siphon Brontes's energy, lowering his power level to 200.

"Not bad", Volt admitted, loading an ability card. "But not good enough! **Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!** ", he called. Brontes expended light energy toward Nemus, which reversed the flow of the attack. Brontes's power level shot up to 700. Volt then got another ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger!** ", he said. Brontes emitted waves of Darkus power toward Nemus, dropping his power level to 250.

"Hold on, Nemus!", Baron called, getting his own ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** " Nemus projected a shield of Haos energy to block Brontes's attack. Nemus's power level rose to 550, and Brontes's went down to 400.

"Bakugan, Brawl!", Shadow said, throwing in his own Bakugan. "Darkus Hammersaur, stand!" Upon rising at a power level of 350, Hammersaur smashed the Spark Roa, destroying the ability.

"What?!", Baron asked. _No way Hammersaur destroyed my ability upon standing!_ , Baron thought.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Ingram, stand!", Shun called, sending Ingram in at a power level of 400. Immediately, Shun got his ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", he called. Ingram, power level increased to 600, engulfed himself in green fire and charged Brontes, whose power level decreased to 500. When Ingram made contact, Brontes reverted in a childish whine, dropping Volt's Life Gauge to 80%

Hammersaur began running straight toward Nemus, forcing Baron to use a defensive ability. " **Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** ", he called. Nemus, his power level increasing to 450, created a pyramid of Haos energy, which blocked Hammersaur's attack.

Shadow began laughing. "Ha! You really think that pyramid will keep me out? Hahaha!", he exclaimed, getting an ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Spice Slayer!** " Hammersaur tried one more time, this time breaking through the pyramid. Nemus's power level fell to 350, and Hammersaur's increased to 450. Nemus reverted, making Baron's Life Gauge fall to 80%. Ingram then attacked Hammersaur in retaliation, defeating him and decreasing Shadow's Life Gauge to 70%. "What?", Shadow said. "I can't believe this! Who do you think you are?!"

"Chill out, freak", Volt told him. "The next round is yours to start."

"Alright, fine. Gate Card, Set!", Shadow said, throwing down his Gate Card. Then, all four sent their Bakugan in.

XXX

Wilda and Elfin were facing off against Altair and Elico. No moves had been made by either Bakugan or battler. That was about to change. " **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** ", Mira called. Earthen pillars began to appear, forcing Altair into the high sky. Wilda's power level rose to 600, meaning both sides were equal at 1000 each.

"Hey Elfin", Marucho called, "let's try an attribute change!"

"Great idea, Marucho!", Elfin called back as she turned multicolor, until turning into a Darkus Bakugan.

"Two can play at that game", Mylene said. "Elico!"

"Attribute change: Haos!", Elico said, before changing into his Haos form.

Marucho got an ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!** ", he called. Elfin, whose power level shot up to 600, making the total 1200, pointed her pointer fingers at her opponents, which shot out Darkus energy beams at them, decreasing each of their power levels by 100, making their total 800.

"Oh, yeah? Try this!", Link said, loading his ability. " **Thunder Booster!** " Altair, once again, generated electricity using the green diamond in its chest, increasing his power level to 700 and the total to 1100, which counteracted Elfin's previous attack and continued to move to shock her and Wilda, whose power levels were knocked down by 150 each, forming a 900 total.

In response, Mira loaded her own ability. " **Ability, Activate! Iron Plate!** ", she called. Wilda stomped on the ground, and Elico's lower half began becoming encased in metal from the ground up, decreasing his power level to 200 and the Vexos' total to 900. "Iron Plate will leave Elico immobilized", Mira explained, "and that just leaves Altair!"

"Nice one, Mira!", Marucho told her.

"It won't help you", Mylene said darkly, loading an ability into her gauntlet. "Elico, **Ability Activate! Mythran Judge!** " Elico's back began shooting yellow spikes that began barraging Elfin and Wilda. Elico's power level rose to 300, the Vexos' total 1000, and Wilda's and Elfin's were decreased to a 700 total.

"Oh, no!", Marucho exclaimed, loading an ability, "we have to turn this around! **Ability Activate!** ",

"It's too late", Mylene explained. "As long as Mythran Judge is active, you can't use any of your abilities."

"Nice one, Mylene!", Link said, getting an ability ready. "Now it's time to wrap this up. **Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!** " Altair, whose power level shot up to 900 and the Vexos' total to 1200, shot green disks from his two wings, and as they both bit their marks, Elfin and Wilda reverted, causing Marucho's and Mira's Life Gauges to drop to 0.

"Oh no! Elfin!", Marucho cried out.

"I'm fine", Elfin said. "I just can't believe they got us!"

"Wilda?", Mira questioned.

"I'm fine, Mira", Wilda responded.

Mylene turned to go. "We're done here, Link", she said. "We made our point."

"Yeah, yeah", Link responded. The two Vexos walked triumphantly back to their pods and left the scene, bound for Beta City.

XXX

Ingram and Nemus were once again engaged in battle, still at base power level. They were facing off against Brontes and Shadow's Darkus Anchorsaur, the former at 500 and the latter at 350.

After a moment of silence, Volt loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Scythe!** ", he called. Brontes created a scythe of Darkus power, and threw it at Nemus and Ingram. It boomeranged and struck both of them once before disappearing, draining 200 from each Resistance Bakugan.

"That was fun! Ha!", Brontes jeered. "Keep going, Volt!"

"Oh no you don't!", Shun said as he loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Split!** ", he called. Ingram, power level increased to 400, then split into multiple mirages, swarming the Vexos' Bakugan. Brontes's power level fell to 400.

"We'll take Nemus out first", Volt said to Shadow. "Keep Ingram off me."

"Sure! Hahaha!", Shadow agreed. "Anchorsaur! Go for Ingram!" Anchorsaur obeyed, grappling with the mirages, taking them out as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Volt loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Jeer Frontier!** ", he used. Brontes disappeared suddenly, only to attack Nemus up close, decreasing his power level to 50, defeating him and decreasing Baron's Life Gauge to 0.

"Oh no! Nemus!", Baron called out.

Shun was alone now. In a last ditch effort, he loaded another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", he called. As the last mirage was destroyed, Ingram, whose power level was now 600, transitioned into his bird form and flew toward Brontes, decreasing his power level to 200, defeating him and lowering Volt's Life Gauge to 0. "Go for Anchorsaur! Let's wrap this up!", Shun directed Ingram.

Shadow was not having that. He threw in another Bakugan, yelling: "Alright, Bakugan, Brawl! Hammersaur, stand!" Hammersaur came back into battle, nullifying Ingram's latest ability like before. Shadow's Bakugan's power levels combined into 700, and Ingram's was only 400. "I bet you were thinking Volt would be the hassle to beat, huh?", Shadow told Shun. "Well, you were wrong! Hahaha!"

Shun then decided to even the playing field. "Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!", he called, throwing Hylash in the air. Hylash appeared at 350, combining with Ingram to form 750. Shun then loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave and Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash!** ", he called. Ingram and Hylash then flew at Shadow's Bakugan with deadly speed. Shun's team was at a power level of 1350, and Shadow's was at 500.

Shadow still had some tricks up his sleeve, though. " **Double Ability Activate! Magnerious and Crush Hurricane!** " he called. Anchorsaur emitted dark waves that nullified Shun's double ability, then picked up Hammersaur and swung him in a 360. Hammersaur's and Anchorsaur's power levels read at 450 each, Ingram's read at 300, and Hylash's at 250. As Hylash reverted, decreasing Shun's Life Gauge to 60%, Shadow threw in another Bakugan. "Darkus Atchibee, stand!", he called. Atchibee rose at 400, combining with the others to form 1300, exactly 1000 more than Ingram's current power level. Shadow laughed at Shun. "Hahaha, not so tough anymore, are you?! **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", he called. The field was engulfed in Darkus power, the sky turned purple and hostile to Ingram, and Shadow's Bakugans' combined power levels became 1600.

Because of the now hostile air, Ingram was forced toward the ground. Shun loaded a desperate ability to protect his friend. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!** ", he called. Shadows were easy to find, and as Ingram melted into one, Shadow's Bakugan had no idea where to hit as their combined power levels dropped to 1000.

"Uh, just smoke him out!", Shadow said, loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Vermilion Jet Black!** ", he called. Atchibee started to cover the field in Darkus smoke, bringing Ingram's power level down to 0.

Quickly, Shun got two abilities ready. " **Double** **Ability Activate! Armored Victory and Armored Mega Dome!** ", he called. Ingram got out of the shadow and folded his wings defensively, his power level increasing to 700.

"There he is!", Shadow told his Bakugan. "Don't let him activate another ability!" Shadow's Bakugan began mercilessly pounding on Ingram. His defensive prowess was impressive in this formation, but the Darkus Bakugans' assault was relentless, and Ingram eventually reverted, decreasing Shun's Life Gauge to 0.

"Ingram!", Shun yelled. "I'm sorry, Ingram. I failed you."

"No more than I failed you", Ingram said. "I apologize."

With the Vexos, Volt was giving Shadow a disapproving look. "I don't approve of what you did back there", he told Shadow. "That kind of brawling. It's unfair and dishonorable."

"Who cares?", Shadow said. "In the end, we won and they lost! Hahahahahaha!" Volt and Shadow went back to their pods, Shadow still laughing.

XXX

Alice teleported to the north of the trailer, to not only meet Gus there, but Ace as well! "What?", she said, then composed herself. "I thought you'd want a one on one, Gus. You know, a fair rematch?"

"Believe me, I do," Gus started, "but I'm not stupid. I don't plan on losing again." The three got their gauntlets ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled, starting the battle.

XXX

 **And I'm done! I'd like to call that second to last segment "Shun's Last Stand". Before anyone gets mad that the Vexos won those two battles, let me remind you: Link is a lot more powerful now, and Shadow was brawling dirty to such an extent that even Volt made a comment about it. And before you ask, I didn't make up the Legionoid Trap. It is an actual thing in the real life game, it just wasn't ever included in the show. Look it up.**

 **If you like the story, be sure to follow or favorite it, and if you want to say anything, PM me or make a public review.**

 **Before I go, I want to say thanks. 5 favorites, five follows, and over 1,300 views! Thanks to all of you. And now, peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's the next chapter! Sorry if I kept you waiting; that cliffhanger was good. This will be a direct continuation of the previous chapter, starting directly where we left off. But no more talking! Let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 11: Frontal Assault, Part Two

"Gate Card, Set!", Ace yelled, throwing his Gate Card down. He threw Percival, yelling: "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Percival, stand!" Percival rose at a power level of 450, and glared challengingly at Alice, who stared back at him.

 _I could use Hydranoid_ , she thought, _then I'd be able to demolish Percival before Premo Vulcan could do a thing_. She shook her head. _No, it's too dangerous. I can't lose Hydranoid to a power surge._ With that decided, she picked up Leonidas. "I'll be using you in this battle."

"Just throw me in, already!", Leonidas growled, "I can take Percival, easy!"

"Oh, no you don't!", Ace said, loading in an ability. " **Ability Activate! Battle Marionette!** ", he called. Percival's eyes and his gauntlets' eyes suddenly glowed purple. "I call Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!", Ace said gleefully. Hydranoid's ball form became engulfed in the same purple light, drawing him onto the field at a power level of 600.

Alice was horrified. "No! Hydranoid!", she shouted.

Gus smirked. "You're ours, now! Bakugan, Brawl! Vulcan, stand!", he said. Vulcan, with a power level of 500, rose to full height on Percival's right side.

 _Maybe Leonidas can protect Hydranoid by doing most of the battling_ , Alice thought, sending in Leonidas while yelling: "Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Leonidas, stand!"

"Ha! Like we'd make it that easy!", Ace said. " **Gate Card Open! Command Card: Additional Task!** ", he said. Just as Leonidas entered the battle, he was forced out, returning to Alice's hand.

Alice wasn't shocked that the card would do that. She knew that Additional Task forces the last Bakugan on the card back to their owner. She was shocked that the Vestals knew about that card. They always seemed to only use Reactor cards! _I guess Hydranoid's fighting this round_ , she thought mournfully.

Ace, meanwhile, was loading an ability. " **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** ", he commanded. Percival, his power level rising to 750, launched a three pronged blast using his gauntlets and his mouth. Those three blasts then combined into one.

Alice responded with her own ability. " **Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare!** ", she called. Each of Hydranoid's heads blasted a stream of purple and black energy to counter Percival's attack. Hydranoid's power level rose to 900.

"Not happening!", Gus exclaimed, loading his own ability. " **Ability Activate! Pyrus Durance!** ", he commanded. Vulcan's collar shot a blast off orange energy that counteracted the Indigo Nightmare, nullifying the ability. As a result, Percival's Tri Gunner scored a direct hit, causing Hydranoid to grunt in pain. Gus then loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!** " Vulcan, his power level rising to 700, then launched his gloves directly at Hydranoid, whose power level decreased to 400.

Alice grit her teeth, then got three abilities ready. " **Triple Ability Activate! Death Trident, Chaos Leap Sting, and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ", she said. As Hydranoid's heads prepared powerful orbs of purple Darkus power for Vulcan, his mini heads extended from his wings and prepared to blast Percival. Hydranoid's power level rose to 600, Percival's dropped to 550, and Vulcan's decreased to 400.

"Impossible!", Gus exclaimed. "You can't…!" Hydranoid launched his attacks, two of them blasted Vulcan's gloves, the third hit Vulcan, who fell to the orb of dark energy, lowering Gus's Life Gauge to 60%. The mini heads blasted Percival with purple blasts.

Ace, however, loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he said. Out of nowhere, a thunderstorm began to brew. Percival raised his hand directly at Hydranoid, just in time to catch a powerful bolt of Darkus energy on his pointer finger. As Percival blasted Hydranoid with the bolt, his power level increased to 850, while Hydranoid's decreased to 400.

Alice, however, was having none of that. " **Ability Card Activate! Chaos Trident!** ", she said after loading the powerful ability. Hydranoid launched three orbs of pure black Darkus energy at Percival, annihilating the Darkus Thunder attack. Hydranoid's power level rose to 700, and Percival's decreased to 550. As Percival reverted, Ace's Life Gauge went down to 70%.

"Powerful!", Ace breathed. He didn't expect Hydranoid to be this strong.

Neither did Gus, really. "This might be more difficult than we thought", he admitted. "But I won't fail Master Spectra again!"

"Then let's continue!", Alice said, throwing down her Gate Card. _Why hold back?_ , she thought. _Hydranoid easily destroyed them. Using him is a definite win!_ Momentarily forgetting why she held back before, she then picked up Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl!", she said confidently, launching him.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace and Gus yelled, engaging their Bakugan, as well.

XXX

Dan finally managed to reach the west flank of the trailer, to find a masked blonde in a red feather coat patiently waiting for him. "Dan Kuso, I presume?", Spectra said in a mocking voice.

"Spectra", Dan said. "Let me make this clear, Vexos. I already beat one masked freak, and I'll beat you, too!"

"Mind your tongue, Brawler", Spectra responded harshly, as if rebuking a rebellious child. "You should be honored to lose to New Vestroia's top ranked Bakugan battler!" the two got their gauntlets ready.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled. Their gauntlets glowed red light, initiating the battle.

"Gate Card, Set!", Spectra yelled, tossing his Gate Card onto the field. He then threw his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid, stand!", he shouted. Hyper Dragonoid rose at 400.

"That's it?", Dan questioned, "when does the real battle start? Let's do it, Drago!"

"Hold on, Dan!", Drago said. "Remember what happened with Alice. Don't be ruled by your overconfidence!"

Dan's shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right, Drago", he said. "You ready to go?"

"Yes", Drago responded. Dan threw him in, base power level matching his opponent at 400. "En garde, brother", Drago told his opponent, who only growled in response. "Dan, let's go!"

"You got it, Drago!", Dan said, loading an ability. " **Ability Card Activate! Burning Dragon!** ", he called. Drago, his power level rising to 600, launched a fireball from his mouth at Hyper Dragonoid, who remained still.

At least until Spectra loaded in his two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Dual Dragon and Item Core!** ", he called. Hyper Dragonoid immediately split into two copies, and each received a tool for battle. One copy got a shield, that he used to block the Burning Dragon, and the other got a sword that he immediately went after Drago with, the other not close behind. Their power levels read at 1000.

"Drago!", Dan shouted, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!** ", he called. Drago began spinning, engulfing himself in a fire tornado. As the Hyper Dragonoid with the sword attacked the tornado, however, it knocked him back into his copy. This forced them to become one again, their weapons crumbling to dust, and the power level at 300. Hyper Dragonoid reverted, decreasing Spectra's Life Gauge to 40%. "That the best you can do?", Dan taunted as he caught Drago. He then threw his Gate Card down, preparing for the next battle.

 _Impressive_ , Spectra thought to himself as Dan threw Drago back into the battle. He then brought out his ultimate weapon. "Now you face Pyrus Viper Helios!", he told Dan and Drago. "Bakugan, Brawl! Helios, stand!" Helios rose, power level at 600, to engage Drago.

XXX

Hydranoid squared off against Percival and Vulcan, neither side activated any abilities, though.

That was about to change, as Ace threw upwards a new contender. "Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falcon Fly!", he called. As Falcon Fly rose at 350, Percival immediately flew onto its back for "high mobility mode", combining the power levels to 800.

Suddenly, both Ace and Gus loaded two abilities each. " **Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy and Tri Gunner!** ", Ace called. Falcon Fly began shooting purple bursts of energy from its wings, as Percival shot his three pronged blast from his mouth and gauntlets, increasing their combined power levels to 1300.

" **Double Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle and Drill Impact!** ", Gus called. Vulcan's gloves rocketed toward Hydranoid, rotating so quickly they were only a blur. Vulcan's power level increased to 900, and Hydranoid's decreased to 200.

Alice had a plan, however. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", she said. The sky turned purple, flashing Darkus lightning, as the ground gave way to shadows. Every Darkus Bakugan on the field had their power level increased by 300, making 500 for Hydranoid, and a combined power level of 1900 for Percival and Falcon Fly.

Ace laughed at that. "Wow, you really aren't good at this, are you?", he asked mockingly.

Gus, however, remembered what happened to Shadow in his battle with Alice. "No!", he said, wide eyed.

"Yeah", Alice said, loading two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Merge Shield and Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid summoned a shield of Darkus energy, blocking Percival and Falcon Fly's attack. He then launched three orbs of purple and black Darkus energy, which in turn split into three each. Two of which forced Vulcan's gloves off course, nullifying that double ability, and the rest pummeled the Vexos' Bakugan. Hydranoid's power level read at 2400, Percival and Falcon Fly's remained at 1900, and Vulcan's only read 200. The three power levels combined to form 2100.

"Enough of this!", Gus said, clutching his own Bakugan Trap. "I call Subterra Hexados!", he called, throwing it upward. Hexados entered at 350, combining with the others to form 2450. Gus angrily loaded his next ability. " **Ability Activate! Land Twist!** ", he said, anger obvious in his voice. Hexados submerged himself in the ground, reappearing to wrap around Hydranoid, decreasing his power level to 2200. "Try beating us now!", Gus boasted.

Alice loaded another ability in response. " **Ability Activate! Destroy Vanish!** ", she ordered. Hydranoid's saw began boring into Hexados, rapidly decreasing his power level.

Ace acted quickly, loading the next ability. " **Ability Activate! Black Maiden!** ", he commanded. Percival's entire body glowed purple light as he charged Hydranoid. When Percival made contact, the Destroy Vanish was nullified, and Hydranoid reverted. That decreased Alice's Life Gauge to 50%.

"Are you ok, Hydranoid?", Alice asked him.

"I'm fine", Hydranoid answered. "I can still battle!"

Alice realized that Hydranoid simply wasn't enough on his own. That last round was a wake up call for her. Realizing that, she picked up Leonidas and Legionoid. "Are you two willing to battle alongside me?", she asked.

"No", Leonidas answered. "As much as I'd like to get in on the action, every time Hydranoid and I try battling together, we get in each other's way."

"He's right, Alice", Hydranoid responded. "Leo and I once tag teamed against Tigrerra and Gorem. I honestly did better by myself, _after_ they took him down." His voice cracked with shame. "That was when I experienced my first power surge."

"Alright", Alice reasoned. "We'll have to work on your teamwork later, but the stakes are too high now. I'll use Legionoid to help you finish this battle, Hydranoid."

She turned to face her adversaries, realizing that Gus had already set the Gate Card, and their Bakugan and Traps were on the field already, all at base power level, for now. Alice held Hydranoid in her right hand, and Legionoid in her left. She threw in Hydranoid, then tossed Legionoid upward in a double throw. The two rose to greet their opponents.

Legionoid was a serpent with a purple underbelly, dark purple skin on its back, gleaming red eyes, sharp fangs dripping with black venom, and six heads in a formation of two rows of three, all fusing into one huge tail. His starting power level was 350.

"Let's end this!", Hydranoid addressed his partners.

"I agree!", Alice said.

XXX

Dan was shocked to see how powerful Helios was. "Who is this guy, Drago?", Dan asked.

"I recognize him", Drago said, actual malice in his voice. "This is the one who took Tigrerra from Baron!"

"Correct", Helios responded. "And I'll take you just as easily. Spectra?"

Spectra then loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! General Quasar and fusion ability Omega!** ", he called. Helios, his power level rising to 1000, shot a large fireball at Drago.

"We can play that way, too!" Dan said as he loaded two of his abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and fusion ability Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago then shot his own fireball to counter Helios. The two power levels equalised at 900.

As the two fireballs collided, Spectra realized that it would draw, so he simply loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar!** ", he ordered. Helios, his power level rising to 1200, then shot a steam of fire at Drago. Drago fell to the floor as the attack hit.

"Hold on, Drago!", Dan said as he threw his Trap Bakugan upward, into the battle. "Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Scorpion, stand!" Scorpion entered the battle with a power level of 350, adding to Drago's to form 1250. Dan wasn't done yet, however, as he loaded three abilities into his gauntlet. "Time for a combination attack. **Triple Ability Activate! Burning Dragon, Fire Tornado and Reflection Boost!** ", he called. Drago launched a horizontal fire tornado at Scorpion, who strengthened the power of the attack, hurling it at Helios. Drago and Scorpion's power level rose to 1650, and Helios's decreased to 1100.

Spectra responded by loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Nova Defenser and Void Stream!** ", he called. Helios charged a white hot ball of fire, launching it at his two opponents. The fireball obliterated the fire tornado, and hit both its targets. Drago and Scorpion's power level decreased to 850, and Helios's increased to 1300. As Dan's Bakugan reverted, Dan's Life Gauge fell to 10%.

Dan was unresponsive in shock for an entire ten seconds. "Dan. Dan!", Drago's voice finally snapped him out of it.

Dan shook his head. "He tossed us around like we were rag dolls, Drago", he said. "If I lose the next round, you might end up like Tigrerra!"

"Dan," Drago said, "when I separated from the Perfect Core, I knew the risks. I knew I might suffer the same fate as the others. But I don't let that fear stop me! I continue to fight for my brothers and sisters, the Bakugan! I only ask for you to do the same, Daniel."

Dan nodded his head. "You're right, Drago", he said. "Let's brawl!"

Spectra smiled smugly as he threw down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl!", the two yelled simultaneously, engaging their Bakugan for the final round.

XXX

Hydranoid and Legionoid were surrounded on all flanks, by Vulcan on the ground, by Hexados underground, and by Percival and Falcon Fly in the air. No abilities have been activated yet, however.

Alice loaded an ability, initiating the combat. " **Ability Activate! Corrosion!** ", she called. Legionoid's six heads began blasting venom at all of the opponents, taking 200 from each power level. Upon being hit, Falcon Fly crashed onto the ground, defeating it and decreasing Ace's Life Gauge to 30%. Hexados was the next to get blasted, and despite it's best efforts, it also reverted, causing Gus's Life Gauge to decrease to 20%. Vulcan and Percival were able to withstand it, however.

Ace loaded an ability to stop Legionoid's rampage. " **Ability, Activate! Tri Gunner!** ", he called. Percival, once again, shot a three pronged attack, this time at Legionoid. Percival's power level increased to 550. The attack forced Legionoid to revert, decreasing Alice's Life Gauge to 10%.

Alice didn't have time to make sure Legionoid was ok, however. She was completely focused on the current battle. " **Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!** ", she directed. Hydranoid's mini heads appeared and began blasting Vulcan and Percival. Hydranoid's power level rose to 700, Percival's dropped to 450, and Vulcan's decreased to 200.

Gus responded by loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Viblow!** ", he called. Vulcan's gloves began to whirl as they shielded Vulcan from the worst of the attack, as his power level increased to 400, and Hydranoid's decreased to 500. However, Vulcan still reverted, decreasing Gus's Life Gauge to 0. "No! Vulcan!", Gus cried out in alarm.

Ace loaded his own ability to counter Hydranoid. " **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** ", he called. Percival summoned a twister of Darkus energy that clashed with Hydranoid's earlier attack. As the two canceled each other out, Hydranoid's power level decreased to 400.

Ace and Alice were breathing hard, eyeing each other desperately. Both knew that the battle would end here, and neither had any desire to lose.

Ace then loaded another ability. "Percival, **Darkus Driver!** ", he commanded. Percival began flying toward Hydranoid in a blur of rotation, his power level rising to 650.

Alice got her own ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid launched three orbs of Darkus power that split into another three orbs, all heading to intercept Percival. As the orbs hit, Percival was knocked back and forced to the ground, his power level falling to 150.

As Hydranoid prepared to finish Percival off, he began to become engulfed in a tornado of Darkus energy.

"Hydranoid, no!", Alice exclaimed, as her worst fear became a reality. Hydranoid was locked in a power surge.

XXX

Drago and Helios were engaged in a close range battle, still at base power level. Drago tried to land a punch using his right hand, but Helios caught it with his left, and used the momentum to toss Drago onto the ground.

"Get up, weakling!", Helios growled. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"We gotta turn this battle around, Drago!", Dan said, getting three abilities ready. " **Triple Ability Activate! Burning Dragon, Burning Tornado, and fusion ability Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago rose, and created a powerful fire tornado. After a few moments, Drago flew out through the top, completely encased in fire. Drago's power level rose to 1100, and Helios's decreased to 300.

"A triple ability?", Spectra questioned, legitimately surprised. He then smirked, as he got his response ready. "That won't last long. **Triple Ability Activate! General Quasar, Void Stream, and fusion ability Omega!** ", he commanded. Helios blasted Drago with a powerful blast of fire. The two attacks canceled each other out, as both contenders were at a power level of 700.

Drago went in the air, Helios following. The two kept moving, trying to outmaneuver the other, blasting each other with fire. But neither one could gain the upper hand, at least until Spectra loaded in his next ability. " **Ability Activate! Nova Defenser!** ", he called. Helios shot another powerful blast of fire, raising his power level to 900 and decreasing Drago's to 300.

"You're not taking Drago, not from me!", Dan said, loading his next attack. " **Double Ability Activate! Fire Tornado and Burst Shield!** " Drago then summoned another fire tornado, destroying the ability upon contact. Drago's power level rose to 800, and Helios's decreased to 600. Slowly, the fire twister made its way to Helios.

 _This Dragonoid is impressive_ , Spectra deduced, _but a rudimentary scan shows that his stats are inferior to Helios's in every way. Time to put an end to this_. Spectra loaded his last ability. " **Ability Activate! Nova Spiral!** ", he called. A red aura engulfed Helios, who stood his ground against Drago's attack. When Drago reached him, Helios thrusted out his hand, through the twister, and grabbed Drago by his throat!

When Dan checked his gauntlet, he saw that his latest ability was nullified! Helios was back at 900, and Drago returned to a power level of 300! "Drago, hang on!", he said desperately.

Drago was choking, he could barely breathe, but Dan's voice filled him with strength. "I… won't… lose… to… you!", he managed to say.

"What are you talking about?", Helios said. "It's over!"

"It's not… over", Drago wheezed. "Too many have sacrificed too much for it to be over now!" Drago thought of Wyvern, Novalion, and all the Bakugan captured by the Vexos. _I_ won't _let them down!_ , he thought. The gem in Drago's chest, normally blue, began glowing multicolor. "I won't lose!", Drago declared out loud, his voice revealing no weakness at all, only power.

"Drago? What's going on?", Dan asked. As if in answer, an ability appeared in front of him, giving off a spark of the same multicolor light. "Whoa", Dan said with awe. He then put the new ability in his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** ", Dan said. Drago began emitting waves of this powerful energy, forcing Helios back. Drago's power level rose to 700, and Helios's decreased to 500.

Although struggling to stay in the battle, Helios could only do so much, however, before he reverted to ball form, decreasing Spectra's Life Gauge to 0. "Lucky shot, Drago", Helios growled as he returned to Spectra. "It won't happen again!" Without a word, Spectra returned to his pod, bound for Gamma City. He had some tests to run on the battle data he recorded from battling Drago.

Meanwhile, Dan was talking to his partner. "Drago, what was that?", Dan asked.

"A power I never thought I'd experience again", Drago replied. "The power of the Perfect Core!"

"That's awesome, Drago!", Dan congratulated. "Way to go, beating Helios like that! I guess we proved the better pair, huh?"

"Dan, you know this is no laughing matter. Had I not been able to do that, we both know I would've been captured by Spectra and Helios", Drago replied soberly.

"Drago, I know that, but we need to enjoy the victories we have!", Dan said. "Otherwise, our morale will get really low, and we won't be as effective in battle!"

"I suppose you're right", Drago grudgingly agreed.

"I am!", Dan replied. "Come on, let's meet up with the others. I bet they trashed those Vexos like they were nothing!" With that, Dan and Drago started their jog southeast, to the front of the trailer.

XXX

"No! Not now!", Hydranoid pleaded, resisting the evolution to the best of his ability. The dark twister seemed to contain any sound inside and outside. No doubt Alice was screaming at Hydranoid, encouraging him to keep resisting, but Hydranoid couldn't hear anything outside the twister. "I… must… resist!", Hydranoid told himself.

"And why should you, old friend?", a familiar voice echoed through Hydranoid's heads.

"I know that voice", Hydranoid said, his voice almost seeming fearful. "Reaper? Show yourself!"

"Why, so you can send me to the Doom Dimension again?", Reaper's voice replied. "I don't think so! But I'm not here to talk about me. Big surprise, I know!"

"You're not here at all!", Hydranoid said. "You're a product of my imagination! You have to be!"

"Why are we still talking about me?", Reaper's voice asked. "Normally, I love that topic, but I'm here to talk about _you_ , not me!"

"Stop talking!", Hydranoid said. "It's hard enough to stop this evolution without your annoyance!"

"And why are you stopping yourself from evolving?", Reaper asked. "You're supposed to be the culmination of everything Darkus! The role model for the Darkus Attribute itself! Why are you setting such a bad example for the younger of our kind?"

"Because this evolution will destroy me if I go through with it!", Hydranoid replied.

"What a f**king hypocrite!", Reaper accused. "That never stopped you before! You were Masquerade's most powerful Bakugan, being groomed to become the bearer of the Infinity Core! You knew the amount of energy might destroy you, but you never let it hold you back! Now, you've become soft like your Mistress! How f**king pathetic!"

"Leave Alice out of this!", Hydranoid demanded.

"Ha, or what?", Reaper replied. "Listen, old chap, you're not powerful enough. If you evolve, you'll have the strength to protect Alice on your own! Stay like this, and she'll have to rely on _Leonidas_ and _Legionoid_ to do everything you can't! And what if _they_ lose? What'll happen to her? You need to be strong to protect Alice, so get your a** in gear and f**king evolve, already!"

Hydranoid made his decision. "No! Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", he said.

"We'll finish our talk later. Ta-ta!", Reaper finished, for now. In one last effort, Hydranoid forced the twister off him, successfully delaying his evolution. Hydranoid heard Alice sigh in relief. Hydranoid then collapsed on the ground, exhausted by the effort.

Which was the opening Ace needed to finish the battle, as he loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Darkus Thunder, Activate!** ", he called. Percival began brewing a storm, and as a lightning bolt of Darkus energy struck Percival, he caught it on his finger. Hydranoid's power level fell to 200, and Percival's rose to 450. "Take him out, Percival!", Ace yelled. Percival then redirected the bolt at Hydranoid, who could barely put up any resistance. Hydranoid reverted, causing Alice's Life Gauge to go to 0.

Gus nodded to his teammate. "Good work, Ace", he admitted. "Master Spectra will be pleased." After nodding back to Gus, Ace went to the Gus's pod. Gus, however, stayed behind. "Alice", he called, "why would you fight for the Bakugan so strongly?"

"Because they're my friends!", Alice immediately responded.

Gus laughed. "Since when? We know of your past as Masquerade", he told her. Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, we know of who you once were. A ruthless battler who wanted glory and power. I can respect Masquerade. I can't respect you", Gus told her.

Alice shook her head gently. "I'm not Masquerade anymore, Gus", she said. "I've closed that chapter. That's all behind me now."

"That kind of wanting doesn't go away, Alice", Gus assured her. "Someday, you will rediscover Masquerade's drive, his ambition, his greed for power. When you want to satisfy that, come find us, alone. Master Spectra will be ready to welcome you. We'll even let you keep Hydranoid."

Alice didn't respond. Gus seemed to see right through her. Masquerade's personality came from her worst aspects, and being Masquerade made her be more in touch with them, especially after Masquerade's personality finally disappeared. Of course she was tempted to act like Masquerade, of course she felt his desire for power.

Recognizing her lack of response as a moment of conflict, and a small psychological victory, Gus turned around. "I look forward to our future partnership, Alice", he said, right before entering his pod with Ace. The two flew off, leaving Alice alone with her Bakugan.

"I'm sorry, Hydranoid", Alice said. "If I was stronger, I could have helped you win that battle."

"No apologies, Alice", Hydranoid responded. "It was an impossible situation after the power surge."

Alice nodded her head. "We should regroup at the trailer", she said. "Hopefully the others didn't lose, too."

XXX

(Around 5 minutes later)

"What? You _all_ lost?", Dan said, hardly believing it. Everyone seemed down in the dumps. Shun was brooding in the corner of the room. Mira and Baron were sitting on a couch, talking with Dan. Marucho was learning how to pilot the trailer, in case of an emergency where Mira couldn't. Alice was standing in the room, facing Dan, who was sitting on a chair. But they all exchanged their stories. Of Link with his new mechanical Bakugan. Of Shadow's dishonorable battling getting the better of Shun. Of Dan's lucky break with the Perfect Core. And of Hydranoid's power surge costing Alice the battle.

"Why would any Bakugan _not_ want to evolve?", Dan asked. "You would've creamed 'em!"

"Dan!", Drago rebuked. "Bakugan have their limits. It takes an extremely lucky Bakugan to continue evolving without stop. Hydranoid is wise to limit the power he gains."

"Thank you!", Alice told Drago.

"Yeah, whatever. I still say you should've evolved, but to each their own, I guess", Dan said passively.

Shun then turned to Alice. "The Vexos are more powerful than we thought. Maybe we should reconsider the plan for Alpha controller", he said.

"No", Alice said. "We stick to the plan. We don't have time to form a new one." Shun nodded his head, agreeing with what Alice said. Alice then addressed Mira. "Mira, get the trailer as close as possible to Alpha City. The plan is a go", she told her.

"Right", Mira said, moving toward the cockpit.

Marucho then raced after her. "Mira, wait! I call copilot!", he said. After a few moments, the trailer was on the move, bound for Alpha City.

"The plan is a go", Alice murmured, repeating her earlier words. "I just hope it works."

XXX

 **And we're done! I came into this chapter thinking, "this might not have enough content". And now it's the biggest chapter in the fanfic, for now at least.**

 **I owe the entire Reaper idea to StarMaidenWarrior. It was a good idea that didn't stretch the story too much.**

 **If you have any suggestions, or just want to say or ask me something leave a review or PM me. If you're liking the story, be sure to follow or favorite the story. Until next time, peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings! I'm back (obviously). If you came here because you want to see some awesome Vexos vs Resistance action… not this time! Sorry, but it's not time yet. Wait for the next chapter for that. But while you're here, enjoy the current chapter (even though it might be the closest thing to filler that I'm making)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 12: Alpha City

The Resistance was able to get in Alpha City relatively easy. Security was so lax, they weren't even stopped once as the six literally strolled through the front door of the domed city.

"What's up with this?", Dan asked. "I thought that the guards would be more diligent than they are."

"This isn't an evil fortress, Master Dan", Baron reminded the Pyrus battler. "It's a public city! Citizens walk through here so often, I doubt we're raising any suspicions at all!"

"But wouldn't they be worried about us?", Marucho asked. "I'd think the Vexos would paint the Resistance as a dangerous terrorist group for propaganda."

"They probably would if they could", Mira responded. "But they can't. Technically speaking, we haven't broken any laws. We've just said no to the Vexos. Vestals idolize the Vexos, but they don't have any authority in the government."

"We have time before the tournament", Shun told the others. "Mira, Vestals have hotels, right?"

"Yeah, we do", Mira answered.

"I don't need a hotel, Masters", Baron said. "My apartment is close enough to the arena, and I have enough room to house two other people."

"Wait, I thought you said you had a huge family!", Marucho asked, surprised. "How could you have that much space?"

Baron winced. "Well, my family is still on Vestal", he explained. "The royal family offered money to the families of volunteering colonists, and money has _always_ been tight for us."

Even Dan understood. "You took one for the team", he said, "and came to New Vestroia to help your family."

"You must miss them a lot", Marucho noted.

Baron nodded. "Yeah, I miss them", he said, "But it's more money and one less mouth to feed for them, so I'm happy to make the sacrifice."

Shun decided to change the subject. "So, who'll be staying in a hotel, and who'll stay at Baron's?", he asked. "I'm ok with Baron's."

"You'll need me to pay for the hotel", Mira noted. "So that means I'm going."

"Dibs on the hotel room!", Dan yelled.

"Do you have to be that loud?", Marucho asked. He then made his choice: "I'll be ok either way. Alice?", he asked. "You're unusually quiet. You ok?"

Alice shook herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry, just deep in thought", she said. "What were you talking about again?"

"Do you want to stay at the hotel or at Baron's apartment?", Marucho asked again.

Alice mentally decided against the hotel,.she was fine with a somewhat spartan living space. "Baron's apartment", she said.

"So, what were you thinking about?", Dan asked.

"Nothing", Alice said, looking away. In fact, she was thinking about Gus's offer. At first, she scoffed at it, but Gus saw through the Alice Gehabich that everyone else saw, to reveal her darkest inclinations of destruction and a craving for power. She could never satisfy that hunger on the path she was on, but…

"Alice!", Shun called, yelling. Alice looked up at Shun, and only then realized that she had stopped walking. All the others were looking at her, and even Shun was visibly worried. "You're not alright", Shun said.

"I'm just tired, Shun. I'm _fine_ ", Alice insisted. She remembered how Shun had, well, shunned her after he found out she was Masquerade. Alice didn't want a repeat of that.

Shun narrowed his eyes, but seemed to accept what Alice said.

The six then reached what seemed to be a shopping center. They passed a young family ordering lunch, and Baron's eyes teared up. They spotted a group of kids gawking at an advertisement of the upcoming Bakugan tournament. They spotted a couple of teenagers that seemed to be flirting with each other.

"I never expected a city of Vestals to be so… peaceful", Marucho said. "They act so much like humans, I need to remind myself I'm on another world."

"That's because they don't know that their peaceful life is built on the misery and slavery of others", Mira said.

"Which is why we have to save the Bakugan!", Dan said.

"Once the Vestals know the truth, freeing the Bakugan will be much easier", Drago said.

"On that happy note, it's time to split up!", Baron said as they reached a crossroads. The Resistance then split up on that.

XXX

Mira, Dan and Marucho were walking toward the hotel, with Mira on her communications device. "And… done! I've ordered our hotel room", Mira said, putting her device away.

"You can order it online?", Dan asked.

"That's how all Vestals do it. Lessens any waiting lines", Mira explained.

"I like it!", Marucho explained. "At the very least, it's efficient."

On the other side of the street, Volt Luster of the Vexos was buying some pastries at a bakery. "Are you sure, Volt? I'd be happy to make your order on the house", the owner said.

"No, no, it's alright", Volt insisted. "I wouldn't dream of cheating such a great bakery." All across the area, people had their communications devices trained on Volt, even attracting the attention of the three Resistance members. Mira's eyes widened in recognition.

"Guys, maybe we should hurry up", she said. The three quickly got to their hotel, which was only a few meters away now. To their chagrin, they saw Volt heading to the same hotel.

"Oh, no", Marucho said. "Does that mean all the Vexos will be at this hotel, too?"

Mira was stunned. "I don't know…", she answered. They got inside the hotel. "Room for three, designation Earth Titan", she said.

Immediately a computerized voice responded: "Acknowledged. Please enter the elevator to area 4." The three walked on a circular platform with no walls, and the platform began rising directly upward, into a perfectly shaped hole in the ceiling.

"That's some impressive antigravity technology!", Marucho said, impressed.

Not a moment too soon, that was the moment Volt entered the hotel. "Room for one, designation Volt Luster", he projected.

"Acknowledged. Please wait for a moment. The elevator to area 4 is currently being used", the computerized voice reported.

Volt frowned, but calmed himself. It couldn't be helped that someone else was using the elevator. After a couple of minutes, the elevator returned.

"Please enter the elevator to area 4", the voice said. Volt walked on the elevator, and it rose to Volt's room's floor. Little did he know that he was now neighbors with three Resistance members.

Said Resistance members were in their room as Dan saw Volt pass them through a peephole in the door. "This hotel is huge, why is Volt in the same area as us?", he asked angrily, yet he kept his voice down.

"Let's hope he doesn't spot us", Marucho said. "I guess it's good you bought the room with an alias, instead of your real name."

"Yeah, so am I", Mira agreed. "For now, I say we stay in here. Almost no chance of being spotted."

XXX

Volt entered his room, and sat down on his bed. Immediately, Brontes rolled onto the bed, and popped out. "Why aren't we partying with the other Vexos?", he asked. "Unlike _you_ , some of them know how to have _fun_."

Volt sighed and opted not to tell Brontes his reasons. It's not like he would listen anyway, he was almost as malicious as Shadow. No, he couldn't tell his partner of the discomfort he gets just by being around the other Vexos. They're either excessively obnoxious or on their own agenda. Volt wanted as little to do with them as possible. But he couldn't tell Brontes, for he was originally a "gift" from Mylene. He couldn't be sure that Brontes wasn't spying on him for her.

"I like seeing things from an ordinary citizen's perspective", Volt said, which was partially true. "It reminds me of where I come from." He gazed onto the street, the crowds that have disbanded after he went into the hotel. The cars racing past the building. Volt smiled to himself, knowing _this_ was who he was fighting for. The people of Vestal.

XXX

In Baron's apartment, Baron, Alice, and Shun were all in a triangle of sorts. "Baron, why don't you go to our room?", Shun asked. "I'll only be a minute."

Baron was about to object, but Shun narrowed his eyes, pulling off an intimidating look. Baron nodded, heading to the other room.

With that out of way, Shun then turned back to Alice. "What's wrong?", he asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong", she said.

"If it's about you losing your last battle, you were outnumbered. It isn't your…", Shun said, before Alice interrupted him.

"It's not that", Alice said. She took a deep breath, then went on: "After the battle, Gus said something to me. He knew of my past as Masquerade, and even tried to use it as an argument to make me join them."

"But Masquerade's gone", Shun said. "You're not him anymore."

"He may be gone," Alice said, "but his desires are still in me. Everyone has a dark side, an evil voice in them. Being Masquerade made me much more in tune with mine. So when Gus offered to satisfy the craving for power that I feel every day, I'd be lying if I said I want tempted."

Shun put his hands on Alice's shoulders. "No", he said. "I understand what you're saying. But power isn't what's important. What you do with it is. Remember that." Alice nodded, then noticed the position they were in. She broke the embrace, blushing noticeably. Shun understood what Alice was saying. "I get it", he said. "We can't be distracted right now. Later." He then walked into the other room, leaving Alice alone with her Bakugan. Alice lied down on her bed, not even bothering to change into a nightgown.

XXX

In the morning, the Resistance met up in a park. Apparently, it was where Shun encountered Baron, so they figured it would be ok.

"We were lucky to get out of the hotel without Volt finding us", Mira said.

"Volt's in your hotel?!", Alice asked, alarmed.

"Worse. In the same area and floor as us", Marucho clarified.

Shun shrugged. "Nothing we can do about that, now", he said. "We'd best make this brief to avoid suspicions. You all know the plan. You all know how we're deciding who gets in the tournament's tag division."

They all nodded. "Drawing straws. Short ends mean you are in", Baron said.

"Yes", Shun said, taking out a cup with four straws in it.

"Hold on, why is there only four?", Dan said.

"Because neither of us are drawing", Alice answered. "I'm participating in the singles division to get everyone else in, and _you_ are way too noticeable with Drago. Same thing with Hydranoid, but I have Leonidas for the battling."

As they were talking, the other four drew their straws. The short sticks went to Marucho and Baron.

"Oh, yeah!", Baron exclaimed, ecstatic. "I won't let you down, Master Marucho!"

"Then the three of us should register", Alice said.

The three then walked to the two registering stations for the different divisions.

XXX

(On the first day of the tournament [ **because I can't let this seem** _ **too**_ **much like a filler, I skipped some days in-chapter. Sue me.** ])

"Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Tournament!", the announcer's voice boomed in the arena. "Today, our contenders are duking it out in their respective divisions to take on our champions, the Vexos, which will take place the next day of the tournament! For now, we start with the single division's first battle, Connor vs Travis!"

"This is so rank!", Dan vented in the audience. "So what if they recognize Drago? I want to battle, too!"

"Just be quiet, Dan", Shun, directly on Dan's left, said, slightly annoyed.

Mira sighed. It was all Shun could do to keep Dan from storming away from the arena. Eventually, Shun calmed Dan down, and the three watched the battle.

Around 15 minutes later, the battle was over, the victory going to the Haos user Travis.

"Just like any good battle, either side could have claimed victory! But this one goes to Travis!", the announcer said. "We now move on to the tag team division, where a mysterious duo known only as the Bakugan Brawlers will take on Lisa and Lia, previous runner ups in the tournament, only bested by the Vexos themselves!"

The crowd roared as the two teams faced off, Mira and Baron wearing masks colored to match their clothes and attributes. Otherwise, they looked the same. Lisa and Lia were dressed in similar outfits, black leggings, skirts that went down to their knees, and tank tops. They were clearly sisters, but their color schemes were radically different. Lisa's clothes and hair were dark purple, and Lia's were red, giving away their attributes as Darkus and Pyrus.

The four got their gauntlets ready for battle. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled.

"Gate Card, Set!", Baron yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "I'll weaken their Bakugan", he said to Marucho. "Nemus's defensive abilities can wear them down. You can then engage and defeat their Bakugan."

Marucho nodded. "Good plan", he complimented.

Baron then threw in Nemus and immediately activated an ability. " **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** ", he called. Nemus created a pyramid of Haos energy, raising his power level from 450 to 650.

Lia laughed. "Wow, boy, you're not that good at this. Allow me to demonstrate! Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Ferias, stand!", she said, throwing in her Bakugan. Ferias, a monkey with a staff tipped with fire and red hair, rose at a power level of 350. Lia then loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Flame Lance!** ", she called. Ferias threw his staff, which became engulfed in fire and took the shape of a spear. The weapon struck and pierced Nemus's ability, but remained wedged in the pyramid. Ferias's power level rose to 550, but Nemus was still at a 100 point advantage. Ferias began to try to pull his staff out of the pyramid, but wasn't having much luck.

"Great job, sis", Lisa said sarcastically, holding her own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", she called while throwing her own Bakugan. "Darkus Atchibee, stand!" This Atchibee had a starting power level of 350, clearly not as powerful as Shadow's. Lisa loaded an ability as soon as Atchibee was deployed. " **Ability Activate! Dark Storm!** ", she called. Atchibee's wings blasted the pyramid with dark lightning, and it gave way. Nemus's power level fell to 450 as he was struck with the attack.

Baron grit his teeth, then loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** ", he called. Nemus generated a shield of light energy, raising his power level to 750 and blocking the attack. Ferias's power level fell to 400, and Atchibee's fell to 200. Both the dark moth and the fire monkey slammed into the shield, but with no luck. Marucho was about to throw in Elfin, but Baron held out his right hand. " **Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!** ", he called. The ground became covered in yellow light, powering Nemus up to a power level of 1000.

The two girls smiled in an identical fake-sweet way, then each loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Pyrus-Darkus Diagonal Relation!** ", Lisa called. Atchibee began glowing purple, power level rising to 300, as Ferias glowed red and his power level increased to 500. The two then combined to 800.

" **Ability Card Activate! Fire Tornado!** ", Lia called. Ferias began engulfed in a miniature fire tornado, and charged Nemus, Atchibee in tow. Their combined power level equaled Nemus's at 900 each.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho said, finally engaging Elfin. "Elfin, stand!", Elfin's 400 added to Nemus's power level to form 1300. Marucho then loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Blue Shield!** ", he used. Elfin created a shield of water, nullifying their abilities and making it a 1400 vs 600. Marucho wasn't done, however. "Baron, hold them off. It's time to end this", he directed.

Baron obeyed, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Shade Cocoon!** ", he said. Baron slammed his staff on the ground, effectively making their opponents stop in their tracks. "Shade Cocoon will prevent you from activating any abilities", Baron explained. "So just try to stop us now!"

Marucho smiled at his partner's idea. "Elfin! Attribute change!", he suggested. Elfin began glowing multicolor, and became a Ventus Bakugan. Marucho then loaded an ability to end the battle. " **Ability Activate! Wing Mercury!** ", he called. Elfin soared through the air and attacked the helpless Atchibee and Ferias. The two combined power levels were 1600 vs 600. When Elfin hit the two, they reverted, going straight toward Marucho. Lisa's and Lia's Life Gauges dropped to 0.

"And that's a wrap! Our mysterious contenders have taken Lisa and Lia's Bakugan, claiming the victory in a single round!", the announcer said. "You can be sure that they aren't fooling around!"

Back in the stands, the three were waiting for the next battle. They didn't have to wait long.

"And now we're moving back to the singles division, as Nathaniel will be squaring off against another new battler, known under the alias the Dark Mistress!", the announcer said.

Nathaniel wore a green shirt and the usual Vestal pants, nothing special.

The Dark Mistress, or Alice, was wearing an mask that somewhat resembled Spectra's, except the mask's eyes appeared completely crimson, and it's color was black. She skin tight dark purple pants and an indigo t-shirt with no design. Her long, orange hair was in a ponytail.

Shun just stared, open mouthed. Dan noticed this and elbowed Shun. "Quit starting, Shun", Dan said, a mischievous smile on his face. "You look like an idiot." Shun quickly recomposed himself.

On the field, Nathaniel laughed. "Like I'll be beaten by some chick playing at Bakugan battling!", he jeered. Some of the crowd 'oooh'ed at his burn.

Alice smiled knowingly to herself. "Talk is cheap. Let's see how you fare in battle", she said.

The two got their gauntlets ready. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they shouted.

"Gate Card, Set!", Nathaniel called, throwing down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Subterra Juggernoid, stand!" Juggernoid rose at a power level of 350.

Alice silently launched her own Bakugan. Leonidas rose, his power level at 450. Without any delay, Alice loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and fusion ability Beta Enhancement!** ", she called. Leonidas shot a huge orb of Darkus energy at Juggernoid. Leonidas's power level rose to 850, and Juggernoid's fell to 250.

"Woah", Nathaniel said. "Uh, **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** " Juggernoid was blown back by the attack, but a wall of earth kept him upright. Juggernoid's power level rose to 550. Nathaniel then loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate!** ", he called.

"Sorry, not today!", the 'Dark Mistress' said, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Doom Corruption!** " Leonidas glowed purple and soared toward Juggernoid, nullifying the ability and raising his power level to 1050. As Leonidas hit Juggernoid, Juggernoid reverted and went straight to Alice.

"I don't believe it!", the announcer exclaimed, dumbfounded. "The Dark Mistress has claimed victory, and her opponent's Bakugan, before Nathaniel could even react!"

"And I thought Baron and Marucho did a good job", Mira said.

"They did", Shun said. "But Alice was ruthless over there."

"Can't deny the results, though", Dan said.

The next rounds went quickly. 'The Bakugan Brawlers' sometimes had trouble, but Alice continued her streak, using Leonidas to easily take their opponent's Bakugan before they could even react. Her opponent in the finals actually ended up forfeiting, leaving the 'Dark Mistress' the winner. Marucho and Baron won their final match, meaning the three would be battling the Vexos tomorrow. All according to plan.

"Well, today had a load of exciting battles!", the announcer, now in front of the winners, said. "I can't say I'm surprised that these are our winners, however. The Bakugan Brawlers will be granted the opportunity of facing the tag team champions, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!"

"And the Dark Mistress will be given the privilege of taking on any member of the Vexos. The choice is up to her!", the announcer continued. "And should she win, she'll be given an offer to join the Vexos!"

The Resistance knew the plan. Alice would challenge a low level member of the Vexos, then forfeit the match right before it began. Her objective was to get everyone else in the complex to destroy the dimension controller.

It goes without saying that what Alice did next caught them all (except Shun, for some reason) off guard. She looked straight at the announcer and told him, loud and clear: "I'm not here to join the Vexos. I'm here to humiliate them. I challenge Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos and top ranked Bakugan battler of Vestal. But that last title won't stay with him for much longer."

XXX

 **And cliffhanger! You like the chapter? If you did, follow or favorite the story, and PM me or leave a review if you want to say something. Until next time, goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. I told you last time this chapter would have Resistance vs Vexos action? Well, I'm betting you won't be disappointed. Without further ado, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. Only the story, assuming someone hasn't already done this. If someone has, I sincerely apologize.**

XXX

Chapter 13: Best of Both Worlds

The six members of the Resistance were huddled in Baron's apartment. Dan, Marucho, Mira and Baron were scolding Alice, who was sitting on her guest bed and staring back at them.

"Why would you do that?", Dan shouted. "You and Shun said that stealth and subtlety was a priority!"

"You've drawn unnecessary attention toward the arena with that stunt!", Marucho added. "Why would you do that? It's not like you're actually batting Spectra!"

"She is", Shun said. "That was always the plan."

The other four looked confused. "I thought the plan was for Mistress Alice to forfeit before the battle, then help the others get in", Baron said. "How would you get them inside the main compound and still make it for the battle?"

"The transporter card", Alice answered. "And Shun's right. This was always the plan."

"What are you talking about?", Mira asked.

Alice continued: "The tag battle against the Vexos will serve to overload the controller. But that won't mean the Vestals will listen when we tell them the truth. The Vestals only respect one thing from a Bakugan battler."

Mira understood then. "Power", she said.

Alice nodded. "After I beat Spectra, New Vestroia will hail me as their champion. When we destroy the controller, I'll reaffirm the claim that Bakugan are intelligent beings, and they will listen. But that isn't it", she said.

Shun took it from there. "It will legitimize the Resistance as a threat to the royal family. Alice will become the face of the Resistance and a public enemy of the throne", he finished.

Alice nodded. "That's why _I'm_ doing it", she explained. "Besides the fact that only Hydranoid and I would stand a chance."

"You know Drago also beat Helios, right?!", Dan asked angrily.

"Using an unpredictable power that Drago couldn't control", Alice fired back.

Marucho then realized something Alice said. "Wait, you're using Hydranoid?", he asked. "What if a power surge happens?"

Alice shrugged. "That's a risk we have to take", she said.

"Well, we should probably get some rest", Mira said. She walked out of the apartment, Dan and Marucho in tow, and bound for their hotel.

On the windowsill, Hydranoid, Leonidas, and Ingram were all engaged in discussion.

"Hydranoid, I know you feel obligated to assist Alice", Ingram said. "I feel the same with Shun. But can Leonidas not take Helios?"

"I, um…", Leonidas said. "I can't. I said it, ok? Taking a Subterra Juggernoid is one thing, but Helios is out of my league."

"I'm the only one who stands a chance", Hydranoid said. "He took Tigrerra with ease. I _will_ make him pay for that."

XXX

"Seriously, Volt? You didn't even watch the tournament?", Brontes asked disbelievingly.

"No, Brontes, I didn't", Volt answered. "The battles are more challenging when I haven't previously analyzed their fighting style."

Brontes made a pouting sound, but his face didn't change. He was in ball form, after all. "But I like seeing Bakugan pound on each other", he moped.

Volt sighed. "I'm going out for a walk", he said. "I'll be back." He left the room, turned left to go to the elevator…

Just in time to see Mira, Dan, and Marucho getting off the elevator.

For a moment, the four were stunned. Volt then shrugged, and made his way toward the elevator, completely passing the three.

"Wait, you're not gonna attack us?", Dan asked.

Volt shook his head. "You haven't done anything wrong", Volt said. "So I won't bring you in." He then boarded the elevator, bound for ground level.

"Volt actually did the noble thing", Marucho noticed, surprised.

"But he's still Vexos!", Dan said. "Which means he's the enemy."

"Let's talk about this in our room", Mira said. The three then entered their room.

Back in Volt's room, Brontes was shouting. "Volt, no! Don't leave me behind!", he called out, but then abruptly stopped as he saw something on the ground. "Is that a Vestal coin? Shiny!", he said, mesmerized, making a lunge for the coin.

XXX

Spectra was looking over the data he recorded from Drago. On the surface, Helios seemed much more powerful, but _something_ allowed Drago to access the Perfect Core's power…

Spectra was interrupted by an unnamed servant. "My lord Spectra", he began, "the winner of the tournament has been decided. She asked to battle _you_ , specifically."

Spectra sighed. "Very well, you're dismissed", he said. After the servant left, Spectra addressed Helios with: "Are you ready?"

"I am, Master", Helios said. "It wouldn't matter if it was Drago himself. They stand no chance against my power!"

XXX

(Right before the battle)

"Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Tournament's final round, as the Dark Mistress will take on Spectra Phantom!", the announcer said. "Make your bets now, because this one is bound to be a battle of the ages!"

In the crowd, everyone was buzzing about the impending battle. "You think this Dark Mistress can handle Spectra?", one asked.

"No way!", another said. "Spectra will one-shot her like he does everyone else!"

Dan, Shun and Mira were sitting in a spot very close to the inner complex. The new plan was that they would make their way to the complex after the battle, where Alice would get past the guard and let them in. So, in the meantime, they had nothing to do except watch the battle.

On the battlefield, the two opponents regarded each other warily.

 _A masked blonde_ , Alice thought. _This guy is just a Masquerade wannabe!_

 _Orange hair, Darkus… it couldn't be_ , Spectra thought. The two got their gauntlets ready for battle.

"And now, let the battle begin!", the announcer called.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", the two shouted.

"Gate Card, Set!", Spectra yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "You're no match against the Ultimate Bakugan, Pyrus Viper Helios! Bakugan, brawl! Helios, stand!" Helios rose at a power level of 600.

Alice smirked, launching Hydranoid, and calling: "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!", she called. Hydranoid rose at a power level of 600, perfectly matching Helios.

The crowd was in uproar seeing that the 'Dark Mistress' had possession of Hydranoid, as they were told those stories were fables, nothing more!

Spectra would've looked alarmed, except he wore a mask. " **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** ", he called. Fierce flames engulfed the field, powering Helios to 900. Spectra loaded three abilities into his gauntlet. " **Triple Ability Activate! General Quasar, Void Stream and fusion ability Omega!** ", he commanded. After lurching forward, Helios shot a huge fireball at Hydranoid. Helios's power level increased to 1300, and Hydranoid's decreased to 200.

Alice loaded an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid shot purple and black orbs from each head, which split into three each. Six of the nine countered the fireball, and the other three struck Helios, making him growl angrily. Both Bakugan's power levels met at 600.

The audience, for once, was stunned. They just saw Helios's triple ability taken out like it was child's play!

Spectra loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Nova Defenser!** ", he commanded. Helios shot a white hot fireball at Hydranoid. Helios's power level increased to 800, and Hydranoid's decreased to 200.

Alice smiled, then loaded her ability. " **Ability Activate! Chaos Trident!** ", she directed. Hydranoid shot three orbs of black Darkus energy to counter Helios's attack. The two abilities canceled each other out, as their power levels equalised at 500. Alice then loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare and Chaos Leap Sting!** ", she called. Hydranoid then shot a continuous blast of purple and black energy at Helios, as well as extended its mini heads and blasted Helios with purple Darkus energy. Hydranoid's power level increased to 900, and Helios's decreased to 300.

Spectra then activated another ability. " **Burst Core!** ", he called. A fiery dome appeared around Helios, blocking the double ability. Alice waited, knowing that Burst Core would nullify any of her attacks as long as it was activated, but Spectra using another ability would cancel its effect. After Helios recovered, Spectra loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar!** ", he shouted. Helios, his power level rising to 800, shot a stream of fire at Hydranoid. However, the dome of fire disappeared, letting Alice know that the Burst Core can't protect Helios anymore.

Alice took that opportunity, loading two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ", she called. Hydranoid's heads blasted enlarged orbs of purple energy at Helios. Helios's power level dropped to 500, and Hydranoid's increased to 600. The central orb was intercepted by the fire, but the side orbs struck Helios, forcing him to revert, and decreasing Spectra's Life Gauge to 80%.

The crowd was completely silent. They never expected Spectra would actually lose a round!

A thought shared by Spectra. The only Bakugan who was previously able to beat Helios was Drago with the Perfect Core! Reading his gauntlet to check Hydranoid's stats, he was alarmed to see that Hydranoid was as good as Helios! _Perhaps I didn't give them the credit they deserve_ , Spectra thought.

Alice set the next Gate Card. "Bakugan, Brawl!", they yelled simultaneously, engaging their Bakugan.

Helios and Hydranoid collided in ball form, resulting in their immediate close range fight. Hydranoid's left head bit Helios by the throat, and Helios responded by striking Hydranoid's right head by his horn.

The pain forced Hydranoid to let Helios go, just as Alice loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting and Destroy Vanish!** ", she called. Hydranoid's mini heads appeared, and due to the close proximity, wrapped themselves around Helios's arms, legs, and wings. Hydranoid's power level increased to 700, and Helios's decreased to 400. Helios began being pulled toward Hydranoid, whose chest saw began whirring.

Spectra knew he had to get Helios out of there, so he loaded his own ability. " **Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar!** ", he commanded. Helios shot a steam of fire at Hydranoid at close range, forcing him to release Helios. Helios's power level rose to match Hydranoid at 700. Helios began flying upward.

But Spectra was done paying around, as he launched a Bakugan Trap upward, calling: "I summon mechanical Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" Metalfencer rose in the air, directly behind Helios. "Metalfencer, assume battle unit mode!", Spectra commanded. Metalfencer attached itself to Helios's back, attaching his laser canon limbs to Helios's arms and legs, and adding its 400 to Helios's 700 to form a combined power level of 1100. Spectra then used two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Nova Defenser and Red Valkyrie!** ", he called. Helios's mouth shot a fireball at Hydranoid, while his arm cannons shot blasts of red energy at Hydranoid. Hydranoid's power level decreased to 300, and Helios and Metalfencer's increase to 1700.

Realizing the danger, Alice quickly activated her ability. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid shot three orbs of purple and black energy at Helios, which split into nine total. They tried to stop the attacks, but it was too much. Helios and Metalfencer's power level decreased to 800, and Hydranoid's increased to 700. However, Hydranoid reverted through the onslaught, decreasing Alice's Life Gauge to 80%.

Spectra frowned. He expected that attack to take Hydranoid and end the battle, but he only managed to win by 100 points?! Impossible!

Alice grit her teeth. "I thought you said Helios was the 'Ultimate Bakugan'!", she taunted, disappointment in her voice. "Why, then, would you need a mechanical bodysuit to even the score?! I thought you were the best of the best, but you're pathetic!"

The crowd began to murmur about what the 'Dark Mistress' said.

Spectra began to realize what Alice was doing. She was trying to turn the population against the Vexos, and was doing it! In order to counteract it, he _had_ to win.

Alice, for one, didn't like that kind of smack talk, but she knew it was necessary. She silently watched as Spectra set the next Gate Card. The two threw in their Bakugan, who engaged in a close range battle. Spectra the Metalfencer back in, who immediately went into 'battle unit mode'.

Spectra loaded three of his abilities. " **Triple Ability Activate! Maximum Quasar, Void Stream and Red Valkyrie!** ", he said. Helios shot a huge fire stream at Hydranoid, while the body suit blasted its red energy. Battle unit Helios's power level rose to 1800, and Hydranoid's decreased to 200.

No time to spare, Alice threw in her Bakugan Trap, Legionoid, and immediately loaded two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Corrosion and Double Dimension!** ", she called. A wave of dark energy intercepted Battle unit Helios's attacks, nullifying them, and Legionoid blasted them with dark venom. Hydranoid's power level rose to 600, Helios's decreased to 400, and Metalfencer's decreased to 200 as it reverted straight off Helios, decreasing Spectra's Life Gauge to 50%.

Helios remained standing, though. Spectra immediately loaded his own ability. " **Ability Activate! General Quasar!** ", he called. Helios, his power level rising to 600, shot a fireball at Legionoid, defeating him and decreasing Alice's Life Gauge to 30%. Spectra then loaded his next two abilities. " **Maximum Quasar and fusion ability Omega!** ", he called. Helios shot an even larger fireball at Hydranoid, his power level rising to 1100.

Alice loaded her next attack. " **Ability Activate! Chaos Trident!** ", she called. Hydranoid launched his orbs of black energy, and countered Helios's attack. Hydranoid's power level rose to 900, and Helios's decreased to 800. As Helios reverted, Spectra's Life Gauge dropped to 30%.

It seemed like the whole audience was holding its breath. Coming into this battle, they never expected it to be so evenly matched! Yet they're into the fourth round, and they each only had 150 points on their Life Gauges!

Alice set the next Gate Card, and the two engaged their Bakugan. Spectra called on Metalfencer as well. "Battle unit mode, now!", he commanded, but Metalfencer only thrashed around, paying no mind to what Spectra commanded.

After a confused moment, Alice burst out laughing. "Legionoid must have left a parting gift for Metalfencer! The venom overloaded the circuits!", she said. "Now, you don't have a choice but to take me on in a fair fight."

Spectra shook his head. "I don't need Metalfencer to take you down!", he exclaimed, loading two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Nova Defenser and Burst Core!** ", he called. Helios shot another white hot fireball before becoming encased with a fiery dome. Helios's power level rose to 800, and Hydranoid's decreased to 200.

Alice knew Burst Core would make all of Hydranoid's _attacks_ irrelevant. But that didn't mean all _abilities_. To prove the point, she loaded an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Double Dimension!** ", she called. A wave of dark aura came, wiping away the Nova Defenser and Burst Core abilities.

Under his mask, Spectra widened his eyes as the Burst Core was made useless. _How the f**k did she figure that out?!_ , he panicked. He then loaded his last ditch effort. " **Triple Ability Activate! General Quasar, Maximum Quasar, and fusion ability Omega!** ", he called. Helios launched a firestorm toward Hydranoid, hot enough that even the audience in the back row felt the heat. Helios's power level rose to 1300.

There were at least three ways Alice could beat that. She chose the more entertaining option, loading another ability. " **Ability Merge Shield Activate!** ", she commanded. Hydranoid summoned a shield of dark power, completely absorbing the firestorm. Hydranoid's power level rose to match Helios's at 1300.

 _No!_ , Spectra thought. _This can't be happening!_

Alice then loaded two more abilities into her gauntlet. " **Death Trident and fusion ability Final Demolition!** ", she called. Hydranoid blasted Helios with his trademark ability, enlarged orbs of purple Darkus energy. Helios's power level fell to 1000, and Hydranoid's increased to 1400. Helios reverted, decreasing Spectra's Life Gauge to 0.

After a moment of silence, the crowd erupted in applause. "Spectra has been defeated!", the announcer called out. "Give it up for your new top ranked brawler, the Dark Mistress!" That suggestion wasn't entirely necessary, as everyone already was.

"Yes!", Dan exclaimed. "That was the most awesome battle ever!"

"And it's over", Shun reminded him. "Which means it's time to go." Mentally, though, Shun was reacting similarly to Dan. That was a battle of legendary proportions.

The three then walked toward the compound.

On her platform, the 'Dark Mistress' was formally asked to join the Vexos. She shook her head, then disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

At the entrance of the compound, two guards were posted to make sure no one got in. They were clearly bored, making small talk with each other.

"Man, it really sucks we've been posted here", guard A was complaining. "I heard the singles winner challenged Spectra!"

"No way!", guard B responded. "Who does that? Good luck to him, I say."

"Yeah, he'll be lucky to keep his Bakugan!", A said. Suddenly, they heard rapid footsteps. The two turned to see an orange haired girl reaching toward them.

"Please, you have to help me!", she cried. "There were some really suspicious people back there. I think they were trying to attack me!" she gripped A's uniform. "Please, you have to help me!", she pleaded.

A cleared his throat. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll take care of it", he said.

B slapped him. "No way!", he rebuked. "I'm taking them in!" The two raced down the hall, arguing about who should take in the 'attackers'.

Alice sighed, but Leonidas laughed. "You did that pretty well!", he said.

"I did the 'damsel in distress' act because that works with almost any man", she said, opening the door. Before she finished, she told Leonidas, "Tell that to anyone and I'll…"

"No need to make threats!", Leonidas said. "My lips are sealed."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Shun, Dan, and Mira already there. "Great job with Spectra", Shun complimented. "You really have become a force to be reckoned with."

"Talk later", Mira said. "Destroy dimension controller now!" With that said, the four raced down the hallway, bound for the dimension controller.

XXX

Marucho and Baron were called up. The tag finals were starting. "Finally!", Baron said. "You called us up 15 minutes ago!"

"Well, we honestly thought Spectra would one-shot his opponent", the attendant explained. "But he didn't win at all!"

With that said, the two rose to the top of their platform, to face Lync and Volt.

"And now we've come to the tag team finals," the announcer said, "as the challengers, the Bakugan Brawlers, will face our tag team champions, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!"

XXX

 **And cliffhanger! A little shorter than I was doing, I know, but I couldn't cram the next chapter in with this one! And anyone who's disappointed that there wasn't a power surge, it's not gonna happen every time Hydranoid battles!**

 **Anyways, if you like the story, be sure to follow or favorite it. And if you want to say anything, PM me or leave a review. Until next time, goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm sorry if it took a bit longer than usual, but I'm back now. Anyways, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 14: Alpha Attack

(5 minutes before Spectra and Alice's battle)

Volt Luster of the Vexos arrived at the VIP section of the arena, to find his teammates Shadow, Mylene, and Lync already there.

"Man, this sucks!", Shadow was complaining, trying very hard not to throw the gauntlet in his hands. "The champion was a Darkus battler, but she challenged _Spectra_ , not me! I should've been allowed to pummel her!"

"Be quiet", Mylene said. "You're making us look bad."

Lync laughed. "Hey Volt, we probably shouldn't get comfortable", he said. "This battle probably won't take very long."

"What do you mean?", Volt asked.

"Tournament winner challenged Spectra," Lync explained, as if talking to a child, "and the battle starts in 5 minutes. We'll probably be ready in 6."

(20 minutes later (after the battle))

The four Vexos were open mouthed.

"If that girl had Hydranoid…", Shadow said. "That means…"

"The Resistance!", Mylene exclaimed. "What have they done?"

Volt shrugged. "They made a mockery of the Vexos", he said. "Spectra isn't the single division's champion anymore, which will leave a mark on the Vexos's reputation. Which means we _have to_ win, Lync."

"What if the tag team winners are Resistance, too?", Mylene asked warily.

"Whatever!", Lync said. "We beat them before, and we'll beat them again! Let's go, Volt!"

The two Vexos walked toward the arena, where they would take on their challengers.

XXX

"And now we've come to the tag team finals," the announcer said, "as the challengers, the Bakugan Brawlers, will face our tag team champions, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!"

"Yup, thought so", Lync said to Volt while the announcer was riling up the crowd. "It's the Resistance dweeb and noob. This'll be easy!"

"I won't be losing this battle because you were overconfident", Volt said. "And we can't lose this battle."

On the other side, Marucho and Baron were psyching each other up. "You ready to do this?", Marucho asked.

"Are you kidding?", Baron said. "I'm ready, Master Marucho! Let's show the Vexos what we can do!" The four, without a word, got their gauntlets ready.

"And now, let the battle begin!", the announcer said.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled, starting the battle.

"Gate Card, Set!", Lync yelled, throwing down his Gate Card, then holding his Bakugan in his right. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Altair, stand!" Altair rose, soaring through the air at a power level of 500.

"I'll take this!", Marucho said, engaging Elfin. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Elfin, stand!" Elfin stood at full size, power level at 400. Marucho quickly loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Delta Marine Snow!** ", he yelled. Elfin created a snowstorm that began pummeling Altair. Marucho smirked. "That'll nullify all your abilities!", he said.

"Hahaha!", Lync said, laughing. "Yeah, whatever. **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** " A green tornado appeared, blowing away the snowstorm and upping Altair's power level to 700. Elfin stumbled by the force of the winds.

"Oh, no!", Marucho exclaimed. "If I activate another ability, he'll be able to as well!"

"Leave it to me!", Baron said, holding Nemus. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Nemus, stand!", he called. Nemus stood at a power level of 450, raising his staff in a movement of attack. Baron loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** ", he shouted. Nemus's staff siphoned the Ventus power in the air, dropping Altair's power level to 400.

Volt scowled, holding Brontes. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Brontes, stand!", he called while engaging Brontes.

Brontes rose at a power level of 500. Normally, he'd taunt Nemus, but he was under strict orders to not say anything in the tournament. He wasn't all that excited about _that_.

Volt loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger!** ", he called. Brontes held his right in Elfin's direction, emitting waves of Darkus power and lowering Elfin's power level to 200.

"Elfin, hang on!", Marucho called. As Elfin screamed in pain, Marucho loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Blue Shield!** ", he said. Elfin slammed her hands onto the ground, summoning a veil of water. Elfin's power level rose to 600.

Lync laughed, loading his ability. "Nice one, Volt! I can use my abilities, so it's my turn now. **Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer!** ", he called. Altair's wings extended green disks that headed toward Nemus. Altair's power level rose to 600.

Baron quickly loaded his next ability. " **Ability Activate! Raven Lore!** ", he called. Nemus's staff charged light to counteract the disks. Nemus's power level rose to 550, and Altair's dropped to 500.

"You wish!", Volt cried, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!** ", he called. Brontes sent waves of light that shut down Nemus's ability and increased Brontes's power level to 700. Nemus reverted, decreasing Baron's Life Gauge to 50%.

Elfin, meanwhile, had changed her attribute to Ventus, as Marucho loaded an ability. " **Ability Activate! Wing Mercury!** ", he called. Elfin, whose power level shot up to 800, soared toward Brontes, defeating him and decreasing Volt's Life Gauge to 80%. Elfin then turned to face Altair.

"Don't even try it!", Lync warned, getting his next ability ready. " **Ability Activate! Mega Shield!** ", Lync called. Altair generated a green shield that kept Elfin at bay as Altair's power level rose to 800. Lync then loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Thunder Fire!** ", he commanded. Altair's tail generated electricity that moved toward Elfin. Altair's power level rose to 1000, and Elfin's fell to 600.

"Elfin!", Marucho called, quickly loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Jamming Out!** ", he called. Elfin sent green dust at the lightning, which somehow redirected the ability and its effect. Elfin's power level rose to 1000, and Altair's power level fell to 600.

"Now you're making me mad, dweeb!", Lync said, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Thunder Booster!** ", he said. Altair's body generated electricity that overpowered the earlier attack. Altair's power level rose to 900, and Elfin's fell to 700. As the Thunder Booster hit, Elfin reverted, decreasing Marucho's Life Gauge to 60%.

Lync began laughing. "You know, this is easier than I thought!", he boasted. "Why don't you just protect the little dignity you have left and just forfeit?", he asked.

"Go home or we'll take your Bakugan in battle!", Volt added.

"You honestly think you can intimidate us?", Marucho said. "Gate Card, Set!"

"Yeah, we won't give up till the battle is over!", Baron declared.

Lync smiled. "Professor Clay wanted me to test out the new system", he told Volt. "I won't need you this round."

"Whatever", Volt said indignantly.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Lync, Marucho and Baron called.

XXX

Alice, Shun and Dan were standing guard in an unlocked room in the compound as Mira hacked the security system.

"There!", Mira exclaimed triumphantly. "I've found our route to the controller, and set all security cameras on a loop. We're free to go."

"Finally!", Dan said. "I'm anxious to destroy the dimension controller! Let's go!"

"Hold on, Dan!", Shun warned, but to no avail, as Dan raced out of the room. Shun groaned. "Come, on", he told the others. "He doesn't have a clue where he's going." The three ran out of the room, to find Dan going in the other direction.

"Dan, it's the other way!", Alice shouted. Dan abruptly stopped, turned around, and started racing back toward them. A few seconds later, Alice realized he wasn't slowing down. "Make way!", she warned, just in time. Mira and Alice moved to let Dan pass and not run them over, but Shun held his arms out and stopped Dan's momentum.

"We're a _team_ , hothead!", Shun said intensely. "We don't leave each other behind!"

Dan recoiled. "Ok, fine", he said. "Can we go, now?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, we should", she said. The four then ran, with Mira leading the way, Shun and Alice following her, and Dan bringing up the back.

XXX

Elfin, Nemus and Altair were facing off, all at base power level.

Lync then smirked, holding something else in his hand. "I call mechanical Ventus Wired!", he said, throwing the sphere upward. "Bakugan, brawl!" Wired, rising at a power level of 400, began moving toward Altair. "Took the words out of my mouth, Wired. Combination formation!", Lync cried. Wired attached itself to Altair's tail, making their combined power levels 1450. "What do you think of Meta Altair?", Lync asked rhetorically.

"Let's show them what we think, Baron", Marucho said, holding his Bakugan Trap in his hand. Baron nodded, taking hold of his Trap. The two launched their Traps, as Aquos Tripod Epsilon rose alongside Elfin at 350, combining their power levels to make 750, and Haos Piercian rose at 350, combining with Nemus's to form 800.

Baron loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Ancient Glow!** ", he said. Piercian angled three shields on his arms to redirect Nemus's attack at Meta Altair. Nemus and Piercian's power level rose to 1200, and Meta Altair's decreased to 1150.

"You actually think that'll do anything?", Lync mocked, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Aura Cannon!** " Meta Altair's wings generated green disks that overcame their light. Piercian and Nemus's power level fell to 1000, and Meta Altair's became 1350.

Baron quickly loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** ", he called. Nemus created a pyramid of Haos energy to protect himself and Piercian, their power level rising to 1200. However, as the attack hit, the two Haos Bakugan reverted, dropping Baron's Life Gauge to 20%.

"I… couldn't do anything!", Marucho said, shocked. His expression quickly turned into anger as he formed a strategy. "Elfin, change your attribute to Darkus!", he said. Elfin complied, and Marucho loaded two abilities. " **Double Ability Activate! Glow Snail and Moon Rainbow!** ", he called. The snail on Tripod Epsilon's staff glowed yellow, powering up Elfin as she blasted Meta Altair with beams of Darkus energy. Meta Altair's power level decreased to 1150, and Elfin and Tripod Epsilon's power level rose to 1050.

"Try again next time, kid!", Lync mocked, loading another ability. "Except there won't _be_ a next time. **Ability Activate! Shower Harpoon!** " Altair launched a barrage of green lasers at Marucho's Bakugan, destroying their attack and decreasing their power level to 850.

"Like I'd make it that easy!", Marucho said, getting another ability loaded. " **Ability Activate! Twinback!** ", he called. Elfin glowed purple and reversed the direction of the laser barrage, increasing her and Tripod Epsilon's power level to 1250. As the redirected lasers hit Meta Altair, it reverted, dropping Lync's Life Gauge to 80%.

"Nice one!", Baron cheered.

"Yeah, who cares?", Lync asked. "You're still losing this battle, _Bakugan Brawlers_. Badly."

Marucho realized Lync was right. Baron only had 100 points left on his Life Gauge, and it took everything that Marucho had to barely beat Meta Altair, even without Volt's participation. "He's right, Baron. We can't underestimate them", he told Baron.

"Yeah, you're right", Baron agreed.

"I'll take this", Volt said, fingering his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he said, throwing it down. The four engaged their Bakugan again.

XXX

The four were on their way to the controller, with everyone but Shun panting.

"We're, huh, almost, huh, there", Mira wheezed, none of them stopping. "Another 20, huh, meters."

After another 10 seconds of running, they encountered 4 security personnel guarding the entrance of the controller room.

"Hold it right there!", one of them said. The four brandished their sticks and charged.

Only to have Shun flip the two guards in front onto the ground. The fallen guards' sticks flew out their hands, allowing Shun to catch them. He dual wielded the sticks against the remaining two guards. Within a minute, he disarmed and incapacitated both of them.

However, one of the fallen guards managed to turn on his communicator. "We need reinforcements", he managed.

Shun widened his eyes, then tossed the remained two sticks at Mira and Dan. "More will be coming", he warned. "Help me hold them off! Alice, complete our objective!" Alice nodded, taking a key card from an unconscious guard and using it to enter the room.

The three brandished their sticks, in time to see no less than eight guards coming at them! "Are you kidding me?", Dan complained.

XXX

Alice entered the circular room and noticed the controls dead center of it, with them the lever to reverse the flow of the controller. "Can it really be this easy?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"I doubt it", Hydranoid replied. Alice found those suspicions confirmed when, as she continued walking forward, she activated a laser security system, completely surrounding the control station.

"Guess Hydranoid was right", Leonidas said. "How are we getting past _that_?"

Alice stared at Leonidas like he proved himself an idiot. "Teleporter card, maybe?", she answered.

"Oh, right, your transporter card", Leonidas conceded. "I feel stupid now."

Alice fingered her DT card and teleported across the laser system. After which, she flipped the lever, reversing the flow of the dimension controller. Hopefully, by the time anyone figured it out, the controller would already be destroyed.

XXX

The three Resistance members were desperately fighting what seemed an endless horde of guards to keep them away, but they were hopelessly overwhelmed. Suddenly, Alice appeared behind Mira, grabbed her arm, and the two disappeared. After a few moments, she repeated the process with Dan, and finally, Shun.

The guards were momentarily stunned. "Where'd they go?", one asked.

"How should I know?", another replied.

"I guess the situation is under control, then", yet another said. His armor was decorated by golden designs, marking him as an officer. "I want at least 8 guards on this door from now on", he ordered.

"Yes, sir!", the others replied instantly.

XXX

Elfin, Nemus, Brontes, and Altair all regarded their opponents carefully, as no abilities had been activated yet, and all were at base power level.

Volt then loaded an ability to initiate the combat. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger!** ", he called. Brontes emitted waves of Darkus power at Elfin, decreasing her power level to 200.

Marucho loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!** ", he called. Elfin glowed blue and charged straight through the Darkus Howl Trigger, landing a kick on Brontes. Elfin's power level rose to 400, and Brontes's decreased to 300.

Link sneered, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. "You actually think you can win this, noobs? Think again! **Double Ability Activate! Spinal Saucer and Thunder Booster!** ", he commanded. Altair's wings protruded green disks that headed toward Elfin, then blasted Nemus with green electricity. Altair's power level rose to 1000, and Nemus's power level fell to 150.

"Hang on!", Baron called, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** " Nemus projected a shield of light energy that blocked the lightning, raising his power level to 450 and decreasing Altair's power level to 700. There was nothing either Baron nor Nemus could do about the attack bound for Elfin, however. As Elfin was hit by the green disks, she reverted, causing Marucho's Life Gauge to drop to 0. "Master Marucho!", Baron exclaimed, horrified.

"They got us!", Marucho said. "You'll have to take them on your own, Baron."

"But I, I can't!", Baron protested. He remembered being so completely outmatched once before, when Spectra took Tigrerra from him. "I'm not good enough to beat two Vexos at once. Maybe if I forfeit now, at least I'll keep Nemus!"

"Don't talk that way!", Marucho scolded. "The Bakugan are counting on us. Look!", he pointed to an area in the stands. Baron looked and saw their teammates, starting at the battle. "The stage is set", Marucho continued. "Now let's show the people the truth!"

Baron nodded. "You're right!", he said. "We've come too far to lose now. Let's do this, Nemus!", Baron exclaimed, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Ancient Glow and Shade Cocoon!** ", he called. Nemus blasted both Altair and Brontes with bright light. Brontes's power level decreased to 200, Altair's power level decreased to 600, and Nemus's power level rose to 650.

"What are you doing, Altair?", Lync roared, loading another ability. "Get back in the battle! **Ability Activate!** "

"Not this time!", Baron called. "Shade Cocoon will prevent you from activating any abilities!"

Volt widened his eyes. "That means… Brontes!" he cried out. Brontes then reverted, lowering Volt's Life Gauge to 0.

Lync yelled in anger. "You're asking for it, punk!", he said, throwing Wired into the fray. Wired immediately attached itself to Altair's tail, and Meta Altair rose with a power level of 1550. Lync would've loved to attack and finish the battle, but Shade Cocoon was still in effect.

As a result, Baron had enough time to throw in Piercian, whose power level of 350 merged with Nemus's to make 950.

Lync looked so angry, he might've popped a vein. "I don't care what you're doing!", he shouted. "I'm taking you out! Take them out, Meta Altair!" Meta Altair soared toward Nemus and Piercian.

Baron confidently loaded an ability. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Flow Skylight!** ", he called. As Meta Altair slammed into Nemus and Piercian, the latter two forced it away! Lync checked his gauntlet to see that their power levels had switched! Meta Altair's power level was 950, and Nemus and Piercian's power level was 1550.

Lync scoffed. "Like I'm done with you!", he boasted, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Aura Cannon and Shock Cannon!** " Meta Altair's wings protruded green disks that soared straight toward Baron's Bakugan, and Meta Altair's mouth shot a large blast of green energy at them. Their power level decreased to 1350, and Meta Altair's increased to 1650.

Baron smirked, loading in two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Corona Hole!** ", he called. Piercian raised his shields and blocked the attacks, increasing his and Nemus's power level to 1550, and decreasing Meta Altair's to 1450. Just as Nemus shot an orb of Haos energy at Meta Altair, decreasing its power level even more to 1150. As the attack hit, Meta Altair reverted in a violent explosion, decreasing Lync's Life Gauge to 0.

"We… we _lost_?!", Lync said, not believing it.

The crowd erupted in applause. "The Vexos have been defeated! The new tag team champions are the Bakugan Brawlers!", the announcer said.

Suddenly, the dimension controller at the top of the dome imploded in through a shockwave of energy, causing the applause to cease. Out of nowhere, Bakugan rose to their true forms, all of them leaving the city. The crowd shrieked in confusion and fear, but we're stopped when they heard something in the arena's direction.

"Calm yourselves!", Alice projected, on the top of Hydranoid's middle head. She had donned her 'Dark Mistress' guise again to ensure the populace their champion was speaking. The crowd stopped, listening to what she would say next. "You needn't be afraid of the Bakugan!", Alice continued. "You have been told by the royal family that Bakugan are savage monsters. That couldn't be further from the truth. But don't take _my_ word for it. Hydranoid?"

"She is telling the truth!", Hydranoid shouted. Every Vestal in Alpha City probably heard him. "Bakugan are intelligent beings, enslaved by the royal family and the Vexos to become gladiators!"

"And I will not allow this!", Alice called. She took off her mask, revealing the face underneath. "My name is Alice Gehabich", she said. "Formerly known as Masquerade, I am now the leader of a movement to free the Bakugan from the Vexos. I will not be stopped or denied, and I dare Prince Hydron to try."

It was then that pandemonium came loose amongst the crowd.

XXX

Ace and Gus were reviewing the battle data of Drago, picking up where Spectra left off. "There doesn't seem like there's anything abnormal about Drago's stats", Ace said, gesturing to the data. "It looks like there's a compatibility with the Perfect Core's energy _within_ Drago's DNA."

Gus seemed skeptical. "That's only a theory", Gus said. "You don't have any proof, and to get any we'd have to scan Drago's DNA directly, but it does make more sense than anything else."

"If I am right there's only one way to give that power to Spectra", Ace said. "We'd have to Drago in battle, probably by force."

The two were then interrupted by a servant. "Sirs, I bring news", he said. "Alpha City controller has been destroyed, and Spectra has been defeated in battle." After saying that, the servant left the room.

"What?!", Gus exclaimed in anger. "Who would dare?"

"The Resistance, I'd bet", Ace said. "They're beginning their plan to free the Bakugan."

Gus pondered this for a while. "I must contact Master Spectra", he decided. "Wait in your quarters and await further orders." Ace bowed and left the room, leaving Gus by himself.

XXX

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed. If you did follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm back! I hope you didn't wait** _ **too**_ **long, but I'm back now! In any case, let's get this underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Volt was walking toward the bakery for breakfast. He recalled how absolutely the Resistance had humiliated the Vexos yesterday, and it left its effect on the people. He couldn't help but notice sideways glances at him, whispers from civilians about his "crimes". He walked in the bakery to see the it full of people. People who were looking at him, fear and reprehensible in their eyes and expressions.

"Volt Luster", the previously kind baker who owned the shop said, his voice almost malicious whilst directed at Volt. "What the hell are you Vexos scum doing here?"

"I'd just like to have the baked goods I had every day this week", Volt clarified, trying hard to keep the anger out of his voice. "There's no need for hostility."

The baker wrinkled his nose, then compiled, relaying the order. "How much longer are you gonna be here, slaver?", he asked.

Volt winced. "I'll be leaving today", he answered.

"Good riddance!", once of the other customers yelled angrily.

"No one wants you Vexos anymore!", another said. "Dishonorable slaver!"

Volt stared to the floor, deep in thought. _They're right_ , he thought. _By complying with Hydron's demands, I sacrificed my honor. But I can't leave the Vexos, they're all I have left_. He dropped a tear at his predicament.

XXX

Back on Earth, Runo was waitressing at her family cafe. "Alright, two orders of liver kebabs, coming up!", she assured a table of customers. She ran toward the kitchen, where her parents were cooking. "Two more liver kebabs, mom!", she said.

"Alright, dear", Runo's mom assured the bluenette. "Anyone else?"

Runo shook her head. "Lunch hours are about over", she said. "Those are our last ones."

"You did a great job, Runo", her dad said. "Especially considering that Julie girl quit to travel the world with that Billy boy."

Ms. Misaki nodded. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?", she asked.

Runo shook her head. "I'm alright", she said. "There's got to be something else I can do."

Mr. Misaki frowned. "Runo, you barely took any time off for yourself for almost a month. That can't be healthy for a teenager like you. _Take a break_.", he said.

"I'm fine!", Runo insisted. _Besides, what would I do if I took free time?_ , she thought. _Dan and Marucho are in New Vestroia, Julie's traveling the world with a boyfriend who didn't leave her behind, Alice hasn't called since that Masquerade comment I made, and Shun is_ still _silent_. It was then her phone rang. Having nothing else to do, she checked it. "Alice's home number?!", she exclaimed out loud. She accepted the call, and immediately started talking. "Alice, I'm really sorry for comparing you to Masquerade. I was a horrible friend. Could you forgive…", she said in a rapid fire fashion.

A different voice interrupted her. "I'm not Alice", Dr. Michael said. "I need you to come to my lab in Moscow."

"Um, three questions. Why? How? And where is Alice?", Runo asked, worried.

"I asked Klaus to send a jet. It should arrive in a few minutes", Michael said, answering the "How" question. "As for your other questions, it's better I explain it in person."

Just in time, there was a roar outside the cafe. Runo turned to see a jet landing in the park, visible by the cafe. "Ok, I might need some free time! Bye!", she told her parents, then racing toward the jet. Runo's parents turned to face Runo running out, then shrugged to each other.

XXX

As the jet landed in Moscow, around 12 hours later, Runo was greeted by Dr. Michael, who then turned to address the pilot. "Thank you for this", he said.

"No problem, Dr. Michael" the pilot replied, getting back in his jet. The jet soared off, the roar scattering a flock of birds.

Michael turned to Runo. "I need to talk to you", he said.

"Where's Alice?", Runo asked, looking around the clearing.

"That's what I want to talk to you about", Michael explained. "Please, come inside." Runo silently agreed, and the two walked in Dr. Michael's cabin. The cabin was somewhat dirty and dusty, a spider and cobweb in a corner.

 _Alice would never let the cabin get this disgusting_ , Runo thought. "Where. Is. Alice?", she asked the scientist, stressing every word.

Dr. Michael took a seat, then opted to answer. "A few weeks ago, a crack in the dimensional barrier between New Vestroia and Earth opened in the lab", he said. "Alice went through almost immediately. I haven't heard from her since."

Runo stared open mouthed, then recomposed herself and glared at Michael. "And you just let her go? The invaders might have captured her, or worse!", she yelled.

Michael looked confused after hearing that. "How would you know it's an invasion?", he asked.

Runo mentally slapped herself. "About a month ago, Drago came here and told us it was an alien invasion. He took Dan and Marucho to fight with him", she explained.

Michael nodded. "That would explain why I couldn't contact them", he said. "In that case, Shun is still missing, and Julie refused to come. That means you're the only one of the Brawlers left who I can ask: I've repaired the dimension transporter. Would you go to New Vestroia and help Alice?"

Runo nodded. "Of course!", she replied. "Let's get to the transporter!" She practically dragged Michael into his laboratory, to find several workers wearing Klaus Foundation uniforms operating the controls.

"Initiate phase one. Destination: New Vestroia", Michael ordered. The workers followed his instructions, pressing several buttons on the machine's control panel. The dimension transporter's doors opened. Michael checked their calculations and nodded. "Looks good. Initiate phase…", he began, then abruptly stopped. He keeled over and collapsed on the floor. He began to cough out blood.

"Dr!", one of the workers cried out, rushing to him, checking his pulse.

"What's going on?!", Runo demanded, running to his other side. Michael began to sit up, left hand clutching his forehead.

"The rate is accelerating", Dr. Michael remarked. "Last time was only a week ago. Time before was 10 days before that." He then turned to Runo. "I haven't been feeling very well", he explained. "I've contracted a sickness never seen before somehow. Nothing the doctors try seem to have any affect."

"But how could you have gotten this?", Runo asked.

"It appears Hal-G left a parting gift", he said. "I think that the negative energy that created him also afflicted me with this, slowly sapping my strength."

"But Alice was also affected by the negative energy!", Runo objected. "Is she OK?! Tell me!"

Michael nodded. "She didn't appear to be affected", he explained. "I originally absorbed much more negative energy than she did, hence why Masquerade couldn't take full control and didn't have green skin. I believe that Alice is alright. I, on the other hand, am dying from this", he said with resignation. "I've hurried so much to compete the dimensional transporter system because I know I'm running on borrowed time."

"How could Alice leave you dying like this?", Runo asked, then the truth dawned on her. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she doesn't", Michael said. "I was trying very hard to not let her know. I would've told her soon, had she not left for New Vestroia. Please, Runo, when you see Alice, don't tell her. I will do that myself, should I get the chance."

"Yeah, you will", Runo said. "And you _will_ get the chance."

"Very good", Michael said. He then stood, and turned to his assistants. "Proceed with phase two!", her told them. The assistants returned to their positions and pushed a few more buttons. A portal appeared in the device, presumably to New Vestroia. Without a moment's hesitation, Runo jumped in, bound for the Bakugan homeworld.

XXX

In the Ves Palace throne room, Hydron was fuming to an open communication line to the Vexos. "I can't believe you!", he shouted. "Not only did you let the Resistance destroy Alpha City's dimension controller, you let them turn the people against us! Vestals are rioting in the streets, demanding we leave and free the Bakugan, and it's _your fault_!"

"Sire, I can only speak for myself when I give my humblest apologies for this inconvenience", Mylene said. "I, however, know why we were so ineffective."

"Do tell, Mylene", Hydron said harshly. He sat on his throne and began lacing his finger through a curl in his hair. "Why were you so ineffective?"

"It's Spectra", Mylene accused. "He is a fighter, a near unbeatable brawler, but he is no leader. The Vexos need a leader of brains, not power. I'm confident that if you give me leadership, I will ensure the Resistance's demise."

Hydron considered this, still twirling his hair. "Alright, then", he said. "The Vexos publicly will continue to be lead by Spectra, but until further notice, the Vexos answer to Mylene. You'd better not fail me, though."

"I wouldn't dream of it", Mylene promised. Hydron then cut the connection. Mylene turned around to face the Vexos, a triumphant smile on her face. "You heard Hydron", she gloated. "From now on, the Vexos answer to _me_."

"Oh, just shut up!", Shadow yelled. "You just got that because you kissed up to Hydron! Doesn't mean nothing!"

"Hold on, look at this!", Volt said, looking on the radar. "A breach in the dimensional barrier!"

That got Mylene's attention. "Bring it up!", she ordered. Volt obeyed, showing a girl wearing yellow, fair skin, green eyes and light blue hair in sideways pigtails.

"Hang on", Lync said, checking his notes. "Yeah, that looks a lot like Runo Misaki, the Haos specialist of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"You mean it _is_ her, Lync", Spectra said. "Gus, Ace and I will intercept her. We cannot allow her to join the Resistance."

"Time out, Spectra, _I'm_ in charge now!", Mylene retorted. Spectra eyed her, or would have if he didn't have a mask. "Shadow and I will go", Mylene ordered. Spectra and Mylene had a staring contest for 30 seconds, until Spectra turned around and left the room, Ace and Gus following. Mylene then beckoned to Lync, who walked up to her. "Keep an eye on them", she told him.

"You want me to spy on them?", Lync asked. "Sure, no problem. Assuming, of course, that means I'm your number two."

"Fine", Mylene relented.

"Great!", Lync cheered. "Oh, would you look at the time? I'd best get going! Wish me luck!" Lync walked out of the room, intent on following his objective.

XXX

The six members of the Resistance were relaxing in their trailer. They had recently entered Beta City's range, so their Bakugan were forced into ball form. Dan and Baron were having an arm wrestling competition on a table, and they seemed evenly matched. Shun and Marucho were outside, training. Alice and Mira were in the cockpit, monitoring the area.

"Yes!", Baron exclaimed from the other room. "I beat you, Master Dan!"

"Boys", Mira groaned.

"Wait, look at this", Alice said, pointing to a an area on their radar. "A breach in the dimensional barrier"

Mira widened her eyes. "I'll check it out." The monitor showed a girl wearing yellow, with fair skin, green eyes and light blue hair in sideways pigtails.

"Runo", Alice said.

"Really?", Mira questioned. "Runo, too… oh, no." She pointed to several blips in the radar. "The Vexos are closing in on her!", she shouted.

Alice was already in motion, moving to their loudspeaker. "Everyone, inside! We're moving out, now!", she said. Within seconds, Marucho and Shun canceled their battle. Shun grabbed Marucho and used his ninja speed to get them both inside within moments. Right afterward, the trailer closed and was on the move, heading to protect Runo from the Vexos.

"What's going on?", Marucho asked.

"Runo found her way to New Vestroia", Alice answered. The four looked shocked upon hearing that. Alice continued: "The Vexos are trying to take her, and we're going to stop them."

"Then let's go!", Dan yelled. _We're on our way, Runo_ , he thought.

XXX

Runo was standing in a mountainous region of space. There was absolutely no sign of life anywhere. "Dan!", Runo called. "Marucho! Alice! Can you hear me?" Her voice echoed throughout the mountains surrounding her, but there didn't seem to be a response.

Suddenly, Runo was flung forward and to the ground by a rush of wind from behind her. Turning around and sitting up, she saw multiple pods landing near her. One was colored black and red, another black and blue, and yet another black and brown.

After the pods landed, two people walked out of each, making in total. As Runo took in their appearances, she could only say one thing: "What kind of people dress like _you_?"

Gus snorted. "Mind your tongue, girl", he warned.

"So this is Runo Misaki of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?", Shadow mocked. "Hahaha, she doesn't look so tough to me!"

"How do you know who I am?", Runo asked, surprised.

"Don't play dumb!", Lync replied. "The Vexos have crossed paths with your buddies before. If we take you hostage, though, it would give us done leverage over the Resistance."

Runo didn't process everything those mysterious people said, bit sheer got the gist of it: they were some of the invaders, and they wanted to take her captive. She turned around and ran away from them.

"Why run away, girl?", Mylene asked her as the Vexos began to chase her. "It's a pointless endeavor. You're coming with us, one way or another."

"Go on ahead", Spectra ordered the other Vexos. "I have something to do." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a triangular device, which Spectra started tinkering with. The rest of the Vexos were chasing Runo and were closing in on her.

Runo decided that her only chance was a valley in the middle of two mountains. She raced towards the ravine, to hear a roaring sound coming from it. The ground was vibrating violently as a massive vehicle was driven down her escape route, forcing Runo to stop in her tracks. _I'm trapped_ , Runo thought to herself. Then, the vehicle opened a door in the front, and six people ran out towards the action. In the lead was…

"Dan!", Runo said, relieved. She started running again, only to feel the heat of an orange laser blade near her neck.

"One move", Gus warned the bluenette. "I dare you, Battle Brawler."

"Runo!", Dan shouted, running toward the Subterra battler holding Runo captive. "If you hurt one hair on her head, Gus, you're history!"

"Dan, calm down!", Shun called, running after Dan. "They can hurt Runo if we act to rashly!" Shun was stopped by Ace, who activated his gauntlet blade.

"What's the rush?", Ace asked innocently.

"How could you honestly think this is right, Ace?", Shun demanded, activating his own gauntlet blade. "You can't seriously believe you're doing the right thing." Ace's face hardened as he swung at Shun, who easily parried the strike.

The rest of the four were cut off by Mylene and Shadow, who were activating their gauntlets for battle. As Marucho and Baron followed suit, Alice grabbed Mira's arm and transported both of them ahead, in front of Dan.

"Hey!", Shadow yelled. "Get back here!"

"Be quiet", Mylene said. "We'll have our hands full enough with these two."

"Fine, whatever", Shadow replied.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", the four yelled, starting their battle.

XXX

Dan, Alice and Mira were now slowly moving toward Gus and Runo, who were slowly backing up to Spectra. The three Resistance members knew that Gus could easily kill Runo if he had reason to, so he had the upper hand for the moment. After a few minutes of this, they finally reached Spectra, to find Ace and Lync behind them. Alice looked farther back to see Shun knocked out, his gauntlet sliced in two.

"If you hurt him in any way…", Alice growled.

"He's fine", Ace said. "I sliced his gauntlet apart, but he managed to get the better of me nonetheless."

"That's when I got him from behind with this!", Lync said, holding up a metal stick. "He'll live. Honestly, doll, you need to _relax_. Take a chill pill."

"That's not important right now", Spectra said. The triangular device he was tinkering with was now on the ground, generating a circular wormhole…

"A portal", Alice breathed. "How…?"

Spectra smiled. "A gateway to Earth", he confirmed. "One had already opened here recently, so it was enough to reopen it."

"Earth has nothing to do with this, and neither does Runo!", Dan yelled, putting on his gauntlet. "Battle me!"

"As much as I'd like a rematch, I'm no idiot", Spectra sympathized. "I'd like to see this great homeworld of yours." He jumped in the portal, laughing insanely. Lync and Ace circled around the Resistance members and followed Spectra. Then, Gus pushed Runo in and jumped in himself.

"I'm coming, Runo!", Dan shouted, crashing into the portal.

"Is this really a good idea?", Mira asked Alice hurriedly.

"Tactically, it might not be", Alice responded. "But Runo's my best friend. I can't let her die. Let's go!" The two ran and went into the portal. A few moments later, the device that reopened the gate exploded, causing the portal to close.

XXX

 **Ok, so no battles this chapter. I know this might seem like episode 11 with a few minor changes (mainly because, at least out of context, it is), but stay with me. I have a plan.**

 **This is a response to Shiranai Atsune's latest review: I know exactly how long I'm expanding this series. I appreciate that you're enjoying the series this much.**

 **In any case, if you have something to say, leave a review or PM me (If you have a suggestion and I don't respond, that means I'm considering it a major spoil). If you enjoyed the chapter, follow or favorite the story so I know you care. Until next time, adios.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! And here's the next chapter (obviously). I know that some of you are a tad battle deprived, but this chapter will return to the status quo. Let's get underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 16: Divided

"Gate Card, set!", Shadow shouted, throwing down his Gate Card. He then fingered a metallic sphere, clearly visible to Marucho and Baron. "Looks like you two have the honor of being this bad boy's first meal! Hahaha!", Shadow called, throwing the Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Hades, stand!" A large metallic beast emerged, standing at full height with three heads, three sets of wings, three tails, glowing red eyes, and chest spikes. Hades's power level was 600.

"What the!?", Baron exclaimed, shocked.

"It's just a Hydranoid knockoff!", Marucho yelled. "We can take it down, Baron!"

Shadow laughed upon hearing that. "'Just a Hydranoid knockoff'? Nu-uh. Darkus Hades is all of Hydranoid's battle data in a mechanical body. This is an improved version of an ultimate Bakugan, and you're going to feel it's wrath!", he boasted.

"Doesn't matter!", Baron responded. "Nemus, you ready?"

"Let's go!", Nemus said.

Baron threw in Nemus, yelling: "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Nemus, stand!"

Nemus rose at a power level of 450. "Ancient light, give me the strength to prevail!", he called, swinging his staff behind him.

"Let's do it, Nemus!", Baron called, loading an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Card Activate! Raven Lore!** " Nemus pointed his staff at Hades, transferring 100 points. Hades's power level dropped to 500, and Nemus's increased to 550.

"Oh wow. That's thrilling", Shallow said sarcastically, loading his ability. "Not! Hahaha! **Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!** " Hades charged purple plasma in each head, and fired a steam of the energy at Nemus. As the blasts hit, Nemus's power level decreased to 250. "How do you like me now? HEHAHAHAHAHA!", Shadow mocked insanely.

"I still don't, for one", Mylene muttered.

"Shut it!", Shadow snapped. "Who asked you?"

Mylene facepalmed. "You did, moron", she answered.

"Bakugan, brawl!", they heard Marucho shout. "Aquos Elfin, stand!" The two Vexos turned and saw Elfin engaged at 400 and double teaming Hades alongside Nemus.

"Like I'd let _that_ happen!", Shadow yelled. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** " The sky turned a dark purple color and flashed purple lightning. Hades's power level rose to 750.

Baron loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** ", he called. Nemus thrust his staff in front of him, generating a light shield. Nemus's power level rose to 550, and Hades's decreased to 450.

"Eh, whatever", Shadow said, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident and Photon Tail!** " Hades blasted more blasts of purple plasma and it's tails sent purple electricity. Nemus's power level decreased to 250, and Elfin's decreased to 100.

"Elfin, we have to reinforce our defense!", Marucho decided, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Blue Shield!** " Elfin summoned a torrent of water that blocked and nullified the double ability. Nemus's power level returned to 550, and Elfin's rose to 600.

"Grrr, let's see how you fare against this!", Shadow growled, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!** " Hades's chest spikes opened to reveal three massive cannons that fired a huge blast at the two Resistance Bakugan. Hades's power level rose to 1350, and as Elfin and Nemus reverted, Marucho and Baron's Life Gauges each went down to 80%.

"Uh, did he just take us both down at once?!", Baron asked panicky.

"I guess so", Marucho said. "We can't back down now!"

"Yeah, you're right", Baron agreed.

On the other side of the field, Mylene shook her head disapprovingly. "That last ability you used drained Hades of all its power. If it didn't work…", she scolded.

"But it did!", Shadow interrupted his partner. "What's life without the danger? What's battling without not pulling any punches? You need to learn to have fun, Mylene!"

"You're a maniac!", Mylene accused.

"Hey!", Baron called. "Are you two gonna keep arguing like an old couple, or are we going to continue the battle?" The two turned to see Nemus and Elfin already engaged on Baron's Gate Card.

"Truce?", Mylene asked.

"Yeah, whatever", Shadow responded. "Bakugan, brawl!"

XXX

In Dr. Michael's laboratory, the Klaus Foundation assistants were finishing their routine check on the dimensional transporter. "Everything is in working order, Dr. Michael", one said. Suddenly, the screens on the transporter's control panel flashed red warnings, as the portal began reopening.

"What's going on?", Michael asked.

"I don't know, sir!", another one of the assistants said. "It seems the portal has been reopened on the other side. We can't close it!"

 _If aliens were able to overpower the Bakugan_ , Michael reasoned. _They probably have greater technology in interdimensional transportation than we do. That means…!_ "We have to evacuate the lab, now!", he ordered, the urgency clear in his voice. Probably thinking the transporter was going to explode or something, the assistants followed his instructions and ran out of the lab, one assisting the ailing scientist out of the lab.

After a couple of minutes, the portal yielded a few people: Spectra, then Lync and Ace, and finally Runo and Gus. As they landed, Runo began to run, but was immediately stopped as Ace and Gus both activated their gauntlet blades and pointed them at Runo. Runo was surrounded: there was nowhere to go.

"My apologies, ma'am", Spectra said before bowing a mockingly gentlemanly bow. "However, I can't simply let you go. If all goes well, you needn't worry about your health." The portal then yielded Dan, who immediately saw what was going on. His face contorted in indescribable fury as he drew his blade and attacked, holding both Ace and Gus at bay in his adrenaline filled attack.

"Dan! Calm down!", Drago pleaded with him, but for once, Dan paid him no mind.

"Runo! Run, now!", Dan called to her. "Don't worry about me! Go!" Runo obeyed and ran toward the exit, only to have Spectra block it.

"I can't simply let her escape, Dan", Spectra said to Dan, who was being steadily overpowered by Ace and Gus. "However, I'm prepared to deliver you not only your own safety, but hers as well."

"A likely story!", Dan retorted.

"All I want in return is a show of faith", Spectra continued. "Pyrus Drago. Is that so much to ask?"

Ace and Gus finally overpowered Dan and forced him on his knees. "Well, human? What's your answer?", Gus prompted.

Dan didn't know what to do. He knew that he _should_ not let the Vexos get Drago, but he couldn't let Runo die. Hating himself, he was about to grab Drago to give him to Spectra when the portal yielded two more figures. Mira engaged Gus in a duel, dodging his strikes and forcing him on the defensive as Alice transported herself behind Spectra.

"Where's my grandfather?!", Alice demanded.

"He wasn't here", Runo answered. "I didn't see anyone besides us."

"Then there's no reason I can't do _this_." Alice slapped Spectra with such force, the mask flew off his face.

 _No! My mask!_ , he thought. As he ran toward his mask, everyone could see his face.

"...Keith?", Mira asked. "No. It's impossible. NO!"

Spectra grabbed his mask and put it back on. "Retreat", he snarled. The present Vexos momentarily fought off their adversaries and followed Spectra's instructions. In a few moments, Dan, Runo, Alice and Mira were alone.

Mira sat on the floor and began to sob. _My father is Prince Hydron's personal flying monkey_ , she thought. _Ace is Spectra's brainwashed lackey. And Keith is the leader of the Vexos? What am I fighting for?!_

Dan rushed to Runo and looked her over. "Did they hurt you?", he asked.

"No", she answered. The two then embraced with a tight hug. Their faces were mere inches apart as they both leaned in…

Alice, meanwhile, was checking the dimensional transporter. "Oh, no", she said. "The main power cell was ruptured during the fight." The remark distracted Dan and Runo from their moment.

"What does that mean?", Mira asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"A dimensional transporter system needs a huge amount of energy to breach the dimensional barrier", Alice responded. "That's why I couldn't use the card to teleport to Earth from New Vestroia. With this system, the majority of the energy used to breach the dimensional barrier comes from the main power cell. But with it damaged…"

"It's out of order?", Runo asked. "It's the dead of winter, and we're stuck in _Moscow_?!"

Alice shook her head. "No, the auxiliary power cells will power the DT system enough to work anywhere on Earth", she said. "But crossing into New Vestroia is impossible until it's repaired or replaced."

XXX

Hades, Elfin and Nemus were all at base power level momentarily. Shadow began laughing, again, and loaded an ability card. " **Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!** ", he commanded. Hades's heads each shot a blast of purple energy. Elfin's power level fell to 250, and Nemus's decreased to 300.

"We're not going down again, Vexos!", Baron declared, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Corona Hole and Ancient Glow!** ", he called. Nemus gathered light from thin air, siphoned it into his staff, and blasted it at Hades. Nemus's power level rose to 500, and Hades's decreased to 100.

"Like I'd let you get away with that? No way!", Shadow sneered, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!** " Hades's chest spikes opened to reveal the cannons again, which charged up the same blast as before. Hades's power level rose to 1000. Shadow locked the air with his tongue. "Your fear is delicious, noob. I think Nemus will look good, suspended on my wall! Hahaha!", he jeered. "Hades, FIRE!" Hades obeyed, firing the massive blast at Nemus.

"Not so fast!", Marucho called, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!** " Elfin glowed blue and charged the blast, trying to stop it with her own body. Elfin's power level rose to 450, and Hades's decreased to 800. Elfin was about to be overcome when her burden was relieved.

"What the?", Elfin looked to see a light pyramid blocking the rest of the blast.

"Thank goodness!", Baron exclaimed. "Ability Card Pyra Might - Skid Roa did its work."

"Indeed it did", Nemus, now with a power level of 700, replied.

"Now let's take this idiot down!", Elfin yelled. She and Nemus pounded on a discharged Hades, lowering Shadow's Life Gauge to 30% as Hades reverted. However, Elico, with a base power level of 500, was engaged before the round was over.

" _Elico_ ", Elfin snarled. "I was hoping for a chance to kick your lapdog butt!"

"Like you were ever my equal", Elico responded dispassionately. "The best thing you ever did for Mylene was to leave her arsenal."

" **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** ", Mylene called after loading the ability. Elico's arms shot a torrent of water at their two opponents, in increasing Elico's power level to 700, Nemus's power level decreased to 600, and Elfin's decreased to 350. "I'll take care of this, clown", Mylene told Shadow, who yelled in response. Nemus reverted, dropping Baron's Life Gauge to 60%. After that, Elico redirected his arm so Elfin bore the full attack.

"Submit! There is no alternative", Elico pressured.

"I'm not the weakling you think I am, Elico!", Elfin yelled. "Any time now, Marucho!"

Marucho then loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Twinback!** ", he called. Out of nowhere, the torrent reversed its flow, now barraging Elico. Elfin's power level rose to 550, and Elico's power level decreased to 300. As Elico reverted to the power of his own attack, Mylene's Life Gauge decreased to 50%.

"How'd you like _that_ , tough guy?", Elfin mocked, returning to Marucho.

"No. Impossible!", Mylene called. She was about to set her Gate Card when someone flipped her from behind.

Shun them raced toward his teammates. "How's it going?", he asked, getting his gauntlet ready, only to remember What Ace did and grimace. "My gauntlet has been destroyed. I can't back you up."

"It's ok! We can do this, Shun", Marucho said. "We don't need your help."

Shun hesitated, then relaxed. "Alright", Shun agreed.

Mylene rubbed the back of her head. "Cheap shot!", she yelled as Shadow laughed at her predicament. "Be quiet, Shadow!" She then threw her Gate Card. The four battlers engaged their Bakugan.

As the four Bakugan were engaged, Elfin rushed to meet Elico in combat. "Let's settle this!", Elfin called.

"I agree", Elico responded. As the two fought close range, it became clear Elico had the advantage.

"It's not your place to agree, Elico!", Mylene reprimanded, loading another ability. "It's your place to attack! **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!** " Elico surrounded himself in a water tornado, affecting both Elfin and Nemus. Elico's power level rose to 1000, Elfin's power level decreased to 200, and Nemus's power level decreased to 250.

Marucho loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Blue Shield!** ", he called. Elfin shot an orb of water at the small hurricane, nullifying the ability and increasing Elfin's power level to 600.

Hades, however, was once again charging its Saurer Cannon during this time. "Hehahahahahaha, take 'em out!", Shadow laughed.

"Really, man, you've overdone that ability!", Baron commented, launching his Trap upward. "Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian, let's go!" Piercian rose next to Nemus, adding his 350 you Nemus's 450 to make 800.

"Yeah, what _ever_ ", Shadow commented. "Let her rip, Hades!" Hades blasted the two, his power level rising to 1500.

Baron quickly loaded another ability. " **Ability Activate! Soliton Defender!** ", he called. Piercian created a royal blue shield that completely blocked the blast and nullified the ability. Baron smirked at his impending victory. "Nemus, finish it off!", he told his partner.

"It would be my pleasure!", Nemus assured, slamming his staff into Hades. As Hades reverted, Shadow's Life Gauge fell to 0.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Shadow yelled. "How could a kid like you beat _me_!?"

"Shut up, or you're my next scapegoat for Prince Hydron", Mylene threatened Shadow, who actually paled in fear. Mylene then turned to the battle. "Elico! Attribute change, now!", she ordered.

"Attribute change: Subterra!", Elico shouted, going multicolor and finishing the transformation with Subterra's trademark brown.

"Anything you can do, I'll do _better_! Elfin boasted, glowing with similar multicolor and finishing the transformation with a dark purple coloring. "Darkus Elfin reporting for duty!"

Marucho loaded an ability into his gauntlet in response. " **Ability Activate! Moon Rainbow!** ", he called. Elfin pointed her pointer fingers at Elico, blasting beams of Darkus energy at him. Elfin's power level rose to 800, and Elico's decreased to 300.

Mylene smiled at herself, loading another ability. " **Subterra Ability Activate! Gaia Luze!** ", she called. Elico spun rapidly, drilling into the ground and dodging the attack. Elfin looked around warily, to miss a crack opening in the ground right below her! Elico's brown hand grabbed her leg and pulled her in.

"Ah, you've gotta be kidding me!", Elfin retorted.

Marucho looked at his gauntlet to see that Elico's power level increased to 500, and Elfin's power level decreased to 400! "Alright, then", he said, loading another ability. " **Ability Activate!** ", he called, but Mylene interrupted him.

"Save your breath", she patronized. "Gaia Luze prevents the affected opponents to activate any abilities for the rest of the round."

"Well, I don't _my_ Bakugan were affected", Baron ventured. "So what's your plan with _that_?"

"This!" Mylene answered, loading another ability. " **Subterra Ability Activate! Acurus!** " Elico summoned a dust storm, barraging Nemus and Piercian, decreasing their combined power levels to 700 in total. Mylene held her hand out. " **Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!** ", she called. Multiple geysers of water appeared out of nowhere, increasing Elico's power level to 700.

"Wait, Elico's a Subterra Bakugan now!", Marucho said, surprised. "How'd an Aquos Reactor do that to him?"

"Subterra Elico is full of surprises", Mylene said darkly, loading her next ability. " **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** " Elico shot a torrent of water at Nemus and Piercian with his hands. Elico's power level rose to 900, Nemus and Piercian's decreased to 500 (and Elfin's decreased to 300, because she's still in the battle).

"Let's win this!", Baron called, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Ancient Glow!** " Piercian angled his shields to redirect the blast coming from Nemus's staff at Elico. Nemus and Piercian's power level rose to 900, and Elico's decreased to 500. As the blast hit, Elico reverted, dropping Mylene's Life Gauge to 0.

Mylene turned to go back to her pod. "Shadow, let's go", she said.

"Ah, c'mon!", Shadow said.

"Nice work", Shun complimented Baron. "We should get back to the trailer. We need to keep moving."

"Wait, what about the others?", Marucho asked. He and Baron looked around to see no one else there.

"They went through the portal. Spectra, Gus, Ace, Lync, Runo, Dan, Mira, and… Alice", Shun answered. "They left New Vestroia. Which means it's _our_ job to destroy Beta controller."

XXX

In Dr. Michael's laboratory, Alice was working the controls for the others.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Runo questioned her. "I mean, what if you need help or something?"

"Runo, I can take care of myself", Alice responded. "I'm not the scared novice I was when you last saw me. I'm the only one here who has any idea how to fix the controller. And if either you or I need help, I'm one teleporter card away."

Runo digested this, then hugged Alice. "I'm sorry for what I said, comparing you to Masquerade!", she apologized.

"It's alright, Runo", Alice assured her.

Satisfied, Runo joined Dan and Mira in front of the transporter. As the door opened, the three jumped in, bound for Wardington City.

On Alice's left shoulder, Leonidas's ball popped open. "Sorry, I was taking a nap… this doesn't feel like New Vestroia. Where are we?", he asked.

Alice facepalmed. "Earth, Leonidas", she said. "In my grandfather's lab. How could you have missed that?"

"We're in Michael's lab?", Leonidas asked. "Where is he?"

"Best guess," Alice started, "he figured out the invaders were coming, got out of the lab before they arrived. He knows the forest like the back of his hand. He'll be fine, Leo."

To Leonidas, it sounded like Alice was trying to convince _herself_ that her grandfather was fine.

"If only if it were that simple", a voice called from the entrance of the room. Alice turned to see Spectra, Gus, Ace and Lync at the door. Spectra was holding his gauntlet blade to…

"Grandfather!", Alice yelled. Her face contorted in pure rage. "Don't you dare hurt him", she threatened Gus.

Gus simply shrugged. "You had your chanc on New Vestroia", he said.

Spectra nodded. "Quite so", he said. "Now, _Alice_ , here's the deal. We grant your grandfather his life. In exchange, you will provide me Pyrus Drago."

"Why would you want Drago?", Alice asked maliciously.

"I don't have to explain my reasons", Spectra said darkly. "Not when I hold all the cards."

"And why can't you take Drago _yourself_?", Alice pressed. "Seems like you're admitting weakness by coercing me, instead."

Spectra smiled. "I'll answer that question, just to be nice", he said. "Helios already tried and _failed_ to take Drago in battle. Drago's power with the Perfect Core has me outmatched. Only your strategies _combined_ with Hydranoid's power could stand a chance at taking Drago."

"Besides," Ace smirked. "Dan wouldn't be able to think clearly when his opponent is a _friend_. But you know that failure in your directive will result in your _precious_ grandfather being, well…"

Alice got the message. It was giving Drago to Spectra, after taking him from Dan, or letting her grandfather die.

"Alice!", Dr. Michael called. "Please listen! Don't worry…"

Gus punched the scientist, knocking the wind out of him. "Silence!", he ordered.

Alice was shaking with rage. She recalled what Runo said, weeks earlier, about Alice being more like Masquerade than she wanted to. She knew it was only a joke, but she disconnected the call because deep down, she _did_ resemble her demon. And Alice suspected she always would. A tear ran down her cheek as she made her decision.

"I'll do it", Alice whispered. She then projected: "I'll do it. I'll give you Drago, any means necessary."

XXX

 **And done! If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And I'm back! Hello to all my readers! I'm guessing you know what's happening in this chapter, so without further ado, let's get underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters or the characters**

XXX

Chapter 17: Earth's Finest

In Dr. Michael's laboratory, the Vexos have done some redecorating to suit their tastes. The dimension controller room now featured multiple sofas for the Vexos to lounge on. Michael himself was bound to a wooden chair, and the aged scientist was nowhere near strong enough to break it. Gus was near their captive, his gauntlet blade drawn to further discourage resistance. Lync was sitting on one of the couches, staring into space. Ace and Spectra were briefing Alice on her job.

"Remember, it's not enough to beat Drago", Spectra warned the ginger. "I want Drago in the palm of my hand before the day is over, or your grandfather dies."

Alice nodded. "I understand", Alice assured him.

"Alice! Listen to me!", Michael called. "Don't betray the Brawlers for me! Please… ooof!" That last sound was because Gus punched the genius in the stomach, for the 23rd time since he was captured, only yesterday.

Alice clenched her fist. "Do that one more time, and the deal's off!", she yelled.

Spectra smirked. "Then we'll take your grandfather out", he said. "And it would be _your_ fault."

"Kill my grandfather," Alice countered smugly, "and then you lose your bargaining chip."

Spectra was speechless for a few seconds, then returned Alice's smug expression. "You're faking that strength", he said. "You have the capability of becoming a cold hearted brawler. You once were. But you aren't one anymore. I don't think you could handle losing your closest family voluntarily."

The two engaged in a staring contest, a mental battle of wills. Eventually, Alice looked down, silently conceding that Spectra had the upper hand. "I'll be back with Drago", she promised. She took her transporter card and disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

Dan, Runo and Mira were in the living room of Dan's house. "Wow, I honestly don't believe I'm in your house, Dan", Mira said. "On Earth, the battlefield of the Silent Wars."

"You're starting to sound like Baron", Dan said.

"Wait, what are the Silent Wars?", Runo asked the Vestal.

Mira chuckled. "It's what the Vestals call the Brawlers' fight against Naga", she explained.

"Sounds kinda cool!", Dan said. "'The Silent Wars'. It's catchy! I like it!"

"Could we please talk about business?", Drago asked. "I'd rather we spend as little time on Earth as possible!"

"Chill out, Drago", Dan said. "We can't do anything until Alice and Michael fix the dimension transporter. Working yourself up won't do any good. So _relax_." After this, Dan's communication device began ringing, prompting him to check who it is. "Well, speak of the devil", Dan said. "It's Alice! I bet they made some great progress with the DT system." He accepted the call, to see Alice in a familiar background. "Hey, Alice, why are you at dome stadium?", he asked. "And how's the repairs doing?"

Alice silently exhaled. "That's what I need to talk to you about", she said. "It's important that Spectra can't listen in. Please meet me in person."

"You got it!", Dan said, racing out of the door.

"Dan! What did Alice say?", Runo yelled after him. "And where do you think you're going?!"

"Should we go after him?", Mira asked.

"No. Dan's fine. It's probably just he's anxious to get an update." Runo answered dejectedly. Runo say down on a couch, crossing her arms. "It's obvious that I only get in the way."

"Runo," Mira said. "This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is!", Runo snapped. "I didn't trust Dan enough to handle it without me, and now the Resistance's campaign is seriously botched. The Vexos are loose on Earth, and who knows how much damage Spectra could do? And it's all. My. Fault!" She stopped to take a breath. "I'll trust Dan to take care of it from now on."

"...You're right about some of that", Mira said. "Spectra is a remorseless monster. And he's my brother." Mira's eyes teared up. "But this _isn't_ your fault. I understand that you're afraid." Runo's eyes flashed dangerously. Mira continued, seemingly unfazed by the death stare: "Spectra put a blade to your neck. How couldn't you be scared? I'm willing to accept that Keith… is no more. My brother turned into that _creature_. If anyone should take the blame, he should. Don't blame yourself for Spectra's actions, Runo." Runo nodded, looking much calmer now.

XXX

After 10 minutes of sprinting, Dan arrived at dome stadium. Alice was at the far side, waiting for him.

"So, what's up?", Dan asked.

"First thing's first, I want to ask you a question", Alice said. "I know Spectra was ready to hurt, and kill, Runo, if you didn't give him Drago." She stopped to take a breath. "I know Mira and I managed to save Runo and save you from that choice. But, if we didn't, what would you have done?"

"What kind of question is that?", Dan said. "Of course I'd protect Drago!"

 _He answered that question far too quickly_ , Alice thought. _Either he asked that question himself, which I think unlikely, or_ …, "You're lying", she said. "You would have saved Runo."

Dan looked shocked that Alice saw through his facade so easily. His shoulders slumped. "Ok. I was going to hand Drago over", he said in a detached voice.

Alice nodded, then continued: "So you understand why I have to do this."

"Have to do what, Alice?", Dan asked.

Alice looked down, refusing to meet Dan's eyes. "Spectra has my grandfather at the edge of a laser blade", she said. "He's demanding that I hand Drago over, or my grandfather will die."

"Alice, you can't let them win!", Dan said after a moment to process that information. "You can't just give them Drago!"

"I don't have a choice!", Alice responded. "I'd rather you hand Drago over peacefully. I don't want to hurt Drago, but if you refuse… I'll have to take Drago in battle." Alice strapped her gauntlet to her left arm.

Dan did the same. "You knew I wouldn't just surrender Drago like that", he said grimly.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", the two yelled. As the battle began, time froze around them. Birds stopped overhead, the nearby ocean was brought to a standstill, and the wind completely stopped blowing.

"Gate Card, Set!", Dan yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Drago, stand!", he called, sending in Drago. Drago rose to full height, his power level at 400.

Alice considered her two options, Leonidas and Hydranoid. Making her decision, she grabbed Leonidas. "Please help me, Leo. I need you", she said.

"I'm in", Leonidas responded. "I've always wanted to finish our battle against Drago!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice said, engaging Leonidas. "Darkus Leonidas, stand!" Leonidas stood opposite Drago, his power level at 450.

Dan knew better than to underestimate Leonidas after last time. So he loaded his ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Card Activate! Burning Dragon!** ", Dan called. Drago, his power level rising to 600, sent a fireball at Leonidas.

Alice loaded her own ability. " **Ability Activate! Spice Slayer!** ", she called. Leonidas engulfed himself in dark aura, allowing him to withstand the fireball. Leonidas's power level rose to 550, and Drago's power level decreased to 500. "Please try next time, Dan!", Alice taunted.

"Why you…", Dan said, then held out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** " A wall of fire appeared, dividing the two combatants. Drago's power level rose to 650. Dan then loaded his next ability. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago launched another fireball, much larger in size, at Leonidas. Drago's power level rose to 950, and Leonidas's decreased to 450. "I'm 500 points ahead!", Dan said. "You know what happens when you battle me? You lose your Bakugan, that's what! Haha!"

Alice grit her teeth, loading two abilities into her gauntlet. "I haven't lost yet. **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and Fusion Ability Beta Enhancement!** ", she called. Leonidas sent an orb of Darkus energy that perfectly countered Drago's fireball. Both Bakugan were at a power level of 850. "We're evenly matched", Alice noted. _That's not good enough_ , she thought to herself. _I need to win with a 500 point advantage_.

"Yeah, that's what you think!", Dan yelled back, throwing his Trap upward. "I call Pyrus Scorpion!" Scorpion rose beside Drago, his 350 joining with Drago's 850 to make 1200.

Alice responded by throwing upward her Trap. "Bakugan Trap, Darkus Legionoid, I summon you!", she yelled. The six headed serpent rose beside Leonidas, their power levels combining to make 1200.

Dan quickly loaded his next attack. " **Triple Ability Activate! Fire Tornado, Burning Tornado, and Satellite Boost!** ", he called. Drago sent a fire twister at Scorpion, who enlarged it and redirected at the two Darkus Bakugan. Drago and Scorpion's power level rose to 1600, and Leonidas and Legionoid's power level decreased to 900.

Alice loaded two abilities in response. " **Doubles Ability Activate! Doom Corruption and Corrosion!** ", she called. Leonidas glowed purple and charged the fire twister, dissipating the fire, and then Legionoid shot it's now notorious venom at Drago and Scorpion. Leonidas and Legionoid's power level rose to 1400, and Drago and Scorpion's power level decreased to 800. Drago roared in pain and Scorpion screeched as the venom hit them both.

"I'm not losing this!", Dan declared, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** " Drago's chest diamond emitted powerful waves of Perfect Core energy, forcing the venom off the two. Drago and Scorpion's power level rose to 1200, and Leonidas and Legionoid's power level decreased to 1000. The two Darkus Bakugan were overcome, and as they reverted, Alice's Life Gauge went down to 60%.

"No fair!", Leonidas complained. "If he didn't use that stupid Perfect Core ability…"

"Then we would have taken Drago and Scorpion that round. Battle over", Alice finished. "I guess I'll have to go all out to save my grandfather."

Hydranoid floated up to her. "I'm ready to fight, Alice", Hydranoid said. Alice smiled gratefully, taking hold of Hydranoid in her right hand.

"Gate Card, Set!", Alice said, throwing down her Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!" The three headed Bakugan rose at a power level of 600, roaring with such force, it knocked Dan to the ground. Just as quickly, Dan got back up and fingered Drago.

"Ready to go, Drago?", Dan said. "Cause the real battle begins here!"

"Not to worry, Dan", Drago assured his partner. "I've taken Hydranoid before. I can take him again."

"Alright", Dan said, sending in Drago. "Bakugan, brawl! Drago, stand!" The Dragonoid rose to face the bipedal Hydra.

"So we finally meet on the field of battle", Hydranoid said.

"I hoped we would never be enemies again, Hydranoid", Drago said solemnly. "I understand why you're doing this, but I won't go down without a fight. Dan?"

Dan quickly loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Burning Tornado!** ", he called. Drago shot a fireball from his mouth that turned into a miniature fire tornado, headed straight for Hydranoid. Drago's power level rose to 800, and Hydranoid's power level decreased to 400.

Alice loaded two abilities of her own to counter. " **Double Ability Activate! Chaos Trident and Chaos Leap Sting!** ", she called. Hydranoid's heads shot huge black orbs of Darkus power, while the mini heads from Hydranoid's wings and blasted purple energy. Hydranoid's attacks overcame Drago's in a matter of seconds after their collision, as Hydranoid's power level increased to 800, while Drago's power level decreased to 300. "A 500 point difference. If I can't bring you to Spectra peacefully, Drago," she said with resignation, "I'll at least make it quick."

"You're not taking Drago at all!", Dan retorted, while loading another ability. " **Ability Activate! Fire Shield!** " Drago's wings became engulfed in flames, used as a barrier against the onslaught Hydranoid was giving Drago. Hydranoid's power level decreased to 600.

Alice held her hand out. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** ", she called. The sky turned dark purple, and two lightning bolts of Darkus power struck the two combatants. While Hydranoid was energized by the lightning, his power level rising to 700, Drago stumbled in pain as he was struck.

"No!", Dan cried out. "We have to turn this battle around, Drago!" Dan loaded his next ability. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** ", he called. Drago emitted the same energy as before, even causing Hydranoid to stumble. Drago's power level rose to 700, and Hydranoid's power level decreased to 300. However, a few seconds into the attack, utt began weakening. Drago started wheezing, struggling to continue the attack.

"Hydranoid, you have to withstand it!", Alice ordered, loading her next ability. " **Ability Activate! Merge Shield!** " A wall of dark energy appeared in front of Hydranoid, absorbing all the power Drago gained during the round. Meaning Hydranoid's power level rose to 1100.

"Oh, come on!", Dan complained, holding Scorpion. "I need you, Pyrus Scorpion!", he shouted, throwing upward his Trap. Scorpion's power level of 350 merged with Drago's to make 1050. Dan then loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Satellite Boost!** ", he called. Drago sent a fireball at Scorpion, who caught it, enlarged it, and redirected it at Hydranoid. Their power level rose to 1350.

"I don't think you understand", Alice said, loading three abilities into her gauntlet. "You don't _want_ to lose. The circumstances here, however, mean I cannot _accept_ the option of losing. **Triple Ability Activate! Death Trident, Indigo Nightmare, and Fusion Ability Final Demolition!** " Hydranoid shot gigantic orbs of purple Darkus energy at the two. One counteracted the fireball, and each canceled each other out. One struck Scorpion, and the last hit Drago. Dan's Bakugan' combined power level decreased to 1050, and Hydranoid's power level increased to 1500. As Drago and Scorpion reverted, Dan's Life Gauge fell to 10%.

"Seriously?!", Dan questioned. "Absolutely everything we had, and they _still_ creamed us?!"

"The battle isn't over yet, Dan", Drago said. 'Let's end this!"

"Yeah", Dan replied, throwing down his Gate Card. "Drago, brawl!",

Alice held Hydranoid in her hand. "Ready to finish this?", she asked.

"I'll deliver Drago to you", Hydranoid promised. "We will save Michael."

Alice smiled, then engaged Hydranoid. "Hydranoid, battle! Finish them off!"

Dan held his hand out. " **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** ", he called. A ring of fire surrounded the battlefield as Drago's power level rose to 600. Dan then loaded three abilities into his gauntlet. " **Triple Ability Activate! Burning Dragon, Burning Tornado, and Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago's entire body became engulfed in fire as he charged Hydranoid. Drago's power level rose to 1300, and Hydranoid's power level decreased to 300.

Alice's face hardened as she prepared two abilities to counter. " **Double Ability Activate! Merge Shield and Chaos Trident!** ", she called. Hydranoid's wall of dark energy appeared, absorbing the power of Drago's attack. Hydranoid then launched orbs of black Darkus energy at Drago. Hydranoid's power level rose to 1300, and Drago's power level decreased to 1000.

"We're not out yet!", Dan declared, loading his ability. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** " Drago once again emitted his waves of Perfect Core energy. Drago's power level rose to 1400, and Hydranoid's power level decreased to 900. However, as soon as Drago started the attack, he collapsed, the attack subsiding. "What the… what's going on?!", Dan questioned. "Drago!"

 _I get it_ , Alice thought. _Drago's body can only take so much power. Dan unintentionally wore Drago down by using Strike Dragon so much_. "Let's end this, Hydranoid!", she said, loading her next ability. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** " Hydranoid shot large orbs of purple and black energy at the sky. Each of the three orbs split into three of their own as they pummeled Drago from above, just after he was getting up. Hydranoid's power level rose to 1300, and Drago's power level decreased to 700.

As Hydranoid made its way to Drago, intent on finishing the battle, a sudden twister of Darkus energy engulfed him.

Alice widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. "No! Not now!", Alice pleaded. It was to no avail, however, as Hydranoid was once again locked in a power surge.

"Ah! No!", Hydranoid yelled inside the twister. The power was incredible, even addictive, but he focused on resisting the overload. Suddenly, Hydranoid heard laughing.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about, old friend!", Reaper's disembodied voice said. "That was amazing! I didn't think you had it in you anymore, but you tossed Drago around like the pathetic wannabe he really is! I loved that!"

"What do you want?", Hydranoid asked, annoyed.

Reaper's voice chuckled. "I want you to stop holding yourself back!", he said. "The fact is, you want this and you need this. And you know it, too."

"I'm doing fine without the evolution that will destroy me!", Hydranoid retorted. "I seem to recall one shooting _you_ without even using an ability, back in my first stage!"

"Fair point", Reaper's voice admitted. "You're already bada**. But where you are powerful now, you could be absolutely unstoppable!" he stopped for a second. "Why don't I show you?", he offered.

Suddenly, Hydranoid could see it in his mind. A Bakugan that was him, but not him. Instead of a chest saw, he had a rock hard, scaly armor. He had five heads instead of three, and four sets of wings instead of three. Even though it was only a trick if the mind, Hydranoid could sense the power coming off his evolution.

That was only the beginning, however. Hydranoid saw Helios, Premo Vulcan and Elico all attacking the five headed Bakugan. Helios shot a huge fireball, Vulcan launched his gloves in a collision course, and Elico fired his water torrent. The evolved Hydranoid shrugged it all off. Each head then fired an orb of Darkus energy at his adversaries. As that attack hit, the Vexos Bakugan were forced to the ground.

"Think about it!", Reaper urged. "All that power could be yours! No one would ever lay you low again! Just accept the power!"

Hydranoid shook himself out of his trance. "No!", he insisted. "All the power in the world means nothing if it destroys me!" The storm began dissipating. "I refuse the power!"

"How pathetic", Reaper said. "We'll continue this conversation next time."

The storm finally dissipated completely, but Hydranoid collapsed immediately afterward. Yet Drago couldn't get up, either.

"Come on, Drago! Get up!", Dan urged. "I know you can do it!"

"No. I can't", Drago managed, albeit hoarsely. "I'm sorry…" Drago then reverted, flying toward Alice, as the power level difference was 600. Right afterward, Hydranoid reverted as well due to his exhaustion, but the battle was already over.

Alice caught the two Bakugan, then fished her pocket for her DT card. Before she could find it, Dan raced toward Alice.

"Give Drago back", he demanded. "Give him back, you monster!" His voice was furious, yet was cracked with despair.

Alice was already fighting tears, but Dan's words made her lose that fight. "If I do, my grandfather dies", Alice told Dan. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. But if does. I'm sorry." With that, she teleported away in a flash of light.

"No! No, no, no! Drago, NO!", Dan cried out.

XXX

Back in Michael's lab, the Vexos were lounging. Lync himself was still staring into oblivion, as only a few minutes had passed in his perspective. "You alright?", a voice called. Lync jumped to see Ace behind the couch.

"Who, me?", Lync asked. "I'm fine!"

"Not that I'm complaining, but you've been unusually quiet since we arrived on Earth", Ace noted. "Why is that?"

Interrupting their conversation, Alice appeared right in front of Lync. "Where's Spectra?", she asked.

"I'm over here", Spectra answered. Alice turned left to face Spectra and Gus, the latter holding his gauntlet blade to a still bound Dr. Michael. Spectra smiled. "It's well before the day is over, so I'll assume you successfully captured the Dragonoid", he stated. "Hand him over."

Alice shook her head. "Free my grandfather first", she demanded.

Gus laughed. "Not how this works, human", he mocked. "You give us the Dragonoid, and then we give you your grandfather's life." The three began another contest of wills, until Spectra nodded to Gus, who once again punched the scientist in the stomach.

Hearing her grandfather groan in pain, Alice relented, tossing Drago to Spectra. Spectra caught the Bakugan with ease. He then clicked his hand, and Gus stood down. However, they didn't untie the bonds.

"We had a deal!", Alice protested.

"And we'll honor it.", Spectra assured her. "Your grandfather's life is yours, but his freedom and well-being are ours."

Alice widened her eyes at Spectra's deception. She then stormed off to her cabin to rest.

Hydranoid appeared on her shoulder after they left the Vexos' presence. "I'm sorry we couldn't free your grandfather", Hydranoid said.

"And now, one of the most powerful Bakugan in existence is in the possession of a ruthless psychopath", Alice said depressingly. "We lost."

XXX

 **A while back someone called GhostHaloRWBY suggested that Alice and Hydranoid win back Drago from Spectra. Well, that kind of was never gonna happen. Instead, those two were forced to capture Drago** _ **for**_ **Spectra.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you like this story, be sure to follow or favorite it. If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. Have a nice day, and goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for not uploading earlier. I was sick, it wasn't a writer's block. I hated leaving you after such a cliffhanger. So let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 18: Test of Character

Around 35 minutes have passed since Dan raced toward dome stadium to meet Alice. Runo and Mira were lounging in Dan's living room, with Runo teaching Mira chess to pass the time. The game was frustrating Mira, however, and the two got in an argument.

"Why do humans make their games so complicated?", Mira was complaining. "Why do you make games that need _strategy_ to win?"

Runo gave her a deadpan look. "Because it's fun learning strategies", she said. "Do Vestals make all their games so simple, children can master them?"

"No!", Mira protested. "We make games where good reflexes and instincts are essential. Much more competitive and _fun_ than your boring strategy games!"

Dan, then, walked through the door slowly. He walked toward his room, not even acknowledging his friends. Alarmed by this, Runo stood up and confronted Dan. "Are you ok?", she asked.

Dan shook his head, not even meeting Runo's eyes. "It was a trap", he explained. "Alice said that Spectra was holding Dr. Michael hostage. She didn't have a choice."

Runo's eyes went wide. "Where's Drago?", she asked, worried.

Dan's shoulders slumped even further. "She took him", he said. "Drago's probably in Spectra's hands now, and there's nothing I can do about it!" He pushed past Runo and ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Did I hear that right?", Mira asked. "Spectra forced Alice to take Drago?!" Runo nodded her head. "Oh, my…", Mira started, then stopped, her face turning professional. "I'm going to take a walk." She walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Dan…", Runo muttered.

XXX

"Now, the Dragonoid is mine", Spectra boasted, Drago's ball form being scanned by Spectra's gauntlet. "Soon, I'll be powerful enough that no one will ever lay me low again."

Ace raised his hand. "Spectra," he started, "you didn't even beat Drago in battle. _Alice_ did. Can you truly claim the Dragonoid as your Bakugan?"

Spectra sighed. "Ace, Helios was unable to beat Drago after factoring in Drago's attunity to the Perfect Core. The only way would've involved the Forbidden Ability Cards, and I… I'm not willing to risk Helios", he said. "But soon, not even the Perfect Core itself will overcome Helios."

Ace shook his head. "Even if you're right, you didn't earn that power", he insisted. "You threatened an old man's life and forced Alice to betray her friends. There's no honor in that kind of deception. You don't deserve this power."

"Insolence!", Gus cried, slapping Ace. "Remember your place! We are servants of Spectra!"

"Enough, Gus", Spectra said, smiling. He then told Ace: "I'd like to test you, to see you prove your loyalty", he said.

"What is it?", Ace questioned.

"You once promised me that you would defeat Mira if I asked you to", the masked menace said. "I want you to do one better. _Break_ Mira. Take Wilda in battle, then tell her, while looking at her straight in the eye, that she means nothing to you. Afterward, bring Wilda to me."

Ace attempted a rejection of the order, but whatever Spectra did to him made him literally unable to deny Spectra. "Yes, master", he was forced to say.

"Excellent!", Spectra said. "Gus, man the controls of the dimensional transporter. Lock on Mira's biometrics."

"Sir…?", Gus questioned.

Spectra sighed. "This machine was used to transport Mira", he said, as if explaining to a child. "It should have record of her biometrics."

"Of course, master", Gus replied. After a few moments, the dimension transporter's doors opened, and a portal to Wardington was formed.

"Good hunting", Spectra told Ace, his tone patronizing.

Ace bowed, then walked into the portal, disappearing within it.

Once he was gone, Gus turned to Spectra. "Master, why send Ace on this test? You know he cannot deny you", he asked.

Spectra chuckled. "Right now, Dan should be broken without Drago", he reminded Gus. "Alice is in our pocket as long as we have Dr. Michael here. That leaves Mira as the last loose end on Earth. After Ace takes care of her, no one can stop us!"

XXX

Mira was on a walk, thinking to herself. _My brother forced Alice to take Drago?!_ , she thought. _After he turned my boyfriend against me. I guess you never truly know those you care about_. Her thought were interrupted as she entered the park.

"Hey, Mira!", a voice called out in front of Mira. She looked up to see Ace, grinning at her. "Miss me?", Ace asked.

Mira backed away in shock. "What are you doing here?", she demanded.

Ace's expression turned completely serious. "What do you think? I'm here to defeat you in battle!", he said, strapping his gauntlet to his arm.

Mira did the same. "I know this isn't your choice, Ace", she said. "You have to fight it!"

Ace laughed with no humor. "How about I fight you, instead?"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" The world around them froze in place.

"Gate Card, set!", Ace yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. He then addressed his Bakugan: "No mercy, Percival."

"As you say", Percival said. "I won't hold back."

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace said, engaging Percival. "Percival, stand!" Percival rose, a power level of 450.

Mira held up her Bakugan. "Wilda?", she asked.

"Do not worry, Mira", Wilda responded. "I'll knock some sense into Ace and Percival."

Mira smiled upon hearing that. She then became serious again, throwing in Wilda. "Bakugan, brawl! Subterra Wilda, stand!", she shouted. Wilda appeared on the ground at a power level of 450, equal to Percival's power level. "Let's see what you got, Ace!", Mira said, loading two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Power Winder and Gun Lock!** " Wilda began glowing orange, shooting orange blasts from his shoulder pores at Percival. Wilda's power level rose to 650, and Percival's decreased to 250.

"That's all you've got?", Ace asked, preparing two abilities of his own. "Pathetic! **Double Ability Activate! Black Maiden and Tri Gunner!** " Percival glowed purple, easily withstanding Wilda's blast. Percival then shot a three pronged blast from his head and gauntlets. Percival's power level rose to 750, and Wilda's decreased to 450.

"Oh no, Wilda!", Mira cried, getting another ability ready. "We have to increase our defense! **Ability Activate! Ground Borting!** " Wilda stomped on the ground, raising a wall of earth that blocked the Tri Gunner. Wilda's power level rose to 850.

Ace grit his teeth. "Think you can hide behind that wall? I'll show you!", he said, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!** " Percival dissolved into a swarm of bats, marauding Wilda past the earth barrier. Wilda's power level returned to its base of 450. After a few moments, the bat swarm fell back, reforming into Percival.

 _This isn't good_ , Mira thought. _I need to turn the tables on Ace!_ Mira threw upward her Bakugan Trap. "I call Subterra Baliton!", she called. The spiked Bakugan Trap appeared, his 350 joining with Wilda's 450 to make 800. Mira then put another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Apollo Head!** " Baliton's spikes shot at Percival, entangling his limbs and forcing Percival to the ground. Wilda and Baliton's power level rose to 1000. Mira smiled. "Looks like Percival is all tied up!", she said.

"You haven't won yet!", Ace called, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** " Percival summoned a thunderstorm above him. A lightning bolt of Darkus energy hit Percival, who caught it on his finger. A stay bolt hit one of Baliton's spikes, making Baliton disengage on instinct. Wilda and Baliton's power level decreased to 800, and Percival's rose to 1050. Ace smirked. "Percival, take them out!", he ordered. Percival launched the lightning, defeating both Wilda and Baliton. Mira's Life Gauge went down to 50%.

"Well, that's just great", Mira said sarcastically. _Ace took down Wilda and Baliton together? He was always good, but this is crazy!_ , she thought.

Ace's face was deadly serious. "Hey, Mira! It's your turn to set the Gate Card!", he called.

"How could you do this, Ace?", Mira questioned. "Before Spectra and Gus got to you, you would've given your life to save the Bakugan! Heck, that's what you did! You sacrificed yourself for myself and Alice! And now, you're with Spectra? What did he do to you?!"

"Enough!", Ace shouted. "I was a fool until Spectra took me in. He taught me my priorities. Rule number one: always think for yourself first! Now stop stalling and begin the next round, for f**k's sake!"

Mira cringed, then recovered just as quickly. "Gate Card, set!", she called while throwing her Gate Card down. She then engaged Wilda, calling: "Wilda, stand!"

Ace threw in Percival, yelling: "Percival, brawl!" Ace then put two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Night Explorer and Tri Gunner!** ", he shouted. Percival slammed his hand onto the ground, summoning a twister of Darkus energy, which buffeted Wilda. In the eye of the storm, Percival blasted Wilda with his three pronged attack. Wilda's power level decreased to 150, and Percival's power level rose to 750. _I have to do this_ , Ace thought. _I_ can't _deny Spectra_.

Mira loaded an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!** ", she called. Wilda charged forward, rearing his fist back to strike the tornado. Percival's power level decreased to 550, and Wilda's power level increased to 350. Because of his lower power level, Wilda was forced back by the tornado.

Taking the opportunity, Ace loaded another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he called. Percival summoned another storm of Darkus energy, redirecting a lightning bolt at Wilda. Percival's power level rose to 850, and Wilda's decreased to 150. "Percival, finish them off, NOW!", Ace commanded.

"Not so fast!", Mira said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Molten Rock!** " Wilda punched the ground, causing a wave of lava to erupt, heading towards Percival and easily countering the Darkus Thunder. Wilda's power level rose to 550, and Percival's decreased to 350.

"What the…?", Ace asked, dumbfounded. "What makes you think you can win this?!" He threw upward his Bakugan Trap, calling: "I summon Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falcon Fly!" Falcon Fly's 350 combined with Percival's power level to make 700.

Mira held her hand out. " **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** ", she called. Earthen pillars rose, and Wilda's power level increased to 750.

"It doesn't matter!", Ace proclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy and Darkus Driver!** " Falcon Fly shot purple energy at Wilda in short bursts, forcing Wilda to cover himself with his bulky arms. This gave Percival an opening as he spun towards, and connected with, Wilda's back side. Percival and Falcon Fly's power level rose to 1100. After he was hit, Wilda stumbled.

"Wilda!", Mira cried, then loaded two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Iron Plate and Power Winder!** " Wilda began glowing orange and struck the ground. Falcon Fly was affected by the orange aura, and Percival's bottom half was encased in metal as soon as he touched the ground. Percival and Falcon Fly's power level went down to 700 again, and they were both momentarily immobilized.

Mira then prepared another ability. " **Ability Activate! Gun Lock!** ", she shouted. Wilda, whose power level shot up to 950, shot orbs of orange energy at the two. Percival and Falcon Fly reverted, decreasing Ace's Life Gauge to 50%.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Ace complained.

"Please, don't do this, Ace!", Mira pleaded. "I lost my father and my brother. I can't lose you, too!"

"You already have", Ace replied. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl!"

As Percival rose, Mira held up Wilda

"I guess we have to do this, Wilda", Mira said.

"I won't let you down, Mira", Wilda said.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira sent in Wilda.

As the two Bakugan faced off, Ace loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. "Alright, **Double Ability Activate! Darkus Driver and Night Explorer!** ", he called. Percival spun toward Wilda in a cyclone of Darkus power. Percival's power level rose to 650, and Wilda's power level decreased to 150.

"Oh no, you don't!", Mira said, loading an ability into her gauntlet. "Wilda, let's stop Percival in his tracks! **Ability Activate! Ground Detonator!** " Wilda stomped on the ground, the shockwave this time causing an explosion right beneath Percival, halting his advance. Percival's power level decreased to 450, and Wilda's power level increased to 350.

"Keeping us away?", Ace mocked while preparing pondering his next move. "It won't matter! **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** " The ground gave way to a dark purple aura, as the Gate Card increased Percival's power level to 650. Ace, knowing the end was near, prepared another ability. " **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** ", he shouted. Percival, his power level rising to 950, shot a three pronged blast from at Wilda.

 _The power level difference is 600 points!_ , Mira realized. _I'm not losing Wilda!_ She put an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Clay Wall!** ", she called. Wilda rose an earthen wall that caught the Tri Gunner. Percival's power level returned to its base of 450, and Wilda's power level rose to 550.

Ace scowled. "You aren't winning this battle!", he announced, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Darkus Maiden and Darkus Thunder!** " Percival glowed purple while summoning a lightning bolt at the same time. Percival's power level rose to 1250, and Wilda's power level decreased to 150.

Mira, realizing that there was little time, prepared two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Power Winder and Ground Borting!** ", she commanded. Wilda, glowing an orange aura, rose a wall of rock out of the ground. Wilda's power level rose to 550, and Percival's decreased to 1050.

"Too little," Ace started.

"Too late!", Percival finished. "Nighty night!" Percival shot the lightning at Wilda. The lightning easily blasted through the wall and began shocking Wilda. When the attack concluded, Wilda collapsed and reverted. Wilda's ball form flew to Ace's hand, followed by Percival. Mira's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"No", Mira said. "Ace, listen to me, don't do this!"

Ace didn't respond. He was locked in an internal battle. _Break Mira_ , Spectra's command echoed in Ace's mind. _Take Wilda in battle, then tell her, while looking at her straight in the eye, that she means nothing to you. Afterward, bring Wilda to me._

"Listen to me, Ace!", Mira called. "I've lost too much! Please, break through this!"

 _Remember your place!_ , Ace heard Gus's voice. _We are servants of Spectra!_

After a few more seconds of inaction, Mira's expression became solemn. "I see how it is, Ace", she said sternly. "You're just toying with my emotions now. I don't know what Spectra did to you, but I don't care anymore." Mira turned around and began walking away. "You may have taken Wilda, but you won't take the dignity I have left", Mira continued, not even looking back. "Everything you were, Ace, everything that made me love you, has been stripped away. You're every bit the monster Spectra is, and I'm sure he made you hate me. Goodbye, Ace Grit."

"Mira, wait", Ace managed through his internal struggle. "I don't hate you."

 _Are you questioning me?_ , Spectra's voice echoed through his mind.

Mira turned around. Her face was a mask, but Ace knew her well enough to guess what she was thinking. She was hoping that Ace may have broken the brainwashing.

 _Tell her, while looking at her straight in the eye, that she means nothing to you_ , Spectra's voice insisted.

Ace tried to raise his arm to return Wilda, but it wouldn't move for that purpose. "I don't hate you", Ace was forced to say. "You… you… mean absolutely nothing to me."

"What?", Mira asked, confused. As she stepped back, her eyes teared up, but she was trying her best to hide her hurt.

 _You heard her_ , Ace heard Spectra's voice calling out. _Say it louder. I want Mira Clay broken._

"I… I care nothing…", Ace was saying against his will and stopping himself.

 _Are you questioning me?_ , Spectra's voice repeated. _Break her spirit. Now!_ It was to no avail, however, as the voice was fading. _Obey me, immediately!_ , it managed, before becoming completely silent.

Ace walked forward, feeling nothing forcing him to obey Spectra anymore. He handed Wilda to Mira. "I didn't mean that, Mira", Ace said. "You mean more to me than I ever realized. Although that bridge is probably burned, I still care more about you than anything."

Mira took Wilda, then stepped back. "How do I know if you're sincere, and this isn't some trap?", she asked. "Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have any reason to", Ace admitted. "If you won't believe Spectra's hold on me is truly gone…", he put his hands in the air. "Then take me prisoner for the information about Spectra I can give you."

Mira hesitated, then nodded. "If you're serious, follow me", she said, walking towards Dan's house. Ace followed immediately, feeling no resistance out urge to follow Spectra's command.

XXX

Mira had just brought Ace back with her. Needless to say, Dan was… skeptical.

"And why should we trust him?!", Dan was yelling to Mira. "I remember him being with Spectra! What if he's playing you for an idiot, Mira?! What then?!"

"Calm down, Dan!", Runo yelled in similar volume. "At the very least, he can give us information about Spectra that we need! So stop being such a jerk!"

"Fine, then!", Dan said. He then turned to Ace. "Where's Spectra hiding? Does he still have Dr. Michael captured? And what does he want with Drago?!"

Ace didn't seem fazed by the rapid fire questioning. "Spectra's hiding in Dr. Michael's lab in Moscow. He does still have Dr. Michael captured, so we can't rely on Alice's help anytime soon", he answered immediately.

"And what about Drago?", Dan asked.

Ace looked to Mira for confirmation. Mira nodded. With that green light, Ace continued: "Spectra wants to create the Ultimate Bakugan", he said. "With the exception of Drago, Helios was never and has never been outmatched."

"Time out", Mira interrupted. "What about Hydranoid? He beat Helios."

"It's all in the stats", Ace answered. "In terms of attack power, power level, and endurance, Hydranoid and Helios are evenly matched in the final accounting. The reason why Hydranoid won the battle was because Alice had superior skills as a battler than Spectra."

"But Drago was different", Ace said. "In terms of stats, there was no way Drago should have beaten Helios, who was superior in everything. There was one factor Drago has, however, that our scanners are unequipped to process remotely. That gave Drago a chance."

Dan nodded in understanding. "The Perfect Core", he said.

After silently agreeing, Ace continued: "I was the one who theorized that the secret to obtaining the Perfect Core's power was hidden within Drago's DNA. The only way to give Helios that power would involve a physical scan of Drago."

"So Spectra is just using Drago as a stepping stone…?", Dan asked with silent fury. "He'll get what's coming to him for this! I promise that!"

Mira held out her hand. "Dan, I know that you want to get back at Spectra, but you don't have Drago anymore", she said. "You'd be crushed. Let me and Ace handle Spectra."

"Are you nuts?!", Dan questioned. "Besides the fact that Spectra is way too powerful, how can you trust Ace so easily? What if it's a trap?"

"We don't have any other option", Ace countered. "Look, I get that you don't trust me. I hope to earn your trust through time. Right now, though, we're the only play. I know Spectra a lot better than before now. I know how he thinks."

Runo nodded. "It makes sense", she admitted. "I mean, it's not like an Ancient Warrior is gonna appear on your nightstand and offer a temporary partnership. This is our best chance to get Drago back."

Dan shoulders slumped. "Alright. It's a plan", he approved.

XXX

 **And we're done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review or PM me if you want to say anything. If you like this story, follow or favorite it. Until next time, goodbye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, this is the climax of the earth arc, at least from the earth characters' perspective. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 19: Spectral Assault

Dan, Runo, Mira and Ace were in the park, the same area where Ace and Mira had their battle. Damage, although minor, was visible. Several trees were scorched, probably by Percival's Tri Gunner or Wilda's Gun Lock. Random rocks were everywhere because of Wilda's defensive abilities.

"Why can't I go with you?!", Dan was ranting. "What if something goes wrong? You might need me!"

"No chance", Ace said with finality. "Without Drago, you're more of a bother than a help."

"Ace!", Mira scolded. "Be a bit gentler!"

"I'm not wrong", Ace responded nonchalantly and with a shrug. "Dan can't do anything without Drago. It's part of Spectra's plan. Alice won't help because Spectra has Michael. The scientist will die if Alice disobeys him. That leaves you and me."

Runo widened her eyes. _Alice is doing all this to save her grandfather_ , she thought. _But Dr. Michael is dying anyway!_

Dan sighed in response to Ace's remark. "Fine, I'll give it a chance. But if you don't save Drago," his eyes flared in Ace's direction, "I'll do… I'll… I don't even know what I'm going to do to you!"

"I get it", Ace said, holding his hands up. "I was one of Spectra's posse. You're holding me partly responsible for Drago's capture. I will get Drago back. Now, some space, please? I need to make a call." Ace brought out his communicator.

XXX

In Dr. Michael's lab, Spectra was scanning Drago on his gauntlet, but the Bakugan's ball form looked different than before. Mostly black instead of red as the primary color, it was clear Spectra did something to Drago.

"It's finally done", Spectra declared with satisfaction. "The Dragonoid's DNA has been recorded, but I cannot do anything with it here." He motioned to Gus. "Open a gate to New Vestroia."

Gus bowed. "Of course, sir", he said. Gus then moved to the controls. After a few moments, he frowned. "Master," he said, "this machine can't generate enough power to breach the dimensional barrier."

Spectra stood silently for a moment, then growled: "Bring me Alice and the scientist. I need to have a word with them."

Three minutes later, the two Gehabichs were in front of Spectra, Alice flung on her knees, and Michael still tied to his chair and looking a bit beat up.

"You sabotaged the dimensional transporter", Spectra accused Alice, his voice seething with rage. "You did something to prevent us from getting back to New Vestroia. Your grandfather will suffer for this."

Alice stood up slowly, shaking her head. "I didn't do this", she replied calmly. "The main power cell was damaged in our fight, _Keith_. I would've fixed it, but every time I tried to explain, you didn't listen, and every time I tried to fix it myself, you punched my grandfather!"

Spectra stepped back at this realization. "Get to work, then", he said. Just then, his communicator turned on, prompting Spectra to examine it. "Ace has finally made contact", he said. "Which means Mira won't be a problem anymore." He held up Drago. "Say goodbye to your last hope, Dragonoid", he taunted before activating on his communicator. "What are your coordinates?", he asked simply.

"Sending them now, Master", Ace replied. After reviewing Ace's coordinates, Spectra relayed them to Gus's gauntlet, and Gus put the coordinates in the dimensional transporter. In a few moments, a gate opened, and walking through it was…

"Ace, what are you doing, bringing Mira with you?", Gus demanded after seeing who it was. "Have you neglected your orders so quickly?!"

"That's what you think this is?", Ace questioned. "A negligence? No. Spectra Phantom, I challenge you to a battle!"

"And you, dear sister?", Spectra asked Mira. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get Drago back", Mira answered. "Same as Ace. And don't call me 'sister'. You're not my brother anymore. You're an animal."

"Silence!", Gus yelled, strapping his gauntlet to his arm. "You'll pay for disrespecting Spectra, you insolent…"

"Stand down", Spectra interrupted. "I'll take them both myself." Gus nodded, before backing down. Spectra regarded Ace, though it was impossible to see his expression through his mask. "You've broken my control. Impressive", Spectra said with a hint of grudging respect. "But… no matter. If you won't break Mira, I'll break both of you on my own!"

XXX

In a few minutes, Spectra, Ace and Mira were all outside with loaded gauntlets. No one tried talking to anyone else, they were so concentrated.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", the three yelled. Everything around the clearing of Michael's lab and home slowed down to a near standstill.

"Gate Card, set!", Spectra yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. He then picked up Helios. "I won't be needing you this time, Helios", Spectra told his Bakugan.

"What?!", Helios exclaimed. "Why not? I can easily demolish them!"

"It would be beneficial for us to test the Dragonoid. Record what his exact limits are", Spectra said. Helios gave a grunt of affirmation. Afterward, Spectra put him down and brought up Drago. "Bakugan, brawl!", Spectra called, engaging the Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Drago!"

To the shock of Ace and Mira, they saw Drago appear from a fire tornado, his power level at 400. "Strange", Ace said. "I half expected him to use Helios."

Mira, however, was in a state of shock. She took in Drago's appearance. Drago's main color was black, his eyes completely white. The Perfect Core diamond in his chest was glowing a black aura. He gave no sign of intelligence as he roared down the forest. "Is that what you're thinking, Ace?!", Mira demanded. "Spectra turned Drago into a monster!"

Ace turned to Mira. "I knew that. Why did you think I was so adamant about Dan not coming with us?", he asked. Realizing Mira didn't know how to answer, Ace continued: "I'll go first. You follow if I need help."

"Ok", Mira replied.

Ace nodded, then threw in Percival. "Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!" In a cyclone of dark energy, Percival entered at a power level of 450. Ace immediately placed an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** ", he called. Percival spun toward Drago in a tornado of Darkus energy, dropping Drago's power level to 100.

"Ha. That won't last for long", Spectra declared, preparing his own ability. " **Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!** " Drago spun in a fire tornado, meeting Percival's attack head on. Drago's power level returned to 400, and Percival's decreased to 350. After a moment, Drago won out, forcing Percival to the ground.

"Percival, get up! we can't lose this!", Ace told his partner while activating another ability. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** " A storm cloud suddenly appeared above Percival, sending a lightning bolt down at the downed Darkus Bakugan. As Percival sent the bolt at Drago, Percival's power level rose to 650, and Drago's power level decreased to 200.

Spectra grit his teeth, loading three abilities into his gauntlet. " **Triple Ability Activate! Burning Dragon, Burning Tornado and Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!** ", he called. The fire tornado surrounding Drago intensified. After a few moments, Drago came out of the top, his body engulfed in flames. Drago's power level rose to 900, and Percival's decreased to 350.

"Oh, no…", Percival groaned as Drago easily withstood the lightning and began flying straight toward him.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira said while engaging Wilda. "Subterra Wilda, stand!" Wilda stood at full height, his power level of 450 combining with Percival's power level to make 800. Mira quickly prepared an ability. " **Ability Activate! Ground Borting!** ", she called. Wilda rose a wall of rock that intercepted Drago. Wilda's power level rose to 850, making their total 1200.

"Enough of this!", Spectra yelled while loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** " Drago's Perfect Core diamond emitted powerful waves of energy, overwhelming both of his adversaries at once. Percival's power level decreased to 150, Wilda's decreased to 650, making their total 800, and Drago's rose to 1300.

Mira and Ace simultaneously activated their abilities. " **Ability Activate!** ", they both called.

" **Volcano Hammer!** ", Mira continued. Wilda charged toward Drago, rearing his fist back to strike the Dragonoid. Wilda's power level rose to 850, making the team's total 1000, and Drago's power level decreased to 1100.

" **Tri Gunner!** ", Ace said. The gauntlets on Percival's arms and Percival's head shot a combined blast. Percival's power level rose to 450, making the team's total 1300. The Tri Gunner hit Drago, forcing him to cease his Strike Dragon and give Wilda an opening. As Wilda's punch connected, Drago reverted, causing Spectra's Life Gauge to drop to 60%.

"That's all the Dragonoid is capable of?", Helios questioned, insulted. "Pathetic! Spectra, let me fight! I will destroy them!"

"If only it were that simple", Spectra said. He took out a new ability card, purple in color and a design unseen before. "It's time to see the Dragonoid powered up by the Forbidden Ability Cards."

"That'll be fun to watch", Helios admitted.

"Gate Card, set!", Ace called while throwing his Gate Card down, unaware of the new development.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace, Spectra and Mira yelled while engaging their Bakugan.

XXX

In Dr. Michael's lab, which was close enough to the battle to be unaffected by the time freezing, Lync and Gus were watching the two Gehabichs. Alice was working on the dimensional transporter for the first time since it's initial damaging. Looking at the main power cell, Alice shook her head.

"No good", Alice said. "This component is too heavily damaged. It would be easier just to order a replacement."

"Then do it", Gus replied, annoyed.

"Time is frozen", Alice reminded him. "I have to wait until the battle is over."

Lync snickered. "You know what I think, Gus?", he asked.

"Go on", Gus responded.

"I think she's toying with us to buy time", Lync said. "I think she's outlived her usefulness."

Gus hesitated, then nodded his head, warming to the idea. "You might be right", he admitted. "Alice is a dangerous opponent in battle, and her grandfather would be better capable of fixing his own machine."

"I'll take care of her", Lync said, brandishing his metal stick. He charged toward Alice, who tried to run.

"I wouldn't do that", Gus said behind Michael. Alice got the hint and stood her ground.

Lync swiped at Alice, who caught the stick in her hand. "Hey! Let go!", Lync said. Giving a wink, though, Lync pulled back and ripped the stick out of Alice's grip.

The momentum, however, made the stick fly backwards, hitting Gus on his head and knocking him out. Alice widened her eyes. "So you planned this?", she asked.

"Just go", Lync said, deadly serious for once. Alice complied, walking to her grandfather and freeing him. "Just remember that this is a one time thing", Lync said. "We're still enemies."

Alice turned to see Lync's back. "Then why'd you help me in the first place?", she asked.

Lync turned around, faintly smiling, though trying to hide it. "To be completely honest, I don't know."

Alice grabbed her grandfather's arm and transported both of them out of the lab.

XXX

Drago, Wilda and Percival were facing off. No one made a move yet. Suddenly, Ace and Mira both put two abilities into their gauntlets.

" **Double Ability Activate! Tri Gunner and Darkus Driver!** ", Ace called. Percival shot his three pronged blast, immediately transitioning into vertically spinning toward Drago. His power level rose to 950, making their combined power level 1400.

" **Double Ability Activate! Gun Lock and Volcano Hammer!** ", Mira called. Wilda shot a few blasts from his shoulder pores, then charged toward Drago and preparing to hit him. Wilda's power level rose to 650, increasing the team's total to 1600, and Drago's power level decreased to 200.

"A quad attack?", Spectra said. "No matter. It's time I unleashed the true power of the Perfect Dragonoid!" He threw an ability card at Drago, which began extending, wrapping around Drago's body. " **Ability Activate! Diano Cocus X!** ", Spectra said.

The purple wraps around Drago disappeared as Drago's body was engulfed in an aura of the same color. Drago easily overpowered both Wilda and Percival. Drago's power level rose to 1800.

"What the…?", Mira questioned. "How'd you do that?!"

Spectra smirked. "Diano Cocus X is a powerful Forbidden Ability that ensures that the Bakugan it is used on will always have an advantage of at least 200 points", he explained. "Now, destroy them, Drago!"

Drago, compelled by Spectra's order, slammed into Wilda and Percival, forcing them to the ground. But they didn't revert.

In response, Spectra loaded two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Burning Tornado!** ", he called. Drago blasted a fireball at the two downed Bakugan. The fireball transitioned into a fire tornado as Drago's power level rose to 2200, Wilda's decreased to 550, and Percival's decreased to 850, making their total 1400.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ace called, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!** " Percival dissolved into an insurmountable number of bats which began swarming the brainwashed Dragonoid and lowered his power level to 400. Ace smirked. "So much for your huge advantage", he mocked.

"Diano Cocus X is still in effect", Spectra noted. Right on cue, the purple aura surrounding Drago reappeared, raising Drago's power level to 1600. Drago attacked Percival and Wilda, making them revert this time. Mira and Ace's Life Gauges went down to 80% each.

"He got us!", Mira said, shocked. "How powerful are those Forbidden Abilities?! Spectra beat us without even trying!"

"No one's invincible", Ace said. "We'll wear Drago down. Once we have an opening, we'll take Drago back."

"Your hope is borderline naivety!", Spectra said. "I thought you were smarter than this! Gate Card, set!" He threw down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Drago, finish them off!"

"Let's go, Wilda!", Mira said. "Bakugan, brawl! Wilda, stand!"

"Watch Wilda's back out there", Ace told Percival.

"Don't worry", Percival said. "I'll fight with everything I have."

"Ok, then", Ace said. "Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!"

XXX

Alice and Michael reappeared behind the laboratory. "We can't leave the area until the battle is over", Alice said. "As soon as that happens, I'll get you to a doctor. You're going to be ok, Grandfather."

"No", Michael said. "Alice, help save Drago. Leave me here."

"I won't!", Alice said. "You need me more than Drago does. What if I went and they found you? We'd be back at square one!"

"Please, Alice, _go_ ", Michael said. He would've continued, but he collapsed in a sitting position and began coughing violently. His skin began to pale.

"Grandfather!", Alice said. "What's going on?!"

"An effect of a surplus of Minus Power - (cough) - has been slowly killing me ever since - (cough) - I became Hal-G", Michael managed between coughs. "I tried everything. There isn't a - (cough) - isn't a cure."

"No. That can't be true", Alice insisted. "I would've known…"

"It began to seriously affect me around a month ago", Michael said. "After you left to help the Bakugan. Before that, it was relatively easy to hide it from you."

Realization dawned in Alice. "That's why you didn't seem to care if Spectra killed you", she said. "You consider yourself on borrowed time, already dead."

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I want you to enjoy - (cough) - enjoy your life. (cough) - Strange, it should have passed by now", Michael said with worry, before collapsing in a coughing fit. His paling skin felt cooler by the second to Alice.

"No. Not now! Please!", Alice said, crying. "Don't go, Grandfather!"

Michael's breathing became more and more labored with every second. He laid down, looking at Alice. " _Go_ , Alice. Help your friends", he insisted weakly.

"I won't leave you", Alice said. Michael didn't get the chance to respond, however. With a final exhale, he stopped moving. Alice checked his pulse. Nothing. Michael was dead.

Just then, the ground shook. Alice ignored it, tearing over her dead grandfather.

"Alice", a voice on Alice's shoulder said. Alice looked to see Hydranoid. "We must go. Drago needs us", he said.

"No", Alice muttered. She hadn't seemed to hear Hydranoid.

"Pathetic!", another voice said. The harsh tone got Alice's attention. Alice looked and saw Leonidas. "You're not the person that freed me from that maniac Shadow Prove! I never thought you'd end up so weak!"

"Do you have any idea what I lost?", Alice asked with no trace of emotion.

"We all lost someone close to us!", Leonidas countered. "What separates the weak from the strong is what you do after you lost that someone! You gonna cry me a river? Or are you going to _fight_ , make up for your actions!"

Alice stood up. "You're right", she said. "I betrayed my friends for something that was out of my reach in the first place. Spectra will _pay_ for what he made me do!"

Alice heard a roar behind her. She turned to see Drago, if Drago's main color was black, facing off against Wilda and Percival. Her face contorted into a scowl.

"And now I know where to go", she said, racing to join the battle.

XXX

For the third time, Drago, Percival and Wilda were facing off.

Spectra threw an ability card at Drago. " **Ability Activate! Vestroia X!** ", he called. As the card hit Drago, the diamond went multicolor. Drago's power level rose to 900 to match his opponents' combined power level.

"What does this card do?", Ace asked Spectra.

"Hmm, nothing much, really", Spectra replied. "Just raises Drago's power level to equal his opponents. It's the Fusion Abilities that you have to worry about."

"Fusion Abilities!?", Mira questioned.

"Why don't I show you?", Spectra said, throwing another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Darkus X!** " As the card hit Drago, the red on his wings turned purple, and his scales turned dark purple. Drago shot a purple fireball at Percival, decreasing his power level to 250 and the team's total to 700.

"How did Drago use a Darkus ability?!", Ace asked with disbelief.

"The same way he'll do this!", Spectra said, throwing another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Ventus X!** " Drago's color scheme became black and green add he was engulfed in green flames. Drago attacked Wilda, increasing Drago's power level to 1000, and decreasing Wilda's to 350, making the team's total 600.

"Now it's a Ventus attack?", Mira demanded. "What are you doing?!"

"My turn!", Ace said while putting his own ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Card Activate! Tri Gunner!** " Percival, his power level rising to 550 and the team's total to 900, shot a three pronged blast at Drago.

"It doesn't matter!" Spectra countered, throwing another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Haos X!** " Drago, whose color scheme became black and yellow, opened his mouth as yellow halos appeared over his horn and mouth. Drago, whose power level shot up to 1300, blasted a yellow beam to counter Percival's attack. The two blasts collided, with Drago's winning out in the end.

"Percival!", Ace called out as Percival was hit by the Haos attack.

"We're not out yet!", Mira said, preparing her own ability. " **Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!** " Wilda, his power level rising to 550 and the team's total to 1100, charged at Drago, whose power level decreased to 1100.

Spectra only threw another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Subterra X!** ", he called. Drago's color scheme became black and brown. Drago, his power level rising to 1300, flung his tail at Wilda, sending him flying.

"Wilda!", Mira called.

Ace growled, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** ", he called. Percival sent a twister of Darkus energy at Drago, decreasing his power level to 1000.

Spectra threw another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Aquos X!** ", he called. Drago, with a new color scheme of black and blue, summoned a hurricane that countered Percival's dark twister. Drago's power level rose to 1200, and Percival's decreased to 450, making the team's total 1000.

"Those Forbidden Fusion Abilities are making Drago summon the Perfect Core's power!", Ace realized. "That's letting him use abilities from all six attributes!"

Not wasting a second, Spectra threw another ability at Drago. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus X!** ", he called. Drago's color scheme returned to black and red as he shot a marginally larger fireball than Burning Dragon at Percival and Wilda. Drago's power level rose to 1500.

"Ace, Wilda, Percival, let's show Spectra who he's dealing with!", Mira said while loading another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Molten Rock!** " Wilda summoned a wave of lava that obliterated the fireball. Wilda's power level rose to 750, making the team's total 1200, and Drago's power level decreased to 1000.

"I'm right behind you!", Ace replied while preparing another ability. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** " Percival summoned a thunderstorm above him, redirecting a lightning bolt at Drago. Percival's power level rose to 750, which made the team's total 1500, and Drago's power level decreased to 800.

"I've had enough!", Spectra said, throwing another ability at Drago. " **Ability Activate! Neo Legend X!** " Drago began getting bigger. His muscles became larger, his veins bulging. Drago roared fiercely, either through adrenaline or pain. Drago's power level rose to 2600.

"How is that even possible?!", Ace demanded.

"Go, Drago!", Spectra ordered. "Annihilate them!" Drago fired a gigantic multicolored beam at the two Bakugan.

"We're not done!", Mira said, activating another ability. " **Ability Activate! Power Winder!** " Wilda glowed with an orange aura, lowering Drago's power level to 2400. There was nothing to stop the attack, though, from defeating Wilda and Percival, decreasing Mira and Ace's Life Gauges to 0.

"You were fools to think you could defeat me", Spectra boasted.

Two things happened immediately afterwards. The first was Drago collapsed, completely out of energy to continue battling. The second was Hydranoid rising right behind Drago, in attacking position.

"What?", Spectra questioned. He turned around to see Alice loading two abilities into her gauntlet.

" **Double Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting and Destroy Vanish!** ", Alice shouted angrily. Each of Hydranoid's wings protruded its mini heads, which wrapped around Drago's arms, legs and wings from behind. Hydranoid's chest saw then whirred into Drago, rapidly decreasing his power level.

"Alice, what are you doing?!", Spectra demanded. "Unless you cease this attack, you will sign your grandfather's death warrant!"

"It doesn't matter anymore", Alice muttered, barely loud enough for Spectra to hear it.

Spectra realized that, no matter the reason for it, he couldn't control Alice anymore. "No!", he yelled as Drago's power level reached 0, making Drago revert. The defeated Bakugan flew toward Alice, who caught him readily, as Spectra's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"You're not welcome here anymore", Alice told Spectra coldly. "You have nothing on me anymore. I will contact you once the dimensional transporter is repaired, but _only_ because I don't want you hurting innocents while I'm in New Vestroia. Now, be gone."

Without saying a word, Spectra walked away, taking out his communicator. A few moments later, Gus and Lync came out of the lab, heading in the direction Spectra went. As they passed by, Lync sent a wink to Alice.

Once the Vexos were gone, Mira rushed towards Alice. "Came just in time, boss", she said.

"Why would you help?", Ace asked. "Spectra wasn't lying when he said that was signing your grandfather's death warrant."

Alice looked down. "He's already dead", she replied. "He's apparently been ailing for a while. He died in my arms, right after we escaped."

Ace stepped back. "I'm sorry", he said.

"Don't", Alice said. "I don't have time for grief. I have to repair the dimensional transporter. Afterward, we have to free the Bakugan. After that, we have to put Spectra six feet under. Then, I'll take time to mourn."

XXX

Dan and Runo were still at the park, waiting for a full 7 minutes until Ace and Mira returned, walking through a portal. "Well?", Dan asked.

Ace handed Drago over. "Alice got him back", he admitted. "We would've lost without her help."

Dan nodded, then looked at Drago. "Drago? You ok? Speak to me, buddy!", Dan pleaded.

"Could you keep it down?!", Drago requested, annoyed. "I have a massive headache right now, and your yelling isn't helping it!"

Dan winced. "Sorry, Drago", he said. "Good to have you back, man."

"Good to be back."

XXX

 **Before anyone complains that killing Michael off that way is too dark, remember that multiple Bakugan villains include genocide in their plans, so don't judge me.**

 **Next chapter will catch us up on what happened in New Vestroia.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed. If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. If you like this story, follow or favorite it to show me. Until next time, goodbye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to anyone who's come this far! I'm honestly in disbelief that I made it to chapter 20, I half expected me to abandon the story and give it to someone else. Your support really helped encourage me to continue.**

 **But enough of that, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 20: Attack Plan Beta

Alice was hard at work, repairing the damage on the dimensional transporter's main power cell. Standing up, she wiped some sweat off her forehead and checked the machine's monitor.

"Well, we did it", Alice told her Bakugan. "Power has been restored to 100%." Her voice was stoic, revealing no emotion.

"Finally!", Leonidas exclaimed. "You've been working on that machine for months!"

"It was two days, Leonidas", Hydranoid corrected his friend.

"Well, it felt like months…", Leonidas started, then saw Alice taking out her communicator and dialing a number.

Within a few moments, two faces appeared on the holographic projection: Dan Kuso's, with the background of his living room, and Spectra Phantom's, in the background of a local inn near the lab. "I've repaired the machine", Alice informed them. "Spectra, you can begin making your way here. Dan, I'll fire up the DT system so you can get here. Once everyone is here, we'll open the gate to New Vestroia."

Ten minutes later, the room was occupied by not only Alice, but also Spectra, Gus, Lync, Ace, Mira and Dan. And all except the first were arguing.

"You actually think I'll make a truce with the guy who tortured and twisted Drago?", Dan demanded, referring to Spectra. "Not in your life, monster!"

"Watch your tone, Brawler!", Spectra countered.

"Like I'd trust the Vexos half as far as I could throw them!", Mira said indignantly.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?!", Ace demanded to Gus.

"Silence, traitor!", Gus cried.

All these arguments continued, overlapping each other, until:

"Enough!", Alice said. Everyone stopped to look at her. "I don't care what side you're on", Alice said with cold authority. "You are all guests in _my_ house. There will be no fighting here, or you'll be left behind. We will maintain a truce until we reach New Vestroia and go our separate ways. Understood?"

"Crystal", Spectra said, raising his arms placatingly.

"Yeah, fine", Dan said.

"Good", Alice judged, then realized something. "Wait, where's Runo? I thought she wanted to come along, too."

Dan winced. "Runo decided to stay behind once she learned we were bringing Spectra", he said, looking blatantly in Spectra's direction. "For some reason, she's afraid of the guy who put a blade to her neck and threatened to kill her."

"Can't imagine why", Spectra said, shrugging. "It was just business."

"Alright, locked on New Vestroia", Alice said. "Klaus will send someone to look after the mansion, so… here we go!" She pressed the activation button, opening the doors of the dimensional transporter and opening the portal.

"Let's just go", Ace said loathfully. "I want to end this truce as soon as possible."

"For once, you have a point", Lync agreed. The seven walked into the portal, on their way to New Vestroia.

XXX

(In New Vestroia, some time earlier)

Shun, Marucho and Baron were traveling toward Beta City. Ever since the gate between Earth and New Vestroia closed, there were no confrontations between the Resistance and the Vexos. Currently, Baron was driving the trailer while Marucho and Shun were studying the map.

"This isn't good", Shun said. He pointed to Alpha City, which was now being covered by Beta City's dimension controller. He then looked to see Beta City's dimension controller covering Gamma City, and the latter's controller covering the former. "It looks like the active dimension controllers are getting increasingly stronger!", Shun worded out. "How is that even possible!?"

"Maybe…", Marucho thought. "Drago has some sort of connection to the Perfect Core. We know that. Maybe once Drago left, he took some of the Perfect Core's power with him. That would've left Beta and Gamma controller to fill the power vacuum."

"Then there's only one thing to do", Shun said. "Keep fighting. Destroy Beta controller, and then Gamma."

"But, Shun…", Marucho said. "If Drago doesn't come back before we finish off the controllers, then there wouldn't be anything to fill the power vacuum and that means… New Vestroia might collapse into the six attribute worlds again! Everything the Battle Brawlers accomplished would be undone!"

"It won't come to that", Shun insisted. "Whatever's holding them, I have faith that Alice will reopen the gate and get back. Until then, we keep fighting. Understood?"

"BETA CITY!", they heard Baron yelling from the cockpit. "BETA CONTROLLER ETA, RIGHT NOW!"

XXX

The three Resistance members amassed at the edge of a lake. In the center of the lake lay Beta City.

"Did the Vestals make this lake as a moat?", Marucho wondered aloud.

"Nope!", Elfin cried. "This lake was here since New Vestroia's formation! Wow, the beach parties we had here…"

"This is no time to get sentimental!", Ingram scolded harshly. "How are we supposed to get to Beta City?"

"Calm down! You gotta lighten up, girl!", Elfin said.

"I'M A MALE!", Ingram yelled angrily. "ALWAYS WAS, ALWAYS WILL BE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"Ingram, enough", Shun said. "Although, you do have a point. It's too far to swim, so how do we reach the city?"

As if in response, two lights coming from Beta City flashed on Shun and Marucho, teleporting them somewhere.

"Master Shun! Master Marucho!", Baron yelled.

"They're gone…", Nemus said.

"They can't help you now!", a feminine voice called from above. Baron looked to see Mylene on top of her pod, which was lowering to only a meter above the water. "Poor little baby", Mylene mocked. "All alone. No backup. Perfect to attack."

"Mylene! Where are Master Shun and Master Marucho?", Baron demanded.

"Don't worry, they'll have their chance", Mylene answered. "As will you. We haven't attacked you these past couple of days to lure you in a false sense of security. Now, it's time to battle!" The two got their gauntlets ready for battle.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they both yelled, starting the battle.

XXX

Shun and Marucho materialized in a battle arena. They both began looking around.

"Where are we?", Shun wondered aloud.

"Beta City arena", a voice answered. Shun and Marucho looked to see the speaker, Volt Luster, as well as Shadow Prove.

"Volt! Shadow!", Shun yelled.

"You've got a lot of nerve, abducting us!", Marucho said.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?", Shadow asked. "Hahahahahahaha! We brought you here to publicize the humiliating defeat of the Resistance! HAHA HAHA HAHAHA!" Shadow put on his gauntlet, as did Volt.

Marucho and Shun looked to see that, indeed, every holo screen in sight was showing this arena. "So I guess we don't have much choice but to fight", Marucho said. "Elfin, you ready to battle?"

"I was born ready!", Elfin boasted.

"Ingram?", Shun asked.

"Of course, Shun", Ingram answered. "I'd battle alongside you any day. We're partners to the end."

Shun and Marucho both put on their gauntlets. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all four yelled.

"Gate Card, set!", Volt yelled, throwing down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Brontes, stand!" Brontes rose at a power level of 500.

"C'mon, where's my opponent!?", Brontes demanded. "I want to have some fun!"

"Marucho", Shun said. "I'll take care of this blowhard."

"Be my guest, Shun", Marucho agreed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun called while engaging Ingram. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Ingram!" Ingram soared into the air at a power level of 400.

Volt thrusted out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!** ", he called. The arena became engulfed in blinding light, raising Brontes's power level to 700. As the light died down, Volt loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Desert Python!** ", he said. Brontes, his power level rising to 900, threw a light disk at Ingram.

"Ingram! Get out of there!", Shun called. Ingram did his best to fly away, but light disk changed course, chasing Ingram and gaining ground. Shun desperately put two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Armored Victory and Shadow Echo!** ", he yelled. Ingram folded his wings, blocking the attack, before immediately disappearing in his own shadow. Ingram's power level increased to 600, and Brontes's decreased to 500.

"You think that'll stop me?", Brontes said. "The mighty Brontes of team Vexos? Hahahaha!"

"Y'know, I like that Brontes", Shadow said. "For a non-mechanical Bakugan, he's got style!"

"Shut up, you freak", Volt told Shadow while putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger!** " Brontes thrust out his hand, emitting waves of Darkus power that forced Ingram out of the shadow and lowered Ingram's power level to 400. Before Ingram could recover, Volt put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Jeer Frontier!** ", he called. Brontes spread out his arms, creating an illusory world for Ingram, whose power level dropped further to 200.

"What the…? Ingram, let's turn this around!", Shun yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate!** "

"Don't bother", Volt said. "As long as Brontes's Jeer Frontier is active, Ingram can't use any of his abilities! And you can't even communicate with him while he's in this illusion!"

"Oh, no…", Shun called. "Ingram!"

Marucho then decided to engage Elfin. "Bakugan, brawl! Elfin, stand!", he yelled. Elfin, with a power level of 400, got in a battle stance. Marucho quickly loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Delta Marine Snow!** " Elfin barraged Brontes with a snowstorm, nullifying Jeer Frontier. Which meant Ingram's power level rose to 400.

"I just had the strangest dream…", Ingram said, then looked to see Elfin beside him. "What are you doing here, Elfin? I had this clown under control!"

"You needed my help!", Elfin cried. "If I stayed out of this, you would've been defeated by that maniac!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", another voice called. "Darkus Hades, stand!"

The two Resistance Bakugan looked to see Hades engaged at a power level of 600. The teams' power levels combined, making it a 800 for the Resistance, and 1100 for the Vexos.

"We'll continue this later", Ingram said.

"Yeah, whatever", Elfin agreed, glowing multicolor. "Attribute change: Darkus!" She finished in the purple coloring of Darkus.

All four brawlers put an ability into their gauntlets. " **Ability Activate!** ", they all called.

Whatever Brontes's ability was going to be, Delta Marine Snow was still in effect, so he couldn't use it. "Blast!", Volt said upon realizing that.

" **Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", Shun called. Ingram changed into his bird form, became engulfed in green fire, and soared toward Brontes. Ingram's power level increased to 600, making the Resistance's total 1000, while Brontes's power level decreased to 300, making the Vexos' total 900.

" **Moon Rainbow!** ", Marucho called. Elfin pointed her pointer fingers at Hades, firing a beam of purple energy. Elfin's power level rose to 600, making the Resistance's total 1200, while Hades's power level decreased to 400, making the Vexos' total 700.

" **Saurer Cannon!** ", Shadow called. Hades's chest spikes opened to reveal three cannons. Those cannons fired a massive blast that intercepted both Ingram's charge and Elfin's attack. Hades's power level rose to 1300, making the Vexos' total 1600.

"Ingram! Hold on!", Shun shouted, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Armored Mega Dome!** " Ingram folded his wings defensively around himself and Elfin as his power level rose to 800 and the Resistance's total rose to 1400. The massive blast engulfed the wing shield.

"I didn't need your help, girl!", Elfin protested.

"First off, I'm a MALE!", Ingram responded. "And second off, you'd better pray this shield holds, you insufferable brat!"

After a few moments, Hades ceased fire. "What the!?", Shadow questioned. "Hades, keep firing!"

Volt facepalmed. "You used up all of Hades energy!", he yelled. "Of course it's up to me to finish this." He put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!** " Brontes, with a rising power level of 500 (making the Vexos' total 1800), emitted waves of Haos power, rendering the Armored Mega Dome useless and leaving the Resistance Bakugan defenseless as their combined power level decreased to 1200. As Ingram and Elfin reverted, Shun and Marucho's Life Gauges went down to 40% each.

"Well, that's just great", Shun said sarcastically.

"We've beaten the Vexos before, Shun", Marucho said. "We can do it again!"

Shun nodded, fingering his Gate Card. "You're right, Marucho! Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", The four yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Mylene yelled, throwing her Gate Card on the water. She then threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Stug, stand!" Stug, a gigantic blue hermit crab, rose at a power level of 400.

"Huh?", Baron asked, confused. "Hey, going easy on me? You're gonna regret that!"

"Absolutely!", Nemus agreed as Baron sent him in. "Bring it on!", he said as he revealed his true form and a power level of 450.

" **Gate Card Open!** ", Mylene ordered. " **Aquos Reactor!** " Immediately, jet streams appeared out of nowhere, as Stug's power level rose to 600. Nemus tried to advance, only to be pushed back by the waves.

"The water will stop Nemus from getting close!", Baron realised. "So let's go on the defense, too!" Baron put an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** " Nemus created a shield of Haos energy, raising his power level to 750 as Stug's power level decreased to 300.

"That shield won't help you," Mylene said, throwing in another Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Clawcer, stand!" Clawcer, a giant blue crab with a much bigger right claw than left claw, stood at a power level of 400, adding took Stug's to make 700.

Mylene then prepared an ability. " **Ability Activate! Power Merge!** ", she yelled. Both Clawcer and Stug shot a line at Nemus, penetrating the shield and attached to Nemus, draining 100 points each. That meant Clawcer and Stug had a power level of 900 in total, and Nemus had a power level of 550.

"Baron! Do something!", Nemus cried.

"Hold on, Nemus!", Baron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Ancient Glow!** " Nemus's staff began charging up light as Nemus's power level rose to 750 and Clawcer and Stug's power level dropped to 700.

"My purifying light will reveal our path to victory!", Nemus said, launching the light at the two Aquos Bakugan. Upon being struck, Clawcer and Stug reverted, dropping Mylene's Life Gauge to 90%. Mylene's face darkened on her loss.

"Too easy!", Baron said.

"I was hoping these two would do better", Mylene said loathfully. "But they're weak. I won't make that mistake again!" She threw the two into the water behind her, not even watching as they sank beneath the waves.

Baron was horrified. "You threw them away?!", he asked. "Why? What did they do?!"

"They lost", Mylene said. "The Vexos have no place for weakness. Now, stop stalling and set your Gate Card."

"Gate Card, set!", Baron yelled, throwing his Gate Card on the water.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both yelled and threw their Bakugan simultaneously. Their ball forms barely avoided a collision.

"Nemus, stand!"

"Elico, stand!"

XXX

Ingram, Elfin, Brontes and Hades were facing off, all at base power level.

"Hahaha!", Shadow laughed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident and Photon Tail!** " Hades blasted Ingram with his mouth lasers, and shocked Elfin with purple lightning from his three tails, bringing both Resistance Bakugan to 100 each.

"Not a bad opening", Volt admitted, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Ghost Cell!** " Brontes created several illusory ghosts that swarmed Elfin and Ingram, bringing both down to a mere 50 each!

Shun turned to Marucho. "Can Elfin change her attribute to Ventus? I've got an idea", he requested.

"I'm reading your mail!", Marucho said. "Elfin?"

"Alright, fine", Elfin said, going multicolor, before ending in a green color scheme. "Attribute change: Ventus!"

" **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", Shun called. Green tornados appeared, keeping Hades and Brontes at bay as Ingram's power level increased to 300 and Elfin's power level rose to 300. Shun then put two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave and Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot!** " Ingram and Elfin were engulfed by green energy, boosting both of their power levels exponentially. Ingram's and Elfin's each became 700.

"Whatever!", Shadow said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!** " Hades exposed his chest cannons and began charging up a huge blast.

Volt, however, also loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Maniactus Magical!** ", he called. Brontes emitted waves of Haos energy, his power level rising to 700.

"Nu-uh!", Marucho said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Jamming Out!** " Elfin sent green dust at Brontes attack, which redirected its effect onto Hades. The Saurer Cannon was nullified, and Hades reverted, dropping Shadow's Life Gauge to 80%.

"Hey! What's with you, Volt?!", Shadow demanded. "You took out my Hades! My poor baby, defeated, because _you_ nullified his ability!"

"Chill out, freak", Volt said.

"What are you taking about?!", Shadow yelled. "I'M PERFECTLY CHILL!"

Shun, meanwhile, placed another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", he called. Ingram changed into bird form, and soared toward Brontes encased in green flames. Ingram's power level increased to 900, and Brontes's was reduced to 500. As Brontes reverted, Volt's Life Gauge went down to 20%.

"...are you kidding me?", Volt said, his voice revealing barely contained fury. "Honestly, Shadow, _Lync_ is a more competent battling partner than you, Sergeant Maverick!"

"That's _Major_ Maverick to you!", Shadow replied, then laughed at his not funny joke. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Why did Mylene give me this job?", Volt complained to no one in particular.

"Because I'm charismatic!", Shadow said. He then took out his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he said while throwing down his Gate Card.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the four said once again, throwing their Bakugan into the fray.

XXX

Nemus was standing on the shore of the lake, with a power level of 450, as he faced off against Elico, who was standing on the water with a power level of 500.

" **Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!** ", Baron called. Sparkles of light appeared in the air, blinding Elico as Nemus's power level rose to 650.

"That won't stop Elico!", Mylene declared while putting an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** " Elico shot a torrent of water from each arm at Nemus, as Elico's power level rose to 700 and Nemus's decreased to 550.

"Alright Nemus, my man, let's do this!", Baron said, loading his ability into his gauntlet.

"I'm with you, Baron!", Nemus responded.

" **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** ", Baron yelled. Nemus shot a blast of light at Elico that countered at water torrents and decreased Elico's power level to 400.

"I will not fail my mistress!", Elico declared as the light approached.

"Quite so!", Mylene agreed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!** " Elico became engulfed in a blue aura and easily withstood Nemus's blast.

"Is that the best you've got?", Elico mocked as his power level rose to 1000, and Nemus's decreased to 150.

"Oh no! Nemus!", Baron called.

"Go, Elico! Now!", Mylene ordered. Elico obeyed, charging toward Nemus with deadly intent.

"Hang on, buddy!", Baron pleaded, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Bolting Arrow!** " Nemus shot an arrow of light, using his staff as a bow, at Elico. As the arrow hit, it halved Elico's power level to 500, but it didn't stop Elico from attacking Nemus. As Elico's fists made contact, Nemus was defeated, and Baron's Life Gauge went down to 30%.

"You never stood a chance against the Vexos!", Mylene boldly declared.

"Shows what you know!", Baron declared. "My Life Gauge isn't out yet! Nemus and I have come too far to lose now!"

"How moving", Mylene noted while holding her Gate Card. "It makes me want to throw up! Gate Card, set!"

"Looks like we need to get back in the battle, Nemus", Baron said. "You ready to rock?"

"I am always ready, Baron", Nemus said.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the two yelled, engaging their Bakugan.

XXX

Ingram, Brontes, Elfin and Hades were facing off once more, all at base power level.

Suddenly, Volt placed an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Howl Trigger!** ", he called. Brontes emitted waves of Darkus power on Ingram, decreasing his power level to 200.

"My turn! Hehahahahahaha!", Shadow laughed, loading an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!** " Hades blasted Elfin with his mouth lasers, decreasing her power level to 100.

"You actually think we'll take that lying down?", Shun asked rhetorically, putting his own ability into his gauntlet. "As if! **Ability Activate! Armored Victory!** " Ingram surrounded himself in his feathers, raising his power level to 600, which allowed Ingram to easily resist the Darkus Howl Trigger.

"Shun's right!", Marucho exclaimed, placing his ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Blue Shield!** " Elfin summoned a geyser of water that blocked Hades's attack and increased Elfin's power level to 600.

"We're not through with you yet!", Volt cried, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate!** "

"Not so fast!", Marucho exclaimed, as he already put an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Delta Marine Snow!** "

"Oh, yeah! I love this ability!", Elfin said as she barraged Brontes and Hades in a snowstorm.

"So now, we can't activate our abilities!", Volt observed.

"Which means it's time to free Brontes from your enslavement!", Shun exclaimed, placing his next ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** " Ingram transitioned himself to his bird form and encased himself in green fire, then headed straight toward Brontes. Ingram's power level increased to 800, and Brontes's decreased to 300.

"That's a power level difference of 500 points!", Volt realized with dread. "Brontes, get out of there!"

"It's too late!", Ingram said, before crashing into Brontes. Due to the impact, Brontes was defeated, heading straight toward Shun in ball form. Volt's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"Great job, Ingram!", Shun complimented his partner as he caught Brontes's ball form.

"Brontes…", Volt muttered, before dropping on his knees and sobbing.

"Wow, he's so melodramatic", Shadow mocked.

"Elfin, let's win this!", Marucho said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shooting Stardust!** " Elfin raced toward Hades, glowing blue and preparing to attack as her power level rose to 800, and Hades's decreased to 400.

"Well! I have had enough of this!" Shadow said. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** " The ground erupted in dark aura, powering Hades to 600. Shadow then placed two abilities into his gauntlet. "You activated an ability, which means I can, too! Hahahahaha! **Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident and Photon Tail!** " Hades blasted Ingram with his mouth lasers and Elfin with lightning from his three tails, dropping Ingram's and Elfin's power levels to 500 each.

"Wow, Shadow's really hardcore", Shun noted.

"And I'm not done yet!", Shadow yelled, throwing upwards a cube like object. "Mechanical Bakugan Trap, Darkus Fortress!" The robotically armed Trap stood alongside Hades, it's power level at 400.

"When did he get that?", Marucho asked aloud.

"Get ready, Marucho", Shun warned. "That thing looks like it has a lot of firepower."

"How right you are, Shunny!", Shadow said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Proton Mark!** " Fortress, his power level rising to 600, positioned his cannons and fired a huge amount of lasers at Elfin and Ingram.

"Ingram! Let's finish this!", Shun called, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Split!** " Ingram immediately began multiplying into at least two dozen shadow copies, increasing his power level to 700 and decreasing Fortress's power level to 500. Most of the copies were plowed down by Fortress's attack, but one copy, the real one, snuck through and attacked Fortress, defeating him. Shadow's Life Gauge went down to 40%.

"You know what! That's it! I've had enough with you two!", Shadow ranted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Now, it's time to say goodnight. **Ability Activate! Full Burst!** " Hades exposed his chest cannons, cannons on his shoulders, and those cannons, along with his three mouths and three tails, all began to charge purple energy. Hades's power level rose to 1600.

"Oh, no! Elfin and Ingram together only have 1200!", Marucho yelled.

"We've got to do something!", Shun yelled.

"Hahaha! Don't bother!", Shadow yelled. "You don't have no time left! Hades, light 'em up!"

Volt finally realized what ability Shadow used. "What's wrong with you, Shadow?!", he asked fearfully. "With the amount of power that ability would release.

Hades then fired a barrage of lasers in all directions: the vacant audience section, Elfin and Ingram, the dome of the arena, even the ground near the four battlers. Everywhere a laser struck, it resulted in a noticeable explosion. After withstanding half a minute of that punishment, Elfin and Ingram were beaten by the onslaught, and as they reverted, Shun's and Marucho's Life Gauges decreased to 0.

Right before that, however, a stray shot hit the ground not two meters from Shun and Marucho. The blast flung them backwards and knocked Marucho out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I win!", Shadow exclaimed with an insane smile.

That's when the dimension controller exploded.

"What…?", Shadow questioned as he saw it.

"You idiot!", Volt yelled. "That last attack overloaded the dimension controller! With Beta controller done and Brontes taken, who really won this battle?!"

"Alright, jeez, I get it!", Shadow responded. The two then walked away from Marucho and Shun.

Shun realized his chance, taking Marucho and shaking him. "C'mon, Marucho, wake up!", he pleaded. Then, in a flash of light, Alice appeared.

"...Alice?", Shun asked, then shook himself out of his stupor. "Marucho's unconscious. Take him first."

Alice nodded, grabbing Marucho's arm and disappearing with him. In a few moments, Alice reappeared and got Shun out of there.

XXX

For another round, Nemus and Elico were facing off. Neither side used an ability until:

Baron put an ability into his gauntlet to start the combat. " **Ability Activate! Raven Lore!** ", he called. Nemus was surrounded by a ring of light, increasing his power level to 550 and decreasing Elico's to 400.

"It won't help you", Mylene said, putting an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Trick World!** " Elico then began distorting Nemus's perception of reality, making him unstable and lowering his power level to 100.

"I've got just the card for this!", Baron realized, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shade Ring!** " Nemus managed to form a ring of light between him and Elico, and immediately righted himself as Elico began stumbling.

"That's better!", Nemus called. His power level rose to 550, and Elico's went down to 100.

"How is that even possible?!", Mylene demanded.

"Shade Ring is a unique ability that's special to Nemus!", Baron exclaimed. "And it just reflected your ability! Oh, yeah!"

"Enough playing around!", Mylene decided. "It's time to end this!" She thrust her hand upward, sending up a pyramid shaped object. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!", Mylene called.

Tripod Theta, an armored titan with a massive trident, descended from the sky with a power level of 350.

"A Bakugan Trap?", Baron asked. "It doesn't matter; we're still in the lead!"

"Not for long", Mylene said, placing an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Live Ripple!** " Tripod Theta tapped the water with his trident, causing two spectral shapes to appear.

"Clawcer and Stug?", Baron asked. "But you threw them away!"

"How is this even possible?", Nemus asked, agreeing with Baron's sentiment.

"Ability Live Ripple allows Tripod Theta to resurrect any Bakugan on my side that was defeated in battle, at least as energy bodies", Mylene explained. "Not only that, but every resurrected Bakugan ups Tripod Theta by 100 each."

Mylene spoke the truth, as Tripod Theta now had a power level of 550.

"Wait, then…", Baron thought out loud. "Clawcer and Stug losing the first round was part of your plan? So you could turn them into energy bodies?"

"So, you're not completely incompetent", Mylene congratulated, discreetly loading another ability into her gauntlet. "But… it doesn't matter! **Ability Activate! Power Merge!** " Elico's arm and Tripod Theta's trident each shot a line that attached to Nemus, each draining power from him. Elico's power level rose to 200, and because of the two energy bodies, Tripod Theta drained 300 from Nemus, making Theta's power level 850, and Nemus's power level 150.

"Nemus!", Baron called.

"Just give up!", Mylene ordered. "Between the Resistance and the Vexos, you've always been the worst brawler. Now, I'll prove it!"

"That may have been true once", Baron admitted. "But I've come a long way since then! I'm not losing this battle, and I'm _definitely not_ losing Nemus!" He threw upward a white cube. "Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian!" The Haos Trap stood next to Nemus, his power level 350.

Baron put two abilities into his gauntlet. "Nemus, Piercian, let's win this! **Double Ability Activate! Soliton Defender and Ancient Glow!** ", he called. Piercian expanded the shields on his arms, cutting off the Power Merge lines and canceling its effect, lowering Elico's power level to 100, Tripod Theta's to 550, and raising Nemus's power level to 550. Nemus then shot Tripod Theta with a bright attack from his staff, raising his own power level to 750 and decreasing Tripod Theta's to 350. As Tripod Theta reverted, Mylene's Life Gauge went down to 10%, and the energy bodies disappeared.

"I've had quite enough of this!", Mylene said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "It's time to show you what an amateur you really are! **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** " Elico blasted Nemus and Piercian with his water torrents, raising his power level to 300, decreasing Nemus's to 650, and Piercian's to 250. As Piercian reverted, Baron's Life Gauge went down to 20%. Mylene then thrust out her hand. " **Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!** ", she called. The water level began rising as Elico's power level rose to 500.

"Nemus! Let's wrap this up!", Baron exclaimed.

"I agree!", Mylene responded. "Elico, you know what to do!"

"Attribute change!", Elico exclaimed, going multicolor before settling on the yellow and white of Haos.

"So what?", Baron asked, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Bolting Arrow!** " Nemus fired an arrow of light at Elico, halving his power level to 250.

"So this!", Mylene replied, placing two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Flash Freeze and Mythran Judge!** " Elico began flashing a light powerful enough to blind Nemus. Elico's power level rose to 600, and Nemus's decreased to 450. When the light ceased, Nemus had already reverted, leaving Baron's Life Gauge at 0.

"No! Nemus!", Baron yelled.

"A weakling", Mylene observed. A powerful purple flash, however, made Mylene turn around to face Beta City. She saw a barrage off lasers being rapidly absorbed by the dome.

"That imbecile Shadow Prove!", Mylene realized. "What has he done?!" She saw Beta controller blow up clearly.

After a moment of shock, her face turned to anger. "I knew this was a bad idea, but Hydron insisted we defeat where the public could see them", she muttered, then faced Baron again. "It's not a total loss. You'll become an _excellent_ bargaining chip."

Just then, a portal opened up between Baron and the trailer. Going through it were…

"Master Dan! Mistress Alice! Mira!", Baron exclaimed with relief. "Masters Marucho and Shun are in Beta City."

"I'll get them", Alice said, transporting herself inside Beta City.

"Spectra? What are you and your lackeys doing, traveling with the Resistance?", Mylene demanded. "Have you forgotten which side you're on?!" Meanwhile, Alice returned with an unconscious Marucho, and disappeared again.

"Not so", Spectra responded. "It was a temporary truce until we returned to New Vestroia. Let's go."

"Yes, sir", Gus responded, following Spectra toward Mylene, Lync right behind him.

"Wait, why isn't Ace going with them?", Baron asked.

"He's with us now", Mira answered as Alice returned with Shun. "Look, we'll talk about it on the trailer. It's a long story", Mira finished.

Shun picked up Marucho, and the Resistance made their way back to the trailer.

XXX

 **And we're done! This new chapter is the longest I've made yet, so I hope you've enjoyed! If you do like the story, feel free to follow or favorite it (unless you already have). If you have anything to say, leave a review or PM me. Until next time, readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! Hello to everyone who is reading this. I honestly can't believe the positive support I'm getting. Thanks to everyone who took time to read this story.**

 **With that said, let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 21: Anger Issues

The trailer was on its way to Gamma City, and it's dimension controller, while the Resistance was having a reunion. Baron and Mira were driving the trailer, Marucho was still unconscious and in the infirmary, but the rest were in the meeting room.

Shun was explaining the gist of what had happened in New Vestroia while they were gone. "Shadow and Volt may have won the battle, but the power released destroyed Beta controller, and…", Shun was finishing, taking out a Haos Bakugan. "Marucho and I managed to take Brontes in the last round!"

"Nice one, dude!", Dan congratulated. Brontes have an angry grunt, but otherwise remained silent.

"Impressive", Alice said passively.

"So what happened on Earth?", Shun asked. "Considering Ace is on our side, it must have been more exciting than what happened to us."

Alice lowered her head. It was only meant as a conversational question, but Alice couldn't help remembering what happened: the conflict and hurt she felt having to take Drago away from Dan, having to watch as Spectra slowly degraded Drago into a beast of rage, watching her grandfather get beat up if she did anything Spectra didn't like. But the worst memory of that, by far, was watching her grandfather pale as his life drained away. "I can never go back to Moscow", she muttered.

She didn't mean for anyone to hear her, but Shun did. "Alice?", he asked. "I haven't seen you smile since we got back. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not", Alice responded, turning away from Shun.

"What happened, Alice?", Shun asked, worried.

Alice didn't respond, so Dan answered the question: "While we were on Earth, Spectra held Michael hostage to control Alice", he said with increasing malice. "Spectra had Alice take Drago from me to save her grandfather, but he ended up dying anyway!" He addressed Alice with: "You sacrificed everything for something Spectra couldn't give you anyway!"

"Wait, what?", Shun asked.

Alice hung her head even lower. "My grandfather died right after I feed him from Spectra's clutches", she explained. "The overload of Minus Power from Hal-G was slowly killing him, until he died, in my arms, not three days ago."

Shun was left speechless at that display. Shun then managed to recover from his shock. "Alice, can we talk?", he asked.

Alice hesitated a moment before nodding, but right after the agreement, a shadow of a Vexos pod could be seen from the window.

Alice's face darkened. "We'll talk afterward", she said. "Ace, tell Mira and Baron to stop the trailer. Whichever of the Vexos it is, I'll take them down personally."

Ace followed Alice's instructions, heading to the cockpit to relay the orders. After a few moments, the trailer stopped, and a black and purple pod made a wobbly landing in front of them.

"Wait, that's Shadow", Shun noted. "And if it's Alice facing him… Alice, wait!", he exclaimed, but Alice had already transported herself to confront Shadow. _Good luck against Hades, Alice_ , Shun thought. _I just wish I could've warned her_.

XXX

Alice appeared in front of Shadow's pod in a flash of light, prompting Shadow to climb out of his pod.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alice Gehabich!", Shadow said. "I was hoping for another crack at Hydranoid! Hahahahahaha!"

"Shadow", Alice said loathfully. "Go away. I don't have time for this right now."

"Sounds like you're scared!", Shadow taunted. "Well, who wouldn't be scared of the most awesomest battler of the Vexos! HAHA HAHA!" Shadow strapped his gauntlet onto his arm.

"I'm not scared", Alice replied. "I just have enough common sense to know this is a waste of time."

"Give me this battle, Alice", Leonidas urged. "I never got the chance to repay Shadow for what he did to me, turning me against my friend, Hydranoid."

Those words made Alice mentally wince. She remembered all too well how Spectra turned her against her friends. "I'll give you your revenge, Leo", Alice agreed, putting her gauntlet on. "Shadow Prove, you're going to regret this."

"I don't see how", Shadow replied.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both yelled.

"Gate Card, set!", Alice said, throwing down her Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Leonidas, stand!"

As Leonidas stood at a power level of 450, he glared straight at Shadow. "I don't know what you're throwing at me, and I don't care! You're still going down!", he declared.

"Haha! We'll see!", Shadow declared, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Hades, stand!" The robotic replica of Hydranoid rose at a power level of 600.

"A mechanical knockoff of me?", Hydranoid questioned. "Should I be insulted or flattered?"

"Why does everyone think Hades is a Hydranoid knockoff?!", Shadow demanded. "Hades is the improved Hydranoid. Stronger than you'll ever be, and _definitely_ stronger than that puny Leonidas!"

"Puny?", Leonidas growled. "I'll show you who's puny! Alice?"

"Right!", Alice affirmed, activating the ability she placed in her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Delta Twister!** " Leonidas summoned a dark purple tornado around him, closing rapidly toward Hades. Leonidas's power level rose to 650, and Hades's decreased to 400.

"Not so fast, hahaha!", Shadow exclaimed, loading an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!** " Hades fired three energy blasts at Leonidas, one from each mouth, as they deceased Leonidas's power level to 350.

"Leo!", Alice called as Leonidas was hit by the blasts, forcing the twister to cease.

"Don't sound so worried", Leonidas said, starting to get back up. "I can still battle!"

Shadow, meanwhile, was breaking out laughing. "Oh, wow, this is so easy!", he taunted. "After I heard you beat Spectra, I thought you might've become a fearsome battler. You're still as weak as ever! This is way too hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Shadow's words hit home, striking at Alice's weak spots without Shadow even realizing it. Alice recognized her accomplishments of beating Spectra, but worried of the weaknesses that Spectra found and exploited so easily.

Her conflict gave time for Shadow to place another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Photon Tail!** ", he shouted. Hades's tails began to shock Leonidas with purple lightning, lowering his power level to 50.

"Alice, a little help?!", Leonidas said, snapping Alice out of her trance.

"Don't worry, Leo! I won't let Shadow take you again!", Alice said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Doom Corruption!** " Leonidas glowed purple, easily withstanding the lightning, as his power level rose to 550. Alice immediately placed another two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster and Fusion Ability Beta Enhancement!** ", she continued. Leonidas fired a powerful orb of Darkus energy at Hades, increasing his power level to 950 and lowering Hades's power level to 300.

"Lame!", Shadow mocked, placing his finishing ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!** " Hades's chest spikes opened, revealing three massive cannons as Hades's power level rose to 1200.

"Excuse me?!", Alice questioned, alarmed, as Hades's fired a monumental blast, countering Leonidas's attack and blasting Leonidas.

"Why does this always happen to me?!", Leonidas demanded as he reverted, lowering Alice's Life Gauge to 50%.

"Hahaha, that was way too easy!", Shadow shouted. "You ready to lose Hydranoid now? Because I'm just getting warmed up! Gate Card, set!"

"Alice," Hydranoid spoke to his battler, "listen to me. Masquerade was filled with darkness, as well. He learned to channel it through cold fury in battle. Do you remember? Do you understand?" Shadow, meanwhile, had just engaged Hades.

Alice looked at Hydranoid, digesting what he said. She _did_ remember what Hydranoid was talking about. Anger was pretty much the only emotion Masquerade consistently experienced, and while he could have denied the anger, eventually tearing himself apart through rash outbursts, he instead refined the darkness into cold fury, channeling the rage and making him a much better battler than he could've been before. And at where she was then, Alice was as least as angry as Masquerade had ever been.

"I understand, Hydranoid", Alice finally responded. "Thank you."

"Please, Alice, let me battle that fake", Hydranoid pleaded. "I want to obliterate him myself."

"Very well, Hydranoid", Alice agreed. She then engaged Hydranoid without saying another word.

As Hydranoid, at a power level of 600, regarded his opposition, he growled: "Let's see how my mechanical imitation does against the real thing!"

"You don't stand a chance!", Shadow yelled. "Hades has been engineered especially to combat you! He's better and badder than you ever were or ever will be!"

"Just shut up and battle!", Alice demanded, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and Indigo Nightmare!** " Hydranoid fired a continuous stream of black and purple energy from each mouth. Hades's power level decreased to 300, and Hydranoid's power level rose to 900.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious!", Shadow taunted, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Phaser Trident and Photon Tail!** " Hades blasted six streams of Darkus energy at Hydranoid: three from his mouths, three from his tails. Hydranoid's power level decreased to 300, equaling Hades's power level. As the two combination attacks collided, the result was a huge explosion that forced both bipedal hydras back a few steps.

Alice smirked at the result. _We have a clear shot now, my friend_ , she thought as she placed another ability into her gauntlet. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Final Demolition!** ", she yelled. "Obliterate that fake, Hydranoid!" Hydranoid shot three dark purple orbs at Hades, who had no chance to stop it as it was struck full force. Hydranoid's power level rose to 400.

"Hey! No fair!", Shadow complained.

"What's unfair about it?", Alice asked rhetorically.

"Grrr, I'll show you!", Shadow yelled, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!** " Hades revealed his three chest cannons which began charging energy, raising Hades's power level to 1200. "Hahahahahaha! Light 'em up, Darkus Hades!", Shadow ordered.

 _So he responded by raising Hades's power level with a ridiculous boost_ , Alice thought. _Just like I thought he would_. She placed her counter into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Merge Shield!** " Hydranoid excluded a wall of dark energy, easily absorbing the Saurer Cannon as it fired. Hydranoid's power level rose to 1300.

"That almost tickled!", Hydranoid yelled.

"What the…?", Shadow questioned. "How'd Hydranoid do that?!"

Alice retained her serious expression. "Merge Shield, dummy? Increases Hydranoid's power level by the same amount as the opponent?", she tried reminding him. Alice then noticed that, after the blast, Hades was remaining perfectly still. "That attack… you drained all of Hades's power, didn't you?", Alice asked, a cruel smile on her face.

"Well… I… I can still battle!", Shadow demanded, throwing upward his Trap Bakugan. "I call mechanical Bakugan Trap, Darkus Fortress!" The heavily weaponized robot stood alongside Hades, his 400 adding to Hades's 1200 to make 1600.

"You think that Laserman wannabe is any match for me?!", Hydranoid prompted.

"I know it!", Shadow exclaimed, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Proton Mark!** " Fortress fired a barrage of lasers at Hydranoid, increasing his and Hades's combined power level to 1800. "Hahaha, that's a power level difference of 500!", Shadow gloated. "Looks like your Hydranoid couldn't compete with Hades, after all! Hahahahahaha!"

"You're delusional if you think that'll stop us!", Alice proclaimed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Chaos Trident!** " Hydranoid, withstanding the laser barrage, prepared to fire an orb of black energy from each head at the two mechanical Bakugan. Hades and Fortress's combined power level decreased to 1500, and Hydranoid's power level rose to 1600.

"Oh, man!", Shadow complained as Hydranoid launched the two side orbs, forcing Hades and Fortress right next to each other as a result of the explosions. Hydranoid then fired the center orb, defeating both of his opponents at once. As Hades and Fortress returned to Shadow, Shadow's Life Gauge went down to 80%.

"How could've a girl like you beaten my perfect Hades?!", Shadow ranted, stomping his foot on the ground. "It - makes - no - f**king - sense!"

"Stop being such a baby", Alice chided. "If nothing else, it's annoying. Gate Card, set!" She threw down her Gate Card, then raised Hydranoid's ball form to eye level. "Ready to finish him off, partner?", she asked.

"Believe me, I'm more than ready", Hydranoid assured her. "Hades isn't surviving this round."

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice said, engaging Hydranoid. "Hydranoid, stand! Let's finish-"

"-them off!", Hydranoid concluded as he assumed his true form.

"Like I'm going to lose to a girl!", Shadow exclaimed. "When it comes to Darkus, I'm unmatched! You're gonna wish you never messed with Shadow Prove!"

"Just throw in my imposter, already!", Hydranoid ordered.

"Nobody tells me how to brawl!", Shadow retorted, then throwing in Hades. "Bakugan, brawl!"

As soon as Hades rose, Alice loaded an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare!** ", she called. Hydranoid, his power level rising to 900, shot three streams of purple and black energy at Hades.

"Whatever!", Shadow called, loading his ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!** " Hades shot three streams of purple energy to counter Hydranoid's attack, lowering Hydranoid's power level to 600. As the two blasts collided, it resulted in a noticeable explosion that shook the ground.

"Y'know, I've had enough of this standoff!", Shadow decided, throwing up his Bakugan Trap. "Time for cyber Bakugan Trap Fortress to shake things up a bit!" Fortress rose alongside Hades at 400.

"Two can play at that game", Alice decided, sending in her Trap Bakugan. "I call Bakugan Trap, Darkus Legionoid!" The six headed serpent rose beside Hydranoid at a power level of 350.

"Rock on!", Shadow said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Photon Rain!** " Laserman pointed all of his cannons toward the sky, firing a storm of lasers that ended up raining on Hydranoid and Legionoid. Hydranoid's power level fell to 500, and Legionoid's power level decreased to 250.

"Ignore it! Focus on that cyber Trap!", Alice ordered, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Corrosion!** " Legionoid blasted venom from each of his six heads at Fortress, completely stopping its attack in its tracks. Hades's power level fell to 400, and Fortress's power level decreased to 200.

"What the? What's going on?!", Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you!", Alice decided. "Corrosion allows Legionoid to lower each of the opponents Bakugan by 200 points. And, nice tip, the venom corrodes the circuits of any mechanical Bakugan it hits, making them useless!" That last part was admittedly only an educated guess from Metalfencer, but Alice was confident she was right.

Fortress almost immediately reverted, dropping Shadow's Life Gauge to 70%. "No no no no no no no no no no!", he remarked, panicking while he shoved an ability into his gauntlet. "I'm not letting you corrode my baby Hades! **Ability Activate! Full Burst!** " Hades revealing his chest cannons, as well as cannons on his shoulders. Those cannons, along with his three heads and three tails, began rapid firing lasers in all directions. Hades's power level rose to 1400.

"Hydranoid! Legionoid! You have to endure it!", Alice insisted.

"I'm trying!", Hydranoid responded. Legionoid hissed in reply.

"Yeah! How does it feel to be useless!", Shadow taunted. "A girl like you doesn't belong in battle! You should've stayed at home with that pathetic grandfather of yours! He might have a heart attack and die while you're gone, y'know!" He began to laugh at his taunt.

When Shadow said that, something broke inside Alice. Even when using her cold fury, she'd been holding herself back. Before, she desperately wanted to distinguish herself from her darker aspects. But now, she didn't care. _Beyond his insulting remarks_ , she reasoned, _Shadow's directly responsible for not only the capture of many Bakugan, but also hurting Marucho. He'll pay for that_.

Alice put an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** ", she called. Hydranoid shot three purple and black orbs into the air, and they each split into three of their own. All nine orbs struck the area Hades was in, halting its attack and lowering it to 100. "Do it now, Legionoid!", Alice commanded. Legionoid then blasted Hades with venom, causing Hades to collapse.

"Uh oh!", Shadow yelped. Shadow took a look at Alice to see that she wasn't just cutthroat anymore. She looked completely murderous. He took a couple of steps backwards in fear, then turned around and raced toward his pod. When he got inside, the pod rose and raced toward Gamma City.

"Coward! Stay and finish this like a true brawler!", Hydranoid goaded. Shadow didn't pay any mind as he got farther and farther away from the battle.

"Don't let him escape, Hydranoid!", Alice shouted, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Shoot that pod out of the sky! **Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!** " Hydranoid's wings extended his mini heads, which started firing energy. Hydranoid's power level rose to 600, and Hades's decreased to 0, but Hades want the target.

Inside his pod, Shadow was doing his very best to leave the scene when a blast lurched him forward in his seat.

"Damage level: red", a computerized voice reported.

"Oh, f**k!", Shadow yelled, strapping a jetpack on his back. "Eject! Now!" For once, Shadow didn't seem to find anything funny about that situation. A trapdoor in the ceiling opened, and Shadow went through it, flying toward Gamma on his jetpack.

Alice watched with dark satisfaction as Shadow's pod crashed to the ground and exploded. She then noticed Shadow on his jetpack. "Go after him!", Alice commanded Hydranoid. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Alice looked behind her and saw Shun glaring at her. "Alice, this is going too far", he said.

"He deserves this!", Alice yelled. "After enslaving the Bakugan, brainwashing Leonidas, injuring Marucho… you're defending him?!" Hydranoid, meanwhile, was waiting to see if Shun could change Alice's mind.

"I know", Shun said. "He's a scumbag. He deserves this. But we have to be better than they are."

"Why?", Alice yelled. "We won't win this war by spouting "better than our enemies" cr*p. They are ruthless and cutthroat. They'll grow increasingly desperate the more ground we gain. If we don't become ruthless too, we will lose everything!"

"I know how you feel", Shun said. "I know what it's like to be forced to turn my back on my friends. I know what it's like to lose a guardian. You're hurting: you're angry. I get that. You need to lash out. Go ahead. But please promise me, from now on, to leave the partner battlers alone."

Alice realised that Shun was right. She almost crossed the line then. She began to break down, sobbing at what she would've done. Shun puked her into a hug, and Alice returned it. "It's ok, it's ok", the black haired ninja assured Alice.

"I promise", Alice said. "I'll leave the partner battlers alone. I can't believe I actually tried to…"

"Well, the battle isn't over yet", Shun noted.

Alice nodded. "End it", she told Hydranoid. "You know what? Take as much time as you want." The three headed Bakugan complied, smashing his foot into Hades's chest, breaking through the metal. Hydranoid then got to work, ripping off each of the robot's heads, then tails, then limbs. All that was left was a smashed torso, and even then, Hydranoid decided to tear it in two.

"That felt satisfying", Hydranoid admitted as he returned to Alice. Shadow's Life Gauge finally went down to 0, but he wasn't there to see the end of the battle.

"You have a point", Alice agreed. "Shun, thanks for talking me out of that."

"Alice, I care about you too much to lose you to your inner darkness", Shun said. Alice blushed at that remark.

"Seriously, get a room, you too", Dan groaned from the entrance to the trailer.

Alice and Shun looked at each other, blushing a bit more intensely than before. "We should probably keep moving", Alice said.

"Y-yeah", Shun stuttered. Within five seconds, it being teleporter card or ninja speed, both Alice and Shun were in the trailer, which resumed its course to Gamma City.

XXX

Shadow finally reached Ves Palace's hangar on his jetpack, greeted by Spectra, Gus, Lync and Mylene. "Where's your pod?", Mylene asked.

"She f**king blew it up!", Shadow yelled.

"You're referring to Alice?", Spectra asked innocently.

"No s**t, genius!", Shadow ranted. "I was losing the battle, so I decided to scram, but then she had Hydranoid blast my pod with a long range attack! Who the f**k does that?!"

Spectra and Gus shared a discreet look of interest with each other.

"Hey… where's Volt?", Shadow asked.

Lync snickered. "He's still sulking in his quarters. Muttering something about… bronze cheese? I don't know."

"And where, pray tell, is _Hades_?", Mylene asked, deciding to return to evisceration Shadow.

"Probably blown up", Shadow admitted.

"It doesn't matter!", Professor Clay, overhearing this, walked over and said. "Altair, Wired, Hades, Fortress - they were all just prototypes. When I complete the next wave of mechanical Bakugan, the Vexos will become invincible!"

"I like the sound of that", Mylene said.

XXX

 **I actually cannot believe I got all this done in one day. Well, I can only say a few things: if you like this story, be sure to follow or favorite it. If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. Thanks to everyone who showed their support. It really means a lot.**

 **P.S. A while back, Emily P requested Shun be the one to destroy Hades. I'm sorry, but that satisfaction belongs to Alice and Hydranoid. Even the show figured they'd better let Hydranoid finish off Hades.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, people! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy, and let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Charter 22: Underground War

Prince Hydron was sitting on his throne, curling his hair and looking at his collection, when he heard a beep from his transmitter manager.

"The Resistance is nearing Gamma City", Hydron said. "Time to initiate my plan." Hydron pressed several buttons on his throne, making the entire building shudder as the top rose, revealing a green crystal. That crystal began to emit energy waves that was recorded to exceed Gamma controller's by two times, even reaching Alpha. On a flat map, though, the center would be Gamma City.

Hydron smirked. "And now, time to get the secret weapons", he said, tapping a few buttons on his throne. "Professor Clay?"

A holographic screen appeared, showing the orange haired scientist, who immediately keeled.

"My prince, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"When will those invincible mechanical Bakugan you promised be ready?", the prince asked.

"Regretfully, not anytime soon", Clay answered. "A thousand apologies, but, when it comes to science, perfection cannot be rushed."

"It's ok", Hydron said. "I have a backup plan. Dismissed."

"Sire!", Clay exclaimed before the connection was cut.

XXX

Spectra was preparing his personal lab in Gamma City for improving Helios, aided by Gus. "Helios, are you sure about this?", he asked.

"Of course", Helios answered. "The Dragonoid has an advantage over me that I cannot abide! I will have my revenge! I will be hailed as the Ultimate Bakugan!"

"Are you sure this is the best option, Master?", Gus asked. "Perhaps Drago's data would be better served by augmenting Helios with a mechanical upgrade…"

"Nonsense!", Helios retorted. "You saw what happened when Hydranoid battled Hades. The flesh and blood proved superior to the machinery. I will not be cheated out of the ultimate power! I will have the Dragonoid's blood in my veins!"

"Very well, then", Spectra said. "Get ready for the ultimate power, my Bakugan! Hahahahahaha!

XXX

It was Ace's turn to drive the trailer, and the rest were looking at the monitor. Marucho was still in the infirmary.

"This is bad", Shun noted. According to the monitor, Gamma controller had doubled its power, reaching even Alpha City. "How is that even possible?!"

"Maybe Gamma controller had some sort of emergency power boost?" Mira guessed.

"Then… everything the Resistance accomplished was undone?", Baron asked.

"No", Dan said. "There's only one dimension controller left. We smash it, then we free the Bakugan! We're almost home!"

"It may not be that simple", Alice warned. "Obviously, the Vexos are more devious than we thought. Like I said, they're getting desperate, which makes them more dangerous than ever. We should take some time, prepare a strategy to out-think the Vexos."

"Are you crazy!?", Dan yelled. "We're on the home stretch, and you want to postpone destroying the controller?! We'll lose momentum!"

"Momentum is unreliable at best", Alice retorted. "Give me a solid strategy over momentum any day. And we don't have a solid strategy yet."

"So we'll just let them fortify Gamma City even more?", Dan asked. "Whose side are you on?!"

Alice looked shocked that he would go that far. That shock quickly turned into anger, propelling her to slap Dan in the face.

"Don't _ever_ question my allegiance", Alice said, deathly calm. "I was fighting to free the Bakugan weeks before you came onto the scene. I thought tooth and nail against the Vexos multiple times until Shun and I could organize this Resistance. We made a good plan to free the Bakugan, and we would've been done by now. And then, you came onto the scene. What was the first thing you did? You tried to undermine me, that's what. I was nice and gave you a compromise, and the Resistance has been less efficient ever since."

"Ok, ok", Dan said, backing up and rubbing his cheek. "I get it. Let's put it to a vote?"

"Alright", Alice conceded.

"I'm up for it, too!", Another voice said. They all looked to see Marucho standing there.

"Marucho! How are you doing, dude?", Dan asked, pulling Marucho in a brother-like hug.

"Still kinda sore", Marucho admitted. Dan got the hint and let Marucho go. Marucho then continued: "Elfin told me what happened. It's good to see you, but let's get on with the vote."

"I'm voting with Master Dan!", Baron exclaimed.

"Nice to see you've thought this through, Baron", Mira muttered sarcastically. "I'm voting we attack now. We don't have time to plan a perfect strike."

"I think Alice is right", Marucho said. "If we rush in rashly, we'll play right into their hands!"

"Every moment spent is another moment the Vexos can prepare for our attack", Shun said. "I'm voting we attack now."

"That's four to two", Dan counted.

"Congrats", Alice said. "You can do kindergarten level mathematics." She knew what those numbers meant. Even if Ace voted her way, they'd still be attacking now.

"Hey!", Dan yelled. "No one disses me!"

They would have argued further, but the door to the cockpit opened, and Ace walked through.

"We just arrived at Gamma City…", Ace said, then stopped to see their situation. "What's going on?"

"Not important", Shun answered. "C'mon, let's go."

XXX

The seven Resistance members approached a circular chasm.

"Wait… where's the city?", Marucho asked.

"Right below us", Ace explained. "Gamma City isn't a settlement. It's a gigantic underground laboratory. The labs here contain more Bakugan than both Alpha and Beta combined."

"At least, that's what the rumors say", Mira continued with a shrug. "Civilians aren't allowed to come here. My father went all the time, but he never brought me with him."

"So, in short, we have no idea what to expect", Shun said.

"We won't find out by standing around!", Dan said. "Let's go!" They walked to the elevator, only to be halted by two guards.

"Affiliation?", one asked.

The seven looked at each other. "The… Bakugan Brawlers Resistance…?", Alice said.

"We thought so", another said. He then leaned over. "We have orders to escort two of you, of your choice, to the battle arena", he said.

"Why?", Shun asked, surprised.

The guard who spoke last shrugged. "Orders came from up top. Didn't question them", he said. "Once the battle is over, we are to escort you back here."

"What if we took you down and all went?", Baron asked. "There's seven of us, and only two of you."

The other guard answered that one. "Then you'd have no idea where to go", he said. "Gamma City is a maze. And even then, you're only being greeted by two members of the Vexos."

"Right…", Alice said, thinking. "Can we step away, talk about this for a minute?"

Receiving an affirmative from the guards, the seven walked away a bit.

"Let's think about this for a minute", Shun said. "Two of us. Who's going?"

"Me! Me!", Dan yelled. "Drago and I will trash those Vexos!"

"It would be beneficial to include a powerhouse", Marucho admitted. "Drago's connection to the Perfect Core will almost certainly overload the controller."

"I can't face two of the Vexos alone!", Drago retorted. "I need backup!"

"I'll go", Ace said, stepping forward.

"Ace, you don't have to do this", Mira said.

"I want to show you that I'm serious about helping the Resistance", Ace said, taking her hand. "And I'm seriously hoping one of the Vexos are Spectra or Gus. I have some payback for them." Ace let go, walking to the guards.

"You're one to talk!", Dan agreed. He then walked with Ace toward the guards, who escorted them into the elevator, downward to the city.

"I just hope this isn't a trap", Alice muttered as the elevator descended to Gamma City.

XXX

The two guards led Ace and Dan to an indoor battle arena, like they said they would. On the other side were Lync and Mylene.

"Aww, c'mon!", Lync complained. "I was hoping Alice would come, not the mint head!"

"It hardly matters", Mylene said. "If they won't send their strongest battler, we'll simply crush these two."

"Are you really so arrogant as to think we'll go down without a fight?", Ace asked.

"News flash, Vexos!", Dan said. "We won't go down at all!"

The four strapped their gauntlets into their respective left arms. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they yelled simultaneously.

"Gate Card, set!", Ace called, throwing the card on the ground. "Percival, ready to battle?"

"Always", Percival affirmed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace yelled, engaging Percival. "Stand, Darkus Percival!"

Percival revealed his true form and base power level of 450. "Bring it on!", he goaded.

"Wear do ya say, Mylene?", Lync asked. "You want this guy?"

"I'll leave him to you", Mylene answered.

"Ok!", Lync said. "Hey, Ace! How 'bout a one on one round?"

"Fine by me", Ace agreed. "It's just gonna build up more energy for the controller."

"Sweet!", Lync cheered, throwing in Altair. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Altair, stand!" The mechanical Bakugan soared into the air, it's power level at 500.

"I'll start!", Ace called, placing an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!** " Percival wrapped himself in his cloak and started drilling toward Altair with an increased power level of 650.

"That's weak!", Lync yelled, loading his ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Mega Shield!** " Altair summoned a green shield in front of it, raising its power level to 700 and blocking Percival. "Hahahaha, you don't stand a chance!", Lync mocked at Ace.

"Clever, but not clever enough", Percival growled.

"Let's show Lync who he's dealing with, Percival!", Ace called, loading another ability into his gauntlet, and immediately afterward raising his hand. " **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** And I'm not done: **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** " Percival prepared a blast from his head and gauntlets, as the ground erupted in a dark aura. Percival's power level rose to 1100.

Lync whistled. "Wow, a consecutive attack", he noted, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "Try this! **Ability Activate! Thunder Fire!** " Altair's tail blasted green lightning, just as Percival fired his three pronged blast. Both Bakugan had a power level of 900. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"That's it!", Ace yelled, going on a rant. "I've had it with you, Vexos! Let's finish this, Percival!" Ace placed an ability into his gauntlet.

"Once and for all!", Percival agreed.

" **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", Ace called. A storm cloud appeared directly above Percival, sending down a lightning bolt. Percival caught the bolt and redirected it toward Altair. Percival's power level rose to 1200, and Altair's decreased to 700.

"I'll show you not to play with lightning!", Lync said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Thunder Booster!** " Altair began generating green electricity, concentrated in the green gem on Altair's underbody. Altair shot its electricity, which collided with Percival's purple electricity. Altair's power level rose to 1000, and Percival's decreased to 900. After a few moments of a standoff, Percival's lightning gave way to Altair's, which defeated Percival upon impact, dropping Ace's Life Gauge to 80%.

"Yeah!", Lync cheered. "That's how the Vexos do it!"

"That was alright", Mylene conceded. "It's my turn now. Gate Card, set!" She threw down her Gate Card.

"So, one on one, like between Ace and Lync?", Dan asked.

"Agreed", Mylene answered. She engaged Elico without another word.

"Ready to battle, dude?", Dan asked.

"You can count on me, Dan!", Drago gave an affirmative.

"Alright, then", Dan said, throwing in Drago. "Bakugan, brawl! Drago, stand!"

The two Bakugan regarded each other at base power level, Elico's 500 against Drago's 400.

"I'll go first!", Mylene announced, putting an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** " Elico shot horizontal water torrents at Drago, raising Elico's power level to 700 and decreasing Drago's power level to 300.

"No problem!", Dan said confidently, placing his own ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Burning Tornado!** " Drago spun around rapidly, creating a fire tornado around him that blocked the water. Drago's and Elico's power levels equalised at 500.

"Ha! That won't save you!", Elico taunted.

"Elico, shut up!", Mylene ordered, placing another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Trick World!** " Elico's eyes glowed blue as Drago was engulfed in a blue outline and began swaying.

"Drago! What's wrong, buddy?", Dan asked.

"I don't know!", Drago answered. "Everything's moving sideways… it might be Elico, distorting reality!"

"Only your perception of it", Mylene amended. "Not only that, but Trick World brings your power level down to only 100, so what will you do now?"

"We fight back!", Dan responded angrily, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. "Drago! Aim right in front of you! **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago shot a fireball roughly half the size of his body from his mouth toward Elico. Drago's dizziness prevented him from scoring a direct hit, but the heat of the fireball made Elico stop his attack, allowing Drago to right himself. Drago's power level rose to 600, and Elico's went down to 400.

"I've had enough of this!", Mylene announced, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Scramble Zwei!** " Elico surrounded himself in a water tornado, forcing Drago to stay away. Elico's power level rose to 1000, and Drago's decreased to 200.

"Choke on this!", Elico roared.

"Elico…", Mylene growled, angry that her Bakugan took the initiative to speak.

"Ha! Drago and I aren't finished yet!", Dan yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet.

"Dan, wait!", Drago called to Dan. "Not that one yet!"

Dan paid no mind, though. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** ", he said. Drago began emitting waves of multicolored energy, having himself and Elico equalize at 600.

Mylene smirked, knowing this round was hers. " **Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!** ", she ordered. The floor transformed into a lake, strengthening Elico's water tornado to a full blown hurricane and raising Elico's power level to 700.

"Oh, no!", Dan called out, realizing Drago's vulnerability. "Drago, get outta there!"

It was to no avail, however, as Drago reverted due to the force of the hurricane, lowering Dan's Life Gauge to 80%.

"Ha! So much for the 'Perfect Dragonoid'", Mylene mocked.

"Dan! Listen to me!", Drago told his partner. "Strike Dragon is too powerful an ability. Unless you use it sparingly, I'll collapse in exhaustion later in the battle!"

Dan winced, realizing that Drago was right. "Yeah, Alice exploited that weakness against you in our battle. I should've remembered that!", he said. "Sorry, Drago."

"What do you say, we do this next one together?", Ace asked Dan.

"Sounds good to me!", Dan agreed, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Dan and Ace yelled, engaging their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Drago!"

"Percival!"

"Hmm", Lync said, thinking. "Hey, Mylene, can I try taking them with Meta Altair? If it looks like I need help, back me up. That ok?"

"It's fine", Mylene affirmed.

"Ok! Your Bakugan are in for a world of hurt now, Resistance!", Lync proclaimed, tossing up two spheres. "Altair and Wired, combination formation! Meta Altair, stand!" The massive mechanical Bakugan currently dominated the field at a power level of 1450.

"What kind of Bakugan is that?", Drago asked.

"The ultimate fighting machine, that's what!", Lync boasted.

"I doubt that", Ace said, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Night Explorer and Tri Gunner!** " Percival created a dark purple tornado around him, preventing anyone from seeing through. Within the twister, a continuous purple blast came, heading straight toward Meta Altair. Percival's power level rose to 750, and Meta Altair's decreased to 1150.

"I'm with you, Ace!", Dan said, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Burning Tornado!** " Drago blasted a fireball, which transformed into a fast moving fire twister, from his mouth at Meta Altair. Drago's power level rose to 800, and Meta Altair's decreased to 950.

"Ok then, losers, you're asking for a thrashing!", Lync ranted as Meta Altair took the attacks. Lync loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Thunder Booster and Aura Cannon!** " Meta Altair created a green halo from reach of its wings, and charged its entire body with green electricity. The electricity headed toward Drago, and the halos went for Percival. Meta Altair's power level rose to 1450, Drago's decreased to 500, and Percival's decreased to 550. The two Resistance Bakugan combined power levels into 1050. "With a power level this high, Meta Altair's gonna take both your Bakugan down at once!", Lync boasted.

"Not a chance!", Ace assured his opponent, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!** " Percival dissolved into a swarm of bats, which easily dodged the halos and began circling Meta Altair, confusing it's sensors. Meta Altair's power level dropped to 900.

"Let's end this, Drago!", Dan said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!** " Drago engulfed his entire body in fire and charged toward Altair, withstanding the green electricity. Drago's power level rose to 800, increasing the Resistance's total to 1350, and Meta Altair's decreased to 800.

"What? No way!", Lync complained as Meta Altair was hit by Drago.

"That's it! I'm going in!", Mylene declared, engaging Elico. "Bakugan, brawl! Elico, stand!" As Elico stood under Meta Altair, his power level of 500 combined with Meta Altair's 800 to make 1300. Mylene quickly put an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Hydro Blow!** ", she called. Elico blasted Percival and Drago with horizontal water torrents, raising his power level to 700, making the Vexos' total 1500, Drago's decreased to 700, and Percival's decreased to 450, making the Resistance's total 1150.

"Drago! Let's show the Vexos who the kings of the ring are!", Dan called, thrusting out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!** " The ground erupted in a huge firestorm, raising Drago's power level to 850, making the Resistance's total 1300.

Ace grinned, he knew he had his chance as he put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he called. Percival summoned another storm of Darkus energy above him, which shot a lightning bolt at Percival. Percival easily caught it as his power level rose to 750, making the Resistance's total 1600. As Percival redirected the purple bolt at the Vexos Bakugan, their total decreased to 1300. As the bolt hit, both Meta Altair and Elico reverted, lowering Mylene's and Lync's Life Gauges to 70%.

"Yeah! You like that?", Dan jeered.

"'Cause there's plenty more where that came from!", Ace finished the boast.

"Well, this battle is certainly getting intense", Lync noted, only loudly enough for Mylene to hear.

"All according to plan", Mylene agreed.

"Alright, then", Lync said, tossing his Gate Card on the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", All four yelled.

XXX

In Spectra's personal lab, Helios was writhing in his true dragonic form.

"Stay still, Helios!", Spectra commanded. "Move around too much, and you'll damage the equipment!"

Gus was manning a mechanical arm, trying to inject Helios with a serum. "This will hurt, Helios", Gus warned.

"I don't care!", Helios roared. "Just do it!"

"You heard him, Gus", Spectra prompted.

"Very well, Master Spectra", Gus said. The mechanical arm injected Helios with the serum. Within moments, Helios roared, whether through pain or power, or both, was unclear to the two Vexos.

"I… feel… incredible!", Helios exclaimed. "The power of the Perfect Core… I will soon claim it all!" As Helios continued roaring, magma appeared around him, encasing him in a cocoon.

"Should we do something?", Gus asked, somewhat worried.

"...No", Spectra decided, a smile of satisfaction displayed. "That will be unnecessary."

Within moments after Spectra said that, the cocoon began to crack, the multicolored light of the Perfect Core shining through the cracks. Helios broke through the cocoon, glowing in blinding multicolor.

"Magnificent!", Spectra yelled after a few moments, a crazed look on his face.

"I can't believe it actually worked!", Gus exclaimed.

"Let's see Drago or Hydranoid even try to beat me now!", the newly evolved Helios boasted.

XXX

Percival, Drago, Altair and Elico were all facing off at base power level.

Suddenly, Lync thrust out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!** ", he called. Green tornados appeared out of nowhere, forcing Percival and Drago out of the sky and to the ground, as well as raising Altair's power level to 650.

"Looks like Elico has a clear shot now", Mylene noted, loading another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Neptune Ultima!** " Elico thrust his hand to the ground, creating an ocean on the floor, and a storm in the center of the field. Waves were forcing Drago and Percival toward the storm. Elico's power level rose to 800, Drago's decreased to 250, and Percival's decreased to 300.

"Drat!", Dan exclaimed. "Ground isn't safe, sky isn't safe… what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?", Mylene asked the Pyrus battler a rhetorical question. "You lose your Bakugan, that's what you do. Elico, now!"

"That's so not happening!", Dan said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!** " As they were forced in the storm, Drago spun in a fire tornado, counteracting it. Drago's power level rose to 400, Percival's rose to 450, and Elico's went down to 400.

"Time to finish this!", Ace declared, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** " Percival raised his hand, forcing the storm to send down a purple lightning bolt, which he directed at Elico. Percival's power level rose to 750, and Elico's went down to 200. As he was struck by the lightning bolt, Elico reverted, flying toward Ace. Mylene's Life Gauge went down to 0, she was out of the match. Meanwhile, the ocean disappeared, allowing Drago and Percival a stable foothold.

Mylene simply shrugged. "Oh well. He was getting on my nerves anyway", she said, not having a care in the world.

"You don't even care?", Ace demanded.

"If Elico lost, it means he was weak", Mylene said. "I probably would've thrown him out soon, anyway. You just saved me the trouble."

"What?", Ace asked, taken aback.

"This is boring. Let's get back to the brawl!", Lync said, then placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shock Cannon!** " Altair's mouth blasted a huge green blast at Percival, instantly overcoming him. Altair's power level rose to 1150. As Percival returned to Ace, Ace's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"Percival!", Ace called. "Sorry, Dan. I can't help you anymore this round."

"Yeah! That was great!", Lync yelled. "Let's do it one more time, Altair!" Altair fired another Shock Cannon at Drago.

"Drago! Are you ready?", Dan asked, placing two abilities into his gauntlet.

"Absolutely! Let's end this!", Drago said.

" **Double Ability Activate! Burst Shield and Strike Dragon!** ", Dan yelled. Drago summoned a wall of fire, blocking the blast. Afterward, Drago emitted his Perfect Core waves, overwhelming Altair's sensors. Drago's power level rose to 800, and Altair's decreased to 250. As Altair was defeated, he exploded. Lync's Life Gauge fell to 0, meaning the Resistance won this battle.

As the battle ended, the floor began rumbling, before stabilising. "What's going on?", Ace asked.

"Let me show you", Mylene said, pressing a few buttons on her gauntlet. A holo screen appeared, showing Gamma City's underground controller explode.

"Alright! We did it!", Dan yelled.

"Wait, Dan!", Drago said. "If the last of the dimension controllers have been destroyed…"

"Why are we still in ball form?", Percival finished.

Mylene smirked. "I'll leave that for you to ponder", she said. "Guards, please escort our guests back to their friends, please."

"Yes, ma'am!", the two guards said. The two Resistance members followed them to the elevator, bound for their friends. Mylene and Lync then headed for the elevator to Ves Palace, knowing Hydron requested their presence in his throne room after the battle.

XXX

In Hydron's throne room, Volt, Mylene and Lync were kneeling at Hydron. Unknown to the Vexos, there was a holo screen behind them. That screen showed a man with gray hair and gray facial hair, with black and green royal robes with shoulder pads colored black and yellow. That man was King Zenoheld of Vestal, and he was eager to hear Hydron's "plan".

"Everything is going according to plan", Hydron announced with glee.

"Respectfully, sir", Volt started. "Gamma controller was blown up 15 minutes ago. How is that good?"

"If you must know, Volt", Hydron said. "The Final controller, here in Ves Palace, is virtually impossible for the Resistance to reach, and is much more powerful than even Gamma. No one knows about it, so the Resistance has no idea what's going on. While they're gawking like chickens, we'll split them up, take them down, one by one."

"With what Bakugan?", Volt asked. "The Resistance took Brontes and Elico, and they destroyed Hades and Altair. What Bakugan can we use to keep up with them?"

"Simple", Hydron said, pushing a few buttons on his throne, revealing his trophy room. "Tell me, what do you see?"

The three Vexos looked, seeing nothing in the room. "Your trophies, sire. They're gone!", Mylene exclaimed.

"No, not gone", Hydron said. "Repurposed." He tossed three Bakugan at the Vexos, who caught them. "I think you can guess who these are. Not to worry, I had Professor Clay personally handle their conditioning. You will use these Bakugan against the Resistance. They will be crushed", Hydron ordered. "They may have won major battles, but we will win the war! Prepare yourselves for battle. You're dismissed."

After the Vexos left, Hydron looked at Zenoheld. "Well, father? What do you think?", he asked.

"It's… not a bad plan", Zenoheld admitted. "Proceed, but who will use Hammer Gorem?"

Hydron smiled at that question. "I will, father", Hydron answered. "I will personally involve myself in the destruction of the Resistance."

XXX

 **And I'm done! Next few chapters might be a bit shorter than I've been doing, so heads up for that. But for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. If you like this story, feel free to follow or favorite it. Until next time, have a good one!**

 **P.S. if any of you think how I'm handling Helios is kinda "Gundalian Invaders"-esk, that's because it is. My head canon is that Drago's connection to the Perfect Core has something to do with his DNA, so, by giving that part of Drago's DNA to Helios, the evolved Helios now has that same type of connection. More on that later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello to everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of "Alice in New Vestroia"! I hope you enjoy, let's get underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 23: Final Assault; Vengeance

Gus was resting on the bed of his quarters, knowing well that he would be assigned his opponent soon. Eventually, he heard a beep from his door's control panel, meaning someone was on the other side.

"Door's unlocked", he said. With that confirmation, the door opened, revealing Spectra on the other side. Recognizing who it was, Gus keeled on the floor.

"Gus, your opponent will be Ace Grit", Spectra informed him. "You've beaten him before, and you will do so again."

"As you wish, my master", Gus said.

Spectra leaned in toward Gus. "Prepare yourself", he whispered. "Before the day is over, we will have marked ourselves as enemies of the royal family."

"Of course, sir", Gus affirmed.

"Report to the transporter room", Spectra elaborated. Gus obeyed, walking out of his quarters and making his way down the hall.

XXX

Alice, Shun, Marucho, Baron and Mira were waiting outside the elevator, where the guards left them, when the elevator returned. The same guards walked through, leading Ace and Dan back to their friends.

"What's going on?", Marucho asked them. "We felt an earthquake a while back, so what happened?"

"Well, we encountered Lync and Mylene", Dan said. "The guards told the truth, there were only two Vexos to challenge us."

"We won the battle", Ace said triumphantly. "We even destroyed Altair and took Elico!" To prove his point, he held up Elico's ball form, and it opened.

"Please allow me to express my deepest apologies", Elico said with true remorse. "I never wanted to follow Mylene, but she forced me. I am eternally grateful that I was freed from her grasp."

"Ok then", Shun said. "So, who'll take Elico?"

Marucho stepped forward. "I guess… if he's an Aquos Bakugan… it would make sense if I took care of him", he volunteered.

"If you think I'm gonna work with Mylene's pet, Marucho, you're mistaken!", Elfin retorted.

"Hey, Elico was brainwashed, just like you!", Marucho reminded Elfin. "It's not fair to punish Elico for Mylene's wrongdoings!"

"Hmm", Elfin said in a begrudging tone. "Fine, I'll give him a second chance."

"Let's refocus", Mira said. "You never told us what happened to Gamma controller."

Ace and Dan looked at each other, then back at the others. "We… don't exactly know what happened", Ace admitted.

"We got the dimension controller, but the Bakugan aren't returning to their true forms!", Dan elaborated.

"But… how's that possible?!", Baron asked.

"Don't you get it?", Shun said. "The Vexos invited us in. They willingly took you on in battle. I don't think they were defending Gamma controller."

Alice nodded, warming to the idea. "They were hoping you'd destroy it", she said. "If the Bakugan are still trapped in ball form, that means there's another dimension controller somewhere. We have to head back to the trailer, figure out where."

They never got the chance, however. From high above, a light shined on Dan, teleporting him somewhere.

Shun realized the danger. "Alice, go after him!", he ordered. Alice nodded, using her teleporter card to teleport to Dan's current location.

"Whoa… what's going on?", Baron asked, being teleported by the same means as Dan. Marucho, Shun, and Mira were then taken, in that order.

"Guys? Where are you?!", Ace called out.

"You should worry about yourself!", a voice called to him. Ace looked to see Gus, his gauntlet already prepared for battle.

"Where's Mira?!", Ace demanded.

Gus laughed at the question. "Unless you and Mira both win your battles, you'll never see each other again", he said. "Master Spectra sent me to battle you because I already beat you once. I'll do it again."

"No, you won't", Ace argued. "I'm not the same delusional punk you beat down in Beta City Park. I'm much stronger now, and I'm hungry for payback for what you made me do!" He strapped his gauntlet onto his arm.

"Please!", Gus scoffed. "Everything you are now was created by me and Master Spectra. Without us, you're still that delusional punk!"

"We'll see", Ace said.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, set!", Gus yelled, sending his Gate Card down. He then sent in his Bakugan, calling: "Bakugan, brawl! Premo Vulcan, stand!"

The armored Bakugan took a standing position, his power level at 500. "Mighty terra, lend me your unstoppable strength!", he roared.

"You're going down this time!", Ace declared, throwing in Percival. "Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!"

The Darkus attributed Bakugan flew into the air, his power level at 450. "Your terra power won't save you from an aerial attack!", Percival stated.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong!", Gus retorted, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle and Screw Impact!** " Vulcan raised his fists, shooting his gauntlets straight at Percival. Those gauntlets began a drilling movement and increased in speed. Vulcan's power level rose to 900, and Percival's decreased to 50.

"Percival and I aren't going down that easily!", Ace called, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Black Maiden!** " Percival began glowing in a purple outline and easily knocked away the gauntlets as they impacted him. Percival's power level rose to 450, and Vulcan's decreased to 500.

Within a few moments, Gus's expression went from a smug grin to slack disbelief. "Impossible!", Gus shouted. "You… couldn't…!"

"But we did. Black Maiden nullified your double ability", Ace responded, placing another ability into his gauntlet. "And Percival and I aren't finished yet! **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** " Percival prepared his mouth and gauntlet heads, with all their eyes glowing purple. They then each blasted a stream of purple energy, that combined into one, at Vulcan. Percival's power level rose to 750.

"No way! I won't let you defeat me!", Gus yelled while loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!** " Vulcan's gauntlets returned to his arms and began spinning, just in time to block the Tri Gunner. Vulcan's power level rose to 700, and Percival's decreased to 450.

"I call Trap Bakugan," Ace started, throwing upward his Trap, "Darkus Falcon Fly!" The gigantic dragonfly appeared above Percival, his power level of 350 combining with Percival's power level to form 800.

"Your Bakugan Trap won't save you!", Gus declared, raising his right arm straight up. " **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** " Out of nowhere, giant stone pillars rose from the ground as Premo Vulcan's power level rose to 1000.

"Percival! Falcon Fly! Let's take Vulcan down!", Ace exclaimed, loading two abilities into his gauntlet.

"I'm right behind you, Ace", Percival agreed.

" **Double Ability Activate! Fly Enemy and Darkus Driver!** ", Ace called. Falcon Fly began shooting pellets of purple plasma at Vulcan, knocking down the pillars in the way. Meanwhile, Percival flew above the pillars and started drilling toward Vulcan. Percival and Falcon Fly's combined power level increased to 1200.

"Ha! Nice try!", Gus said in a patronizing tone while placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Card Activate! Viblow!** " The wrists on Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring as Vulcan positioned them to block both attacks. Vulcan's left hand deflected the plasma pellets, and his right hand caught Percival. Vulcan's power level rose to 1200, and Percival and Falcon Fly's decreased to 1000.

"No!", Ace shouted.

Gus smirked. "Vulcan, let's end this!", he yelled.

"Gladly!", Vulcan agreed, throwing Percival in Falcon Fly's direction. As the two collided, they reverted, lowering Ace's Life Gauge to 60%.

"Percival, you ok?", Ace asked.

"I'm fine. I can keep going", Percival assured.

"Hahaha!", Gus laughed, hoping to unnerve Ace. "I thought I taught you how to battle, Ace! It's apparent that you learned nothing. It's obvious Vulcan has Percival outmatched, so why continue to fight?"

"Because I have something to fight for!", Ace yelled. "I'm fighting to free the Bakugan. That's why I battle. But _you_ battle for someone else's motivation; your 'master's' agenda. That's why you'll lose this battle!"

"Is that what you think?", Gus asked. "That my agenda is my master's? That I have no independence outside of Spectra? You couldn't be more wrong, my former ally."

"Then what's the truth?!", Ace demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out", Gus responded. "I've had enough of this chat. Ace, if you please, continue the battle."

Ace grit his teeth, holding his Gate Card. "Alright, then. Gate Card, set!", he yelled, throwing it down. "Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!"

"You're not getting me again, mop head!", Percival taunted as he appeared in his true form.

"Wow, that's just low", Gus said, shaking his head. "Bakugan, brawl! Vulcan, stand!"

"You're gonna get crushed, just like before!", Vulcan yelled, rising to full height.

"It's the other way around!", Ace promised, placing an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Tri Gunner!** " Percival, his power level rising to 750, blasted a three pronged blast at Vulcan.

"You never learn, do you?", Gus asked rhetorically, loading his ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!** " Vulcan's gauntlets began spinning, successfully blocking the Tri Gunner like last time. Percival's power level dropped to 450, and Vulcan's increased to 700.

"Actually, I do learn", Ace said with a smirk. "Gus, can you tell me where Percival is?"

"What the…?", Vulcan asked, noticing that Percival wasn't where he fired the Tri Gunner. Suddenly, a shadow appeared above him.

"Vulcan! Above you!", Gus cried out.

"Too late", Ace said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** " Directly above Vulcan, Percival created a twister of dark purple energy, doing severe damage to Vulcan. Vulcan's power level dropped to 400.

"Not bad", Gus applauded as Percival ceased the attack. "Not bad at all. I'll admit, my overconfidence gave you that opening."

"So, ready to throw in the towel yet?", Ace asked.

"I'll never surrender!", Gus announced, sending up his Bakugan Trap. "I call Subterra Hexados!" The Trap immediately borrowed into the ground, his power level of 350 adding to Vulcan's 400 to form 750.

"That won't matter!", Ace proclaimed, thrusting out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!** " The sky gave way to dark purple clouds, purple lightning crackling in the sky. Percival's power level rose to 650.

"It's time to prove what an amateur you truly are, Ace!", Gus said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Land Twist!** " Hexados appeared from the ground, trapping Percival in his snake like body. Percival's power level decreased to 450.

"Percival's immobilized now, so what can you do?!", Gus taunted.

Ace calmed down after a few seconds and put another ability into his gauntlet. "I guess you don't know me that well, at all. **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he called. One of the lightning bolts, more powerful than the others, struck Percival and Hexados. The shock forced Hexados to release Percival and forced Hexados to the ground. Percival, meanwhile, pointed his finger at Vulcan, channeling the lightning toward the armoured Bakugan. Percival's power level rose to 750, and Vulcan and Hexados's power level decreased to 550. After the lightning hit Vulcan, both he and Hexados reverted, dropping Gus's Life Gauge to 60%.

"So what was that you were saying? About Percival being outmatched?", Ace asked.

"That's it!", Gus ranted. "I've had it with your annoyances! You really don't know why I battle?! I battle for _power_. Serving Spectra is a means towards power, and he is well aware of that! My power trumps your friendship, and that's why you stand no chance against me!"

"He's crazy", Ace muttered to Percival.

"Absolutely insane", Percival agreed.

"Gate Card, set!", Gus yelled while he threw down his Gate Card, and afterward throwing Vulcan's ball on the ground. "Bakugan, brawl! Crush them, Vulcan!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ace shouted while engaging Percival in the battle. "Percival, finish this!"

Gus put an ability into his gauntlet as soon as the two Bakugan rose. " **Ability Activate!** ", Gus shouted angrily. " **Titan Knuckle!** " Vulcan sent his gauntlets rocketing straight toward Percival. Vulcan's power level rose to 700, and Percival's decreased to 250.

Ace quickly loaded an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!** ", he exclaimed. Percival summoned another storm of Darkus energy above him. As a purple lightning bolt struck his finger, Percival redirected it at Vulcan. Percival's power level rose to 550, and Vulcan's decreased to 500.

As the gauntlets and lightning hit their marks, it was Vulcan that stumbled. But he just as quickly righted himself, grabbing his gauntlets and putting them back on his arms.

"Keep going, Vulcan!", Gus goaded, extending his hand forward. " **Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!** " Rock pillars rose from the ground, two of them elevating Gus and Ace as Vulcan's power level rose to 650.

"Ok. So they're not going down easy", Ace muttered, placing another ability into his gauntlet.

"We'll just have to do this the hard way!", Percival said.

" **Ability Activate! Night Explorer!** ", Ace called. Percival began spinning in a twister of Darkus energy, lowering Vulcan's power level to 350.

"Wait… wait…", Gus cautioned Vulcan as Percival neared. When Percival was almost on top of Vulcan, Gus put another ability into his gauntlet. "Now! **Ability Activate! Heavy Aegis!** " Vulcan's gauntlets began whirring, blocking the twister as Vulcan's power level rose to 850. Within a few moments, Vulcan grabbed Percival in his right gauntlet, holding him in a chokehold.

"I'll admit, Ace, you put up a good fight", Gus said. "But it's over now. Not even your pathetic Trap can help you this time!"

"I don't need it", Ace assured, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Misty Shadow!** " Percival dissolved into a swarm of bats, freed from Vulcan's grip. The swarm continued to circle Vulcan, confusing him and lowering his power level to 500, before reforming into Percival.

"Blast! He knew I'd activate Heavy Aegis!", Gus realized. "My trump card is gone and he's 50 points ahead!"

"You got that right", Ace said, clutching his Bakugan Trap. "I think it's time to go all out, don't you think?"

"For once, you're right", Gus's agreed, holding Hexados in his hand.

Both Ace and Gus simultaneously threw in Falcon Fly and Hexados to aid Percival and Vulcan, respectively. The power levels turned to an 850 for Gus's side, vs a 900 for Ace's side.

Gus put an ability into his gauntlet to resume the combat. " **Ability Activate! Ray Drill!** ", he called. Hexados extended his mini heads, which started blasting Percival with orange energy blasts. Hexados and Vulcan's power level rose to 1050.

"Hang on, Percival!", Ace called out, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Fly Enemy!** " Falcon Fly started shooting small bursts of purple energy at Vulcan and Hexados. Falcon Fly and Percival's power level rose to 1100.

"You're trying my patience, Ace!", Gus exclaimed, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Drill Impact and Viblow!** " Vulcan's gauntlets rocketed toward Percival, spinning in a drill like fashion. Hexados and Vulcan's power level rose to 1450, and Falcon Fly and Percival's decreased to 700. "Looks like Percival is finished!", Gus said with satisfaction.

"Then it's time to prove you wrong!", Ace said, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Black Maiden plus Tri Gunner!** " Percival became encased in a purple glow as he knocked away the gauntlets, knocking them to the ground. Percival then shot a three pronged blast from his head and gauntlets at Hexados and Vulcan. Falcon Fly and Percival's power level rose to 1400, and Hexados and Vulcan's decreased to 1050. As the purple blast hit Vulcan and Hexados, they both reverted. Gus's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"It… it can't be", Gus said, taking a step back. "I… I lost to _you_?!"

"Looks like it", Ace said triumphantly. "Great job, Percival."

"It felt good, pounding on Vulcan", Percival admitted.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to the trailer, so feel free to run away with your tail between your legs!", Ace taunted Gus before walking back to the trailer.

Gus growled in anger, but ultimately went for the elevator to Gamma City, knowing he'd been beaten.

XXX

 **Well, I warned you the next few chapters might be a bit shorter than I've been doing. Sorry.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, you can follow or favorite the story. If you have anything to say, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Until next time, readers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back, people! Latest chapter of the story is here, so please enjoy! (Just to make sure you know, last chapter, this one, and the next four will all take place during the same time.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 24: Final Assault: Haos

Volt Luster was sitting on his bed, fingering his newest gift from Hydron: Haos Blade Tigrerra.

"You're not able to respond right now", Volt said to her. "Clay's conditioning won't let you speak. But you can still understand me. I'm sorry." Volt took a breath before continuing. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do. Hydron gave me everything. Know that I won't enjoy this any more than you will."

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", Volt said. The door opened to reveal one of Hydron's servants.

"Prince Hydron wished me to inform you that your opponent will be Baron Leltoy of the Resistance", he said. "You are to report to the transporter room."

"Got it", Volt acknowledged. "Dismissed."

The servant obeyed, walking back to Hydron's throne room. Volt then walked out of his room and toward the transporter room.

"I will avenge your capture, Brontes", Volt promised.

XXX

"Whoa… what's going on?", was all Baron had time to say before he was teleported away from the others. He appeared in a barren plain, eerily familiar to him.

"Why… why does this place feel so familiar, Nemus?", Baron asked.

"I'm not entirely sure", Nemus answered. "But I think this is where Spectra took Tigrerra from us."

"But why would we be transported here?", Baron asked his partner.

"You've never heard of 'divide and conquer'?", a different voice said. Baron looked to see Volt in that area.

"So Mistress Alice was right", Baron said. "This whole thing was a trap!"

"Correct", Volt confirmed. "And now, the only way out… is through me!" Volt strapped his gauntlet onto his arm.

"Well, Baron?", Nemus asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard", Baron reasoned, strapping his gauntlet to his arm. "I mean, we already freed Brontes, so how much trouble can Volt be now?"

"You have no idea", Volt said.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, set!", Baron yelled, placing his Gate Card on the ground. He threw in Nemus, calling: "Bakugan, brawl. Bakugan, stand! Haos Nemus!"

Nemus stood in his true form, twirling his staff in preparation. His power level was 450.

"It doesn't matter what you throw in, Vexos!", Nemus exclaimed. "Today, Haos Nemus frees another Bakugan from your grasp!"

"So let's just get this over with!", Baron said, agreeing with Nemus.

"If you insist", Volt said, holding his Bakugan in his hand, then throwing it on the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The other contender stood, growling at Nemus.

"What the…?!", Nemus questioned.

"Tig… Tigrerra?!", Baron asked, scared.

It was Tigrerra, but something was different. Her eyes, usually green, were glowing red. Her demeanor was that of a savage animal. Her power level was 500.

"What have you done to her?!", Nemus demanded of the red haired Vexos.

"For the record, I didn't want it to come to this", Boot said. "The Resistance forced our hands." He placed an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Lightning Tornado!** " A cylinder of light surrounded Tigrerra, blinding Nemus. Tigrerra's power level rose to 600, and Nemus's decreased to 350. Tigrerra, still surrounded by the light, raced toward Nemus.

"Baron!", Nemus called. "Do something!"

"Yeah… right!", Baron said, placing an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Pyra Might - Skid Roa!** " Nemus raised his staff, generating a pyramid of light, barely blocking Tigrerra's attack. Nemus's power level rose to 550.

Volt simply put another ability into his gauntlet, not even bothering with a one-liner. " **Ability Activate! Velocity Fang!** ", he called. As the light surrounding Tigrerra disappeared, Tigrerra extended her claws, slashing at Nemus's pyramid. Nemus's power level decreased to 250 as the pyramid shattered.

"He nullified my ability?", Baron questioned. "Of course he did. Velocity Fang is Tigrerra's signature ability!"

"We're not out yet, Baron!", Nemus reminded Baron. "Let's go!"

"Uh… yeah", Baron said, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** " Nemus created a star shaped shield of light energy between himself and Tigrerra. Nemus's power level rose to 550, and Tigrerra's fell to 300.

Volt placed another ability into his gauntlet, again not regarding or taunting Baron. " **Ability Activate! Metal Fang!** ", he proclaimed. Tigrerra began slashing at the shield, slowly breaking it down. Tigrerra's power level rose to 700.

"Oh, no! Nemus!", Baron exclaimed, barely loading an ability into his gauntlet in time. " **Ability Activate! Raven Lore!** " Nemus became surrounded in a ring of light as he himself began glowing. Nemus's power level rose to 650, and Tigrerra's decreased to 600.

"Big deal!", Volt spoke, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shade Ability!** " Tigrerra shined a bright light on Nemus, forcing him to stop the ability.

"What's going on now?", Baron demanded. "What kind of ability is that?!"

"Shade Ability is a Haos attributed ability that stops all of the opponent's active abilities", Volt explained. "Go now, Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra slashed Nemus five consecutive times, brutally enough to make Volt look away and force Nemus to revert. As a result, Baron's Life Gauge went down to 70%.

"Nemus, are you ok?", Baron asked.

"Baron, what was that?", Nemus asked. "When we had a chance to attack, you used a defensive ability. By the time you took the offensive, it was too late!"

Baron grimaced, knowing Nemus was right. "I know… I just… I can't fight Tigrerra!", he said.

"Well, she's fighting us", Nemus responded. "Right now, we have a chance to get her back! Don't waste it by sitting around and playing defense!"

Baron nodded, accepting his partner's wisdom. "Nemus, you're right. I'm sorry", he said. "You ready to rock, Volt? Cause the battle starts now!"

"Fine, then", Volt said, holding his Gate Card between his fingers. "Let's go! Gate Card, set!", he continued, throwing his Gate Card down.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Haos battlers called, engaging Nemus and Tigrerra simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Mark my words, monster!", Nemus proclaimed to Volt. "We will free Tigrerra from you! I promise you that!"

"You got that right, buddy!", Baron said, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Raven Lore and Corona Hole!** " Nemus became surrounded in a ring of light, as his staff charged up light. The light surrounding Nemus also went into the staff, combining the two attacks as Nemus launched them at Tigrerra in a continuous blast. Nemus's power level rose to 550, and Tigrerra's decreased to 100.

"You use those abilities like I don't have a counter!", Volt growled while putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Velocity Fang!** " Tigrerra extended her claws, slicing apart the energy blast. Tigrerra's power level rose to 500, and Nemus's decreased to 350.

"Oh come on!", Baron yelled. "Why do you keep using that ability?"

"Because it works", Volt said.

"Looks like Nemus needs some backup", Baron thought out loud, sending up a cube like object a few seconds afterward. "I call Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian!" The Trap rose next to Nemus, his power level of 350 combining with Nemus's power level to make 700.

"So, you summoned a Bakugan Trap", Volt said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "It won't matter! **Ability Activate! Saber Glowcer!** " Tigrerra sent a barrage of yellow energy blades at Nemus and Piercian, forcing them both back. Tigrerra's power level rose to 900, and Nemus and Piercian's decreased to 300.

"What the heck!?", Baron questioned, stunned. "How is Tigrerra possibly that powerful!?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?!", Volt demanded of his opponent. "Fight back!"

"Right…", Baron said, putting another two ability into his gauntlet. "Hang on, Nemus and Piercian! **Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Ancient Glow!** " Piercian angled his shields in time to redirect a blast, from Nemus's staff, heading toward Tigrerra. Nemus and Piercian's power level rose to 700, and Tigrerra's decreased to 500. The light blast easily overpowered the light sabers, heading straight for Tigrerra.

Volt placed another ability into his gauntlet, not saying a word to Baron. " **Ability Activate! Metal Fang!** " Tigrerra brandished her blades, blocking the blast. Her feet dragged through the dirt backwards as she struggled to stay on her feet. But her power level rose to 900, allowing her to withstand it.

"Nemus! Piercian!", Baron called out helplessly, as Tigrerra charged Nemus and Piercian with lightning speed, slashing both to defeat and reversion before Baron could activate another ability. Baron's Life Gauge went down to 30%.

"You're making this too easy", Volt said, with a yet to be detected undertone of regret. "I… I expected a challenge from you! Clearly, I overestimated your ability."

"It is my fault, Baron", Nemus said. "Tigrerra is too powerful. Perhaps there's another way…?"

"... maybe", Baron said. "Master Shun did give me Brontes to care for him." He fished Brontes's ball out of his pocket. Brontes's ball form popped open almost immediately.

"No way", he said.

"What?", Baron asked.

"You were gonna ask me to fight Volt and Tigrerra", he cried. "Like I said before, no way! I'm not fighting Volt!"

"But he enslaved you!", Baron retorted. "I get that you might have some kind of stockholm syndrome, but he's the bad guy!"

"I get that most of the Vexos are bad!", Brontes exclaimed emotionally. "Volt isn't. First moment we met, he asked me if I wanted freedom. I battled with Volt because I decided to. Because I _wanted_ to. And then your _Resistance_ decided to 'free' me from Volt. If you were asking me to fight any other Vexos, sure. I'd love thrashing them. But NOT VOLT!"

"Ok, ok!", Baron said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I get it. Not Volt. Nemus, ready for some action?"

"Anytime, Baron!", Nemus affirmed as Baron's hand closed around him.

"Gate Card, set!", Baron called, throwing a Gate Card down with his left hand. "Bakugan, brawl!", he continued, throwing Nemus in with his right hand. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's go!", Haos Nemus called.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Volt exclaimed, sending in Tigrerra. "Blade Tigrerra, stand!"

Tigrerra growled at her former comrade and friend, her brainwashing remaining strong.

 _I have to do this_ , Baron thought. _I have to free Tigrerra._ He placed an ability into his gauntlet.

 _I have to do this_ , Volt thought. _I have to avenge Brontes._ He put an ability into his gauntlet.

" **Ability Activate!** ", both called simultaneously.

" **Ancient Glow!** ", Baron finished. Nemus shot a beam of light at Tigrerra from his staff. Nemus's power level rose to 650, and Tigrerra's fell to 300.

" **Metal Fang!** ", Volt finished. Tigrerra brandished her blades, deflecting the blast and charging Nemus. Tigrerra's power level rose to 700. The two Haos Bakugan became locked in close range combat, but Tigrerra had the obvious advantage.

"Time to call on our Bakugan Trap!", Baron projected, sending up Piercian. "Haos Piercian, let's go!" Piercian stood behind Nemus, ready to back him up as their power levels combined to make 1000.

"You might have a point", Volt agreed, thrusting up his own Trap. "Haos cyber Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!" The robotic spider like Trap rose behind Tigrerra as their power levels combined to form 1100.

"When did you get that?!", Baron asked.

"Does it really matter?", Volt asked, loading another ability into his gauntlet. "You're still toast. **Ability Activate! Gillard Cord!** " The red spots on Dynamo's "mouth" blasted light energy at Piercian. Dynamo and Tigrerra's power level rose to 1300.

"We're not done yet, Volt!", Baron said, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Tank Bunker!** "

Piercian used his shields to not only block Dynamo's blast, but deflect it back at him.

Piercian and Nemus's power level rose to 1200, and Dynamo and Tigrerra's decreased to 1100. Dynamo reverted due to the redirected attack, lowering Volt's Life Gauge to 80% and leaving Tigrerra alone at a power level of 700.

"Gah! Useless mechanical Bakugan!", Volt complained. "They're either too pathetic or unable to be controlled!"

"Uh… if you're done," Baron started, "we kinda have a battle to finish and Tigrerra to free, so let's keep going!"

"Why, you…", Volt growled angrily, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!** " Tigrerra broke the combat against Nemus and wilted Piercian with a barrage of swipes and slashes, lowering Piercian and Nemus's power level to 700.

"Forgetting someone?", Nemus asked, now behind Tigrerra.

"Let's win this, buddy!", Baron exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** " Nemus shot an orb of yellow and white energy fruition his staff, striking Tigrerra, but not Piercian. Tigrerra's power level decreased to 400.

"Bullseye!", Baron cheered, as Tigrerra reverted, dropping Volt's Life Gauge even further to 20%.

"Ok, I'll admit that I judged you too quickly", Volt said. "You're about as good as I figured before this battle started. But I'm not surrendering this battle to you. Gate Card, set!", he finished, setting the Gate Card.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both battlers yelled, throwing in their Bakugan at the same time. "Bakugan, stand!"

"And… Bakugan Trap, Piercian!", Baron continued, engaging Piercian to reinforce Nemus. Their two power levels combined to make 800.

Volt narrowed his eyes, loading another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Lightning Tornado!** ", he called. A cylinder of light surrounded Tigrerra, blinding Nemus and Piercian. Tigrerra's power level equaled Piercian and Nemus's at 600.

"Let it rip, Nemus!", Baron exclaimed, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Tank Bunker and Ancient Glow!** " Nemus shot a beam of light at Piercian, who reflected it at Tigrerra and strengthened the attack. Piercian and Nemus's power level rose to 1000, and Tigrerra's decreased to 200.

Volt put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!** ", he yelled. Tigrerra extended her claws, blocking the blast. Her power level returned to 600, and Piercian and Nemus's decreased to 300.

"Come on, we can't lose this!", Baron called, loading another ability into his gauntlet. "We have to save Tigrerra!"

"I'm right behind you, Baron!", Nemus agreed.

" **Ability Activate! Spark Roa!** ", Baron announced. Nemus created a star shaped shield of light energy between himself, Piercian, and Tigrerra. Piercian and Nemus's power level rose to 600, and Tigrerra's decreased to 300.

Volt started to load another ability into his gauntlet, then hesitated. _That guy is fighting with everything he has to save Tigrerra_ , he thought to himself as Tigrerra continued slashing uselessly at the shield. _I'm the one who's ensuring her suffering by making Baron lose this battle. I don't want that._ He let his hand fall slack, not activating the ability.

Baron noticed this and saw his opportunity, loading another ability into his gauntlet. "Let's finish this, Nemus! **Ability Activate! Corona Hole!** ", he called. Nemus shot an orb of light energy, close range at Tigrerra, lowering her power level to 0. As she reverted, her ball form went flying to Baron, and Volt's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"Alright! We did it!", Baron cheered as the battle ended. "We freed Tigrerra!"

Volt started walking toward Baron. Baron recognized this and walked to him, as well.

"You let me win, didn't you?", Baron asked as they met.

"I did", Volt confirmed.

"But why?"

"If I kept Tigrerra after this battle, she would have suffered even more than she already has", Volt said. "I may be Vexos, but I do still have honor. I'll never cross that line."

"Well, thanks, I guess", Baron said.

"Do you… do you know where Brontes is?", Volt asked.

"Yeah, I've got him right here…", Baron said, fishing out Brontes.

"No", Volt said.

"What?", Baron asked. "You don't want him back?"

"Brontes is safer and better off away from me. Away from the Vexos", Volt stated. "Promise me you'll take care of him."

"I… I'll do my best, Volt", Baron promised.

"That's all anyone can do", Volt figured, the turned on his communicator. "This is Volt. My battle is over, and I request transportation back to the Ves Palace." Soon after he said that, he disappeared.

"Ugh, I feel terrible", Tigrerra said hoarsely. "What… what happened?"

"Tigrerra!", Baron exclaimed. "Are you ok? Talk to me!"

"Not so loud!", Tigrerra reprimanded. "Last thing I remember… did I actually fight you, Nemus?"

"You did", Nemus confirmed. "But it's alright now. You're back."

XXX

 **And done! If you enjoyed, feel free to follow or favorite the story! If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, readers, goodbye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, readers! I am back, with the latest chapter! Before we start, I have to give some responses:**

 **Props to Navy Apocalypse 321. You accurately guessed who was going next. Nice job.**

 **I'm also responding to Emily P: If Nemus had been able to completely overpower Tigrerra by 500 points, even with Piercian helping him, that would have done Tigrerra a disservice. That's why I ended the battle the way I did.**

 **I might also have to respond to the Guest: good guess, but your prediction is only 80% correct. Check Chapter 23's beginning for what I mean.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 25: Final Assault: Aquos

Mylene was standing in her quarters, holding Preyas's ball form in her hand.

"The stories say you're one of the most powerful Aquos Bakugan", Mylene said. "You'd better use whatever will you have left to pray that I'm not disappointed, Preyas." The ball shuddered weakly in her grasp, trying to free himself. But it was to no avail, as Mylene tightened her grip. "You'd better learn to obey me, insolent beast!", she scolded. "Otherwise, you'll know suffering unlike you've ever experienced."

Then, Mylene's communicator turned on, revealing Hydron's face.

"Mylene, do you read me?", he asked.

"Yes sire, I'm here", Mylene answered.

"Good", Hydron said. "I'm calling to tell you your opponent is…"

"Marucho", Mylene interrupted. "It would be my greatest pleasure to wipe the floor with that punk with his own _precious_ Preyas."

Hydron frowned. "Even if you know what I'm going to say, you'd be wise not to interrupt me."

"As you say", Mylene said nonchalantly.

"Go to the transporter room for deployment", Hydron said, disconnecting the call immediately afterward.

"Spoiled, entitled brat", Mylene muttered. She then left her quarters and made her way to the transporter room.

XXX

Marucho appeared in a forested area, near a lake. The trees were dotted with pink heart shaped fruits.

"Where… where are we?", Marucho asked, looking around to get his bearings.

Elfin got off Marucho's shoulder and looked around. "This… this is my home!", she exclaimed.

"Your home?", Marucho repeated.

"Yeah, this was where Preyas and I lived, protecting the territory of the weak Wontu Bakugan!", Elfin said, then became quieter. "This was where Preyas as I were captured by the Vexos. By that _witch_ Mylene."

"I didn't know you and Preyas were friends", Marucho said, trying to lighten the mood.

"He was like the big brother I never had", she said, regret in her voice. "And I couldn't do anything to save him."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back!", Marucho promised.

"I'd hate to cut into your bonding time…", another voice called. Marucho looked to see Mylene on the other side of the lake. "But I actually wouldn't. You were making me sick", she finished.

" _Mylene!_ ", Elfin exclaimed with venom.

"You've got a lot of nerve, abducting us like this!", Marucho yelled.

"All is fair in power and battle", Mylene shrugged. "Now, if you're done with the chitchat, shall we battle already?"

"We've got her right where we want her, Marucho!", Elfin exclaimed. "Without Elico, beating her will be a cakewalk! Mylene's gonna pay for what she did!"

"Alright, we're in!", Marucho said. The two strapped their gauntlets on their left arms.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", both yelled, starting the battle.

"Gate Card, set!", Mylene shouted, sending down her Gate Card. Preparing to throw her Bakugan, she smirked. "Y'know, you might recognize this one. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The bipedal, finned Bakugan stood at full height on the water, his power level 500.

"That's… that's…", Elfin said in disbelief.

"Preyas", Marucho whispered. Preyas growled, searching the area for his opponent.

"Surprised?", Mylene mocked. "Your _precious_ Preyas, turned against you. How does it feel, you pathetic little boy?"

Marucho clenched his left hand. "Do you honestly think you're the first know-it-all who tried breaking me by brainwashing Preyas?", he said with silent anger.

"...yes?", Mylene answered, uncertain. "You mean this happened to you _before_?"

"You got that right!", Marucho yelled, remembering the second time he battled Klaus, who used a similar tactic in the battle. "You made a mistake by making this personal, Mylene! I'm not going to break! I'm just going to fight _harder_! Right, Elfin?"

"Fight harder?", Elfin repeated. "Against Preyas!? I thought he was your partner!"

"He was", Marucho responded. "And he's _still_ my friend. _Our_ friend. That's why we _have_ to get him back! This is our best chance to free him!"

"Yeah… I guess you have a point", Elfin conceded. "Count me in!"

"That's the spirit!", Marucho said, throwing in Elfin. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Elfin, stand!"

"We're gonna save you, Preyas!", Elfin promised fiercely, standing at a power level of 400. Preyas roared in response.

"Well, _that's_ disappointing", Mylene muttered, previously hoping to crush a confused Marucho. It seemed to her that battling with Preyas only made them more determined. Deciding there was nothing to be done at that time, she put two abilities into her gauntlet. "Alright, **Double Ability Activate! Blue Squall and Water Refrain!** " Preyas emitted blue energy waves that knocked Elfin back, then coated her in a blue aura. Her power level decreased to 200.

"Not good", Marucho noted, worried. "Water Refrain will keep Elfin from using any abilities for a while. Unless I can nullify it…" He perked up, throwing up a pyramid like Bakugan Trap. "Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Epsilon, I call you!" The frog like Bakugan Trap rose behind Elfin, getting ready to attack. Epsilon's power level of 350 joined with Elfin's power level to make 550.

"Do you honestly think your Bakugan Trap can defeat _Preyas_ on its own?", Mylene mocked. "Pathetic!"

"Tripod Epsilon won't be alone!", Marucho stated, loading an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Diamond Snail!** " Epsilon thrusted forward his leaf staff, and the snail on it started glowing yellow. A yellow aura coated Elfin, overcoming the blue one, raising Elfin's power level back to 400, and the total to 750.

"So you nullified my ability", Mylene noted. "Who cares?"

"You should!", Marucho answered, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Glow Snail and Shooting Stardust!** " The snail on Epsilon's lead staff glowed yellow, encompassing Elfin in a strong blue aura as she charged Preyas. Elfin's power level rose to 700, making her total with Epsilon 1050, and Preyas's went down to 300.

"I'm not giving up that easily, you twerp!", Mylene declared, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Aquos Guardian!** " Preyas glowed in a similar blue aura, going straight to intercept Elfin. Preyas's power level rose to 700, and Epsilon and Elfin's power level decreased to 750. As the two collided, Elfin won out, forcing Preyas to revert. Mylene's Life Gauge dropped to 90% as a result.

"Yeah! We got him!", Elfin cheered as she and Epsilon returned to Marucho.

"This isn't the time to celebrate", Marucho warned. "After all that, we only won by 50 points, the bare minimum. We'll have to beat Preyas by at least 500 points to get him back."

"You're more intelligent than I gave you credit for", Mylene complimented with false sincerity.

"I won't let you get under my skin", Marucho muttered, not nearly loud enough for Mylene to hear it. Marucho then took out his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he called, throwing it down. "Bakugan, brawl! Elfin, stand!"

"It's time to put you in your place", Mylene announced. "Bakugan, brawl! Preyas, stand!"

The two Aquos Bakugan regarded each other, waiting for their battlers to activate an ability.

Before that, however, Marucho sent upward his Trap again. "I call Tripod Epsilon!", he said, as Epsilon stood behind Elfin, reinforcing her.

"So you called your Trap again", Mylene said. "You really are quite predictable."

"Oh, yeah?", Marucho questioned, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. "Try this! **Double Ability Activate! Canyon Snail and Shooting Stardust!** " The snail on Epsilon's leaf staff glowed orange, causing a rock formation to rise out of the lake and trap Preyas. Elfin, meanwhile, started glowing blue and charged the restrained Preyas. Epsilon and Elfin's power level rose to 950, and Preyas's decreased to 100.

"I'm not done yet", Mylene declared, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Aquos Guardian!** " Preyas started glowing blue and broke out of the rocks. "Move, now!", Mylene commanded. Preyas wordlessly obeyed, staying away from Elfin to momentarily avoid confrontation. Epsilon and Elfin's power level decreased to 750, and Preyas's increased to 700.

"So you're just gonna run away?", Marucho asked his adversary.

"Preyas! Attribute change!", Mylene ordered. Preyas obeyed, glittering multicolor, until settling in the orange and brown color scheme unique to Subterra.

"Elfin! We have to keep up the pressure!", Marucho exclaimed, putting another two ability into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Grand Snail and Power Merge!** " First, the snail on Epsilon's leaf staff glowed yellow, powering up himself and Elfin to a total of 1150. Then, both Epsilon and Elfin shot a blue line to Preyas, draining his energy. Epsilon and Elfin's power level rose to 1350, and Preyas's decreased to 500.

"I won't let you win!", Mylene declared, putting an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Side Formation!** " Preyas jumped onto the shore and disappeared into the ground. A few moments later, rocks rose from the ground to force Epsilon and Elfin off the water, and Preyas reemerged. Preyas's power level rose to 700, and Epsilon and Elfin's power level decreased to 750.

"Mylene nullified my abilities?!", Marucho gaped, then took a deep breath. "Ok, think. There has to be a weakness in Mylene's strategy… hey, Preyas isn't an Aquos Bakugan anymore! **Gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!** "

However, nothing happened. "Aren't there supposed to be water streams right about now?", Elfin asked.

"I don't get it", Marucho said, confused. "What's going on here?"

"You pathetic fool", Mylene said. "Ability Side Formation does more than just nullify my opponent's abilities. It also renders the Gate Card completely useless."

"No way!", Marucho exclaimed. _She's thought of everything_ , he thought.

With a cruel smile on her face, Mylene placed another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Slumping Rocket!** ", she yelled. Preyas leaped onto the rock formation housing Epsilon and Elfin, and battered both with a barrage of rapid-fire punches. Preyas's power level rose to 1000. Both Epsilon and Elfin reverted, causing Marucho's Life Gauge to drop to 50%.

"Elfin! Tripod Epsilon!", Marucho exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Elfin said.

"Save your sympathy, brat!", Mylene scolded. "Your _friends_ will need it more when you lose this battle, and your hopes of saving Preyas are dashed away forever!"

"We are going to save Preyas!", Marucho insisted. "You're not going to stop us, Mylene!"

"Under other circumstances, I might admire your persistence", Mylene said, throwing down her Gate Card. "But here, it's just annoying. Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Aquos users called, engaging their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"And… Bakugan Trap, Tripod Epsilon!", Marucho added, engaging his Trap as well.

"Preyas! Attribute change, immediately!", Mylene ordered. Preyas obeyed, glowing in blinding multicolor until settling in the black and purple colors associated with Darkus.

"Oh, yeah! Two can play at that game!", Marucho reminded Mylene.

"Got that right, Marucho!", Elfin agreed, glowing in similar fashion, even ending up in the same attribute. "Attribute change: Darkus!"

"Alright, let's go!", Marucho said, loading two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Glow Snail and Moon Rainbow!** " The snail on Epsilon's leaf staff glowed yellow, engulfing Elfin in a strong purple outline as she aimed her pointer fingers at Preyas. Elfin's pointer fingers shot beams of purple energy at Preyas. Tripod Epsilon and Elfin's power level rose to 1050, and Preyas's decreased to 300.

"Tch. You bore me!", Mylene taunted, placing an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Darkus Defender!** " Preyas summoned a wall of Darkus energy, blocking the attack somewhat easily. Preyas's power level rose to 700, and Tripod Epsilon and Elfin's power level decreased to 550.

"What just happened?", Marucho asked.

"You don't know?", Mylene mocked. "Darkus Defender is unique to Darkus Preyas. It nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 points."

"No! I won't let this happen!", Marucho yelled, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Cool Snail!** " The snail on Epsilon's leaf staff glowed blue, encompassing Preyas in blue aura. "How'd you like that?", Marucho asked mockingly. "As long as Cool Snail is active, you can't use any abilities!"

"Then it's game over for you!", Mylene announced, thrusting out her hand. " **Gate Card Open! Command Card: Change Link Force!** " The Gate Card underneath the combatants glowed white, and suddenly, the blue aura encompassing Preyas instead plagued Tripod Epsilon and Elfin.

"What the heck is that?!", Marucho questioned, alarmed.

"Change Link Force is a trap Command Card that reverses the effect of the opponent's latest ability", Mylene explained. "And tell me: your ability will only lose its effect if _Tripod Epsilon_ uses another ability, true?"

"Yeah, but…", Marucho started, realizing the trap. "That isn't possible anymore! You knew this would happen!"

"And now, your Bakugan are helpless", Mylene said, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "Preyas, finish them off! **Ability Activate! Dark Predator!** " Preyas created a shroud of darkness, completely obscuring the field from view. Elfin and Tripod Epsilon's power level decreased to 250, while Preyas's remained at 700. Marucho could hear Elfin's cries of pain, and Preyas's continued growling.

"Oh, no!", Marucho exclaimed. "Elfin! Epsilon! Preyas! How am I supposed to trump that?!"

"By engaging another combatant", another voice said on Marucho's shoulder.

"...Elico?", Marucho asked.

"Utilize me, Marucho", Elico pleaded. "It is your only chance left to win this battle. Your only chance left to recapture Preyas."

Marucho nodded, then grabbed the Bakugan. "You're in, Elico! Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho called, throwing in Elico. "Bakugan, stand!"

Elico stood outside the cloud, at a power level of 500, and immediately started glowing multicolor. "Attribute change: Subterra!", he announced as he settled in the orange and brown colors of Subterra.

"Hey… that might work!", Marucho realised, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Acurus…** " Elico started glowing orange, decreasing Preyas's power level to 600. " **...plus Flash Freeze!** ", Marucho finished. Elico started glowing brightly in yellow, dissolving the dark fog. Tripod Epsilon and Elfin's power level rose to 550, but the blue aura remained.

"So. You betray me, Elico", Mylene venomously said. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"You call conditioning Bakugan into mindless drones 'teaching'?!", Elico demanded. "Today, you will experience my wrath!"

"You got that right!", Marucho agreed enthusiastically.

"I'll just have to remind you who's in charge!", Mylene growled, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Whirl Kick!** " Preyas jumped high, and aimed a kick straight at Elico. Preyas's power level rose to 800, and Elico's went down to 300.

"Elico has some other tricks, too!", Marucho noted, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Gaia Luze and Scramble Zwei!** " Elico began spinning in a twister, combining earth and water in a deadly combination. First Preyas's power level went down to its base of 500, then decreased even further to 100. Elico's power level, meanwhile, increased to 1000.

"Gaia Luze will stop me from using any abilities", Mylene realized, as Elico collided with Preyas. "You'll pay for this day, you runt! I vow it!"

Preyas reverted, flying toward Marucho. Mylene's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"We… we won?", Marucho asked in disbelief. "We won! Great job, everyone!"

Mylene tapped some buttons on her communicator. "Mylene Farrow here. My battle is over. Requesting teleportation back to Ves Palace", she said. Soon afterward, she disappeared.

All the other Bakugan returned to Marucho. "Y'know, maybe you're not so bad after all, Elico", Elfin admitted.

"It was the least I could do", Elico said.

"Elfin, that you?", Preyas asked. "I just had the weirdest dream. First, aliens descended and forced us into ball form. Then, I was shocked into a statue. Then, I was fighting Marucho! You remember what I told you about him, right? Anyways, he was battling with you, a frog, and some weird fish dude near the end…"

Marucho cleared his throat. "Hey, Preyas. I'm over here!"

Preyas looked to where the voice came from. "Marucho! You're here!", he exclaimed happily, then stopped. "Then… it wasn't just a nightmare?"

"We're actually really close to putting an end to this madness", Marucho said. "I'll catch you up, but it's really great to see you again, Preyas!"

"Feeling's mutual, Marucho!", Preyas agreed.

XXX

 **I'm done here! I hope you liked it. If you did, follow or favorite the story (unless you already have). If you have anything, truly anything, to say, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back. New chapter. You know the drill, so I won't waste any more time. Let's get underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 26: Final Assault: Ventus

Lync Volan was resting on his bed, waiting for the call to happen. "Gee, I was given Shun's former partner, and Hydron expects me to _not_ figure out who my opponent is?", he muttered to himself. "That's kinda stupid of him, but who cares?"

Right then, the door of his quarters was knocked on.

"Come in, come in", Lync said carelessly.

The door opened to reveal one of Hydron's servants, who remained at the doorway. "Our great Prince Hydron has wished me to inform you that your opponent will be…", he said.

"Yeah, yeah", Lync interrupted. "Shun Kazami. I get it."

The servant scowled at the interruption. "Correct", he said. "Our Prince also wished me to relay orders to report to the transporter room."

"No biggie", Lync said, racing out of his quarters, past the servant, and down the hall. "See you later, loser! Hahahahahaha!"

XXX

Shun appeared in a very strange area. Rocky pillars were everywhere, towering over the otherwise barren landscape. Shun realized that he was on one of those pillars.

"What the…!", Shun asked in a frenzy, then processed what just happened. "So they transported us. Ingram, you know where this is?"

"I do", Ingram answered. "We flying Bakugan like calling it the 'Flyers' Peril'. The strong winds and rock pillars everywhere make it a difficult course for flying Bakugan. Many came here to test their aerial capabilities."

"But why would the Vexos bring us here?", Shun asked.

"You really don't know?", a voice from Shun's right mocked. Shun looked to see who the speaker was: Lync Volan, standing on a pillar around 50 feet away, with several others between them.

"So they sent _you_ to take me down?", Shun regarded Lync. "You underestimate my skill, Vexos!"

"Hahahaha!" Lync laughed. "That's hilarious! We measured your skills accordingly. Trust me, this won't take very long."

"You got that right, at least", Shun said as the two prepared their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!", both called, Lync laughing afterward.

"Let's get this party started! Gate Card, set!", Lync yelled, quickly preparing a Gate Card on a nearby pillar. Lync then brought out his Bakugan. "I'm betting you'll recognize this beauty, Kazami!", Lync said before throwing the Bakugan. "Go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Is that…?", Shun questioned as he saw the green phoenix-like Bakugan descend from the sky, at a power level of 500. "No. No, it can't be!"

"But it is", Lync announced. "Ventus Storm Skyress!"

"Skyress! It's me, Shun!", Shun yelled at his former partner, but she only continued shrieking, giving no sign she even heard him. her eyes, instead of yellow, were blazing red. Shun glared at Lync in anger, not saying anything else to avoid giving him any more satisfaction. But it took every amount of restraint he had.

"Shun, throw me in!", Ingram asked Shun.

Shun nodded. "Even if we could reach Skyress, the only way to get her back is through battle", Shun agreed, preparing to throw in Ingram. "You're in, Ingram! Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Ingram, stand!"

Ingram soared into the air, his power level at 400. "I am ready!", she announced.

"Then let's get busy!", Lync said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Whirlwind Lightning Storm!** " Skyress immediately spread her wings, rapid-fire shooting green energy blasts that barraged Ingram. Skyress's power level rose to 700, and Ingram's fell to 200.

"Ah!", Ingram yelled as he was struck. He began to fall to the ground, pummeled by the wings.

"Ingram, time to fight back!", Shun shouted, placing his own ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Echo!** " Ingram dropped to the far below ground, disappearing in his own shadow. Skyress's power level dropped to 500.

"Ha! Is that all, ninja boy?", Lync mocked. "Come on, let's see what ya got!"

"Why, you…", Shun growled, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Shadow Split!** " The spot that was Ingram in his shadow split into five, and each produced an Ingram. Ingram's power level rose to 400, and Skyress's decreased to 400.

"Alright. Not bad", Lync admitted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "But now, try this! **Ability Activate! Storm Stinger!** " Skyress shrieked again as the horn on her head started firing green lasers at the incoming Ingrams. One… two… three… four illusions were destroyed before the real Ingram was revealed. Skyress's power level rose to 700, and Ingram's fell to 200.

"How did…", Shun started, before being cut off by Lync.

"... I do that?", Lync finished, smirking. "Easy! Ability Storm Stinger allows Skyress to nullify _all_ of my opponent's abilities! So bye bye Shadow Split, and bye bye Shadow Echo! Get 'em, Skyress!" Skyress started to fire another blast at Ingram.

"No! If Ingram loses with this power level difference…!", Shun said, frantically placing an ability into his gauntlet. "I have to do something! **Ability Activate! Armored Mega Dome!** " Ingram wrapped his wings around him protectively, barely intercepting Skyress's attack. Ingram's power level rose to 400.

"Man, Shun, could you be more lame?", Lync taunted. "Why aren't you fighting? Maybe you don't want to hurt your precious Skyress? Huh, am I right?"

"You don't know anything!", Shun shouted.

"Yeah, well I do know this: Skyress won't have any problems hurting you!", Lync countered. "So, please, hit Skyress with your best shot! Maybe she'll only break a nail!"

"Shun!", Ingram yelled. "Don't listen to this fool blab! We _must_ continue the battle!"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right!", Shun said, finally putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Let's go! **Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** " Ingram transitioned into his bird form, and soared toward Skyress.

"Yes!", Ingram yelled as he was engulfed by green fire. Ingram's power level rose to 600, and Skyress's decreased to 500.

"Not enough!", Lync gloated as he put another ability into his gauntlet. "Shoot that pigeon out of the sky! **Ability Activate! Lightning Talon!** " Skyress positioned her tail feathers in Ingram's direction, blasting a stream of green energy at him. Skyress's power level rose to 700, and Ingram's decreased to 400. As the blast struck Ingram, he reverted, causing Shun's Life Gauge to drop to 40%.

"Ingram!", Shun cried.

"Ugh", Ingram groaned. "Just give me a minute. I never thought Skyress was so powerful."

"You're right", Shun agreed. "Next round, we're not going to pull a single punch."

"Ok, I'm ready", Ingram agreed, his ball flying into Shun's hand.

"Gate Card, set!", Shun called, sending down his Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Ingram, stand!"

"So, you still got some fight left in you?", Lync asked, slightly surprised. "Ha! Not for long! Bakugan, brawl! Storm Skyress, attack!"

The two Ventus Bakugan circled each other in the air, preparing for the battle.

"I call Trap Bakugan, Ventus Hylash!", Shun added, sending up Hylash to aid Ingram. Their power levels combined to form 750, and Skyress's power level remained at 500.

"A Trap Bakugan?", Lync asked, surprised. "It won't help you!"

"We'll see, Vexos", Shun countered, putting an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave!** " Both Ingram and Hylash transitioned to their high mobility forms and were cloaked in green fire as they headed toward Skyress. Their combined power levels increased to 1150.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm not done yet", Lync said callously, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm!** " Skyress cloaked herself in similar green fire and flew to counter Ingram and Hylash. Skyress's power level rose to 800, and Hylash and Ingram's power level decreased to 850. When Skyress and Ingram collided, Skyress had an initial advantage until Hylash caught up, pushing Skyress back.

"How do you like that?", Shun asked.

"Grr, you're asking for it, punk!", Lync yelled, sending up a spherical shape. "I call mechanical Ventus Wired! Bakugan, brawl!" The mechanical Bakugan appeared below Skyress, its 400 adding to Skyress's power level to make 1200.

"So you still have that junk?", Shun asked, thrusting out his hand. "Ingram, Hylash, let's send it to the scrap heap! **Gate Card Open! Command Card: Forcement Wind!** " Ingram and Hylash started glowing faint green. Their combined power level increased to 1650.

"What the…?!", Lync questioned, alarmed.

"Forcement Wind is a Command Card that ups each of my Bakugan by 100 times the number of Bakugan on the field with the same attribute", Shun explained. "So it gave us an 800 point boost."

"Oh, yeah!", Lync called, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Fry those two alive! **Double Ability Activate! Green Wave and Shower Harpoon!** " Skyress and Wired became cloaked in green fire, as Wired sent up two orbs of green energy. Skyress and Wired started heading toward Ingram and Hylash, and the two orbs shot a barrage of lasers at the two latter. Skyress and Wired's power level rose to 1600, and Ingram and Hylash's decreased to 1450.

"Alright, let's do some damage!", Shun called, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot!** " Both Ingram and Hylash started sending an unending barrage of green energy daggers, first to counter the Shower Harpoon, then at Skyress and Wired. Hylash and Ingram's power level rose to 1850.

"No way!", Lync said as the energy daggers intercepted his Bakugan. As they reverted, Lync's Life Gauge dropped to 50%. "You're gonna be sorry, ninja boy!", Lync shouted, until his communicator buzzed. Activating it, Lync saw Professor Clay.

"Need some help?", he joked.

"Shut it!", Lync ranted. "In case you didn't know, I'm in the middle of a battle right now!"

"Yes. That's what I wished to talk to you about", Clay said. "It might be in your best interest to refrain from using Wired for a while."

"And exactly _why_ would I do that?", Lync asked.

"Because I'm uploading a software update that will allow Wired to fight alongside Skyress much more… _efficiently_ ", Clay answered. "I'll only need a few minutes."

"Yeah, whatever", Lync replied, then throwing his Gate Card down. He then threw Skyress in, calling: "Bakugan, brawl! Skyress, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Ingram, stand!", Shun countered, throwing Ingram in, then sending up Hylash. "And Bakugan Trap, Hylash!"

The three Ventus Bakugan circled each other in the air, each side waiting for the other to move.

Soon, Lync put an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Whirlwind Lightning Storm!** ", he called. Skyress spread her wings, shooting green energy blasts in rapid-fire at Ingram and Hylash. Skyress's power level rose to 700, and Ingram and Hylash's decreased to 550.

"Don't worry, Ingram! I got your back!", Shun promised, placing an ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot!** " Ingram and Hylash sent green energy daggers to counter Skyress's attack. Within moments, Ingram and Hylash overpowered Skyress. Ingram and Hylash's power level increased to 950.

"Uh oh… book it!", Lync ordered Skyress, who complied, flying below, near the ground below. As Ingram and Hylash pursued, the powerful winds kept them from catching up to Skyress, who was able to navigate with relative ease.

"Skyress is moving too quickly!", Shun realized. "Ingram and Hylash can't keep up!"

"I knew there was a reason Spectra sent us here!", Lync cheered. He remembered hearing the teleporter operator was on orders from Spectra.

Shun got an idea, and quickly put two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash and Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!** ", he called. Both Ingram and Hylash transitioned to their high mobility forms, with Ingram being engulfed in green flames, and Hylash extending for blades and spinning, and then headed toward Skyress, finally catching up. Ingram and Hylash's power level rose to 1350, and Skyress's decreased to 300.

"Not gonna help you!", Lync boasted, placing another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Storm Stinger!** " Skyress aimed her head pointer at Ingram and Hylash, blasting several beams of green energy at them. Skyress's power level rose to 700, with Ingram and Hylash's decreasing to 550.

"I knew you'd do that!", Shun exclaimed, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Thunderbolt Torrential Wave and Shadow Split!** " First, Ingram and Hylash were cloaked in green fire once again, and then Ingram split into five. Hylash and Ingram's power level rose to 950, and Skyress's decreased to 400.

"That's a 500 point difference!", Lync realized.

"You're coming home, Skyress!", Shun called.

Just then, Lync's communicator buzzed, causing Lync to smirk. "'Bout time, prof", he muttered, sending up Wired. Immediately after being engaged, Wired soared above Skyress, closing in on her back.

"What… what are you doing?!", Shun demanded, alarmed.

"I'm not quite sure, either", Lync replied. "Let's find out! Wired, do your thing!"

Wired's claws wrapped around Skyress's lower body, it's wings on top of hers. Wired changed its shape around Skyress, forming a defensive armor, with cannons on her belly, pointing downward. Their power levels combined to form 800 as they easily withstood the incoming attacks.

"Nice!", Lync admitted. "I think I'll call it… Iron Skyress!"

"You animal…", Shun growled, seeing what his partner had been forced to become. "You won't get away with this! I SWEAR IT!"

"Then why are we still talking?", Lync mocked, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Back to brawling it is! **Double Ability Activate! Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm and Hybrid Cannon!** " Iron Skyress became engulfed in green fire, charging for Ingram as the cannons fired green lasers at Hylash. Ingram and Hylash's power level decreased to 650, and Iron Skyress's increased to 1200.

"Time to finish this!", Shun exclaimed, placing another two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Shadow Echo and Claw Thunder - Position Kagenui!** " Ingram leaped onto the top of a pillar, then disappearing in his shadow, dodging Iron Skyress's charge. Hylash then flew toward the combined Bakugan, easily outmaneuvering the cannons, and wrapped Iron Skyress with durable strings, successfully subduing it. Iron Skyress then crashed to the top of a pillar, completely immobilized. Ingram and Hylash's power level rose to 950, and Iron Skyress's decreased to 600.

"What?!", Lync questioned. "Move it! Now!"

"It's too late!", Ingram yelled as he reappeared, right in front of Iron Skyress.

"It's time to end this battle!", Shun proclaimed as he put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position!** " Ingram immediately went to work, barraging the combined Bakugan with a series of punches, wearing down the mechanical armor. Eventually, Wired exploded, which forced Skyress to revert. Lync's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"I… I… impossible!", Lync shouted. "I did _not_ just lose to _you_! Who do you think you are!?"

"Shun Kazami. Ninja in training. Earth's master of Ventus, and third best battler", Shun answered, catching Skyress, then Ingram and Hylash.

"That was a rhetorical question, know it all!", Lync ranted, then took out his communicator. "Whatever. Lync here. I need transportation to Ves Palace."

After a few moments, Lync disappeared, leaving Shun and his Bakugan alone.

"Skyress? Skyress, speak to me!", Shun pleaded.

"Sh… Shun?", Skyress weakly asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Skyress, it's me", Shun replied, almost crying with relief. "You alright?"

"I'll live", Skyress answered. "Despite these horrid circumstances, it's wonderful to see you again, Shun."

"Yeah", Shun agreed. "The feeling's mutual."

XXX

 **And that's it! I sincerely hope you enjoyed. If you did, feel free to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, I encourage you to leave a review or PM me.**

 **P.S. I've recently received a lot of positive feedback from you guys. Thanks a lot. I'd personally like to shout out Insane Dominator** **and ayachan. Those two left reviews that literally made those days to me. Not only did they point out a lot of good, they made suggestions on how I could improve the story. Thanks for that.**

 **Until next time, goodbye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's that time again! I'm back, with a new addition to this story! Thanks for all the support, it really goes a long way. But now, we continue with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 27: Final Assault: Subterra

Hydron was sitting on his throne, looking down on Shadow Prove.

"What do ya mean, I'm not battling?!", Shadow ranted. "Do you know who's son you're disrespecting?"

"I honestly don't care", Hydron retorted. "Among all the Vexos, you have the worst track record. You only beat the Resistance at two occasions, and the latter required you sacrifice Beta controller to accomplish it!"

"Not my fault!", Shadow complained.

"It is very much your fault", Hydron refuted. "You are a loose cannon, and not reliable enough to get the job done. Do not forget that all this happened because _you_ let Alice take Hydranoid under your own f**king nose!"

Shadow recoiled, remembering that incident, allowing the Prince to continue.

"So you will not hinder the Vexos any more. Get out of my sight, Shadow Prove!", Hydron ordered. Shadow growled, but obeyed, leaving the room. Hydron allowed himself to relax in his chair. "Now… where were we?", Hydron mused. "Oh, yes. Decisions." Hydron snapped his fingers twice, queuing two of his servants to come forward and stand at attention.

"What is your wish, o great Prince Hydron?", one placated to the crowned Prince.

Hydron smirked at the praise. "You, inform Volt he will be battling Baron and to report to the transporter room", he ordered to one, then went to the other. "And you, tell Lync he will be facing Shun and to report to the transporter room." Both bowed and left the room.

"Perfect", Hydron muttered. _Spectra would have informed Gus of his opponent by now_ , he thought. _Spectra knows he is to battle Dan and Mira, use mental warfare to destabilize Mira and then catch Dan off guard. Whatever. And I'll have to contact Mylene and inform her of her opponent. That leaves Alice… to me_. He smirked, fully believing in his capabilities.

XXX

Mira reappeared in a deep canyon. Huge walls of rock were on both sides, roughly 50 feet away from her and around a quarter mile tall.

"What the…? What is this!?", Mira gasped. "What's going on?"

"It was a trap", Wilda realized. "They teleported us somewhere. Mira, we're on our own."

"I take it the teleportation was painless?", a voice called behind Mira. She turned around to see the face known to be Prince Hydron.

"Hydron. Come out to do your own dirty work?", Mira taunted.

"Well, I have to put a show on for my father. You've caused me a lot of grief…", he said, stopping to look more closely. "Time out. You're not Alice."

"No. I'm Mira", she responded, slightly confused.

"Hold on a second…", Hydron dismissed Mira, taking out his communicator. "I believe that you teleported the wrong person here, servant."

"You said, 'the orange haired girl'. I teleported her to you", the teleporter operator replied.

"Yeah? Well, you GOT THE WRONG ORANGE HAIRED GIRL!", Hydron ranted. "You know what? Forget it. Dismissed!" He shut off the connection and refocused on Mira, who was stifling a laugh.

"Technical problems?", Mira mocked.

"Just shut it!", Hydron yelled. "Even if you aren't Alice, I'm ready to battle! It's time to crush you like the gnat you are!" Hydron angrily strapped a pure black Vexos gauntlet on his arm after he said that.

"Bring it on, Hydron", Mira replied, as she put her gauntlet on her left arm.

"Gauntlet! Power Strike!", both yelled.

"Gate Card, set!", Mira called, throwing down her Gate Card. She picked up Wilda and raised him to eye level. "Ready to go, Wilda?", She asked.

"I'm ready, Mira!", Wilda replied.

"Ok, then. Bakugan, brawl!", Mira announced, engaging Wilda. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Wilda!"

The huge Bakugan rose, smashing his fists together in an attempt to intimidate Hydron. Wilda's power level was 450.

"Oh, that's so scary", Hydron mocked. "It's no match for the power I have!"

"Then let's see what ya got!", Wilda roared.

"We're ready for you!", Mira agreed.

"Alright, then. It's showtime", Hydron replied, throwing in his own Bakugan. "Go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

A huge bipedal creature rose, towering above Wilda. His head, decorated like a war helmet, almost reached the top of the canyon walls. The giant's power level read at 500.

"What… what is that?!", Mira questioned, alarmed.

"You sound so surprised", Hydron said. "Tell me you'd know Subterra Hammer Gorem when you see him!"

"Subterra Hammer Gorem", Mira said. "The most powerful Subterra Bakugan in _history_. This is bad. Really, really bad."

"Mira! We can do this!", Wilda insisted. "Let's go!"

"...Right!", Mira agreed after a moment, and placed an ability into her gauntlet. "Wilda, don't hold back! **Ability Activate! Volcano Hammer!** " Wilda charged toward the behemoth, rearing his fist back to strike him. Wilda's power level rose to 650, and Gorem's decreased to 300.

"Well, this might be entertaining", Hydron mused, placing an ability into his gauntlet. "Alright, then. **Ability Activate! Grand Impact!** " Gorem reached behind his back, grabbing forth a two sided pickaxe and swinging it at Wilda's direction. The force knocked Wilda to the ground, as Gorem's power level rose to 500, and Wilda's went down to 450.

"We won't go down!", Mira proclaimed. " **Gate Card Open!** "

"It won't help you", Hydron said in a singsong voice. "Gorem?" Hammer Gorem obeyed, slamming his pickaxe on the opened Gate Card. The card cracked, before completely shattering.

"That's… impossible!", Mira exclaimed.

"Nowhere near impossible", Hydron ridiculed. "Grand Impact also nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, so what will you do now?"

"Come on, Mira!", Wilda insisted. "We can do this!"

"Ok!", Mira agreed, putting another two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Quick Sand Hole and Gun Lock!** " Wilda first stomped on the ground, causing Gorem to begin sinking into quicksand, dropping Gorem's power level to 300. Then, Wilda blasted Gorem with orange blasts from his shoulder pores, raising Wilda's power level to 650.

"Is that it? Pathetic", Hydron said casually, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Titanic Magma!** " Gorem slammed his weapon on the ground, spouting a huge wave of lava. Gorem was unharmed by both lava and heat, but the quicksand turned to glass due to the heat, and the orange blasts had no effect on the wave.

"What's going on?!", Mira demanded.

"Well, if you must know," Hydron said, continuing his casual tone. "Titanic Magma not only nullifies your abilities, it transfers 300 points from the opponent to Hammer Gorem."

And it was true. Gorem's power level rose to 800, and Wilda's decreased to 150.

"No!", Mira yelled defiantly, loading another ability into her gauntlet. "We won't… go down… that easily! **Ability Activate! Ground Borting!** " Wilda quickly rose a wall of rock to block the lava. But to no avail, as the lava melted the wall and continued its course. Wilda's power level rose to 550, but it wasn't enough to save him.

"Mira! Get back!", Wilda called as the lava reached him. Mira had no choice but to listen, ruining away from the lava. Wilda reverted, dropping Mira's Life Gauge to 50%. Soon afterward, the lava cooled at an unnatural speed, allowing Mira to approach again.

"Wilda, you ok?", Mira asked.

"I've felt better", Wilda replied. "Don't worry about me, Mira. I can still battle."

"Ok, then", Mira responded. "Thank you for standing by me. Even when I didn't understand you were intelligent, you stood by me. It's my turn to stand by you."

"Are you done?", Hydron mocked, holding a Gate Card between his fingers. "Because all this touchy feely cr*p is boring me. Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both battlers shouted, throwing their Bakugan into battle.

"Bakugan, stand! Hammer Gorem!", Hydron finished, with Gorem rising to full height.

"Bakugan, stand! Wilda!", Mira finished as Wilda rose, ready to engage Gorem.

"Do you truly _still_ believe Wilda is any kind of match against Hammer Gorem?", Hydron demanded. "I guess you didn't inherit Professor Clay's observational skills. Face it, girl! You're outmatched!"

"You're right", Mira said, surprising Hydron, which gave Mira enough time to send upward her Bakugan Trap. "That is, until now. I call Subterra Baliton!"

The spiked Dinosaur-like creature rose beside Wilda, his power level of 350 adding to Wilda's 450 to make 800.

"Is that supposed to scare me?", Hydron said, maintaining his composure.

"It will soon", Mira replied, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. "Alright, Wilda and Baliton! Let's show them what we can do! **Double Ability Activate! Apollo Head and Gun Lock!** " Baliton shot his spikes at Gorem, connected by ropes. As the ropes wrapped around Gorem's limbs, Baliton tried to pull him forward, put Gorem stood his ground. Wilda, meanwhile, shot orange blasts at Gorem. Wilda and Baliton's power level rose to 1200. As the blasts hit, however, Gorem stood his ground.

"Im… impossible", Wilda said, taking a cautious step back.

"He didn't even activate an ability!", Mira complained.

"I didn't need to", Hydron said. "Hammer Gorem's defensive prowess is unequaled - at least among _living_ Bakugan. So, try as you might, your puny attacks won't even leave a scratch!"

"We'll see about that!", Mira said persistently.

"I think it's time to show you how outclassed you are", Hydron decided, holding his hand out. " **Gate Card Open! Command Card: Silent Land!** " The ground beneath the Bakugan glowed white as Wilda and Baliton were pulled down, completely immobilized.

"What did you do?!", Mira demanded.

"Oh, that?", Hydron asked in a bored tone. "Silent Land is a Command Card that not only immobilizes the opposing Bakugan, it blocks them from using any abilities."

"So… they're helpless?!", Mira summed up in dread.

"Pretty much", Hydron shrugged, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "This will show you not to mess with me! **Double Ability Activate! Grand Impact and Fusion Ability Tauros Hammer!** " Gorem first drew his weapon, shrugging off Baliton's now pitiful resistance. Then, he slammed it into the ground, causing multiple rocks out of the ground. Finally, Gorem knocked them toward the helpless Wilda and Baliton. Gorem's power level rose to 700, and Baliton and Wilda's decreased to 600. As multiple rocks gory their targets, Wilda and Baliton reverted, dropping Mira's Life Gauge to 30%.

"W… what power…", Mira muttered in disbelief.

"Come on, Mira! We can win this!", Wilda insisted.

"...What if we can't?", Mira asked. "Look at me… I'm the weakest of the Resistance. You and I both know I was only recruited to fund everything. In battle, I'm the weakest. Baron and _I_ lost Tigrerra to Spectra and Ace. When I was sent to retrieve Dan and Marucho, Volt tossed me aside like I was nothing. Marucho and _I_ lost to Lync and Mylene. I lost you to Ace, and we were just plain lucky then. And then, Ace and _I_ failed to free Drago from Spectra. Maybe it's better if Hydron defeats and captures me. Maybe I'm just a liability…"

"I refuse to believe that!", Wilda insisted. "Alice wouldn't have gone to you if she didn't believe in your abilities! Even if we are to go down, I'd rather do it fighting with everything I've got! And the Mira I know would do the same!"

"I… I don't know what to say", Mira said, fighting back tears. "Thanks, Wilda. You're right. As long as we have some points left on our Life Gauge, we'll keep fighting to free the Bakugan! And right now, that means freeing Gorem!"

"Then let's do this!", Wilda said.

"Gate Card, set!", Mira yelled, throwing down her Gate Card, then sending in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Wilda, stand!"

"I'm so moved", Hydron said sarcastically, mockingly holding his hand to his heart. "I had no idea you were so _pathetic_! Bakugan, brawl! Gorem, finish them off!"

The two Bakugan rose and immediately engaged in close range combat, each attempting to overpower the other.

"We're not done yet!", Mira added, throwing up her Trap. "I summon Baliton!" The power levels read 800 vs 500 as Baliton was engaged.

"You seriously expect this round to be any different from the first two?", Hydron demanded Mira.

"Yes. I do", Mira replied adamantly, placing two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Clay Roller and Volcano Hammer!** " Baliton curled up into a huge spiked ball, and rolled toward Gorem as Wilda charged afterward, rearing his fist back to strike. As the two attacks hit Gorem, he stumbled back and almost fell over. Baliton and Wilda's power level increased to 1200, and Gorem's decreased to 100.

"Alright. Now I'm annoyed!", Hydron yelled, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Titanic Magma!** " Gorem smashed on the ground, creating a wave of lava that headed toward Mira's Bakugan.

"I thought you'd do that!", Mira exclaimed, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Sand Beast!** " Wilda smashed the ground, summoning a sandstorm that counteracted and nullified the Titanic Magma.

"No! Impossible!", Hydron exclaimed in surprise. He grit his teeth, sending upward an oddly shaped Bakugan. "I call mechanical Bakugan Trap, Subterra Grakas Hound!" Immediately, a light brown mechanical dog-like Bakugan rose, his power level of 400 adding to Gorem's to make 500.

"So? What's that gonna do?", Mira asked, placing another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Gun Lock!** Wilda, let's take out the Trap first!"

"You got it, Mira!", Wilda agreed, shooting orange blasts at Grakas Hound.

"Ha! You wish it was that easy!", Hydron said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Subterra Seeker!** " The plates on Grakas Hound's upper body opened, revealing a satellite like arrangement that reflected the Gun Lock back at Wilda. Baliton and Wilda's power level decreased to 1000, and Grakas Hound and Gorem's increased to 600.

"Wilda!", Mira called out.

"Are you ready to see something truly spectacular?", Hydron asked Mira. "Grakas Hound, now!" The dog-like machine raced up Gorem's left arm and transformed. His front arms wrapped around Gorem's left arm at the wrist, its back legs transitioned into cannons aiming wherever Gorem would aim his hand at.

"What have you done?!", Mira demanded, alarmed again.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to… Battle Gauntlet Gorem!", Hydron exclaimed with glee, then loaded another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Terra Nova Blast!** " Gorem aimed his left arm at Wilda and Baliton, the cannons firing lasers rapid fire. Battle Gauntlet Gorem's power level rose to 1200 as both Gorem and Grakas Hound gained 300.

"Wilda! Baliton! We need extra defense!", Mira realised, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Ground Borting and Heavy Assail!** " Wilda smashed his fist into the ground, summoning a wall of rock, as Baliton's spiked ball shined in metal, raising Baliton and Wilda's power level to 1600.

"I've had quite enough of your persistence!", Hydron shouted angrily, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "Now, it's time to say goodnight! **Triple Ability Activate! Grand Impact, Terra Nova Blast, and Fusion Ability Tauros Hammer!** " Gorem drew his weapon with his right hand and smashed it into the ground, causing multiple rocks to fly up. Gorem used his right hand to knock the rocks toward his adversaries, and his left hand to continue the laser barrage. Battle Gauntlet Gorem's power level rose to 2400, and Wilda and Baliton's decreased to 1000.

"Did he just use a triple ability?!", Mira questioned. "His power level is over 2000! Wilda and Baliton can't survive this for much longer!"

"Mira! Do something!", Wilda shouted.

Thankfully, Mira understood, placing another two abilities into the. " **Double Ability Activate! Clay Wall and Iron Plate!** ", she shouted. The very moment the barrage of attacks knocked down the first wall, Wilda raised another. One that was able to withstand the attacks. Meanwhile, Gorem's lower half became coated in metal, preventing him from moving. Wilda and Baliton's power level rose to 1200, and first Battle Gauntlet Gorem's power lowered to its base of 900, and then it lowered further to 700.

"You… you canceled Gorem's power increase!", Hydron realized with dread, then scowled and put another ability into his gauntlet. "And what makes you think you can beat _me_?! **Ability Activate! Terra Nova Blast!** " Gorem aimed his left arm once again, firing a barrage of lasers, raising his power level to 1300.

"It's time to end this battle!", Mira called, putting her trump card in her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Copycat!** " Wilda smashed the ground, creating a wave of lava.

" **Titanic Magma!** ", Wilda called as the lava overcame the lasers.

"What is this?!", Hydron asked in alarm. "Titanic Magma is unique to Hammer Gorem! How are you doing this?!"

"Oh, that?", Mira asked in a casual tone, mocking Hydron's earlier attitude. "Copycat is a Subterra ability that allows us to copy any previously used Subterra ability. In this case, it's Titanic Magma. Which means… you're toast."

As the lava neared Gorem, his power level dropped to 400, and Wilda and Baliton's rose to 1500. As Gorem was hit, Grakas Hound exploded on his arm, finally finishing him off. As Gorem's ball form went to Mira, Hydron's Life Gauge went down to 0.

"No. It can't be!", Hydron started ranting. "I… could not have just lost… to you! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a Bakugan Battle Brawler", Mira answered. "And you are an overconfident, spoiled brat."

Hydron growled at her, taking his communicator. "You'll pay for making a mockery of me, Mira. Prince Hydron here. Transport me to Ves Palace." After a few moments, he disappeared.

"Ugh… where am I?", Gorem asked in Mira's palm.

"Gorem? Are you ok?", Mira asked him.

"Who… who are you?", Gorem asked. His tone might've sounded hostile, but he was too exhausted to make the effort.

"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of the Brawlers. You're safe now", Mira assured him.

"I don't have much choice but to see if you're truthful", Gorem recognised. "If you are, I truly thank you."

XXX

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you want to say anything, I encourage you to leave a review or PM me. If you want to show silent support, follow or favorite the story.**

 **P.S. Just to let you readers know, next chapter will be the finale of "Alice in New Vestroia". The story is nowhere near done, but the New Vestroia arc is ending next chapter. It might be pretty big, so I hope you'll be patient. Now, responses to those who I can't PM:**

 **Guest - You'll find out about Spectra soon. Very, very soon…**

 **Ayachan - good to know I have your support. I'll try my best to live up to expectations.**

 **Until next time, goodbye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So. Here we are. The last entry of this arc. I seriously hope you guys enjoy, because I wouldn't be lying if I said that everything I've done with Spectra, Dan and Alice is culminating in this chapter!**

 **I'm also gonna do something that may completely break your investment in this story if I do it wrong. So, no pressure on me or anything.**

 **But now, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 28: Final Assault: Ultimate

Spectra had just had his meeting with Gus, and was walking toward Hydron's private Bakugan arena in Ves Palace. While striding there, he picked up his Bakugan. "Helios, are you ready to prove your supremacy?", he asked. "The time for vengeance is upon us."

"And soon, Drago and Hydranoid will kneel at my feet, begging for a swift demise!", Helios exclaimed. "With my powers, I am invincible!"

"Quite so", Spectra agreed, smirking. "We have already reached the ultimate power. Now, it's time to prove it by taking Drago and Hydranoid down, once and for all!"

When Spectra reached the arena, he took out his communicator and dialed the teleporter operator. "What can I do for you, Spectra?", he asked.

"I have no wish to battle Mira", Spectra said. "She is beneath me. I want her transported to Hydron instead."

"Yes, sir. And what of Alice?", the teleporter operator asked.

"Make sure to send Dan Kuso to me before anyone else, with several moments before continuing. Alice will follow him, right into my trap", Spectra answered.

"Alright", the operator replied. "It's time. Please stand by." With that, he hung up.

 _It's so good to have friends where I need them_ , Spectra thought to himself as he readied himself for battle.

Within moments, Dan Kuso appeared on the other side of the circular arena. "What the…?!", he shouted, before turning to see his adversary. "Spectra! Where did you take us?"

"Hold on", Spectra said, waving the question away. "We still have to wait for someone else."

Right on cue, Alice appeared beside Dan. "Hello, _monster_ ", she snarled.

"So you still aren't over that whole fiasco on Earth?", Spectra asked, chuckling. "You know, you're getting remarkably predictable. I knew you'd follow Dan, straight into my trap."

That alarmed Alice. "What trap?", she asked.

"A dimension barrier", Spectra answered with a smirk. "Linked to the dimension controller here at Ves Palace. It allows someone to be transported in, but they can't transport themselves out."

"So, I suppose the only way out is beat you?", Alice asked dryly.

"Ha!", Dan mocked. "If you honestly _still_ think you can beat me, your head must be more hairdo than brains!"

"There's only one way to find out", Spectra replied. He and Dan got their gauntlets ready, but Alice waited.

"And is there a reason we should battle you?", Alice asked.

"Did I not mention this arena is linked to Ves Palace's dimension controller?", Spectra asked.

"Yeah… and suddenly, you want it blown?", Alice pushed. "I'm not buying it."

"Hey!", Dan ridiculed her. "Ever heard not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Well, to be honest", Spectra answered Alice, completely ignoring Dan's comment. "I've been planning to undermine the royal family. This seemed like a good way to do that. Besides, I have no more use for the dimension controllers. Now, may we start the battle?" Hearing that, Alice prepared her gauntlet, as well.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!", all three yelled.

"He seems… different", Alice decided. "More confident. I say we take him together."

"Fuck that!", Dan replied. "He's just crazy! Drago and I will put him in his place!" He took out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", Dan yelled, throwing the Gate Card on the field.

"I'm ready, Dan!", Drago said as Dan took hold of him. "Let's do this!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Dan called, throwing Drago on the ground. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago took his true form, eyeing Spectra at a power level of 400.

Spectra let another smirk show. "I call upon the Ultimate Bakugan!", he proclaimed as he threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" A column of fire appeared, creating a heat wave strong enough to knock Dan and Alice off balance. When they recovered, they saw a new Bakugan. It almost resembled Helios, with similar body shape, but he had a beige underbelly and red wings (like Drago). His head horn looked more like the one Drago had. Most alarmingly, there was a blue diamond in the center of his chest.

"It… looks just like Drago", Dan said softly.

"Allow me to introduce…", Spectra announced gleefully, "Pyrus… Neo… Helios!"

"Helios?!", Drago questioned in alarm. "What have you done to yourself?!"

"I've strengthened myself with your biology!", Helios answered. "Now, I'm not just the Ultimate Bakugan! I'm absolutely invincible! Hahahaha!" He roared, his power level revealed to be 700.

"We're gonna prove you wrong!", Dan proclaimed with bravado, placing two abilities into his gauntlet. "Alright, Drago, let's show them how we roll! **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!** "

"You're mine, Helios!", Drago exclaimed as he shot a gigantic fireball from his mouth at Helios. Drago's power level rose to 900, and Neo Helios's decreased to 600.

"Ha. It won't last", Spectra said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "Watch this! **Ability Activate! Burning Quasar!** " Helios shot his own fireball, which canceled out Drago's in a huge shockwave. As the shockwave hit each Bakugan, though, Drago was flung back. Helios's power level rose to 1000.

"Pathetic!", Helios roared. "I remembered you being a more worthy opponent, Dragonoid!"

"We… are far from finished!", Drago roared. "Dan?"

"Yup, you got it!", Dan said, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. "Alright, let's go! **Double Ability Activate! Fire Tornado and Burning Tornado!** " Drago spun in a fire tornado, heading straight towards Neo Helios. Drago's power level rose to 1200, and Helios's decreased to 700.

Spectra simply put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Pyrus!** ", he announced. Helios spun in a similar fire tornado, blazing toward Drago's. Helios's power level rose to 1000, and Drago's decreased to 900. As the two fire tornados collided, Drago was forced out of his and to the ground.

"He's taking our double abilities like it's nothing!", Dan exclaimed. "How powerful is that thing!?"

"Face it, Drago!", Helios roared. "There's nothing you can do that I can't do better!"

"Dan, he's right", Alice said, checking her gauntlet. "His stats… the highest I've ever seen, by far. Helios took everything Drago had to offer, and is now stronger than either. You're outmatched."

"Well, he didn't take _this_ trick!", Dan said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** "

"Yes!", Drago exclaimed, feeling the power of the Perfect Core flew through him, emitting powerful waves. Drago's power level rose to 1300, and Helios's decreased to 600.

"That's the way, Drago!", Dan cheered.

"It's true that Drago's connection to the Perfect Core is a powerful trump card", Spectra admitted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "That's why I used his DNA to evolve Helios in the first place! **Ability Activate! Maximum Dragon!** " Helios began emitting Perfect Core waves as well, easily overpowering Strike Dragon.

"This power… INCREDIBLE!", Helios roared, feeling the power of the attack for the first time. His power level rose to 1100, and Drago's decreased to 800.

"No… no way", Dan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

Drago screamed in pain before reverting, dropping Dan's Life Gauge to 40%.

"Drago!", Dan said, kneeling down to pick up Drago. "You alright, pal?"

"No", Drago replied. "How did Helios gain access to the Perfect Core? It doesn't make sense!"

"Ace warned us this would happen", Alice said. "He told us Helios would evolve by copying Drago's genetic connection to the Perfect Core."

"Gate Card, set!", Spectra yelled, throwing down his Gate Card, then sending in Helios. "Bakugan, brawl! Neo Helios, stand!"

Helios assumed his true form, looking down at Dan and Alice. "I'm waiting for my opponent!", he goaded.

"Then let's do this!", Dan exclaimed, grabbing Drago's ball. "Bakugan…"

"Stand down!", Alice ordered, stepping forward and swiping a hand in front of Dan.

"Excuse me?", Dan questioned.

"Helios wasn't wrong when he said he could do anything Drago could do, better than Drago can", Alice said. "Beyond that, you need to cool off, and Drago needs some rest after using Strike Dragon. You _know_ that takes a lot of his stamina."

"Yeah…", Dan admitted, slumping his shoulders. "I guess… you're right."

"Thank you." With that decided, Alice picked up Leonidas and Hydranoid. "Who wants a shot at him?", she asked.

"I'm ready and willing, Alice", Hydranoid volunteered.

"Well…", Leonidas stuttered, looking at Neo Helios. " _Um_ , well, uh… it's just… alright, I'll say it! I'd be demolished! You're better off just using Hydranoid again."

"Leonidas…", Hydranoid started, before Alice cut him off.

"Save it", Alice interrupted. "We're in the middle of a battle. We'll deal with Leo's _inferiority complex_ later."

"As you say", Hydranoid said, closing into a ball on Alice's palm.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called out, engaging Hydranoid. "Hydranoid, stand!"

"Let's see what you can do, Helios!", Hydranoid roared as his true form appeared. His power level was at 600.

"Oh, go ahead and go first", Spectra said, still smirking. "I assure you, Helios can take it."

"Well, if you insist", Alice said, putting two abilities into her gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and Fusion Ability Final Demolition!** " Hydranoid shot three purple orbs, literally crackling with energy, at Neo Helios. Hydranoid's power level rose to 700, and Helios's decreased to 400.

"An impressive opening", Spectra said, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "But ultimately… useless. **Ability Activate! Burning Quasar!** " Helios shot a huge fireball, it barely avoiding a collision with Hydranoid's energy orbs, so both attacks hit their mark. Helios's power level rose to 800, but both Bakugan stood their ground.

"Is that all you can do?", Hydranoid mocked.

"Hmm. Impressive, withstanding a direct hit like that", Spectra admitted, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "But now try… this! **Fusion Ability Activate! Omega Pyrus!** " Helios summoned a fire twister around him, speedily charging toward Hydranoid. Helios's power level rose to 1100, and Hydranoid's decreased to 400.

"Hydranoid's gonna get fried by that kind of power!", Dan exclaimed.

"Says who?", Alice remarked, unworried, as she put another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Merge Shield!** " Hydranoid summoned a wall of dark energy to block Helios's advance, which succeeded in forcing the two in a standoff. Hydranoid's power level rose to 1100, able to match Helios in power.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?", Helios growled as he pulled back, dissipating the fire twister and breaking the stalemate. "Face it, Hydranoid! You can't beat me now! With these new powers, I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that, Helios!", Hydranoid roared back, getting ready to continue the battle.

"Go now, Pyrus Neo Helios!", Spectra exclaimed, putting another ability into his gauntlet. "Finish them off! **Ability Activate! Maximum Dragon!** " Neo Helios started emitting waves of his highly potent Perfect Core energy, forcing Hydranoid backward. Helios's power level rose to 1600, and Hydranoid's decreased to 600.

"How is Helios able to channel the Perfect Core so much better than Drago!?", Alice wondered aloud, then shook her head and put another ability into her gauntlet. "We'll figure that out later! Hydranoid, now! **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** " Hydranoid shot three purple orbs of Darkus energy at the sky. Each one split into three of their own, all nine raining down on Helios. As they struck, Neo Helios was forced to cease his attack. Hydranoid's power level rose to 1100, and Helios's decreased to 800.

"You nullified my Perfect Core ability?!", Spectra demanded, aghast. "This battle is getting rather tedious."

"Then maybe we should end this!", Alice said resolutely, putting another ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare!** " Hydranoid, his power level rising to 1400, shot a stream of purple and black energy at Helios.

"I've had quite enough of this battle!", Spectra growled, clearly ticked, as he put another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Burning Pulse!** " Helios shot a stream of fire to counter the three dark energy blasts, which all combined into one. As the two attacks collided, with each side trying to gain the upper hand, Helios's power level increased to 1200, while Hydranoid's decreased to 1000. Slowly, but steadily, the fire pushed forward, eventually engulfing Hydranoid and defeating him. Alice's Life Gauge went down to 60%.

Helios started to laugh triumphantly. "Hahahahahaha! Do you see now! I am the Ultimate Bakugan! Completely undefeatable!", he proclaimed as he returned to Spectra.

"I heard you wonder how Helios was so potent in controlling the Perfect Core", Spectra said in a patronizing tone. "It was simple, actually. A Bakugan can channel the Perfect Core's power in accordance to their capabilities and stamina. So, obviously my Neo Helios would have greater Perfect Core ability than an otherwise _mediocre_ Drago."

Alice's eyes widened in shock, perhaps even fear. "Then… that means…", she started.

"That's it!", Dan interrupted, angrily glaring at Alice. "This is _your_ fault, Alice! You're the one who brought Drago to Spectra! You gave him access to Drago's DNA! Neo Helios is _your_ fault!"

"Are you honestly that arrogant?!", Alice snarled. "I made the best decision I could, Kuso!"

"And what'd you get for that choice?", Dan asked. "Maybe you should just accept facts and admit that you were wrong to battle me!"

"Are you really that… short sighted?", Alice said, stopping herself from saying 'idiotic'. "You're deflecting your anger at me, in _this_ situation? Spectra forced my decision! He tortured Drago and my grandfather! He did all that, and you're still blaming me, even though Spectra is literally right over there!?"

Dan recoiled, thinking on what Alice just said. "Yeah, you're right", he decided. "Sorry. Maybe we _should_ work together.

"Like I suggested from the start?", Alice pushed.

"Ok, I get it!", Dan exclaimed, holding his hands up.

"Are you done yet?", Spectra asked from his side of the field.

"No way, Spectra!", Dan answered.

"In fact, we haven't even started yet!", Alice clarified, throwing down her Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all three battlers yelled, throwing in Drago, Hydranoid, and Helios. "Bakugan, stand!" All three Bakugan assumed their true forms, facing off.

"Maybe we should give our guys some backup", Alice suggested, clutching Legionoid.

"Haha! I like the way you think!", Dan agreed, taking out Scorpion.

"I summon Bakugan Trap!", they called simultaneously, sending up their Bakugan Traps.

"Pyrus Scorpion!", Dan competed as Scorpion stood.

"Darkus Legionoid!", Alice finished as the six headed serpent rose beside Hydranoid. The four Bakugan combined power levels to make 1700.

"Well, if you're using Bakugan Traps," Directs said, sending up his own, "I might as well do the same! Mechanical Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Spyderfencer!" A new mechanical Bakugan dropped onto the ground, with a red color scheme, four limbs and tail ending in cannons, and a power level of 500.

"That looks disturbingly like Metalfencer", Alice decided.

"Spyderfencer! Ultra Battle Unit Mode!", Spectra ordered. The mechanical beast attached itself to Neo Helios upside down, with limb cannons attaching to Helios's arms and legs, and the tail cannon on the right of Helios's head. The combined Bakugan's power level read at 1200.

"They… combined?", Drago asked.

"Come on, Drago!", Dan yelled, putting two abilities into his gauntlet. "Let's show 'em how we roll! **Double Ability Activate! Burning Dragon and Satellite Boost!** " Drago fired a fireball at Scorpion, who opened his satellite and made the fireball grow in size, before firing a barrage of smaller fireballs at Neo Helios and Spyderfencer. Their combined power level increased to 2000.

"You haven't seen anything yet!", Spectra declared, putting two abilities of his own into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Burning Pulse and Crimson Valkyrie!** " Helios fired a stream of fire at the same time as the mechanical cannons fired a barrage of lasers, easily overcoming the fireballs. Neo Helios and Spyderfencer's power level rose to 2200, and their opponents' power level decreased to 1600.

"We need to shut down that bodysuit!", Alice called, putting an ability into her gauntlet. "Legionoid, come on! **Ability Activate! Corrosion!** " Legionoid's six heads fired venom at Neo Helios and Spyderfencer, successfully engulfing them and lowering their power level to 1800. Soon afterward, however, Spiderfencer resumed his barrage, unfazed the corrosive venom.

"You thought rendering Spyderfencer useless would be that simple?", Spectra mocked. "We strengthened the armor of our mechanical Bakugan to resist Legionoid's corrosive venom."

"So. A challenge", Alice said.

"Then let's continue!", Spectra said, putting another two abilities into his gauntlet. " **Double Ability Activate! Crimson Valkyrie and Burning Quasar!** " Helios fired a fireball and the mechanical cannons fired at an even faster rate. Neo Helios and Spyderfencer's power level rose to 2800.

"That power level… is off the chain!", Dan said, putting an ability into his gauntlet post haste. "Drago, defense! **Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!** " Drago spun a defensive fire tornado that barely canceled out Neo Helios and Spyderfencer's combination attack, dropping their power level to 1700.

"Impressive. You nullified the double ability", Alice complemented.

"It won't save you", Spectra said with bravado, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Pyrus Volting!** " The tail cannon fired a much larger blast, raising Helios and Spyderfencer's power level to 2000.

"Now, Hydranoid!", Alice called, putting another ability into her gauntlet. "No mercy! **Ability Activate! Trident of Doom!** " Hydranoid shot three purple orbs into the sky, which split and rained down on Helios and Spyderfencer, dropping their power level to 1400. As the last of the nine orbs hit their mark, Neo Helios and Spyderfencer reverted, dropping Spectra's Life Gauge to 60%.

"We got him!", Dan cheered as their Bakugan returned to them. "Nice work, guys!"

"Yes. We did get them", Alice said. "After using practically everything we had. The battle is far from over."

"Gate Card, set!", Spectra shouted, wasting no time in initiating the next round.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the three yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

As soon as the three Bakugan assumed their true forms, Spectra thrusted out his hand. " **Gate Card Open! Command Card: Field Lock!** " The ground glowed white before the light calmed down.

"What did you just do, Spectra?", Dan demanded. "Answer me!"

"With Field Lock, no other combatants can enter the field", Spectra explained with a smirk.

"Now, it's just you two and me!", Helios roared.

"Well, if that's the case," Drago said to Hydranoid, "we may as well fight together!"

"I'm with you, Drago!", Hydranoid agreed. "Alice?"

"I understand your meaning, Hydranoid!", Alice assured her partner, putting an ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Pyrus and Darkus Correlation!** "

"Rise of fall," Hydranoid started as he glowed purple, his power level rising to 700.

"We fight as a team!", Drago finished as her glowed red, his power level rising to 500. Their power levels combined to form 1200.

"It won't save you!", Spectra shouted, putting three abilities into his gauntlet. "Now, Neo Helios! **Triple Ability Activate! Burning Quasar, Burning Pulse, and Fusion Ability Omega Pyrus!** " Helios opened his mouth, spouting a firestorm at Drago and Hydranoid. Helios's power level rose to 1800, and Drago and Hydranoid's decreased to 500.

"That's a scary amount of power", Leonidas remarked.

"Dan, we have to use everything we have to stop that monster!", Alice shouted.

"I've got your back!", Dan promised, as both put two abilities into their gauntlets.

" **Double Ability Activate!** ", both shouted simultaneously.

" **Burning Dragon and Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer!** ", Dan finished. Drago fired a huge fireball at Helios's raging firestorm.

" **Death Trident and Fusion Ability Final Demolition!** ", Alice finished. Hydranoid sent three orbs of purple energy at the firestorm. Working in tangent, the two attacks canceled Helios's, as Hydranoid and Drago's power level rose to 1300, and Helios's decreased to 1600.

"Man!", Dan exclaimed. "He still has a higher power level!"

"Then let's keep fighting!", Alice shouted. "We won't stop until Helios is begging for mercy! Right, Hydranoid?!"

"I'm in agreement!", Hydranoid declared. But soon, dark every started swirling adding Hydranoid, engulfing him in a dreaded power surge.

"My. What is that?", Spectra asked in wonder.

"Crap!", Alice ranted. "Hydranoid! You have to fight it!"

"Well, it looks like we're on our own!", Drago said. "Dan?"

"I've got you, buddy!", Dan said, putting another ability into his gauntlet. " **Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!** " As a last resort, Drago started emitting his Perfect Core waves on Helios. Drago and Hydranoid's power level rose to 1700, and Helios's decreased to 1200.

"How quaint!", Spectra mocked, putting an ability into his gauntlet. "How useless! **Ability Activate! Maximum Dragon!** " Helios emitted his waves of Perfect Core energy, overpowering Drago's. Helios's power level rose to 1700, and Hydranoid and Drago's decreased to 1200.

"This isn't good", Alice said, doing some mental calculations. "If we lose at this power level difference, Dan will be eliminated, and there's no way the resources I have can overcome Neo Helios." Dan and Alice recognised that their last hope was inside that twister of Darkus energy.

XXX

Inside the power surge, Hydranoid was thrashing, desperately trying to keep himself from being destroyed. "No! I will not die today!", he roared.

"Hydranoid, like it or not, you fucking need to evolve!", Reaper's voice called, not even startling Hydranoid at this point.

"I need to destroy myself?", Hydranoid said. "You're demented!"

"Guilty as charged!", Reaper admitted. "Look, bud. You need this. Look at that Helios! He evolved, and managed to thrash you around like you were a minor annoyance!"

"That doesn't change the fact that trying to evolve will destroy me!", Hydranoid retorted.

"You don't know that, Perfect Core damnit!", Reaper shot back. "How do you know where your limits truly are! You have three times the brainpower of a normal Bakugan, and you're telling me you never even _considered_ that you may be wrong?"

"Well… no", Hydranoid admitted.

"Look at you! You're Darkus!", Reaper pushed on. "You don't play it safe! You push yourself past the limits! So evolve, and show Neo Helios who the _real_ Ultimate Bakugan is!"

Hydranoid was about to do so, and let the power flow through him, before he remembered the consequences of whether he was wrong. "It's not just about me", Hydranoid said. "If I am destroyed, New Vestroia will never be freed! It may be more difficult without evolving, but I cannot let this happen yet! There's too much at stake if it would destroy me!"

"Hmm… fine", Reaper said in a disappointed tone, the dark vortex dissipating. "I hope you enjoy the parting gift!"

"What parting gift?!", Hydranoid demanded, but there was no answer. The dark storm completely disappeared.

XXX

(A few moments earlier)

As the dark storm was finally dissipating, Helios's Perfect Core waves almost completely overcame Drago's.

"Beg for a swift demise!", Helios ordered. "With my new powers, I am completely unbeatable!"

In front of Alice, however, a new ability card appeared, surrounded by dark aura. "We'll see about that!", Alice declared, putting the ability into her gauntlet. " **Ability Activate!** "

The dark storm surrounding Hydranoid disappeared, allowing his three heads to aim at Helios. " **HELLION PULSE!** ", he shouted. Each had fired a stream of pure black Darkus energy toward Helios. Drago and Hydranoid's power level rose to 1600, and Helios's decreased to 1300. The Hellion Pulse cut through Helios's Maximum Dragon, scoring a direct hit on Helios, forcing him to stop his attack. Drago's Strike Dragon then got to Helios, forcing him back.

"AGH!", Helios roared in pain. "What's going on!?" An orb glowing multicolor came out of his Perfect Core diamond, and into Drago's. When that happened, Helios's Perfect Core diamond disappeared. Helios then reverted, causing Spectra's Life Gauge to lower to 0 as a result.

"We… we did it", Dan said breathlessly. "Drago, we won!"

Before Hydranoid and Drago could return to ball form, however, the ground shook in an earthquake, before stabilising. Soon afterward, Leonidas, Legionoid, Scorpion and Helios assumed their true forms, as well.

"The Final controller…", Spectra muttered, in a daze from losing the battle.

"I am broken", Helios said, drained of energy. "I… I was supposed to be the Ultimate Bakugan… invincible… how did I lose?! I don't understand!"

"I do", Spectra said, approaching Dan and Alice. "Helios is the strongest Bakugan, but you worked as a cohesive team. That is how you overcame me."

"Obviously!", Dan said.

"It's not only that", Alice said. "I have no illusions about friendship enhancing strength, but our motivation to free the Bakugan gave our Bakugan extra drive that was essential. Tell me, what is your motivation?"

"I craved the ultimate power…", Spectra answered, deep in thought.

Alice nodded. "I thought so", Alice said. "Masquerade thought very similarly. Power for power's sake. But that is simply vanity. Power is a means to an end. What are your ends?"

"I… I don't know", Spectra answered, getting in a kneeling position. "I understand now that the ultimate power can only be achieved through teamwork. Please, allow an alliance so I can achieve this."

"Like we'll ever let that happen!", Dan yelled.

"Dan", Alice reproached. "It isn't your decision or my decision to make. Unfortunately, we have to let _everyone_ share a vote."

"Fine… let's just get out of here, for now", Dan said.

"Leave that to me!", Hydranoid said, angling his heads 45 degrees down. " **Hellion Pulse!** " He shot a stream of pure black Darkus energy from each mouth, ripping a hole straight through Ves Palace. Alice mounted Hydranoid as he went through it, Carrying Scorpion and Legionoid. Leonidas went through next, as Spectra got on Helios and Dan got on Drago. Helios went through afterward, followed by Drago, as they all left Ves Palace.

XXX

It took awhile for everyone to rendezvous back at the Trailer to discuss what to do with Spectra. Gus was the first to arrive and heed his master's summons due to the proximity. Next, came Shun, riding on top of Skyress and escorted by Ingram and Hylash. After that, Baron on Nemus, with Tigrerra and Piercian besides them. After that, Marucho on Preyas, with Elfin and Tripod Epsilon flanking them. Finally, Mira on Wilda, backed by Gorem and Baliton. When everyone arrived, they began the debate on what exactly to do with Spectra.

"I seem to recall it being _Spectra_ who took away Tigrerra in the first place!", Baron said. "Why are we even considering this?!"

"We may have freed the Bakugan," Ace answered, "but that'll only tick off King Zenoheld. He'll be coming for us, next."

"Which is why we have to go on the offensive", Spectra gave his input. "We'll return to Vestal. Mira, Ace and Baron can go to the press and inform everyone about what Bakugan truly are. I'll turn myself in, legally testify against the royal family. I'm confident they'll agree to cut myself a deal in return."

"I don't seem to recall asking you for your idea", Shun said.

"We still haven't decided on what to do with you", Alice reminded him. "Alright, what are your votes?"

"He can't be trusted!", Baron yelled. "I say we get as far away from him as possible!"

"Baron's right!", Dan agreed. "He'd just stab us in the back the second it would suit his agenda."

"As much as I despise him," Ace said, "we need all the help we can get."

"Your ends may not be ours," Shun regarded Spectra, "but I know you're being honest. I say we accept his offer."

"Shun does have a point", Marucho admitted. "I don't like it, but I'll concede that it may be necessary."

"No", Mira said adamantly. "You're a monster. I don't recognize you anymore."

"That's three votes for each side", Spectra noted. "Which means the deciding vote goes to… Alice."

Alice was in conflict. For one, she wanted to bury her laser blade in Spectra's neck for all the literal grief he put her through. But for another… "I remember the saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer'", she said. "If you ever betray our trust, I will see to it myself you will never have another opportunity to do so again. Understood?"

"Absolutely", Spectra said. "And to show you that I'm willing to change…" He took off his mask, set it on the ground, and activated his gauntlet blade. Before anyone could react, he slashed the mask in two.

"...I didn't expect that", Alice admitted. "But it isn't anywhere near enough. Destroying the mask doesn't mean the persona is gone. But, I'll give you a chance. You will not receive another, _Keith_."

"I understand", the now unmasked Keith said. "The colonies will be returning to Vestal soon. We should leave now."

Mira looked up to address Wilda. "Are you willing to come back with me, Wilda?", she asked.

"Of course, Mira!", Wilda readily agreed.

"Percival?", Ace asked.

"Say no more, Ace", Percival said. "I'm ready."

"Nemus, wanna come to Vestal?", Baron asked.

"Well, I have been wanting to meet your family", Nemus teased. "I'll come with you."

The Vestals mounted their partners and departed, bound for Beta City, leaving behind the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Leonidas, Elfin, and Ingram.

"So, who's coming back to Earth?", Alice asked.

"I have been wanting to see Runo again", Tigrerra said.

"I feel the same according to Julie", Gorem agreed.

"Is this for real?", Preyas asked. "Marucho's taking me back as his partner? SWEET PARTIES HALLELUYAH!"

"No way, I'm Marucho's partner now, ya has-been!", Elfin retorted. Both probably would have started a disorientingly loud argument if Hydranoid and Leonidas didn't blast some sense into them.

"Thank you", Alice addressed her Bakugan. "You two are coming, right?"

"Yes", Hydranoid answered.

"Did you expect anything else?", Leonidas asked.

"I shall come, as well", Ingram volunteered.

"And… what about you, Skyress?", Shun asked.

"I once thought that New Vestroia was my home", Skyress said. "It isn't. The Battle Brawlers are my home and family, especially you, Shun. I shall return with you."

"Thank… thank you, Skyress", Shun said, blinking back tears of joy.

"I'll come, too…", Drago said, before the Perfect Core diamond in his chest began glowing. Drago collapsed on the ground.

"Drago! What's wrong?!", Dan asked.

"Nothing is wrong", another voice answered.

"I know that voice", Drago said. "Wyvern?"

"The fight is over", Wyvern said. "It's time to return to the Perfect Core."

"Wait, return to the Perfect Core?!", Dan demanded. "What are you talking about?!"

"Drago did excellent, recovering the Perfect Core energy from that usurper, Helios", Wyvern explained. "But it only strengthened Drago's connection to it."

"Dan, it's ok", Drago groaned. "I figured this body was only temporary. I'll get everyone home, but then, it's farewell."

"I… I get it, Drago", Dan said, tearing up. "I don't like it, but I get it."

Drago summoned a portal in front of him, but then started dissolving into light, which sank through the ground. "Goodbye, Daniel", he said, before returning to the Perfect Core.

"Bye, Drago", Dan said.

"We should get going", Alice said, leading everyone through the portal, bound back for home.

XXX

 **I was honestly thinking this chapter would take longer to do. Then, I got a snow day. Anyways, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed. If you want to say anything, leave a review or PM me. Following or favoriting doesn't really matter anymore, this one's over.**

 **One thing to add: Insane Dominator gave me the ability name of Hellion Pulse.**

 **And, before you go, perhaps you'd appreciate a teaser for the next arc:**

XXX

(Six months after)

King Zenoheld was currently in his decadent bedroom in the mobile Mother Palace, watching a massive ship from his window. It had the shape of the Vestal Destroyer, but with several dozen more armaments, pointing every direction, not to mention a massive cannon on the ship's nose. Zenoheld heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Professor Clay entering the room.

"King Zenoheld, sire," Clay said, kneeling and looking down. "As you may have guessed, construction of the Vestal Annihilator has finally been completed."

XXX

 **And that's the teaser for the newest arc in this series! Stay tuned!**

 **P.S. If you recall earlier, where I said I'd do something that may completely break your investment in this story, you may be asking: "was it giving Spectra a redemption arc, or putting Drago back in the Perfect Core?" The correct answer to that question is… yes. Until next time!**


End file.
